The Lightning Alchemist
by raimutt
Summary: Scott Monroe is sick of the life that she's been forced to live ever since her mom died. When her adopted father finally kicks her out when she was sixteen Scott knows what she has to do. She decides to hunt down her real father, who is a state alchemist.
1. Prolouge

**This story is for my friend Sabre. This is my first story just to warn you guys.**

The little girl clutched her seal stuffed animal, which was almost as big as she was. The girl's

name was Scott, and her seal's name was Sabrina, or Sabre for short.

Scott's long, midnight black hair spilled out of the messy ponytail her mom had put it in. Her

emerald green eyes glistened with tears as she watched her mom beg to her father.

"Please don't go! You can't just leave us like this!" Scott's mom cried. She tried to grab her

lover's arm, but he jerked away from her.

"Yes I can. I don't have any use for a woman or a child. Both of you would simply get in my

way." He said coldly. Scott walked up to her father.

"Daddy going bye-bye?" Scott asked in her soft, four-year-old voice. The man looked down at

her, but she couldn't see his face.

"Yes." He told her. As Scott's father turned to walk out the door she tugged on his long blue

coat.

"You should take Sabre with you. She'll keep you safe until you come back." Scott held Sabre

up so her father could see. Scott knew her father wasn't going to come back, she wasn't stupid. Scott's

father smiled at her and took the seal. No one said no to Scott, she was too cute. Scott's mom continued

to beg and plea, but he ignored her and walked out the door.

Now, why didn't Scott ask her father to stay?

Not even she can answer that question. Maybe it was because she knew he had to leave, that there was

something he had to do and that her mom and she couldn't go with him? It's been too long since he left,

and Scott doesn't even remember why-as her father left and her mom laid on the ground sobbing-she

simply stood there, feeling nothing but emptiness.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to say screw it to super short chapters, they're more of a pain than just writing longer chapters. I've rewritten some it. So this is basically chapter 1 and 2 put together. I'm going to go through and do this with the other chapters as well.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer! **

Scott Monroe held her mom's hand. Her mom was lying in the bed, face sickly pale and papery to the touch. Her breath came out in gasps, as if it were a fight to breathe. Romanda had been sick for over a year now. No one knew what the cause of the sickness was; why she was in this condition. One day she was lifting hay bales onto a cart with ease, the next she didn't even have the strength to get out of bed. The doctor tried and tried, tested for everything, but still had no clue as to what Romanda had.

"Do you know why I named you Scott?" Her mom asked. Her voice cracked and wheezed. Scott tried to keep a smile on her face, for her mother's sake, but felt it quiver. This was the woman who, even though she was a single mother, had taken care of Scott the best she could. Romanda wasn't just Scott's mother; she was also her father, her friend, her teacher in alchemy. She was Scott's everything. Scott didn't know what she would do if her mother died. She'd be all alone.

"Is it because you have a mean sense of humor?" Scott guessed in a joking manner. Her mom let out a chuckle, though it sounded more like a cough. She had lost a lot of weight since becoming sick, and she had been almost underweight when she was healthy. Most of the time Romanda couldn't keep anything down, it'd come back up in a matter of minutes. Now Scott could see her ribs sticking out painfully and how closely her mother resembled an animated skeleton. Every movement was jerky and strained, like a puppet with a lousy puppeteer controlling it. Scott didn't want to see what she'd look like if those strings were cut.

"No. It's because when I first gave birth to you we thought you were a boy, and your father was so proud." Her mom's face lit up, like it always did when she talked about Scott's father. Scott actually got her raven black hair from her father. That was all Scott knew about his appearance and that was because Romanda would tell her that constantly.

Romanda herself had thin dishwater blonde hair which was wavy, it framed her face. When she was standing, it was so long it almost reached her ankles. The part was off to the right instead of going down the middle. She was smaller than average women, but not so much that it mattered. She was thin, but secretly stronger than she appeared. After all, she was a very talented fighter and alchemist. Her face was oval in shape and without a single blemish. Her eyebrows, which were the same color as her hair, were narrow and curved slightly. Romanda's eyes were a brilliant emerald green, almost always appearing as if they could pierce right through you. Scott had gained that attribute of her mother. "Then we cleaned you up and saw that you were a girl." Mother and daughter bother giggled. "But I decided that Scott would still be a good name, even though you're a girl." Her mom paused for a moment when a coughing fit a struck her. "He's a State Alchemist you know." Scott mom told her proudly. Romanda always spoke of Scott father with her voice full of loving and pride. The more she talked about him, though, the angrier Scott got. If he was such a great man, then why did he leave them? Romanda would somehow dodge this question whenever Scott asked it.

"I know Mom, you've told me that a million times." Scott reminded her in an almost frustrated tone. Her mom's face suddenly became sorrowful. Eyes reflecting the quarrel that was taken place in her mind. Romanda readjusted the green bathrobe she was wearing before she spoke.

"Scott, I want you to know that I love you and that when I die-"

"Mom, don't talk like that! You're not going to die, okay?" The word 'okay' was spoken wobbly when Scott said it. Scott's voice sounded feeble, even in her ears. Her mom waved the comment off. Romanda was never someone to deny the facts of life, and she wouldn't let the others around her do so.

"Yes I am, don't pretend otherwise, Scott." She scolded. "Anyway, I just want you to know that an old friend of mine will take care of you until you're of age. Now I also have some money for you that you'll get when you're 18. It's not much, but I hope it will help you some." She started coughing again. Scott felt tears cascade down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't stop. Tears just kept coming and coming, no end in sight. She was so choked up with emotion that she couldn't speak anymore, less it came out as a hysterical sob. There was a pain in her chest, right where her heart was. It felt like someone took a dagger and stabbed her there, twisting it around and around to hurt her as much as possible. Scott couldn't understand. Why? Why was this happening to her? She couldn't lose her mom, she just couldn't. Her mom smiled weakly at her. "Don't cry Baby, it'll make your eyes all red and puffy..." And with that, Romanda Monroe died. Scott Monroe was seven years old.

* * *

Nine Years Later.

Scott Monroe did her best to ignore the staring and the whispering that surrounded her everywhere she went. When her mother died, the villagers seemed to think that it gave them every right to gape at her and talk about her. At first, everyone kept giving her their condolences. They acted so sincere and like they actually cared about her well being. The key word there is acted. It didn't take long her to notice that everyone kept asking about what her mother left her. Some people seemed to think that she needed their pity. More seemed to think they could get something out of her. As time went on Scott became quieter than she once was. She was almost harsher with people than she used to be, snapping at anyone who so much as mildly annoyed her. She didn't trust a soul in this village; it was like she was all alone in the midst of a battalion of enemies. She acted cold towards everyone she didn't know very well or at all. Scott was almost an entirely different person from the happy, hyper child who she used to be.

As Scott walked, the whispers slowly morphed from such to everyone simply outright talking. The stares that were hidden (very poorly) changed into being blatant. Scott picked up the pace, hoping that they would just go back to their own business.

"There goes that sorry child."

"That girl's had so much trouble."

"I knew her mother; the whore."

"What kind of woman would get knocked up like that? What a shameful thing to do."

"I know it's wrong to speak ill of the dead, but that slut-." Scott walked even faster, as if she could escape the hurtful words.

The village Scott grew up in was a very traditional one. A lady never even _kissed _before their wedding day. When Romanda and Scott's father had Scott, and the villagers found out that it was out of wedlock, the townsfolk practically had a fit. They couldn't imagine that the nicest, prettiest girl in the whole village would do such a sinful thing. Granted most marriages were still arranged and the elders scoffed at the word 'love'. Scott tried to remind herself that they were a bunch of backwards hicks, but it was hard.

_What I need is for everyone to _"-leave me alone!" Scott half thought and half shouted the sentence when she noticed a group of women gawking at her as if she were a freak show exhibit. The women jumped in surprised, then started whispering amongst themselves. The sound resembled an angry swarm of bees. The mental image of that almost made Scott laugh.

"How dare she talk to us in such a manner?"

"Oh don't blame the child. It's not her fault."

"Indeed, that poor girl has been through so much."

"And not eve having a father around in the first place."

"And that horrible man, Waldo Manley, using the money her mother left for her on booze!" By now, Scott had taken off in a run. Anger pumped through her veins. There were very few times in Scott's life that she would actually run. One of which was now, right when she felt like smashing in the faces of the old farts who were talking shit about her. Scott ran past the perfect little cottages and houses that the village was made of. She ran past the perfect dark green lawns and the white picket fences. She ran and ran until her sides wear in nothing but pain.

The path up to the house was now under her feet. Finally Scott reached the front door of the place she had been living at for the past nine years. It was a shabby old house, one that had been in ruin for many years most of them before Scott was even born. White paint was pealing, revealing the wood underneath. Any part that was metal had long ago been eaten through with rust. The tiles on the roof would fall off without warning, so Scott always had to be careful while being anywhere near that house. The front door was crooked on its hinges, as if it was going to fall down at any moment. There was no porch on the tiny two story house. Just a small block of cement that was maybe made you stand three inches above the normal ground. Taking a deep breath, Scott opened the door and entered.

"Where 'ave ya bean brat?" Was the greeting she received the moment she stepped inside. Waldo Manley's words were slurred. His blonde, balding and almost nonexistent (Tee hee hee, _imasen_! Imasen means nonexistent in Japanese…basically at least) hair was matted and greasy. His narrow, squinty, pale blue eyes were glazed over stupidly. Waldo was wearing the same thing he had been wearing yesterday and the day before that and the week before that. A dirty sweat-stained, white wife-beater and sweatpants that had mysterious stains on them was what he wore. He was drunk again. You could tell that even without looking at him. The entire house reeked of alcohol. There were bottles and cans everywhere, along with other miscellaneous trash. Scott dropped the bag she had been holding at the feet of the man who was glaring at her. When he bent over to pick it up he lost his balance and fell.

"Stupid drunkard; can't even bend over."Scott muttered to herself. Granted, it surprised her that he was even sober enough to stand up and make slight intelligent noises. Normally, he wasn't.

She walked up the creaky, narrow, barely up to code, stairs and into her room. There wasn't much in the room. A dresser, a bed, and a desk were all that took up floor space. As for the walls, however, they were covered with pictures, diagrams, and lists. Scott didn't even remember what color her walls were anymore because of all the paper. A staff was leaning up against the desk, which was buried in paper. Before she could shut the door, Waldo barged in and slapped her across the face. Her head jerked to the side at the impact. Scott didn't move her head, staying perfectly still as the spot where he had hit were turned red. She could feel it slowly forming into a bruise.

"How dare ya 'isrespect meh!" he shouted. There was a deadly silence that wrapped itself around the room before she spoke.

"Tsk, like anyone could have any respect for a dirt-bag like you! Now get out of my line of sight you worthless little insignificant man before I do something only _you_ will regret." Scott snarled at him. She gave him a 'touch me again and I'll castrate you with a butter knife…slowly' look. Waldo quickly backed out of the room. He learned long ago that Scott was not someone you want pissed at you. Too many times had he been knocked unconscious by a girl half his size and woken up with his memory of the past week somewhat foggy and his motor skills even worse than normal.

"Ah, why don' ya jus' work on ye alchemy." he growled, quickly going down the stairs. There was a small crashing noise as his foot fell through one of the weaker steps. Which was followed by a stream of curse words, some referring to Scott, but most of them were for the stairs. Scott let out a dark chuckle, and then slammed the door closed.

She then walked to the dresser and stared at the only photograph on it. The photo was of her mom, herself, and her father. The picture used to be her mom's and after her father left them Romanda took a felt-tipped marker to his face. Scott smirked as she looked at the black circle where the man's head was supposed to be. As she stood there, the light began to fade as the sun made its decent over the horizon. Different shades of orange, red, yellow, and even pink filtered in through the window.

"I'll find you some day...Father."

* * *

Scott could hear the village boys whistling and cat-calling at her as she sat on the roof of Waldo's house. But she didn't even dignify them with that knowledge. Honestly, she was too busy concentrating on not leaning her weight on the loosest shingles. Falling from this height would not be fun, Scott was certain of it.

Starting when she turned 13, guys had been annoying her to no end. Of course, they had annoyed her when she was younger, but not in the way they did now. Like right now, for instance, they wouldn't just leave her alone while she was trying to read. She truly despise male teenage hormones, they were her archenemy. Scott reached down beside her to make sure her staff was still there. Other than the photo, this staff was all she had left from her mom. It was Romanda's alchemic weapon, and she had taught Scott how to use it, before she became sick.

"Hey Evil, come down here!" Ordered the leader of the scum-bags; a boy who was actually seventeen. He was the oldest of the kids, the other boys being two years or younger than him. Why did he hang out with the younger kids? It was probably because the boys his age couldn't stand how annoying he was. His name was Brendan and once upon a time he was Scott's best friend. But after her mom died and everyone began to treat her like a freak, he did the same. Brendan nicknamed her 'Evil' after she had beaten the crap out of him using her then newly acquired staff. It was his fault for being such a jackass and calling her deceased mother horrible names.

"Go away, Stupid." Scott told him. It didn't sound exactly like a threat, just more of an 'it's in your best interest to do so' statement. Brendan glared at her as his cronies snickered. It was like watching a pack of hyenas. Only ones that weren't remotely deadly.

"We just want to talk, don't make things difficult." he said. That earned him an 'Oh God, how dumb do you think I am?' look.

"Uh, huh whatever you say." That was her response, not bothering to waste the energy to say anything else.

"Fine then, we'll just make you fall!" One of the losers said. With that they started throwing rocks at her. For a bunch of dumb rednecks, they-never mind, they were nothing but a bunch of dumb rednecks. It was shocking that they're parents were married or that their parents weren't siblings. How they could live in such fancy houses escape Scott, since they didn't act like it. In a few swift, fluid movements Scott grabbed her staff and hit a group of the flying rocks.

There was a glow as the rocks were trans-mutated in to metal blades and sent flying towards the boys. They all made startled yelping noises as they ran for cover. It was kind of sad that the only way to get them to stop being so annoying was to nearly kill them. Not that Scott would have actually hit them; she was better behaved than that…for the most part.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you that," Scott held up the staff in a way so that anyone who looked could see the transmutation circles carved on to its surface. "My mom was an alchemist and this staff used to be hers." Scott shrugged in an 'Oh well' sort of fashion. Brendan emerged from inside a water trough.

"You'll pay for this, Evil!" he vowed.

"And you're going to find a better nickname for me! 'Evil' sounds really lame, a three-year-old could make up a better one!" Scott told him, not remotely bothered by his threat.

When Scott entered the house hours later, she was greeted by the sight of her adopted father hauling all of her belongings down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"What are you doing-I mean other than what's obvious?" Scott asked in an annoyed manner.

"I'm sure you thought you're little joke on the boys of the village was funny-" Waldo said, but was interrupted.

"Holy shit! You're not drunk!" Scott interjected. There was an unsettling silence for a few seconds, as if he was trying to remember what he was saying. Waldo gave her a dark look before continuing.

"But their parents did not find your stunt very charming, so they said either you go, or the innkeeper will refuse to sell me anymore booze." Waldo went back up the stairs to collect more of Scott's property.

_Ah, so that's why he's sober…kind of pathetic._ "Wait, where am I supposed to go? Because of your alcoholic ass I don't even have two pennies to rub together, let alone rent a room!" Scott's voice raised a few octaves as she spoke. Waldo simply shrugged, not really caring.

"Look, I'll pay for an escort to take you where it is you want to go." Before Scott could even examine the possibility of that being a sign that Waldo Manley could be a decent guy; the idea was shot down. "If you get arrested anywhere near here, I'm legally forced to go and fetch you. And I don't want to do that, so behave yourself until you get the hell out of here. Other than that, you can die on the streets for all I care." he told Scott.

After that she walked back down the stairs and sat down by the door. Scott watched as what little amount she owned was packed into a sack. (Waldo wouldn't let her pack her own belongings; wanted the pleasure of removing all of it from his house and knowing he'd never see any of it again.) Most of the stuff he was hauling down the stairs were going to be sold. Scott didn't care; none of the big stuff like the bed or the dresser mattered to her. Everything that mattered was in the sack. The entire time Scott thought out what she'd do, and finally come to one conclusion.

Scott Monroe would go become a State Alchemist and hunt down the no good, son of a bitch whom caused her existence.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoot Whoot! Two chapter thingys edited. **

**Disclaimer: Don't tell Ed I called him short! **

**Ed: *DOOM!* Who are you calling so small you need a magnifying glass to see!**

**Raimutt: AHHHHH! *runs away***

A rather short teenage boy was sound asleep while riding the train. His blond hair miraculously staying in place as he lay sprawled on his seat, drool coming out of his widely open mouth.

This boy's name is Edward Elric. His little brother sat in the seat across from him his soul attached to light blue armor making it his substitute body, the glowing embers of his eyes trained on the hijackers. Ed seemed to be able to sleep through anything.

"You can sleep pretty well in a situation like this, kid." One of the men observed. When Ed did not respond, the man jabbed him with his gun, ordering the alchemist to awaken. Of course, it didn't wake the teenager. An atomic bomb probably couldn't wake him. In a fit of annoyance, the man said something incredibly stupid. Something he would regret almost immediately. "Why don't you act a bit more like a hostage, you...Shrimp!!" At the final word, the boy's eyes snapped open. Ed rose slowly from his sleeping position, his killer aura so dark that the man could almost see it. "You got any complaints!?" He asked as he pointed the gun at the young man's head. The kid didn't even flinch. Ed clamped both hands on the barrel of the gun.

There was a crackle in the air as the barrel was turned into something that looked like the end of a tuba. "What the hell?!" the man exclaimed. Next thing he was aware of was a boot to the face.

Alphonse Elric simply sighed, covering his face with one hand. Why did Ed always have to do stuff like that? He was going to get in to big trouble on of these days.

"Not bad, Punk." Another generic henchman pointed a gun at Ed's head. "We're told not to give any mercy to anyone that resists us. I don't feel right about shooting a shrimp like you, but..." He shrugged, as if that didn't matter very much. This man didn't get a chance to see the semi-demonic glare he had earned, for Al grabbed his hand and lifted it upwards and away from the elder Elric.

"Now, now. Calm down you two." Al said, trying to defuse the situation. It didn't work.

"What!? You want to put up a fight too?" the last word was somewhat hard for the man to say. What with the knee that had just collided with his face and all. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Scott's eyes snapped open milliseconds before she even heard someone start yelling. She had been sleeping, just like Ed, but hadn't awakened until now.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FLEA-SIZED ULTRA SHRIMP!!!!?" from the sound of it; things were getting interesting down in the train. Scott had been sleeping on the roof of the train using alchemy to strap herself in place. Metal from the roof went over her like a full body seat belt. For a moment, she almost wished she knew what was going on, but decided it was none of her business. Besides, if she saw any people, she probably wouldn't be very friendly with them. After all, she was kind of pissed about being woken like that.

"Brother, Brother. He'll die if you do anymore than that." Scott chuckled at the image that popped into her head as that was said. She began to want to meet this 'Brother'; he seemed like a funny person to know. Not that she would actually talk to him.

Whatever happened next, Scott had no knowledge of, for she went right back to sleep. She didn't wake up again for the rest of the ride. After a while it sounded as if things had calmed down in the train, which wasn't true.

Once Ed had gotten himself up onto the roof of the train he immediately took off running. Had he bothered to look behind him; he would have seen our main character snoozing. Now that would have been amusing…But whoever said Ed was observant?

Indeed, the only person who did see the teenage girl was one of the lackeys. He simply look at her, said "Oh." and resumed searching for whoever it was that was causing all the ruckus. It's not like the girl was doing anything to interrupt the plan, so he didn't care. As long as she behaved herself and stayed out of the way, none of the hijackers were going to bother her. The boss, Barud, had told everyone to leave the girl alone, since a 'friend' of his paid them to keep an eye on her until she got off the train and make sure she didn't die at least until they were at least ten miles away from where Waldo lived.

* * *

"Hi. Fullmetal." A very handsome man in his late twenties-early thirties greeted Ed with a smile that was more amused than actually warm. The man had short, almost medium length raven black hair. He was average height and had a slightly muscularly build, which was hidden for the most part by his blue and gold military uniform. He wore white gloves with transmutation circles on the back of the hands. As he looked down at the Fullmetal Alchemist his black eyes glittered with mischievous intent. While Ed simply gave the man an unpleasant look, Al said hello. "Why does that face look so unhappy?" Colonel Roy Mustang teased.

"Aarrgghh, I should have stayed out of the Colonel's jurisdiction!!" Ed groaned mainly to himself. Mustang just had this way about him that irked Ed to no end. Al went over to Lt. Hawkeye and exchange greetings.

"As cold as usual…and…You still haven't restored yourself." Mustang observed, eyeing Ed's right arm. A look of frustration flashed across Ed's face.

"We searched books and the like, but we didn't get anything. We're going to search through East City now, but we haven't found a good way of doing things yet." Ed clenched his metal hand into a fist.

"I've heard rumors. It seems that you've done quite a bit here and there." Mustang said.

"You've got sharp ears, as usual." Ed growled. Mustang had an annoying habit of knowing everything, it seemed.

"It's only because you make such a show of it." Mustang told the irritated boy, thoroughly enjoying himself. Al nodded in meek agreement. Whatever else that would have been said disappeared into the unknown as they heard shouts and a holler of pain. Standing there when they looked was the very angry leader of the hijackers. He had a hidden blade in his ruined automail arm. It was dripping with blood.

"Ugh." Ed said in exasperation. Didn't this guy know when to quit?

"Colonel. Please stand ba-." Hawkeye was preparing to fire when Mustang stopped her.

"This should be fine." He said with a mischievous smirk. The look on his face practically scream 'I'm so going to have fun with this'. With that he snapped his fingers on his right hand. Sending sparks towards the villain…and causing a giant explosion.

"Gwah!!" The bad guy screamed. He fell at the feet of the group of army men who swarmed in to surround him.

"I went easy on you. If you're going to resist again, I'll turn you into cinder, got it?" Mustang stood towering over Barud. The man swore at the Colonel.

"What the hell are you!!?" Barud snarled.

"Roy Mustang, Rank Colonel, and one more thing; I'm the 'Flame Alchemist.' Please remember that." Mustang bragged grandly. He always loved to say that, it never got old for him.

"A Colonel, eh, should I be impressed?" A voice asked, drifting down from the roof of the train. Everyone looked to see a 16-year-old girl standing on the train. Her long, raven black hair was slightly blowing in the wind. Had it not been blowing, it would have shown how her hair reached her ankles. She had slightly jagged bangs over her forehead. Her emerald green eyes were trained on Mustang, as if she was trying to see through him with x-ray vision and her small, light pink lips formed an annoyed scowl. She had an aura of irritation all around her, as if she was going to beat the crap out of the first person who looked at her funny. The problem was that everyone was looking at her funny. This girl then jumped off the train and walked swiftly to where Barud was lying on the ground. She fished a medium sized coin purse out of her gray body length coat and dropped it on the burnt man's head. He flinched, and looked as if he was going to ignore what Mustang had said before and attack the girl. "Here's the rest of the money Waldo promised you. Not like you deserve it. I mean if two kids can beat the crap out of you, then how would you keep me from getting in trouble? What a bunch of weaklings." The girl sneered. Her disgust at the man was blatantly obvious in her tone.

"Wow, she doesn't seem like a cheery person…" Ed muttered darkly. The girl spin on her heel and faced the young alchemist. She glared at him hauntingly. If looks could kill, this one would have set off a massacre. Her eyes reminded him of a deadly wild cat. This sent shivers down his spine.

"You'd be pissed to if you woke up to an explosion." She told him, eyes fixated on the poor boy.

"Wait…Why were you sleeping on the top of a train?" asked Al. She still didn't stop staring at Ed. Now, he was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Cause I felt like it." That was her response. Al looked like he wanted to ask another question, but wisely decided against doing so. Suddenly her attention switched to Mustang, where it was before. "Where are the State Alchemist exams being held?" She asked, though it sounded more like an interrogation rather than a simple question. Her question caught everyone by surprise.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be taking that?" Mustang asked with his amused smile back in place. She pointed to Ed without even looking.

"That guy's a State Alchemist. He became one when he was around the age of 12." The girl stated.

"H-how do you know that!?" Ed asked.

"Hn, I've…heard things…" For a split second, she sounded like Mustang; mysterious and amused with the question. Before anyone else could speak, the girl walked away.

* * *

After a few minutes, Scott realized something.

_Crap, I didn't get an answer. I still don't know where the exams are going to be held! _Scott slapped her forehead. That's what she got for trying to act all cool in front of those people. She couldn't help it though; she had always wanted to meet Fullmetal. Granted, scaring the hell out of him by glaring wasn't what she had in mind for a first time meeting. No matter, Scott had better things to worry about, like the State Alchemist Exams. _How am I supposed to find it?! _Scott kicked at a pebble murderously.

She wandered around the city for a few hours, having nothing to do. The sun began to set, shadows getting longer and the sky turning the colors of fire. This was her first time in a big city, so she was a little nervous around the tall buildings and narrow streets. Scott wondered if it looked too obvious that she was from the country. She straightened her body a little too much and walked quickly, acting as if she was heading to a specific location. That made the few people out and about at this time look at her funny.

"Hey, kid." A voice called out to her from right behind. Scott whirled around, pulling out her staff from the strap on her back. A military officer was standing there. His hands were up in surrender and he had a mildly surprised look on his face. Is hair was probably the strangest that Scott had ever seen. On top his hair was the color of straw, but underneath it was an average brown. He wore the normal blue and gold uniform. The man was a good head and shoulders taller than Colonel Mustang, and had slight less muscular build. Blue eyes tinted with only the slightest grey looked by at Scott with nothing but true, honest sincerity, something Scott hadn't seen in a very long time.

"What do you want?" Just because he was sincere, didn't mean she was going to be nice to him. He gave her a shaky smile, which Scott was certain, was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to point that at me." He said. Scott didn't lower her staff, but at least she didn't hit him with it. "My name is Jean Havoc; I'm a subordinate of Colonel Mustang. He told me to give you this." Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Just as slowly he handed it to Scott. She jerked it out of his hand and opened it suspiciously. Inside was a rather large sum of money. Scott counted it. She then looked back up at Havoc for a moment, before then counting it again.

"The hell is this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Havoc. He simply shrugged his shoulders, also surprised by the amount of money.

"He just said to give that to you. He didn't tell me why." He told her. The two of them looked at each other for a short moment, neither speaking. "Well, bye kid." Havoc said, taking out a cigarette and lit it as he walked away. The smoke left a trail in the air behind him and he turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Scott stood there, holding on the envelope and wondering what to do with it. It didn't take her long.

"Well, money's money." She thought aloud, shrugging much like how Havoc had, then turning around and continued walking.

* * *

After a half hour, Scott finally found a hotel that would let a 16-year-old girl rent a room for the night. They all seemed to be paranoid that her forty-year-old sugar-daddy was going to appear moments after she got the room or something like that. The man at the front desk handed her a key that was painted gold. The tag on the key had the number 10 and the word suite written in curvy writing. Scott quickly made her way to the top floor and then down the hallway. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

The room was beautiful. Everything in the room, which seemed more like a fancy apartment than a mere hotel room, was decorated around the theme of red and gold for the most part. As she entered the room, the first little area had a small dark brown wooden circular table. On the table was a vase of red roses, a bowl of assorted fruits, today's newspaper, and a single golden scented candle that made the room smell like cookies baking in the oven. There were two lighter brown wooden chairs with red cushions embroidered with golden roses pushed into the table. The carpet was a bloody red with a gold diamond pattern. The walls were golden and the curtains on the windows were also a bloody red. Against the left wall there was a small desk made with the same dark wood as the table. A golden lamp, a pamphlet, and an ice cold glass of water were sitting on top of the desk. The same kind of chair as at the table was pushed in at the desk. There was a red comfy chair under the window and another one exactly across the room from it against the wall. A door led to the next area.

In the next area there was the bedroom. The bed was in the center of the room. It was a king sized bed with red sheets and a golden comforter. There were three decorative pillows on top of the bed. One was solid red, another was a solid gold color, and the other was had a red back ground with the name of the hotel embroidered on it in big lettering. The actual pillows were red. There was a bench in front of the bed with a red cushion. There was an end table on either side of the bed that was the same color as the table in the other room. Both of them had a golden lamp on top. On the right wall was a dresser that was also made of the same wood. The handles were golden and on top of the dresser there was a red cloth. There was a door next to the dresser that led to the final part of the suite.

In the final area was an amazing bathroom. The circular tiles were gold with red fishes and if you touched them, you could feel the design fishes. The counter was made of some sort of black stone and the fixtures were golden. The walls in the bathroom were red. The cupboards under the counter were made of a light red-brown colored wood. The towels on the towel rack were gold with the hotel's name embroidered on the corner. The metal bar that the towels hung on was painted black. The mirror above the counter went along the entire length of the wall. Against the adjacent wall was the bathtub/shower. It looked like heaven on earth to Scott. The tub was made of the same black stone as the counter. There was glass covering one side, a glass sliding door that covered another, and then the wall covered the other two. The fixtures on the tub and shower head were a golden color. The shower head looked to have ten different settings. There was a travel sized conditioner, shampoo and a bar of soap. The toilet was also made of the same black stone and had a red cover on it.

Scott snatched the newspaper and an apple from the table and practically threw herself on to the bed. It was _so _soft; the bed almost enveloped her into a cocoon. She scanned through the paper, looking for any useful information. Finally, in a miniature article it said something about that the State Alchemist Exams being held somewhere down south.

"Hum," Scott muttered. "I wonder what the hotels are like down south." Scott thought out loud, grinning mischievously. She took a large bite out of the apple and chuckled to herself.

**A/N: I wish I could stay in that room!**

**Ed: Hey, get back here!**

**Raimutt: Whoops he found me *exit stage right***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: There, that's three chapters edited. Yay more me!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to bed, night all. **

Scott pulled a newspaper out of a trash can as she passed. Although she still had a large chuck left of the money that Mustang gave her, Scott didn't want to use more than she had to (This is coming from the girl who rents the most expensive hotel rooms but hey, whatever.). She glanced at the date and saw it was yesterday's paper. Deciding that it was recent enough, Scott turned to the classifieds. She wanted to find a place she could stay for a little more than just a day with the manger knock at her door wanting to know where her parents were. Well one was six feet under and Scott was hunting down the other one like the dog he was, does that answer your question? Apparently it didn't answer the manager's question so she would get kicked out. While scanning through the ads she continued walking. People had to dodge her since she just kept moving in a straight line. A few people swore at her, but Scott wasn't listening.

Room Mate Wanted

Must Have Job-

_Nope_. Scott thought the moment she read it. She didn't plan on getting a job, the only thing she wanted to do was become a State Alchemist. And that was to simply find her father. After that…well Scott hadn't planned quiet that far ahead just yet.

Roommate Wanted

Must like kids-

_Hell no! _Scott scowled at the idea. The majority of small children bugged the heck out of her. She didn't want to have to listen to them whine and scream all the damn time.

Housemate Wanted

At 2907 W. Ore

That ad made Scott stop walking. Horns from cars blared at her, since she was standing in the middle of the street, but she ignored them. She thought it was odd that there was nothing else in the advertisement. In fact, it sounded kind of suspicious. _They could secretly be demon worshipers who are looking for sacrifices…__Might as well check it out. _Scott threw away the paper over her shoulder, (Which hit a poor old lady right in the face.) but not before tearing out the ad, and made her way to the address. She passed through what seemed to be the more industrialized part of the city, to the more suburban part. There were pretty houses of all different colors and designs. It was so much different than the village Scott grew up in where basically everything was the same. Everyone went to the same school. They ate the same kind of food. And listened to the same kinds of radio programs. And wore the same kinds of clothes. But here, heck in every city Scott had been to so far, everyone was different. It was rare to see anyone who looked like a mirror image of another. Scott was beginning to like cities more and more. She didn't even mind how unclean the air smelled or anything like that which the locals complained about. Scott walked for nearly two hours before she reached her destination.

Before Scott was an old, three story house. There was a porch that went all the way around the house and was painted a dark green. The house was brown with dark green trimming. There were lots of windows and there were beautiful multi-colored flowers in hanging pots in the front. A trail made of red-brown bricks lead from the sidewalk to the front steps. The front yard had one large maple tree that was to the right if you were facing the house. There was a tire swing hanging on one of the branches and a tree house with a rope ladder. The lawn was a forest green, soft to the touch. When Scott looked upward she saw that the house also had a balcony. It was practically perfect.

"Gag." Scott muttered dryly. "The only thing that's missing is an overly perfect family-. " Her grumbling was interrupted by the screaming of a young woman who fell out of the tree. Scott ran up to her. "Damn, are you okay?" Scott asked. The lady didn't answer for a minute. Then her eyes snapped open revealing brown-gold colored orbs framed by orchid glasses. She looked at Scott and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll live." She said with a groan. She sat up and slipped a lock of unruly, curly, light brown hair. The front door swung open inwards as an old woman came running outside.

"Rai, what on earth were you doing up there?" the old woman asked.

"Sleeping, I guess…" Rai frowned a bit, as if she wasn't quite sure. The old woman glared in annoyance, her eyes the same color as Rai's. "Chill out, Grams, I'm fine." Rai stood up shakily then eyed Scott. "No offense, but who are you?" Rai inquired.

"Scott Monroe, uh, I read the advertisement." Scott showed them the paper.

"Oh, of course. Come on in." Grams readjusted her gray hair into a less disheveled bun as the three women walked into the house. They entered the hall which leads to the living room. The entry hall walls were painted a sea green and the floor was a cherry wood. There was a rectangular throw rug that was in the center of the entry hall. It was black with little green dragons all over it. There was a medium sized oval mirror on the right wall with a black end table standing underneath it. On top of the table was a small green glass bowl filled with keys and random things like pennies, pens, and a few sticks of gum. Also there was a candle black stick that held three candles. The candle in the middle was black and the other two were green. Turning right they entered the living room.

The living room décor consisted mainly brown and green, like the outside of the house. The walls were painted the same sea green as the walls in the entry hall. The one big window which showed a view of the front yard, had auburn curtains with forest green lace at the bottom. There was a myrtle-colored cushioned bench under the window. In the right hand corner was a brown lamp with a green lamp shade over it. Against the wall on the right side of the room adjacent from the window was a brown leather coach with shamrock green throw pillows and the same color afghan covered the back. Across the room from the couch was a china cabinet made of a rich, dark colored wood. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch that appeared to be made out of the same wood as the china cabinet. "There are three bathrooms, one for each floor. Four bedrooms on the second floor and three bedrooms on the third. The room you would be staying in is on the second floor. Down here on the first floor is the library/study, the kitchen, the living room and the hall. In the basement are the game room, as well as the washer and dryer." Grams told Scott. Scott was curious as to why she didn't say anything about a dining room, but say anything about it.

"Cool, so how much is the rent?" Scott asked, looking around.

"Well, it's $250 a month. That is, unless you're a student, then there's no rent." Grams said. Scott scowled.

"I'm going to take the State Alchemist exam, so I guess I'm a student. I'll only need a room until after that…you guys aren't like, crazy cannibals or anything are you?" Scott was suspicious, these people were a bit odd…well maybe more than a bit. Rai laughed, and then grinned wolfishly.

"I think I'll like it here."

* * *

Scott was blissfully asleep. Her breath was calm and even. She slept diagonally across the bed and a strange (slightly evil) smile graced her features. Her room was dark, the curtain closed, blocking out the hateful sun. It seemed like nothing could disrupt this scene.

That nothing's name was Rai.

Scott awoke to her bedroom door slamming open and a blur zooming past her bed. Said blur then jerked the curtains open, causing the room to be flooded in light. Scott opened her eyes just to feel her retinas burn. With a snake-like hiss she tumbled out of the bed and on to the floor, cloaking herself with her blankets.

"IT BURNS US!!" Scott exclaimed, sounding like Sméagol from Lord of the Rings. Rai knelt down next to the pile of blankets.

"Aw, come on, it's just sun light." Rai chirped.

"Be gone you vile merchant of the blinding light!" Scott hissed. For a second neither of them was sure if she was referring to the sun; or the Rai. Then there was the sound of a couple of people walking to the room. A girl with hair the color of gold peeked into the room. Her eyes narrowed at Rai.

"For goodness sake's Rai, just because you wake up at the crack of dawn doesn't mean you can wake up everyone else as well." The little girl said. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. A boy with silver hair walked past her into the room. He appeared to be the girl's twin. They both had one brown eye and one blue eye.

"Oh, hi Emily, and hello Erin." Rai grinned, her goofy grin. Erin eyed her with much distaste, his short hair sticking out in places.

"Did you even go to sleep last night?" Rai frowned, and then cocked her head to one side in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure…" She replied. Erin rolled his eyes, and then walked over to the window, closing the curtains. Scott emerged from the blankets and stood up.

"…Thanks." She grumbled. They heard a voice from down stairs.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Grams shouted. Before anyone else could move, Rai the Blur whizzed past and out of the room.

"Awesome, blueberry pancakes!" They heard Rai downstairs. Scott turned to the children.

"Is she always this obnoxious?" Scott asked. Emily sighed sadly.

"Pretty much, sometimes she slows down, but normally…" Emily told her, dropping off the end of the sentence as she walked away. Erin shortly followed suit.

After Scott had donned her grey trench coat, a black shirt and unwashed jeans, she joined the others downstairs. At the dining table-which Scott knew she wasn't there the last time she entered the living room-sat Rai, the twins, Grams, and two others Scott hadn't met yet. The first one Scott didn't recognize was a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had short, dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. This man pushed up his silver glasses as he continued to read an ancient looking book. The other person was an old man with white hair and the same blue eyes, only pale looking. He was staring right at Scott, which caused her to see that his eyes didn't shine like other peoples. He was blind.

"Good morning, Scott." Grams said as she entered from the kitchen.

"'morning…" Scott mumbled as she sat down. The old man frowned.

"You sound like a girl. Yet Scott's a boy's name." he said. Scott glared at him.

"Oh hush, Gramps." Said the young man.

"You hush, Samuel." Gramps bopped him upside the head. He had good aim for a blind man.

"You both hush, no arguing." Grams scolded. After that they all ate in silence.

_If I had to summarize this household using just one word, it'd have to be…peculiar. _Scott told herself.

* * *

Scott stared off to space in sheer boredom. At the moment she was in the tree house. It literally looked like a little house up in a tree. It had a porch which was painted random colors, like someone had a little too much fun in a paintball gun fight. The trap door in the porch floor is where the rope ladder was connected to. There was a small white door that leads from the porch to the actual inside of the tree house, which was also a multitude of colors inside and out. The roof of the tree house had real black shingles. There were three windows on the tree house, one on each side not including the back. The sills were painted white for some reason or another they had escaped whoever had painted the rest of the tree house. Inside the tree house was a small patchwork looking couch, made up of different colors and designs. There was also a little wooden table with four wooden chairs. There were drawings, photos, and what appeared to be essays pined to the walls. A calendar also was stuck to one of the walls. There were four crates sitting on the floor, pushed up against the wall. Scott didn't know the contents of the crates simply because she just hadn't bothered to search through them yet.

Right now she was flopped on the couch and reading an alchemy book she had borrowed from the local library no more than three blocks away from the house. Outside Scott could hear the birds chirping, the wind whistling through the trees, cars driving past on the road, and even a dog barking in the distance. She glanced out one of the widows to see a squirrel dart across a telephone wire, and thought vaguely maybe the reason squirrels are so hyper and jumpy was because they're always walking on wires and getting zapped with hundreds of volts of electricity. But she quickly dismissed this, knowing that it didn't make any real logical sense. She kept staring out side, watching the clouds go by, and waving back to Rai on one of the tree limbs-

Wait, hold on a second.

"Rai, what are you doing?" Scott asked. Rai gave her a silly little grin that lit up her whole face. Rai was hanging upside down on one of the higher tree limbs, her glasses missing and her hair falling down around her heart shaped face.

"Hanging." Rai replied. Scott had the strangest feeling that, even if she got to know this girl a whole lot more; she still wouldn't understand her most of the time.

"Why?" Scott asked. Rai paused a moment, as if she didn't know the answer herself. Her eyes sparkled when she came up with an answer.

"Because I can." Rai said brightly. Scott frowned at the girl.

_Is she always this strange?_ Scott wondered.

"Yes I am." Rai told her. Scott jumped, giving Rai an 'Oh my God you're a demon' look. "Oh, I just guess by your facial expression and by your body language that you were wondering about if I am always this strange. And the answer is 'yes I am.'." Rai explained.

"You could tell that by all of that?" Scott asked, then paused, not sure if that sentence had made any real sense.

"Yeah. I want to be a criminal profiler for the military when I'm older." Rai said, as if that explained everything.

"Wow, that's…interesting." Scott said. She tried to go back to reading, but Rai jumped in through the open window and sat in one of the chairs.

"So what about you?" Rai asked her. Scott sighed, and then shut her book. She figured that if she didn't humor this girl, that she'd just keep annoying her until Rai got what she wanted.

"I'm going to become a State Alchemist after I pass the exam and then I will hunt down my biological father, who is already a State Alchemist, and kick him so hard in the nuts that he may never have children ever again." After saying all of this, Scott glared at Rai, as if challenging her to say something against it. Rai's goofy smile, slipped into a thoughtful frown. Her head tilted downward a bit and she stared at Scott. She placed her thumb between her teeth, not necessarily biting it, just holding it there.

"Hum, so your biological father abandoned you when you were a small child. Your mother died a while ago and you were forced to live in an environment which would be considered mentally, if not also physically, unhealthy. So now, after finding a way out of said environment, you seek to vent all of your problems in your life, which you blame your biological father for, by somehow causing him to pay for it all." Rai summarized things that Scott didn't voice allowed. Scott gawked at her. Rai lifted her head and looked at Scott with a slightly friendlier expression. Her thumb left her mouth and hid in her pants' pocket. "Ah, was I right?" Rai asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"…You're a freak." Scott told her after a long silence. The two of them shared a laugh, and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Rai told her. "Samuel's been telling me that for over three years now." Rai shrugged. Scott looked at her curiously.

"How are all of you related?" Scott asked. Rai's expression instantly darkened. Her gaze fell to the floor and her whole body slouched more than usual.

"We're not." She said. "Grams and Gramps are married and Samuel's their kid. Erin and Emily were adopted by them when they were a year old. I'm not actually related to any of them, I'm just a boarder like you." Rai explained. This simply confused Scott even more.

"But you and Grams-." Rai cut her off by shaking her head.

"Nah, we may look like we're related but that's just coincidence." Rai said. "Samuel's like a big brother to me, and Grams and Gramps act like they really are my grandparents so I guess that in that way we're a family." Rai told Scott. There was an awkward silence for a bit. Then Scott got a devilish thought.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not related to Samuel." Scott told the girl. Rai tilted her head to side curiously. "After all, incest is bad-." She didn't even get to finish saying the last word because Rai tackled her and covered her mouth.

"S-shut up, Scott!" Rai voice went up several octaves and her face was covered in a deep red blush.

"Aw, you really do have a crush on him, don't you?" Scott teased. She leapt off the couch and ran for the door. Rai chased after her.

"Hey! I said shut up!" Rai shouted following Scott out on to the porch. Right when Scott got to the railing, she side stepped. Rai, not really paying attention to where she was going, went toppling over the edge. Scott freaked out, she didn't think Rai would be dumb enough to fall off the porch.

"Oh my God, are you still alive?" Scott yelled down, leaning over the railing to see if she could find Rai.

Rai wasn't on the ground. "Where in the-." Scott almost asked.

"Yoo-hoo, up here!" Scott looked and saw Rai sitting on top of the roof of the tree house.

"How is the hell-." Scott nearly asked, and then decided she just didn't want to know. Rai was some kind of monkey ninja or something, and Scott would just leave it at that.

**A/N: I wish I was a monkey ninja!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow this one was over 3,932 words long. Go me!**

Scott stared at the blockish building where the State Alchemist exams were being held. Its exterior was a dull gray and the windows were tinted so you couldn't see in. There was a field behind of the building and a wood beyond that.

_It looks more like some gang hide out or a meth lab, rather than where a military exam is being held. _Scott thought. She glanced at a clock hanging from a lamp post. 2:25, five minutes until the written exam would start. Deciding that she might as well go and get a seat, she entered the building.

It was as dull inside as it was outside. Fluorescent lights above flickered, threatening to go out. The walls the same dull gray color. The floors were white and gray tiles. Did the decorators worry that if there was any color in the building, someone's head might explode? Honestly, it was as if there could never be a life that'd be able to survive in such an environment…It'd probably kill itself. Scott walked down the hall, finally reaching the room where she was supposed to take the written exam. She opened the door to room 102.

As she entered, the man in front of the room stopped talking. All eyes were on her. There were twenty-eight school desks in the room, all of which-except one-were full. The man who was talking glared at Scott. He was a stout man with watery blue eyes and a balding head. What little hair he had was going from strawberry blonde to gray. And for reasons unknown to Scott, he didn't look very happy.

"You're late." He said coolly, as if she had just interrupted a sermon.

"Excuse me? There's three minutes before the test even starts." Scott argued in a rude tone of voice. He didn't say anything for a moment as they had a silent battle of wills…Scott won.

"Just go and sit down, young lady." He growled. Scott snatched a test from him and plopped down in the last desk available. "As I was saying, there are forty multiple choice questions, twenty-five short answer question, ten long answer question, and three short essays. You have three hour to finish the written exam. Now begin." He told the aspiring state alchemists.

_Well I'm screwed. _Scott thought as she picked up her pencil. They began and for two hours there was no sound other than twenty-eight pencils scratching against twenty-eight tests. Only one fourth of those people would pass the written exam. Those seven people would go on to the next stage of the exams.

Scott, by nothing short of a miracle, was one of them.

Now Scott wasn't stupid, not at all. As a matter of fact she was very smart. It's was just that the moment she began the test, every little thing about alchemy that she knew flew out the window. Scott just couldn't quiet remember everything she had learned over the years. Some of the questions asked about things Scott had never even heard of.

It only took Scott two hours (and much guessing) to finish the overly complicated test. She sat there and waited for the rest to finish.

"Young lady could you please stop tapping your pencil against the desk, it's distracting the other test-takers." Okay, so she wasn't waiting with much patience. "If you wish, you may _leave_." The man told her, only in a voice that meant 'LEAVE NOW!' Scott gladly left, quickly exiting the establishment.

"Jesus, that was so boring!" she complained to the air. Thank every heavenly entity above that it was over. She made her way back to the house, weaving down back streets and alley ways. She was going down one street when she saw something strange.

The man in the armor-Scott couldn't remember his name-she had seen at the train station months ago was surrounded by two men and a woman.

_What's he doing way down this south?_

The city she was in was nowhere near other one. _Well, his brother is a State Alchemist. They must be traveling. Speaking of which, where is his brother anyway?_ Scott looked around, but could see neither hide nor hair of the Fullmetal Midget. _How weird, they're usually never separated. _She wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that the two of them weren't both here. Then again, the guy was wearing a suit of armor; he could probably take care of himself.

Scott watched as the armored man ran away quickly and the three goons chased after him. After hesitating for a second, she secretly followed them, pulling out her staff from God only knows where in her coat. She hasn't had time that morning to attach on its normal strap that would have kept is latched to her back.

* * *

No more than five minutes later, Scott was hopelessly lost. She was impressed by how maze-like the area was. Everything seemed to be made of either metal or stone, though she could see some scattered wood structures here and there.

"Shit! Where the hell is the damn exit?" Scott snarled, swearing more the angrier she got.

Check that. She was 'irritated' by how maze-like the area was.

Scott turned a corner, ready to bash in the head of anyone she might run into, and saw no one. This struck Scott as odd. What happened to the armored guy? Where was the big, bullish guy; the scrawny looking guy; and their equally peculiar female companion? How in hell did Scott lose them so quickly? Just as she thought she'd never see anybody, Scott heard voices. Of course, not the kind inside her head, mind you. She followed the sounds and ended up walking in a rather shady (as in untrustworthy) part of the city.

The street wasn't paved, as if whoever paved the roads missed a spot. Random litter was scattered everywhere. Chip bags, empty liters, yellowed newspapers, things of that sort were dotted around the place. Scott even stepped over a half broken liquor bottle that appeared to have blood speckled on the jagged part. That wasn't exactly reassuring and it made Scott worry a little about the armored guy. The buildings were old and crumbling, falling apart. As if they had given into despair and were slowly dying. Clouds stretched in a patch-work pattern across the sky, giving shadows a depressing look as well.

The people stared as Scott passed. Granted, if a 16-year-old girl was walking down the street holding a funny looking staff like she was going to club somebody to death with it; you'd be staring to.

That's when Scott saw them. The two men and the armored man walked down some steps and disappeared from view. The armored man had been walking oddly, as if being treated like a puppet.

_Where's the woman? And why was the armored guy walking all funny? _Scott scowled in thought. She walked quickly to where the group disappeared but was stopped by some thugs who stepped in her way.

"Hey girly, you shouldn't be hanging around here. It's a dangerous place." One man with greasy, brownish-blondish hair put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go play somewhere el-." The next thing the thug knew; he was sent flying, having been thrown by the girl.

"You wanna fight, girl?" growled another, going up to Scott. He swung a fist at her. Scott ducked under the attack, spinning on the ball of her foot while crouching. She the stood up and used the momentum to hit the guy under his chin with her staff. This one went sprawling on the ground, and made the wise choice to stay there. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. By this time Scott was surrounded by even more of these morons. She noticed this and hissed in annoyance. Just as they all charged at her, Scott hit the ground with her staff. A transmutation circle appeared on the ground, surrounding the men with Scott in the middle. A circular wall rose from the ground, which seemed to sink down just a bit, smashing all of the men like an uppercut and disappears back into the ground in a matter of a second.

Scott carefully tip-toed through the mass of unconscious men and swiftly made her way down the stairs and through the metal door. On the door is red messy letters was the words 'Devil's Nest'.

* * *

_Great, now I'm lost again. Or did I ever become un-lost?_ Scott cursed her luck. Normally she didn't get lost this _badly_. It's just that she knew nothing about the areas she was exploring. Scott never had the need to be in this part of the city before today. As she was wandering she discovered that there was more than one level to this building. She also found out that people tend to chase you if you break into their hide out.

"Hey, you!" someone yelled, running after Scott as she dashed down a hallway.

_Crap, Crap, and more crap! _Scott jerked open the nearest door and leapt in, shutting it while still in midair.

And then fell down a flight of stairs. Once she finally rose from her crumpled position, she let loose of soft groan and was glad no one saw her do that. Scott waited as she heard footsteps go right past the door and continue down the hall. She let out a sigh of relief which turned into another groan as Scott felt bumps and bruises form all over her body. The level she was now on was dimly lit by torches that were sparsely placed. From the sounds she kept hearing, it place was very near the sewer.

Deciding to get moving, Scott forced her rather unwilling body to walk, limping along. As she walked she wondered what kind of operation needed so much space in just one hideout. After a while she heard the faint sound of people talking. Scott followed the noise and peeked into the room where it was coming from.

Just in time to see one guy get his head taken off by a giant hammer.

* * *

Scott's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She had never seen a man being killed before. After all, she had lived in a mostly peaceful village far away from where the civil war had taken place. She had seen people die of illness and had heard of people dying in industrial accidents, but she had never witnessed something of this nature. Blood splattered across the ground. The big man with the now gory hammer, and his smaller male companion, weren't even fazed. Again the woman was not there.

"Unholy shit." Scott mumbled in horror.

_Did that just seriously happen?!...Looks like I've found those demon worshipers I was wondering about. _Scott tried to joke in her head. Then, things got even creepier.

With rapid speed the headless mans' head regenerated! As it came into view, Scott saw his spiky black hair and obsidian colored eyes. His pants were nearly painted on, they were so tight. A black, sleeveless, tight-fitting, shirt with an obscure looking green vest with white fur over it covered his upper body…kind of. There was something about this man that didn't feel human to Scott. Okay, that was a wee bit obvious. Just as it looked like this man was about to say something, Scott made her presence known. "What in hell are you!?" she shrieked in a voice that was a little more high pitched than she like. It's not like she was scared, really, it's just that it's not every day you see somebody's head come back like a lizard's tail after being taken off. Everyone turned to face her. The man with the hammer (Who, now that Scott could get a good look at him, really did remind her of a bull.) shifted his stance so that he could attack the moment he was ordered to. The other man (Who was definitely of the canine persuasion.) unsheathed his sword and glared at her. The freaky, no longer headless, man looked at Scott, and then glanced at her staff. He seemed interested in the transmutation circles that where carved all over the staff's surface.

"…Who are you?" he asked. The armored man gasped, sounding more like a boy than the full grown man Scott thought he was.

"You're that cranky girl from the train!" Yep. He was definitely a kid.

_Wow that kid's big for his age! _"What do you mean 'cranky'? I was awoken by an explosion! You'd be pissed too, kid…" Scott paused as she studied him. "Okay maybe not, but it wasn't my fault I was mad!" She said defensively. The dog-guy stepped forward.

"How'd you get here?" he demanded. Scott looked at him with a mischievous smirk on her lips. This guy looked fun to annoy the crap out of.

"I came in through the door." She told him, jerking a thumb towards the exit. The dog-guy growled at her response. Then the man wearing the vest busted into a disturbing laugh. For a solid minute his laugh was the only sound vibrating off the walls of the room. Everyone else just looked at him oddly. When he finally calmed down the man gave Scott a fierce grin, one wolfish in nature. Something about this man was seriously wrong, at least Scott thought so. He seemed very interesting, and maybe if he hadn't looked as if he was thinking about sautéing her, Scott wouldn't have wanted to get the hell out of there.

"You're a funny girl; I like that." The grin grew wider. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was screaming for Scott to turn tail and run. It was highly doubtful she could beat this guy in a fight if it came down to it. I mean come on, he could _regenerate_! Scot didn't think she could much against that. As the man stepped closer the voice grew louder.

_Run! He's not human!_ The man was five feet from her now. Scott could feel adrenalin pumping through her veins. It was like somebody flipped the switch turning on her flight or flight response.

_Run! Run! Run!_ He took one step forward; Scott took three steps back.

_Get out of here!_ Before the man could reach her, Scott turned on her left heel and sprinted down the hall. Running is not something that Scott tended to do, but she decided to let it go just this once. Her feet pounded on the dirty concrete as she attempted escape.

Attempted is the keyword here.

He was in front of her before she had taken her sixth step.

Without breaking stride she swung her staff at his head. The man caught it with his right hand and used the momentum to send Scott flying over his shoulder, much like what she had done outside nearly an hour ago. Scott hit the floor and tumbled. Now weaponless and disoriented, Scott attempted (there's that word again) to stand up. The man grabbed her by the arm with his left hand, her staff still in his right. The grin on his face hadn't even flickered this entire time.

"Aw, leaving so soon? Why don't you stay awhile?" his voice was syrupy with fake sweetness. Scott was unable to remove her arm from his grip so she allowed him to 'guide' her back into the room. Once they entered Scott's wrist and ankles were bond and she was thrown next to the armored boy. "Now that both our _guests_ are here, let's begin." The man waltzed up to the two captives. "Hello, my name is Greed, and I am a-"

"An Alcoholic?" Scott interjected without actually thinking before she spoke. She did that a lot, since there was practically no filter between her thoughts and her mouth. Greed continued to grin.

"That too. Any way I'm-"

"Creep-tacular?" Scott interrupted him again. She was having fun now. This time his grin flickered for half a second.

"No I'm-"

"Actually I agree with her, you're pretty creepy." The armored boy cut him off. As Scott watched, it appeared that Greed was now almost forcing the grin to stay there.

"_Anyway_," Greed practically growled. "I," Before Scott could say anything he covered her mouth with his hand. "am a homunculus." Greed told them. He then turned to the armored boy. "And you are going to tell me everything you know about how you got to have that form."

* * *

Scott frowned, not understanding what had been said. Her eyes flickered from Greed, to the armored boy, and then back again. Greed was smirking more than grinning now, like a cat that had just cornered a particularly plump mouse. Everything about him was predator-like. His body was muscular and easily seen through his tight clothing. He was only a few feet away from them at most, but it felt as if he was standing much closer. Greed was stooped over in a bow, looking the armored boy right in the eye. His knees slightly bent, as if ready to run after the next thing that twitched. His eyes gleamed in manner that mimicked his name. Scott had the creepy feeling that greed was going to lick his lips at any moment.

As she looked at the armored boy again, she tried to read him. But that's kind of hard to do when the person is wearing a helmet. What Scott could tell, however, was that she had stumbled upon a very dangerous situation. While she had been observing; Scott also listen quietly. Normally she'd be freaking the hell out right now, but since she was tied up Scott figured that she should stay quiet.

"Hold up!" Wow, that didn't last long. "First off, what the hell is a homunculus?" she asked Greed. Without waiting for an answer, she rounded on the armored boy. "Second, are you seriously just a suit of armor?" Again she didn't wait for him to reply, now turning to the chimera men. "And finally, where is that one chick?" Scott demanded to know. Greed tut-tutted her, waving his left pointer finger at the girl.

_Don't you tut-tut me!_ Scott almost said, but decided against it. That wouldn't help her at this point.

"Now, now, aren't you a nosey girl. Are you sure you want the ans-."

"Oh, for the love of crap; cut the bull and tell me already." Scott snapped. She didn't do well with keeping to the smart way, easy way. Even in this kind of situation she was afraid to talk back to someone who really _should_ scare her. Greed held his hands out in front of him in mock surrender, his right hand still holding Scott's staff.

"A homunculus is a man-made human-like being." Greed explained. Scott scowled at him, unsure if she believed him.

"But that shouldn't be-." She started.

"Possible?" Greed finished for her. "Nothing's impossible, sweetheart. I'm living proof of that." He winked roguishly at her. Scott raised an eyebrow at being called 'sweetheart' but bit back the snide remark that she came up with. She then looked at the suit of armor.

"Okay, what's your excuse?" she asked sarcastically. He became nervous under her harsh, intense stare.

"Uh, well my big brother bound my soul to this armor after we tried to bring our mother back from the dead. Now we're trying to get my body back as well as my brother's arm and leg. So yes, I'm just a hollow suit of armor right now." He said rather sheepishly. He probably wouldn't have told her all of that if Scott wasn't giving him such a scary look.

"Why would you want your old body back? It seems that the 'body' you have now is practically indestructible." Scott inquired.

"I don't care about that! I-I want to be human again." Although the first part was shouted, the second sentence was said in more of a whisper. Scott didn't speak at first.

"…What's your name, kid?" She finally asked. All she knew about his older brother was mainly rumors. Scott didn't know either of the sibling names.

"Alphonse Elric." He told her. Greed chose that moment to butt in.

"Yeah, yeah, very touching. Now back to our discussion." He ordered. "Do you remember what your brother did to bind your soul like that?" Greed asked; expectation evident in his tone. Scott shot him a dirty look, which he decided to ignore. Al sat there for a moment, thinking.

"No, sorry but I don't know. You'd have to ask my brother…Oh but he's…gone right now." Al told them. Greed and his subordinates must have misinterpreted what he said because Greed gave Al his condolences.

After a little while Scott finally figured out that the woman chimera was sitting inside Al. _I wonder if that's uncomfortable for Al._ Scott pondered, left to her thoughts while the others talked. She spaced out a bit, examining the rusty, leaking pipes that criss-crossed all over the walls and ceiling. There were a couple of low hanging lights on the ceiling, swaying slightly and causing the shadows to dance. There was the soft sound of water dripping from the pipes and hitting the dirt floor with a plop. The water mixed with the dirt, creating small mud puddles. The sound of someone yelling snapped Scott out of her daze.

Al's brother, the Fullmetal Midget-I mean Alchemist was glaring at Greed and it appeared that they had been fighting for quite some time. Al, and Greed's cronies, was gone. _Holy shit! How long was I spaced out? _Scott wondered. Al's brother and Greed completely ignored her, far too absorbed in their fight to notice her existence.

Just then, men in military garb busted into the room. _What's the military doing here?! _Scott was surprised to say the least. Everything after that was somewhat blurry in Scott's mind. They grabbed Fullmetal and a couple untied her, muttering something about not being informed of a girl being captured. Scott snatched her staff, which was cast aside in Fullmetal and Greed's scuffle. Fullmetal was demanding to know what was going on as soldiers coaxed him out of the room. At some point Greed had escaped and to be honest, Scott didn't really care about where he had taken off to. All she wanted to do was to go back to the house and chill. Some cadet was trying to get her to go with him, but Scott just shoved him out of her way.

"I'm fine, screw off." Scott told him. Before someone else could annoy her, she took off running. Scott didn't want to be a part of all this weird crap. The only reason she went after Al was because she thought he was being mugged. All Scott wanted to do was to become a State Alchemist and find her 'sperm donor' of a father. She had no time for homunculi or human transmutation.

At least, that's what Scott told herself as she walked up the path to Gram's house. But she couldn't help but feel curious about all of it. It was as if there was a secret world underneath the one she had always lived in. She couldn't help but be drawn in.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank Nellabelle, fireice alchemist73, sparkalie, Shukketsu Ai, Bella-chan-93, and TheWaterAngelAlchemist-**

Bang! Crash! The sounds jarred Scott out of her slumber, her eyes snapping open in surprise. She sat up to see her bedroom door swung open. A pained groan floated up from the floor.

Rai was lying on her back, her left arm flopped above her head and her right arm sticking straight out, part of it disappearing under Scott's bed. Her body was twisted so that her right leg was on its side, with her left leg on top of it. Her left ankle was tangled up in a string that had been tied outside of the door, but at the bottom of the door way.

"Ouch…A trap?" Rai asked, blinking up at Scott with her annoying, puppy-dog eyes. Scott smirked at her.

"That's what you get for trying to open the damn curtains every morning." She told Rai. Rai pouted, really looking like puppy now. Her hair would fall in front of her shoulder whenever it was down, in a way it made the girl look like a cocker spaniel. Rai was short for her age, shorter than Scott and yet a year older than her, but she wasn't nearly as short as Fullmetal. She wasn't really skinny; Rai was more of an average body, yet kind of curvy. You wouldn't know this most of the time because she would wear baggy clothing or guy's clothes. She was the kind of person who looked more comfortable in a library rather than outdoors. But that wasn't really true for Rai. She loved being outside as well as inside. One thing that Scott knew perfectly well about the girl was that she despised being bored. That was why she was always doing something, whether it was reading a book, or pissing off a soldier so bad he would chase her for ten blocks; she was always doing something.

Rai sat up and took a pocket knife out of her bra (Why was it there in the first place?). There was a picture of a timber wolf standing proudly on the handle on one side. In the background was a lush, green forest with a glowing full moon high in the sky. The rest of the handle was a steely blue. As Rai unfolded the blade Scott saw it was only about one and a half inches long. With a flick of her wrist, Rai cut herself free from the string.

"You didn't have to go that far. You could've just locked the door." Rai muttered as she stretched, her fingers barely gracing the toes of her fluffy purple slippers. Scott noticed she was still in her pajamas. Rai was wearing a man's (Probably one of Samuel's that she stole from his drawers.) black button up dress shirt that went down over her butt. The sleeves went over her hands as well. She was wearing a pair of blood red boxer shorts that were incredibly baggy on her (Most likely also Samuel's.) which went down to her knees. She had the appearance of a little girl who had raided her father's dresser instead of her mother's. Well, Samuel was like an older brother to Rai, so it was close enough. Scott frowned at her peculiar friend.

"How old are you, again?" Scott asked, still not entire sure. Rai flashed a goofy grin.

"I'm 17, why do you ask?" She sat cross-legged on the floor, her hands holding her legs in place.

"…You look _ten_." Scott grunted, standing up.

Scott's room was very-well the only way to put it is that it was a Scott-like room. The walls and ceiling were painted a dark maroon. The carpet was a lime green color that you could see glowing in the dark. The curtains on the singular window were black and lacy, along with the dark color of the walls cloaked the room in an artificial night, when closed. The room was in the front of the house on the second floor, so was Emily's, and Grams' and Gramps' rooms. Rai's, Erin's, and Samuel's rooms were on the third floor. The door of Scott's room was in the right corner opposite of the window. On the same wall was a closet, the only contents being Scott's coat. The closet door was painted green and was made of wood. A light colored wood dresser was on the left side of the room. A desk made of the same wood was right next to it. On the desk were five library books and an insane amount of papers stacked up to like a foot. The bed was on the right side of the room. The sheets were green and all of the blankets (of which there were many.) were some kind of combination of green and black or black and maroon. There were two pillows on the bed, one of which had a plain green cover. The other was a body pillow and for some strange reason had a tie-dye cover with the colors red, blue, green, yellow, and orange all mixed in.

Rai shot Scott an annoyed glare. Scott simply ignored her and began getting dressed. At some point since Scott had moved here, Rai had sneakily bought Scott an entire wardrobe of clothes. They all fitted, and were even in Scott's style. When Scott interrogated Rai about it, she simply had those moments where she seemed to know things that she shouldn't. It gave Scott the creeps sometimes, but she had the feeling that the whole household had help Rai out on that little scheme.

"Does anybody know where my black dress shirt went?" Samuel's voice drifted down from the third floor. Scott and Rai both looked at each other. Then with mirroring grins both girls shouted.

"No!" They replied. Emily poked her head into the room and rolled her eyes at the two. She never really acted like a child; neither did her brother for that matter. That is why Scott actually didn't mind the twins, they didn't bother her and she didn't bother them.

"Breakfast is ready." She told them.

"I'll be there in a second." Scott still wasn't all the way dressed. Rai disappeared and could be heard downstairs. Emily blinked at Scott before nodding slowly. Once she left, Scott went back

Today she decided on a black tank top with a picture of a silver cross on the front. A pair of jeans followed by lime green socks and tie-dye converse clad her lower body. She also grabbed her grey trench coat and a black baseball cap.

As she walked into the hallway, tying up her hair into a pony tail, the carpet changed to wood, her footsteps were soft taps, with their own rhythm on the floor. The wood was a dark cherry wood and glittered as sunlight filtered in through the windows. The walls on the second floor were painted tan, dozens of photographs framed and hanging on them. In one of them, Scott was sitting on the couch trying to read, with Rai annoyingly standing behind her and reading over her shoulder. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs, guiding Scott to the living room.

The table was set just like every morning when Scott came downstairs. The robin's egg blue table cloth was covering the wood was soft to the touch. Scott took her usual seat, one of the two that were always on one of the longer edges. Three of the four sides had two chairs each, normally. Today, however, there were three chairs on the side opposite of Scott's making seven instead of six.

Not that Scott actually noticed this odd change.

Rai was already sitting in her spot next to Scott, bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly. Scott frowned when she saw what drink Rai had on the corner of her placemat.

"I don't think you need any coffee today, Rai." Scott told her. Rai ignored her, watching as Erin walked in from the kitchen, holding a plate of bacon.

"Are you kidding? That's her tenth cup this morning. She's been up since five." Erin sounded bored as he spoke. As usual he was mellow about the whole situation. Scott believed that the twins didn't know how to express any emotions other than boredom and annoyance. Emily entered just then, returning from the study

She was wearing a black Lolita style dress with a big white ribbon around her waist and tied into a bow in the back. On top of her golden locks rested a black top hat. She wore white stockings on her legs with her feet in black dress shoes with a little flower buckle on each.

Erin, on the other hand, was wearing a plain red t-shirt and black jeans. His socks were white. He obviously hadn't gotten around to putting on shoes. Erin was more dressed in day clothes and ready for the day than Rai was at that moment. Scott thought it was funny how everyone in the house had their own peculiar style of dress.

"And I think it's making her calmer." Emily stated, referring to Rai's coffee drinking. Rai gave everyone her silly grin before snatching a few pieces of bacon off the platter. Grams came with Gramps tagging behind. Scott wasn't sure how on earth the blind man was able to walk around the house without running into anything even once. As everyone sat down Rai noticed the extra seat.

"Is Samuel eating with us today?" She asked Grams. Grams shook her head.

"No he just left a few minutes ago for work. We're going to have an important guest this morning." Grams explained. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. When Emily went to get the door, Scott turned to Rai.

"Why is this person coming at breakfast? Don't guests usually come at like dinner or something?" Scott inquired. Rai shrugged, grabbing some toast and topping it with pieces of egg. She spoke after eating it.

"Don't know. Grams got a call last night while you were out. She seemed really excited about it afterwards. Wouldn't tell me what was going on, though." Rai pouted at this. Like any small child, Rai hated to be left out of things. Scott chuckled at her immature friend, and then grabbed a napkin and wiped off a bit of yoke that was on the corner of the girl's mouth. Emily returned to the room with an older gentleman following behind. Rai, who was taking a sip of coffee, started choking and sputtering. Both of the girls were shocked at seeing that man. Erin's face was a mask of calmness, but curiosity twinkled in his eyes. Grams and Gramps stood up and bowed politely to the man.

"Hello, King Bradley." They said in unison.

"Good morning to everyone." King Bradley greet kindly. He was wearing the military blue and gold uniform, his black eye patch firmly in place. His short black hair was neat and only three strands of hair fell onto his forehead. His one eye was a light green, not that you could usually see it because of the way he was always smiling. King Bradley was only a little taller than Colonel Mustang, and shorter than Jean Havoc. He was built almost like a human-sized rectangle with squared shoulders and how he normally stood up perfectly straight. He looked like he could put up a good arm wrestling match with the legendary Major Armstrong. His entire persona demanded respect.

"What in the hell is _he _doing here?!" Scott nearly yelled. Just because his persona demanded respect, didn't mean she was going to give it. Grams almost scolded her for being so disrespectful, but heard King Bradley chuckle in amusement.

"It's alright. I take it you didn't tell her I was coming?" he asked Grams. Grams flustered a bit. As she was trying to think of what to say, he sat down at the table in between Emily and Erin. Everyone else also sat.

"I didn't have the chance. She was gone until two in the morning at the library. How she even convinced them to stay open that late I'm not sure…" Grams shrugged. King Bradley seemed interested by this little tid bit of information. He cut off a piece of hash brown and chewed it thoughtfully before speaking.

"Really?" his eyebrows rose as he asked. "What were you doing at the library for such a long time?" he wanted to know. Scott looked at him with a critical eye.

That's when she felt it. A flicker of the strange feeling she had when she met Greed. It disappeared before she could identify it clearly.

"…Research." Scott said cryptically. She took a long drink of her orange juice. Bradley nodded at this, knowing that was all he'd get as an answer.

"Wouldn't it be easier to find information in the State Alchemist Library?" he asked. He took an almost dainty sip of tea. Scott gave him a 'what-are-you?-stupid?' look before she spoke.

"Don't you have to be a State Alchemist to gain access?" Scott retorted. King Bradley gave her a mysterious smile.

"Ah yes, but you're almost done with the exams aren't you?" He was still smiling kindly, but Scott began to wonder if this line of questioning was as innocent as he made it out to be.

"How'd you know that?" Scott took another sip of orange juice, waiting for his reply. She didn't really feel like eating at the moment, unlike Rai who was scarfing down food, not really caring about the company they were in.

"When I hear of a girl using alchemy to knock out ten full grown men in one move, I tend to want to investigate." He once again took a sip of tea, letting an uneasy silence settle over the room. "What's strange is that your written test scores are so low." Although he said it as a comment, it sounded like a question. As if he was asking why.

"I hate theory." Was all Scott said. King Bradley nodded at this, as if that made any sense.

"Maybe I should observe the field test?" he asked, watching Scott carefully.

"To be perfectly honest, sir, I don't give a damn what you do in your free time. Though following an underage girl around is a little creepy." Scott told him. Everyone who was still eating choked.

"Scott!" Gasped Grams, horrified. Gramps had a look on his face that could only be described as mischievous glee, as he snickered at what Scott said. Emily and Erin were simply watching; waiting to see what King Bradley would say. Ra was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking with the effort of making any noise. King Bradley himself surprised everyone by chuckling in amusement.

"I think it best to keep an eye on potential State Alchemists. If that seems a little 'creepy' then so be it." There was something off about that smile now, but Scott couldn't put her finger on it. Before any more could be said he stood up from the table and place his napkin on his plate. "I thank you for the meal Mrs. Ken." He nodded to Grams, and then turned back to Scott. "Take care." King Bradley told her. Scott didn't respond, deciding to finish her food even though she wasn't hungry. King Bradley walked towards the doorway, but paused. "Before I forget; congratulations on your acceptance in to the military, Private Rai Matsumoto." He left after saying this. Scott gapped at her friend. Rai suddenly took great interest in her coffee, stirring it with her index finger.

"_You've_ joined the military! Why didn't you tell me? ...Wait, how'd that creep know that?" Scott glared at the direction of the door.

"I didn't tell you because…well I sort of forgot to…" Rai grinned shyly. Unfortunately, Scott knew she was telling the truth. Rai was always forgetting things. From silly stuff like the cup of sugar in a recipe to important things like appointments.

"Wow, you're going to get fired sooo fast." Scott teased. Rai rolled her eyes, picking up her dirty dishes and walking into the kitchen. Scott followed her with her own dishes. Although the dishes were supposed to be Rai's chore, Scott always helped her, mainly because Rai would forget to turn on the dishwasher after putting the dishes in. The two of them worked together, Rai rising (more like pre-cleaning) the dishes while \Scott placed them in the dishwasher.

When Scott first came to this house she didn't really want anything to do with the others. The only thing that mattered was becoming a State Alchemist and finding the dead beat who was her biological father. But, even with all her obnoxious faults, it was hard not to be friends with Rai. For the most part, the girl was smart; she did have her spacey moments though. Rai was rarely without a book in hand, unless she found something more interesting to do. There were those rare moments when Rai didn't feel like reading. That's when you'd see her true mischievous nature. Rai could think up the craziest but entertaining things to do when she wanted to. Most of them involved running as fast as possible away afterward. Scott wouldn't have been surprised if the reason King Bradley knew about Rai was because of the military chasing her more than once. Scott just hoped her nerdy friend would be more careful and not get caught. Knowing Rai, if she found out about the homunculi, she'd hunt them down just to prove she could.

It was thanks to Rai that Scott was changing. Scott used to be hyper and loud, like Rai, but after her mom died she felt as if she had nothing to smile about. She had along ago decided it was best not to trust anyone. But now, she was becoming the girl she used to be. She'd never automatically trust anyone or be very friendly to people she didn't know, most likely she'd still act rude and cold towards strangers. But that was fine with Scott. It felt nice not to be on guard all of the time. She could relax somewhat around Rai.

But this time in Scott's little mind wanderings they were done with the dishes. The dishwasher rumbled in the background. They stood there for a while, not speaking or moving.

"Scott…" Scott snapped out of her stupor at the sound of her name. "I actually have a reason to join the military." Rai said. Scott faced the girl. Rai was leaning against the counter, looking out the small window with her hands gripping the counter. "You see, I have this friend," her expression went from serious to the normal goofy grin. "She's gonna be a State Alchemist. And I figured that _somebody's_ gotta have her back. The military can be very dangerous, don't cha' know." Rai told her. Scott laughed out loud, and then smirked at Rai.

"I could always use a partner." Scott said.

"…I think accomplice would be a more accurate term." Rai snickered. The two of them shared an evil grin that could've rivaled Greed.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to fireice alchemist73, angiesmile, j.d.y., Nellabelle, stabbythings, Tomboyzrock, and RockXBlues4Eva**

Today, Samuel had the day off. He walked downstairs wearing an olive green tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Samuel flinched slightly at how cold it felt when his bare feet hit the steps. It was a chilly morning. Samuel ran a hand through his dark brown hair, which was starting to reach his shoulders.

_Hn, I really should get a haircut soon. If my hair grew any faster it'd reach my ankles within a month. _Samuel frowned a bit. He didn't like having long hair which is why it irked him a bit how quickly his hair grew. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he paused, blinking somewhat at the breakfast table.

Scott was sitting slumped over, like she hadn't slept in days. A cup of coffee was in her left hand with steam rising from it, while in her right hand was five-inch thick book. There was no title on the cover or on the spine. Scott had the book open to somewhere near the end. Scott had a look of complete and utter hopelessness on her face. Her hair was sticking out in random places like she hadn't brushed it yet. Her eyelids kept drooping, showing that she hadn't slept last night. She was wearing the same clothes she wore the day before, a lime green long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. As well as her tie-dye converse. Every now and then a groan of near defeat would emit from the downtrodden girl. Scott lifted the cup of coffee to her lips and downed it in a few gulps. She then stuck out the cup, as if waiting for someone to fill it up. In fact, Emily came rushing out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee filled Scott's cup. Erin stood on the opposite side of Scott's chair hold a container of liquid creamer and a different container with sugar. Scott poured an overly generous amount of both into the cup and stirred the contents. A cloud of depression seemed to hover over her.

Samuel pushed up his glasses and frowned again. He walked over to where the Fuehrer had sat about three days ago, in between Emily and Erin. Rai came out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea in her hands. She gave one to Samuel and then sat in her spot with her cup. As usual, Rai was overly chipper for someone who had, most likely, been up since four in the morning. Her hair was poufy, meaning she must have brushed it dry. She was a little sluggish in some of her movements, which meant that she had had at least six cups of some kind of caffeinated drink. Drinking too much caffeine or sugar, instead of giving Rai a sugar rush, would usually make her sleepy. Samuel estimated that Rai would probably crash in about an hour to half an hour…and then wake up ten minutes later and nearly bounce off the walls. Well, at least this time she was wearing her own pajamas, a white tee-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants striped pink, red, orange, and lavender. Rai wasn't wearing her fuzzy purple slippers today; they had 'died' as Rai put it, which meant they finally got so worn out that you could see _through_ them.

"…what's with her?" Samuel finally asked, referring to Scott. Erin, who was still standing at the ready in case Scott needed more creamer or sugar, sighed tiredly.

"The field test or whatever for the Alchemy Exams is today at like 1:00 or so." Erin told Samuel.

"I'm going to fail!" Scott half-wailed, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm going to fail so badly that they'll tell me never to use alchemy again!" She slammed her head onto the table.

"Now, now, Scott, giving yourself a concussion won't help you pass the test!" Rai told her, a goofy grin once again spread across her face. Scott lifted her head off the table just enough to glower at Rai.

"Shut up." Scott ordered. Rai laughed and rolled her eyes. She then snatched the book from Scott and flipped to a random page.

"Do you know what you'll have to do for the test?" Rai asked, scanning the page.

"Yeah, we have to show the examiner/s some kind of outstanding alchemy…I'm doomed!" Scott was about to hit her head on the table again before Rai stuck and a hand out to stop her.

"Oh, oh, oh, me thinks I has an ideas!" Rai said, bouncing up and down on her seat with excitement and butchering the English language. A near malevolent glint was in her eyes.

_This won't end well. _Samuel, Erin, and Emily thought at the same time.

"Alright, what is it?" Scott asked, too tired to see the mischievous vibes pulsing off of Rai. Rai spun the book around and showed the page that she had randomly flipped to.

"You could make…a snowman!" Everyone simply stared at Rai with funny looks on their faces. There was dead silence in the room. Scott was the one who broke it.

"…What have you been smoking? And why aren't you sharing?" Scott asked; a serious look on her face. Rai scowled in impatience.

"No, no, no. Look!" Rai seemed to be having trouble putting her reasoning into words so she just pointed at the page. Scott looked at the title of the chapter.

"'How to Manipulate the Weather? How would that-oh. Now I have an idea!" Scott now looked much more awake now. She glanced at the clock, and then did a double-take. "Shit, it's 12:45! I've got to go!" Scott ran into the kitchen and after much clanking and crashing, came running out with a wooden bowl. Scott grabbed her staff from under her chair and just as quickly exited the room. She ignored everyone's questions and left without saying another word. Rai sat there and pouted.

"But what about my idea?"

* * *

Scott made it to the Exam just in time. It was held at the same place as the written exam, only in the field behind to the obnoxiously boring building. Other than the group that was there because of the exams, were a young boy and his slightly older brother playing with a kite. The other six exam-takers were already there. The three examiners gave her annoyed glares. Scott glared right back at them, and was about to tell them to do very bad things to their couches when she noticed King Bradley.

_Oh God, why did he actually come?! _Scott twitched slightly at the sight of the man. King Bradley gave her a warm smile, one that Scott would have _loved_ to knock off his face…if there wasn't the factor of him being surrounded by like five armed guards. What surprised her the most, however, was that both Fullmetal and that annoying Colonel Mustang person were also there.

"'The hell are you doing here?" Scott asked them; a slightly stupefied look on her face.

"Ah, I invited them." King Bradley told her before the other two could get a chance to talk.

"What is this, a social gathering? I could've sworn it was an _exam_!" Scott sarcastically bit at him. King Bradley just continued to smile. Fullmetal glared back at her, his posture was somewhat hunched over, making him even shorter than he usually was. It took a lot of self-restraint for Scott not to point it out.

"Ed, you look even short stooped over like that." Mustang told him, obviously purposely trying to push the boy's buttons. Ed snapped up into an almost at attention stance and glared fiery daggers from the depths of hell at Mustang.

"Shut up you poor excuse for a Colonel!" Ed shouts at him. Before the two of them could bicker anymore, the exam takers were told to start.

First up was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He drew a transmutation circle and then put his hands on it. There was a near-blinding glow. Standing there was a statue of the man. It looked exactly like himself, only three times his size.

_Somebody has a huge ego. _Scott thought dryly. It seemed that both Ed and Mustang were thinking the same thing as they scowled at the statue. The examiners nodded to each other and scribbled on the clipboards they had with them.

Scott didn't pay attention to the second person who went; she was too busy thinking about whether or not her idea was going to work.

"Scott Monroe, you're next." One of the examiners told her. Scott could feel her stomach tie up into knots as she walked a little distance away from the rest of the group. Looking up she saw that the sky was partly cloudy, the clouds themselves leaning more towards being gray than being white. _If I remember science class, this might work. _Scott bent down and filled her bowl part way with dirt. She then stood up and gave the confused looking people a shaky smile that said 'this will most likely fail horribly so don't be too surprised.' With that she took her staff from the strap on her back and hit the ground with one of the ends. Every transmutation circle on the staff glowed, and Scott rocketed upwards as a pillar grew right beneath her feet. The ground around the pillar sunk as it grew. The onlookers had to leap out of the way as to not fall into the hole. In a matter of moments she was level with the clouds. She actually could reach out and touched the clouds if she wanted to, but decided against it. _Tee hee hee, I feel _really_light-headed._ She held out the wooden bowl out in front of here, and then spun around on her heel, causing all of the dirt to fly into the air. Scott then held out her staff. It glowed again.

The clouds turned an even darker shade of gray, and grew in size. The people on ground could hear thunder rumbling as Scott disappeared when the cloud began to cover her. The examiners began whispering amongst themselves in excited tones. Then, it began to rain.

The pillar rapidly shrank, the ground rose up to its normal level as Scott made her descent back to the ground. She was absolutely drenched from head-to-toe even though it had just started to rain ('cause you know, clouds are kind of wet.). The examiners were now trying to protect their clipboards from the onslaught coming from the sky.

"That's amazing!" one of the other exam-takers gasped.

"I better not rust!" Ed shouted over the thunder. Mustang looked very displeased with having to be stuck in this type of weather. Scott laughed at him, enjoying his misery for some reason she wasn't entirely sure of. King Bradley began to clap, everyone else joining in.

That's when the lightning flashed.

It struck a tree only a mile away in the forest. The tree caught on fire, but didn't stay that way as it was raining so hard. That made everyone jump.

"Well, that's all for the exam!" One of the examiners shouted. "You'll get your results tomorrow!" he said. Everyone began to leave when Scott froze in mid-step.

Something wasn't right; she could feel it in her gut.

"Ani!" She heard someone scream. It was one of the little boys.

"Shit!" Scott shouted, spinning on her heel and running towards the boys. They trying to run for cover, but Scott had a feeling that they weren't going to make it.

"What are you doing?!" Scott heard someone shout to her, but she ignored them. Scott ran faster than she had ever run in her whole life, lungs burning and sides aching, towards the boys.

She wasn't going to make it. Scott knew that and made a spilt-second decision.

"HIT THE DIRT!!" She screamed as loud as she could to the boys. They must have heard her because the dropped to the ground.

Right as the lightning bolt made its way towards them.

Scott grasped her staff with two hands and held it high in the air. Her staff began to glow again. The staff, although made of wood, had a rod in its core. At that moment the rod at the center of her staff acted as a lightning rod. The lightning bolt changed direction and struck Scott.

It felt as if she was being kicked by a horse, only all over her body. The electricity running through her was like no pain she had ever felt in her whole life. Her skin felt as if she was just thrown into a pit of fire. Scott convulsed for several seconds, and then fell to the ground.

* * *

Scott awoke to see nothing but white. She felt herself floating, not unlike in water, but a little different. Scott jerkily looked around, but could see anything except for emptiness, and white. She looked at her body, but didn't saw any burns. In fact, she wasn't in any pain at all. She felt warm inside-content. If it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing a white summer dress, Scott would have actually really liked this place.

"What the hell?" She asked aloud.

"You really shouldn't swear, Scott." That voice, it couldn't be-could it?

"Mom?" Scott turned around, well more like drifted, not sure if she wanted to know or not. It was her. Romanda Monroe was standing there, wearing a dress similar to what Scott was wearing.

She was a picture of health, nothing like on the day that she died. Her skin had a nice, healthy glow to it and it looked smooth. Her voice sounded like the tinkling of chimes on a light breezy day. Romanda was her usual petite-but not too thin-stature, unlike when she was sick and looked like a skeleton. Her dishwasher blonde hair was practically glowing, flowing behind her although there appeared to be no wind. Her bright emerald-green eyes were alight with life. Romanda was her usual beautiful self.

Scott frowned a bit, wondering why she was standing in front of her deceased mother, and then it hit her.

"Am I…dead?" Scott asked hesitantly. Romanda gave her a beautiful sad smile.

"Not yet, but you will be if you don't go back now." Romanda told her. Scott blanched.

"Go back? But Mom, I want to stay here with you! Oh Mom, everything went completely downhill ever since you died, please let me stay here with you!" Scott begged. Romanda suddenly gave her daughter a very strict look.

"Now young lady, didn't you have something you needed to do? Like, I don't know, becoming a State Alchemist?" Romanda floated up to Scott and bopped her lightly on the head. "Just because life gets a little tough doesn't mean you can just give up! Now as your mother I am ordering you to turn your butt around and go back this instance!" Romanda scolded Scott.

"Grrr! Fine!" Scott said, in a partially whinny-partially groaning voice; sounding like a child who was just told to go finish cleaning their room. Then the world around Scott faded to black.

* * *

Scott's snapped open and she tried to sit up in bed, but somebody pushed her back by her shoulders into a lying position. At first everything was blurry, but after Scott blinked a few times she could see clearly. Standing at the foot of her hospital bed was both Rai and Ed, looking down at her with mirroring worried looks. Al was standing off to the left side next to the blonde woman that was at the train station with Mustang, whose name Scott couldn't remember at the moment. On her right side, the person standing next to her bed and holding her down was Mustang. He removed his hands when he thought she wouldn't try to sit up.

"Wha-?" Scott tried to ask.

"You're alive!!!!" Rai basically jumped on her and gave her a crushing hug.

"Rai-chan, you shouldn't tackle someone who's injured like that." Al warned her, pulling Rai off of Scott. Rai pouted but willing released Scott. Scott rolled her eyes at Rai's silly behavior, wondering if there'd ever be a time when that girl would mellow out. Scott then turned her attention to Mustang.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. She had only met him twice so far, so she didn't understand why he and-ah yes her name was Riza Hawkeye-his Lieutenant were doing here.

"Mustang was the one who brought you here." Rai told Scott.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked. The way his voice sounded when he asked it, made Scott frown. He sounded more like a worried parent than just a regular person worried about her health.

"I felt fine." Scott told him, trying to sit up again. He pushed her back down.

"You should rest." He told her. This irritated Scott. Who the hell was this guy, trying to tell her what to do?

"I said I'm fine! God it's not like you're my father or anything so don't tell me what to do!" Scott snapped at him. There was a pause, everyone else shuffled uncomfortably. Scott narrowed her eyes at them. "What?" she demanded.

"Well, you see, uh Colonel Mustang told us something while you were being treated by the doctors." Rai told her. Scott had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Which was?" She asked, though Scott had a feeling she already knew the answer. Mustang cleared his throat, drawing all of the attention back to him. He stared down at Scott, and gave her a serious look.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm your father." Colonel Roy Mustang told her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Thanks to: baldy911, feralfairy, stabbythings, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Nellabelle, TheWaterAngelAlchemist, animelover610, and ****IronCross**

"…Pretty sure?" Scott asked, after a long pause. Her head was down, her hair covering her face. Mustang nodded. "Not 100% sure?"

"Well, as I was told when I was younger; never assume absolutely that it's yours until after the paternity test!" He said brightly. No one noticed how every light, how every electronic device, flickered momentarily.

"You're not helping yourself." Ed muttered, covering his face with the palm of his left hand. Everyone else make some kind of noise of agreement to what Ed had said.

Everything electronic in the room--no--in the whole building, flickered again. This time everyone noticed.

"What in the-." Mustang was interrupted when the light bulb above him suddenly burned out in a crackling noise and a flash.

"…Good enough for me…" The words were said very quietly, barely above a whisper. Everyone looked to who had spoken. Scott.

Scott's black hair was hanging in front of her face, like a curtain. Everything electronic turned off. It was still cloudy outside so it made the room dark and eerie. Mustang felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"W-what do you mean b-by that?" Mustang asked, cursing himself for stuttering. It was only a 16-year-old girl, what could she possibly do? A low, dark chuckle emitted from Scott; making the others in the room step back. Well, they were actually stepping away from Mustang.

"What I mean is," Suddenly all of the lights and electronic devices turned back on. The light bulbs were overly bright, as if too much electricity was running through them. And the machines were making whirling sounds. Scott's head snapped up, hair falling out of the way. The look on her face was that of a murderous maniac, completely out of their mind; crazy smile, with her eyes opened wide. "I'm going to _**KILL YOU!!**_" her voice took on a demonic tone when she said the last two words.

Mustang, along with everyone else, screamed and scrambled for the door. Before anyone could turn the door knob Scott snapped her fingers. An electric spark crackled when her fingers rubbed together, creating static electricity. Everything electrical near the door exploded. The blast forced the door off its hinges and sent Mustang and Co. flying into the hall.

"What the hell?! Why'd we get caught up in the blast?! It's that moron Mustang that she wants!" Ed shouted as he hopped up. He would have most likely yelled some more if Al didn't pick him up like he was a sack of potatoes and began sprinting down the hall along with Mustang, Hawkeye, and Rai. Rai was the only one not remotely frightened by this. She seemed to be having a wonderful time.

"Kyah ha ha ha! Scott's pissed!" Rai informed the others. They simply gave her a 'WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THIS?!?!' look, and then turned at an intersection, now heading towards the nearest exit. Another huge electrical explosion appeared where they were moments before. No one had to look behind them to know that Scott was 'calmly' walking down the corridor, following them. Mustang had a faint feeling that this could possibly be karma.

"If we get rid of the problem, then Scott will probably leave us alone." Ed said, glaring purposefully at Mustang. Mustang smirked believing that there was no way that the others would agree to that.

"I agree." Al, Rai, and Hawkeye all said. Mustang went comically pale.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, how could you say such a thing?! What happened to my most loyal follower?!" Mustang asked, yelling over yet another explosion.

"I never said I'd get in between matters of a Father and his Daughter." Hawkeye told him coldly without bothering to look at him. Mustang would have frozen in the spot if he wasn't running for his life.

"See Ed, Al, this is why you tell your girlfriend if you have any children from a prior relationship, if you don't they tend to get a little angry when they find out some other way." Rai explained happily, making a kitsune-like face.

"We're not dating!" both Mustang and Hawkeye shouted. Rai rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe them.

"It's just that, things like that would be nice to know…" Hawkeye said, frowning slightly. Mustang paused for a moment.

"Okay, how about this: Next time I'll warn you." Mustang told her. That just made Hawkeye and Ed glare at him.

"What next time?!" they both nearly shrieked at him.

"Ah, maybe you should continue this conversation after Scott stops trying to kill us." Rai offered, still cheerful.

"Why doesn't this scare you?!" Ed shouted at her. Rai just shrugged, she wasn't even pumping her arms as she ran, and instead they were hiding in the pocket of her hooded sweat-shirt. Rai was acting as if she was going at a speed-walking pace instead of a run.

"'Cause, the number two rule of survival (Number one being survival of the fittest) is 'if you want to out run a bear, be faster than the second guy.'." With that Rai suddenly disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the exit/entrance doors. She pushed them open and disappeared again.

"How in hell could she be that fast?!" The four who remained screamed at the same time. Once again there was an explosion, although this time it was close enough to propel the group all the way out of the hospital. They landed about five feet away from the gapping whole that used to be the front doors of the hospital. They were in the parking lot.

"That is it!!" Mustang growled; he was on his hands and knees; a small chunk of rubble was sitting on top of his head. He slowly rose to a standing position, his back to the building. He adjusted his gloves. "Normally I wouldn't condone a parent hitting their child, let alone do so myself, but this will be an exception…" His eyes practically glowed with a fiery anger. Roy Mustang was mad. "Some disciplinary action is required." He turned round and saw Scott walk slowly out of the building. The wind chose that moment to pick up just a little. A newspaper blew across the ground in between the father and daughter. Both of them had their hands at their sides, like two gunslingers who were about to shoot it out. The whole situation had the feel of an old western gun fight.

"This should be fun." Rai said. Her voice sounded far away. Ed, Al, and Hawkeye looked to see Rai standing on the other side of the street, a good distance away from the parking lot. "If I was you three, I'd get away from there." Rai told them. Neither Mustang nor Scott paid any attention to Rai; it was as if they didn't even hear her. The two of them were in their own little world. And all hell was going to break loose. _The first one to strike- _Rai started, watching as the two scary people both lifted one of their hands a fraction of an inch.

_Will be the winner! _Mustang and Scott thought in unison, snapping their fingers at the same time.

_-will most likely be the one to get a face full of ground. _Rai finished.

There was a humongous explosion. Rai's hair blew out behind her as a wave of smoke and debris flew past her. She removed a hand from her pocket and shielded her eyes. Other than that Rai didn't move at all, nothing hit her, simply whizzing past. Ed landed a foot away from her. As he tried to stand up Al flying out of the main cloud the covered the parking lot and collided with Ed. Hawkeye came hurtling out of the smoke, but did a graceful flip and landed perfectly on her feet. Other than a few charred marks on her uniform, Riza Hawkeye looked untouched by the explosion, and she was the one who was standing closest to Mustang beforehand.

"I told you to get away from there." Rai smiled at a now annoyed Ed who was stuck under his younger brother.

"…Shut up…" Ed told her. Rai just grinned, and then looked back at the parking lot.

A series of explosions could be seen from across the street. They simply looked like red and yellow flashes through the cloud. But the explosions could be heard, and felt as the ground vibrated with each 'Boom!'

"Wow this is almost like the time Mustang and Brother fought." Al said. That caught Rai's attention. She grinned at Ed again, as Al helped him up.

"Eh? You fought Mr. Hotheaded Alchemist?" No one bothered to correct her, since they were beginning to figure out that Rai usually said things a certain way on purpose.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ed huffed, glaring at the girl who was only slightly taller than him.

"Oh, nothing…" Rai said mysteriously. The other three did not find that reassuring.

Inside the parking lot, Mustang had just barely jumped out of the way of Scott's attack. She was learning how to use her new found power rather quickly. Not only was she creating explosions with static electricity, blowing up the cars in the parking lot, but she was also using anything metal against Mustang. He had to be careful of where he stood, because if there was any metal near, all Scott would have to do is snap her fingers and make electricity jump from her fingers, to the piece of metal and then to Mustang himself. Scott was a very good alchemist and could use it when she was fighting better than a lot of people; that Mustang had to admit.

But he was better. Mustang had _years_ of experience under his belt. He had actually fought in a war.

And now he was going to end this little fight between parent and child.

Scott was about to make another car explode when she noticed something.

There were no more cars. Scott had blown them all up.

"Shit-?!" Scott swore as she looked around. When she looked back to Mustang, he was gone. She felt a foot hook around her right ankle and somebody hit her in the lower back. This caused her to do a flip and land on her stomach. Before she could get up, the same foot came down on her back and pinned her to the ground. "Let me go!" Scott ordered.

"Not until you promise to never try to kill me again." Scott looked like she was going to say something. "Or try to maim me in any way." Mustang added. Scott was silent for a moment, and then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I promise never to try to kill you again, or to try to maim you…because next time I'll succeed." She muttered the last part. Mustang's foot didn't move. "Alright! I won't try to do either of those thing remotely whatsoever, now could you get your damn foot off of me?!" Scott shouted. Mustang nodded, although she couldn't see it, and lifted his foot. Scott rolled over and grabbed his foot before he could move it out of the way. She then jerked his foot harshly and sent Mustang sprawling. "Ha! I didn't say I wouldn't do that!" Scott yelled in triumph. Mustang looked like he was going to hit her when Rai kicked him in the right side of his face.

"What was that for?!" Mustang yelled, covering the side of his face that was now bleeding slightly. Rai was standing with her hands in her pocket and with one foot out in front of her, the foot she had just hit Mustang with.

"Whoops, I couldn't stop." Rai told him.

"What the hell do I look like, a speed bump?!" he asked her, still shouting.

"No, silly; if you were a speed bump, I'd have run you _over_!" Rai told him, smiling at the twitch in his left eye.

"Ah…I see…" Was all he could say. Ed, Al, and Hawkeye walked up just then.

"So…you guys are done fighting?" Al asked, sounding slightly worried. Both Scott and Mustang nodded.

"Who's going to clean this up?!" Someone who appeared to be head of the hospital demanded to know as he stomped out from the hole in the building. In the blink of an eye, the only one still standing in the ruined parking lot was Ed.

"Eh?! Where'd they go?!" Ed went to go look for everyone when the head of the hospital grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to clean this mess up! Starting on the inside of the building!" The man told him.

"Noooooo!" Ed yelled as he was dragged back into the hospital.

* * *

**Somewhere **_**not**_** where Ed was:**

"I kind of feel bad for leaving Brother behind." Al said, walking next to Rai in the back of the little group as they strolled down the sidewalk, far away from the hospital.

"Un, his fault for being too slow." Rai told Al, shrugging. They looked up slight ahead of them to see the extremely awkward silence between Mustang and Scott. Hawkeye was walking in between the two pairs, a neutral expression on her face. "What now, I wonder…" Rai whispered, thinking aloud.

"Huh?" Al asked her. Rai, allowed a mischievous grin to show on her face.

"Hey Al, Ed still needs to go get his automail fixed, right?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, we're going to Rush Valley tomorrow, why?" Al didn't like the look on Rai's face. Rai scared him a little. At times she seemed like a child, and at others she seemed like a puppeteer, hiding in the shadows.

Granted, half the time she wasn't plotting anything and just wanted people to think she was. She enjoyed keeping people guessing.

"Maybe you should invite Scott to go with you." She told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, right now I think Scott needs a little break, and to be away from Mustang for a little while. Just enough time for her to clear her head and decide that she should keep her promise not to kill him the next moment she remembers that he ditched her and her mom." Rai grinned, as if imagining something funny.

"Oh…okay." Al said. He then walked faster to catch up with Scott. "Um, Scott, I was wondering if you would like to go with Ed and me tomorrow to Rush Valley." Al told her.

"What's Rai scheming now?" Scott asked, glancing behind to see Rai chatting politely with Hawkeye. Al shrugged, wondering how Scott knew it was Rai's idea. "Sure it's not like I have anything important to do anyway." Mustang looked as if he was going to argue this when Hawkeye spoke up.

"This might be a random question, but don't you get your final results today?" Hawkeye asked.

"How long has it been since the Field Exam?" Scott asked.

"Only a day." Mustang told her. Scott scowled. She thought that it would have been much longer. After all she was struck by _lightning_.

"Yeah, they are supposed to send someone to get me so that I can receive my watch and my title or whatever. If I passed." Scott said.

"Are you Scott Monroe?" A man in a military uniform walked up just then.

"Wow that's convenient. Yeah, I'm Scott." Scott didn't like how convenient that was. She blamed it on King Bradley. Right then she decided that if anything that seemed too good to be true happened, she'd blame it on Bradley. If anything absolutely horrible happened, she'd blame it on Mustang.

"You are to follow me. The Fuehrer wishes to see you." The man said.

_That can't be good. _Scott thought. "Okay, but it better not take too long, I have a train to catch tomorrow." She nodded to Al.

"O-okay, I'll tell my brother." Al left, heading back to the hospital where he was sure Ed still was. Scott followed the man into his car and opened the back seat.

And saw Rai already sitting on the opposite side.

"Rai, I don't think you're supposed to come with me." Scott told her. Rai simply gave her 'And that's supposed to stop me…how?' look. Scott shrugged and sat down next to her. Hawkeye told Scott good luck while Mustang jokingly said that if she was going to kill someone, why not kill the Fuehrer. "There'd be too many witnesses." was Scott's serious response. Rai laughed while everyone else looked very unsettled by this statement.

The man keyed the engine and the car roared to life. They then drove off.

* * *

When they got to what appeared to be some sort of military headquarters, the man escorted them to an office, one that looked to be usually empty. King Bradley was sitting in the chair behind the office desk. Other than the desk, there were two filing cabinets on each side wall and two chairs in front of the desk. Somehow, the Fuehrer had known that he would have two guests. And Scott did not like that one bit. She didn't like the thought of this man being able to predict what her or her friends might do. It left Scott at a disadvantage.

Scott could see that the sun was setting, so it had to be around five o' clock in the evening.

"Good Evening Ms. Monroe and Corporal Matsumoto." King Bradley greeted kindly. Scott turned to Rai.

"When did you get promoted?" she asked, surprised.

"Ah, a while ago, I must have forgotten to tell you." Rai explained. She was acting as if it wasn't important or very interesting.

_But weren't you a Private less than a week ago?! _Scott thought, but decided it'd be a waste of energy to ask. Scott and Rai sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. The man that had taken them here stood in the corner, just waiting.

"Now, I wanted you to meet me so I could personally congratulate you on passing the State Alchemist Exams." King Bradley told Scott. Scott didn't say anything; she frowned while Rai grinned at the news. King Bradley pulled a silver pocket watch out of nowhere and slid it across the desk. In the center was a lion/dragon thing partially inside of a diamond that was vertical and partially inside a rectangular-hexagon that was horizontal. On the bottom of the cover was a series of what looked to be arrow heads that started on the sides of the rectangular-hexagon and ended at the bottom of the picture. A sideways diamond was in the center of the bottom. Scott took it when it became within arm's reach. "From now on your official title will be: Scott Monroe the Lightning Alchemist." King Bradley said. Scott shot an irritated look at him when she heard her title. She then slipped the pocket watch into her pocket and then stood up.

"Will that be all, sir?" Scott asked coldly.

"Not exactly, as a State Alchemist you are required to do certain things-." King Bradley was interrupted.

"Yes I'm aware of that. You will have a copy of whatever research I have done annually. I'll make sure to take my annual assessment. And I'll make sure to call and ask if I want to go to a freaking slumber party." The last bit was said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. King Bradley simply smiled and nodded for her to leave if she wished.

She did, dragging Rai along with her as she left the office.

Envy change back to his preferred form and walked up to King Bradley's desk the moment that the girls were out of the room.

"Sheesh, that Lightning Bug Alchemist sure as an attitude problem, doesn't she?" Envy asked, watching Scott and Rai walk away from the building.

"That shouldn't be an issue, although she's a talented alchemist she doesn't appear to have the stubborn streak that Mustang has." King Bradley told his 'brother/sister/she-male sibling'.

"Ah, what about that Rai girl, what should we do about her?" Envy asked. He saw that Rai had said something that angered Scott and was now running away as Scott threw bolts of electricity at her.

"She is of no importance. She's not a candidate for being a 'sacrifice'; she's not even an alchemist at all. Although…her rise in the ranks since she joined is a little disquieting, if she becomes a nuisance then just get rid of her." Bradley frowned at the girls as they got farther away. Rai was still easily dodging Scott's every attack. "Neither of them will be able to mess with our plans." He said. Envy grinned evilly at this.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is the longest one I've written...neat! Thanks to Nellabelle, stabbythings, Poison C. Death, and pinkfire101**

**Oh and I just wanted to say that I think it would be cool if somebody maybe drew a picture of my story or something. One of the OC's or maybe your favorite scene so far in the story would be awsome. No one has to, I just suddenly thought that it would be a cool idea. **

**Any way, enjoy the chapter!**

Rush Valley, the center of automail production. A town located in southern Amestris, and north of Dublin. The city was lively although in a desert-like area of Amestris. It is a dream land for all automail engineers, where they could truly be themselves.

This, as Scott noticed when walking down the street with Ed and Al, includes harassing people so it seemed. Different vendors would keep coming up and trying to convince Ed to get his automail fixed at their shop. It felt like these people were about ready to kidnap the poor boy and drag him unwillingly to their shops.

Finally they managed to give the vendors the slip, and sneakily make their way towards the shop Winry worked at. Scott hadn't met Winry yet, but the more she heard from Ed and Al, the more she was beginning to like the girl already.

"She's going to kill me when she sees this!" Ed wailed.

"Now, now, Brother, I don't think she'll _kill _you…just pretty close to it." Al tried to reassure his older brother. It wasn't working.

"Why would she be so pissed?" Scott asked. Ed had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Because she seems to think that every time my automail get broken, that it's totally my fault! She gets overly worked up over everything!" Ed grumbled.

"Well you've got to admit that you can be a little reckless. So in a way, your automail getting broken really is your fault." Al pointed out, much to the displeasure of the shorter sibling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look, there's Winry." Ed said, changing the topic. Scott looked to see a girl that was only slightly shorter than Ed. She had long straw-blonde hair that went down to the small of her back. She had big blue eyes that glittered cheerfully in the sunlight. She wore a red bandana over her head, keeping her hair out of her face while she worked. Her hair was also tied back under the bandana. Her top was black, going only to right above her stomach, a zip-up, with a white stripe down the center. She wore gray jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist, wearing the rest of it simply as pants. Sandals adorned her feet and she wore work gloves on her hands. "Yo, Miss Winry!" Ed shouted, getting the girl's attention. "Aren't we all happy today with its fine weather!" Ed said a little too cheerfully. Both Al and he were holding fans.

_Are they trying to kiss up to her before Ed tells her that he totally trashed his arm? Shouldn't she be suspicious of how those two weirdoes are acting?_ Scott thought, and then she just shook her head, making sure to stand a good few feet away from the Elric brothers.

"Ed! Al!" Winry looked surprised, but happy to see the two. She hadn't noticed Scott just yet.

"Hey, it's nice to see you being prosperous in your business!" Ed complimented Winry. Scott thought it sounded incredibly cheesy.

"You guys really never keep in touch. Why are you here all of a sudden?" Okay, maybe Winry thought it sounded a little fishy to. Ed and Al showed Winry the damaged arm with the fake smiles still intact. When Winry saw the arm, although her face still had a smile on it, Scott could feel the dark, angry aura emitting off of the girl.

Scott was practically rolling with laughter after she saw Winry beat the snot out of Ed. He looked almost dead. Al was horrified at the sight.

They were now in the shop that Winry worked in. The owner, a muscular man wearing a low cut black shirt and pants held up by suspenders, had just greeted a dark skinned girl who swung in from the roof. He looked like someone who would be much more comfortable dressing in drag. His name, from what Scott could catch, was Mr. Garfield. As for the girl, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a black tank top, blue overalls, and black shoes. She had a very chipper presence. Her name was Baninya.

"Friends! That means Al and…" She pointed at the mess that was Edward Elric. "…Ed?"

"_**THIS THING USED TO BE HIM.**_" Winry said; her voice dark and evil sounding.

Then everyone began chatting nicely, catching up on what had happened so far in their lives since last seeing each other. Scott decided not to pay attention, she felt a little uncomfortable hanging around and hearing about the lives of people she didn't know.

That's when Winry said something about visiting some man named Hughes. Scott frowned a bit. From what she had heard, Lt. Colonel Hughes was dead. But Ed was now also talking about visiting him. Maybe they were talking about visiting his grave? That could be, but it sounded like they were talking about a live person. Scott figured it would be best not to pry, in case the way they were talking about Hughes was a coping strategy or something. "I'll go order some parts, so go around and kill some time." Winry told Ed and Al.

"What do you mean kill some time…" Ed asked. Winry then turned to Scott.

"Ah, Should _I_ take care of you guys?" Mr. Garfield asked.

"We'll go for a walk!!!!" Ed and Al both yelled as they scrambled out of the shop.

"Oh, nice meeting you Scott, maybe latter we can get to know each other better." Winry smiled pleasantly. Scott nodded, and then followed after Ed and Al, having nothing better to do.

Once again they were walking down the street. Ed was sipping on a drink he had bought earlier. Al was happy to be able to relax, since everyone thought his armor was full-body automail. Ed as usual, didn't like how the vendors acted like parasites. Suddenly Al was crouching in an alleyway.

"Al? What are you doing?" Ed asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Brother…" Al said, in a voice that could've mirrored one of a little kid just getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Ed looked annoyed right then.

"…When you're acting like that, you're usually picking up a cat or something right?" Ed asked, though it sounded as if he didn't really want to know. Al stood up and turned around.

"Yep." He said. Al was holding a young man with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing oriental clothing and a sword wrapped up and strapped to his back. Ed spat out his drink. Scott had to cover her mouth to muffle to the near-guffaws that were threatening to burst out of her lips. Al dropped the young man on the ground, face first.

"A wanderer?" Ed wondered, kneeling to get a closer look.

"I guess so." Al replied. Scott squatted, sitting in front of the young man's head.

"Is he dead?" Scott asked, trying to suppress the urge to poke him.

"_**Put him back where he came from!**_" Ed ordered darkly.

"That's inhuman, Bro!" Al argued. Ed didn't seem like he really cared. But Scott decided to step in and agree with Al.

"For all we know, he could be some rich prince. Maybe we'd get rewarded for helping him." Scott said.

"If he was a prince, then why would he be nearly dead and on the streets?"Ed retorted. Scott and Al ignored him, and Al carried the young man to the nearest place where they would be able to get some food.

"Well, well, I'm revived!" the young man said, after having eaten nearly three of everything on the menu. "You guys saved my life. Thanks! That was yummy!" He was sitting across the table from Ed. Al was standing on Ed's right, while Scott was standing on Ed's left.

"I didn't say anything about treating you…" Ed told him. Scott leaned over to mutter something in his ear.

"Well _I'm_ not paying for him." She muttered. Ed shot her a dark look. The young man started laughing, having not heard what Scott had said.

"Hahaha, don't mind such a small thing!" He laughed. Scott groaned and covered her face with her left hand.

"Don't say small!" Ed shouted, immediately getting offended even though the young man had said nothing about his height.

"To be cared for in a foreign nation…I'm so thankful." The young man said; ignoring Ed. Scotts looked at the young man for a moment. He was very attractive, although Scott would've preferred to be able to see his eyes. He kept them squinted closed. He seem very cheerful for a guy who had just nearly died from starvation and dehydration. It was a cheerfulness that vaguely reminded Scott of somebody, though at the moment she could quite put her finger on whom exactly.

"Foreigner?" Both Ed and Al asked, surprised. Scott thought it was obvious; he didn't look like an Amestrian.

"Yep! I'm from Xing!" the young man stated proudly.

"The nation of the East, Xing!" Al said.

_Wow, way to state the obvious. _Scott thought sarcastically. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was simply annoyed. She just wanted to know who on earth this guy kept reminding her of. It had to be somebody she knew who really liked food…

"…I was able to finally get to this country through the route that passes the Cselkcess Ruins." Scott had been spacing off, so she only caught what the young man had said just now.

"It would've been easier to use the sea route, despite the longer trip." Al told him.

"Yep, that's true but I wanted to see the Cselkcess Ruins first." He explained. Scott didn't like the way he said that. Again, that reminded her of somebody…

Scott stood silently as the pieces slowly fitted together.

"Rai!" Scott exclaimed suddenly. Everyone gave her a very startled and confused look. "Ah, I just remembered who this guy reminds me of, and it's Rai." She explained. Ed just rolled his eyes. Al let out a light chuckle, seeing the slight resemblance as the young man blinked confusedly at Scott. The three boys then went back to their conversation. Scott honestly didn't care, so she closed her eyes and tuned everyone out.

She felt something wasn't quite right after a minute or two. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, Scott saw that robed, masked figures were restraining Al and Ed. One had a blade to Ed's neck, although he didn't seem alarmed or nervous about it. The other had a sword, the blade slipped in underneath the armpit of Al's armor.

"Immortality, you say? Come to think of it, some guys were asking about that a little while ago, too. Is it the new hype? Why would you seek it?" Ed asked; his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"For family reasons." The young man explained. Scott hadn't caught his name yet.

"How idiotic." Ed said.

"I'm serious." The young man told him.

"Is this really the attitude you show someone when asking something? I don't think so!!!" Ed slammed his left arm into the person behind him.

"Ah, Brother, don't fight…" Al tried to keep the peace.

The person, who was holding a blade to Ed, did a front flip over his arm and then brought their foot down in a kick to Ed's head.

"You commoner!" shouted the one with the sword, he looked to be an older man. "Young Master is asking you a question! ...Be aware of your proper position." He said.

"Now didn't I say something about this guy being a-." Scott was interrupted by Al.

"Scott I don't think now is the time for 'I told you so.'!" Al scolded.

"But I did…" Scott pouted slightly. The young man looked at Scott, like he thought she was going to do something. She just stood there and watched the events play out, with a slightly bored expression on her face.

"Um…hey!" Al grabbed the sword the old man was holding. "It's dangerous so…" the man jerked away quickly before Al could say anymore.

"Nu…You retaliate too!" The old man took on a fighting position.

"Wait…Wait a sec…" Al held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "What?" The old man was a blur. The next thing Scott saw was the old man doing a hand-stand on Al's arm and kicking him in the face.

Both of the Elric brothers were lying on the ground.

"Damn…They've got strange movements like from aerobatics." Ed growled, gritting his teeth.

"Aw man…It's always like this these days." Al complained.

"Probably a martial art from the nation of Xing; must be tough." Scott observed, she folded her arms over her chest and scowled. The fighting style of these people, it was a lot like how Rai would jump around like a damn monkey.

"But hey." Ed said, pushing himself off of the ground.

"Yep." Al said as he also stood up.

"They're weaker than Master!" the brothers said at the same time, a somewhat dangerous tone in their voices.

And off went the brothers and the young man's servants.

"Aw…there they go. They're sure hot-blooded." The young man chuckled a bit. Scott nodded in agreement and sat across from him, where Ed had been sitting maybe six or so minutes ago. "Ah…Pops, add an order for a dessert. Put it on the tab of those steel-made brothers." The young man told waiter.

"And bring me a soda while you're at it." Scott told the waiter. The man nodded and walked away. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Scott started to space off, idly sipping on her soda when it was given to her. She noticed that in a matter of seconds, the young man had devoured a giant thing of pie and was now ordering a banana split. Scott wouldn't have believed that someone could eat so much if she hadn't met a certain bottomless pit.

Scott's thoughts left that subject and slipped to what the hell was she going to do after this. It's not like she really had anything to do, let alone any actual researching. She didn't have anything to research. The only reason she even wanted to become a State Alchemist was to hunt down her father. And now that she had found him, she wasn't even allowed to kill the bastard! Maybe she should go find Ed and Al and help them beat the crap out of the other two. Yeah, right now violence sounded like a lot of fun…

"Excuse me, Miss, but I don't believe I caught your name." The young man told Scott. She snapped out of her musings and looked at him.

"Scott Monroe. And I don't remember hearing your name." she told him. The young man smiled broadly at her.

"Ah, you must have missed it the first time. My name is Lin Yao. I'm actually a prince in my home country." He said. Scott raised one eyebrow, and then took a sip of her soda.

"Good for you." She told him. This simply made Lin laugh. He leaned forward, his head propped up by his left fist, elbow resting on the table. He watched Scott for a moment; he seemed to thinking about how to word his next question.

"So, why are you traveling with those brothers?" he asked. Scott shrugged before answering.

"Because my friend Rai seemed to think it was a good idea. She though I needed a vacation. Knowing her, if I didn't go willingly, she would have just stuffed me in a luggage and convinced Al that there was a pack of puppies inside and that she needed them to be delivered to Rush Valley." Scott didn't know why she told Lin all of this, but she really didn't care either. Lin laughed.

"Why isn't your friend here?" He asked. Scott thought back to the night before. Rai had said something about already having plans for the next day. The way that she said it made the hairs on Scott's neck stand on end.

"…She's plotting something…" Scott said out loud without meaning to. Lin let out yet another laugh when he saw the look on Scott's face. "…I wonder if she's planning revenge for when I used her in one of my experiments…actually in most of my experiments…" Scott muttered. This made Lin laugh even harder.

"My, my, things must be very interesting around you and your friend." Lin commented.

"Oh yeah, when we're not running away from soldiers because one of us just had to say that one thing that really pissed them off…wait, I'm a State Alchemist now, I don't have to run away from those losers anymore…In fact," Scott suddenly had a very evil look on her face. It worried Lin just a bit. "If Rai's really planning something, I can just make some soldiers stop her. Waaah Whoo! Abusing power is fun!" Scott clapped her hands together and cackled. Then, her face suddenly went downcast. "But wait, Rai's in the military. She's already a Corporal, which means she's rising in the ranks quickly…She might even have some followers inside of the military…" Scott grumbled. Lin had a look on his face that said 'what kind of person is your friend?!' Scott suddenly smirked again. "Nah, Rai doesn't have the ambition to gain any followers or to be a leader. The only reason she's rising in ranks is because she's thinking of it as levels in a game." Scott jumped up onto the table. "Ah ha! I can win this!" she shouted triumphantly. Lin smiled, thinking that this little monologue of Scott was rather amusing.

"Wait, so you're an alchemist?" he asked politely. Scott looked down at him, just then remembering that he was there.

"Ah, yeah." She told him.

"So do you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Lin asked. Scott shook her head.

"Only that it's basically an alchemist myth. Other than that, I don't know anything about it." Scott told him. Lin frowned as he looked at her. Finally, it seemed that he decided that she was telling the truth, so he smiled again.

"That's strange that your friends seem to know about it, but you don't." Lin said. Scott shrugged.

"Eh, not really. I don't know them all that well. I just met them recently and this is the first time we've actually spent much time around each other." Scott explained. Suddenly they heard two giant ka-booms at the same time, but from two different spots in the town. "Sound like they're having fun." Scott chuckled. Lin nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we should go check on them?" Lin offered. This time Scott nodded and she followed him towards where he figured the others would be.

* * *

"Heey, nice going!" Lin said once they found Ed and the others. Both of Lin's servants were unmasked. One was a young woman who was tied up and hanging from some kind of crane. The other was the old man, who was tied up and sitting on the ground. Ed's automail arm was broken off and he was holding it with his other hand, the upper part of the arm was resting on his shoulder. Al looked unhurt. Scott looked the scene over, standing behind and to the left of Lin.

"You…coming out like that! And why are you following him around?!" Ed first addressed Lin, and then aimed the question at Scott.

"I wanted to see who got their butts kicked." Scott told him. "Damnit, though, I owe Lin five bucks." Scott grumbled.

"You thought we would lose?!" Ed yelled.

"No, I thought that you and the chick over there would still be trying to claw out each other's throats when we got here. If only we were here a few minutes earlier…" Scott grumbled, handing to money over to Lin.

"Any way, I'm sorry. My guys are really hot-headed, you see. You guys seem to be all hot-headed yourselves, too." Lin apologized, still smiling.

"Hah! If you pick a fight, then that's what you get!" Ed told him. Scott was starting to like this guy's way of thinking.

"You guys are sure strong. How about it? Become my underling and let's take over a nation?" Lin asked. Scott noticed whatever similarities the existed between him and Rai stopped right there. Rai was not remotely ambitious. She'd rather find a nice book and read.

"Stop daydreaming and go back to Xing!" Ed shouted, basically baring his teeth at an amused Lin. Al looked depressed that he was put in the same category of violent maniacs as his older brother. Just then the townsfolk arrived, demanding payment for the damages done to the town…and payment for Lin's food bill. Ed tried to tell them that they should give the bills to Lin, but Lin and his followers were gone. They had taken off the moment they heard the words 'fee' and 'bill'.

_For a prince, he sure is a cheap-ass. _Scott thought dryly. Scott then heard something about Al being able to do Alchemy without a circle. She looked and saw Ed lying on the ground, depressed. Scott rolled her eyes, and then pulled her staff from behind her back and helped with repairing the damages. She had nothing better to do right now, so she might as well.

Finally after a few hours, they had fixed up everything. Scott and the brothers returned to Mr. Garfield's shop…

And saw Lin sitting down at a table with Mr. Garfield.

"Hey, we met again." Lin greeted. Ed 'greeted' Lin by hitting him over the head with his now useless automail arm.

"_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!**_" Ed demanded to know.

"Hey, I fainted again. That beautiful one over there offered me some delicious tea." Lin explained. Scott couldn't see how he could call Mr. Garfield beautiful, and keep a straight face. Then again, Lin was always smiling…

"Is it part of Xing's culture to faint all of the time? Pay for the meal!" Ed was holding Lin by the front of his shirt. Scott was waiting for Lin's minions to come busting in and try to beat up Ed and Al again.

"Aren't we friends? Come on you bought me it." Lin told Ed. Scott didn't remember those two becoming friends; maybe it was something she missed?

"Who are you calling a friend?!" Ed shouted. Ah, so Scott didn't miss anything, Lin was just being weird. "How could I trust a guy like you with those weird eyes?!" Ed continued.

"Ahh, I'm sensitive about that! I'm born this way so I'm trying to keep up a smile all the time!" Lin argued, now raising his voice. Scott thought the argument was rather stupid.

"I'm back! The main street is fairly noisy, did something…" Winry walked in and caught sight of Ed and his broken automail. "happen?"

After beating Ed within an inch of his life…again, Winry sat down and drank some tea with Lin. "Ah…! You sure came from far away." Winry said.

"The girls in this country are all nice and beautiful! What a nice country!" Lin complimented. Scott rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the floor, actually in the doorway of the shop. Once again, she was drinking some soda.

"Oh, stop it." Winry giggled.

_Yes, please. Stop. _Scott shook her head.

"Your compliment won't bring out anything." Winry told him.

"Why not look for a wife along with the objective." That made Scott spit out the mouth full of soda she had had in her mouth. She started choking. Ed jumped immediately and cut into the conversation.

"WINRY! I want to go to Central as soon as possible! Fix up the arm right away!" Ed demanded. Winry gave him a funny look, while Lin had the look of an opportunist on his face. Ed and Lin began arguing about Lin tagging along to Central. Al walked up to Scott.

"Um, hey." Scott looked at him when he called for her attention. "If you want, you can come with us." Al offered. Scott thought for a moment. She supposed that she didn't want to have to go near her stupid father yet, but decided that hanging out with these goons was actually some fun.

"Sure, why not." Scott said. Al probably would have smiled…if he had had facial muscles.

Somewhere else…Lin's servants were trying to figure out where in hell he had disappeared off to.

* * *

Rai had finally finished packing her things. Her two suitcases were filled with all of her clothes. There were a few cardboard boxes filled with miscellaneous things. All of it was sitting on the now sheet-less bed. She looked around the bedroom that had been hers for the past three years.

But now, she would be leaving, so it wasn't really hers anymore.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought. But there was no going back. Later that afternoon, Rai was going to be on a train to Central. She was being transferred, along with two other people. Rai felt excited about the opportunity, but didn't really want to leave this place. She considered it her home.

"It can't be helped, I suppose." She thought aloud with a sigh. Rai heard a knock on her bedroom door. Without pausing for an answer it swung open to reveal Samuel.

"Hey, kid. Are you ready?" he asked. Rai looked around her room again.

"Yeah, I've got everything packed up that I want to take with me…" She looked at Samuel and paused. Then, suddenly, tears sprang out of her eyes and she practically tackled him when she hugged him. "No!" she cried. She could Samuel's body shake as he laughed lightly.

"Now Rai, don't be like that. It's not like you can't come and visit us every now and then, which you better or Grams and Gramps will be pissed." He told her. Rai laughed a little at that. They hugged for a moment longer and then stepped apart. Samuel ruffled his hand through Rai's hair. "You better not cry so much when you get to Central or they'll make fun of you." Samuel scolded lightly. Rai rolled her eyes, and then rubbed her face on the sleeve of her jacket.

"…I'm going to miss everyone…" Rai said. Samuel gave her a sad smile.

"We're all going to miss you to." He told her.

"It's just that. These three years have been the probably the best years of my life. I felt safe, and I wasn't alone." Rai looked like she was going to cry again. But she didn't. Samuel nodded.

It seemed like not that long ago that he had found Rai wandering out on the streets. She was fourteen at the time, but with how skinny and frail she looked, he had mistaken her for someone much younger. She was very skittish, and didn't like anyone to touch her. When he had first found her, Rai was bleeding horribly from a gunshot wound she had in her shoulder. She didn't remember where she had gotten the wound. In fact, she didn't even remember who she was. 'Rai Matsumoto' was just the name Samuel had given her. They didn't know her real name, or where she was from. Samuel's grandparents wanted to have Rai have the same last name as them, but Rai had actually refused. She had told them that the name they gave her was simply something to be called by until she could discover her real name.

But through the years, Rai Matsumoto became her real name, in a way. It was who she was now. Rai had given up trying to find a way to regain her memories, and decided to just live in the present and be who she believed she was right then.

And she didn't want to be anyone else at the moment. She didn't mind that she didn't remember who her real parents were, or where she was from. She wasn't bothered by the fact that somehow, she just naturally knew how to jump and dodge around like a grasshopper whenever she'd spared with Scott. How she knew almost instinctively how to throw a knife with deadly accuracy. These things were probably stuff that she had learned when she was younger…why on earth did she learn these skills was something no one was able to answer for her.

"Rai," Samuel said, calling for Rai's attention. "I just want you to know that everything's going to be okay. And that all you have to do is stay safe, understand?" Rai nodded. "Good, now let's get downstairs. Grams cooked a special early dinner since you're going to be leaving at 4:00 pm." Rai gladly followed Samuel downstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I just haven't had to time to do anything lately. Oh yeah, for a little while (I'm not entirely sure how long.) in the story the chapters will be partly about what's going on with Scott and partly about Rai, because I'm bored and I felt like it I guess.**

**Thank you to stabbythings, and IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 for reviewing. **

After what had to have been the most amusing train ride Scott had ever been on, they finally reached Central. On the train ride Scott had learned that Lin's servants' names were Ran Fan-the young woman, and Fu-the old man. She also learned that Lin was 15…and taller than Ed. Scott didn't really think there was a problem with it. Lin was taller than Scott, who was the oldest out of the group, being already 16. There was a huge commotion afterwards, when Ed insulted Lin out of jealously and Ran Fan attacked through the roof. Scott found the ride to be a lot of fun.

But right now, Lin was nowhere to be found. Ran Fan and Fu went off in search for their young master, while the rest discussed where they were going next. Ed was talking about how they should go to the headquarters to visit Hughes. Scott scowled, now that she figured out that they believed Hughes to be alive. Instead of telling them the truth, however, Scott kept her mouth shut.

_It would be better if they found out from someone they were close to, not some who's practically a stranger to them. _Scott reasoned.

"Hey, Scott, are you coming with us?" Ed asked. Scott thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want to run into my dead-beat father just yet. I'm going to wander around town for a while, if that's okay with you guys." Scott told them. Ed nodded, not really blaming her for wanting to take her time before meeting Mustang again.

"We'll see you later then." Winry said. They exchanged goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

Scott wandered around Central, marveling at all of the colors and different shops she passed. At one point she could've sworn she saw Lin being dragged off by some soldiers. Scott simply shook her head. If it was Lin, he'd probably be able to break out of a cell with the help of his ninja-like minions…then again…they didn't know where Lin was…

Scott shrugged it off. As she walked, Scott listened to the people around her gossiping.

"Did you hear?"

"They caught that Hughes guy's murderer-"

"She says she didn't do it."

"Shot him in a phone booth-"

"Poor guy-"

"What was the woman's name, the one that killed him?"

"2nd Lieutenant Ross."

Scott walked out of the throng of people. She had heard all of that, but what she hadn't heard about was a motive. Why would this, 2nd Lieutenant Ross person, kill Hughes? From everything she knew about the case-which was, granted, very little-Hughes was a wonderful man who was always helping other people. Why would anyone want to kill a man like that? Some things just didn't add up, the whole situation reeked of a set up.

_But…why would they want to set Ross up as a murder suspect? Why was Hughes murdered in the first place? _Scott had a feeling that there was something shady going on in the inner workings of the military. _I wonder if it has anything to do with that homunculus guy, Greed. Maybe there are more homunculi? If the military is making them…_ Scott almost laughed at the idea. She was getting way too paranoid for her own good. Government conspiracies, Scott couldn't actually believe that something so ridiculous could be real. _I think I should just relax for the rest of the day, and keep my nose out of other people's business. Ah, I'll do a little shopping; maybe buy some souvenirs for everyone back in Dublith. Better either buy Rai some food…or a few books. _Scott wandered into a shopping area, accidently brushing shoulders with some guy who had long, green, palm tree-like hair. Although Scott didn't see or hear anything he said, the man did a double-take and gawked at her as Scott walked by. The man then shook his head and walked away, muttering about being told about Mustang having a kid, but never thinking that she'd look so much like him.

Envy didn't like this. What was Mustang's brat doing here in Central?

_Crap, if she's helping Mustang then that's one more problem that I don't want to deal with. I should follow her around for a bit before checking in with Father. For all I know, she could hate Mustang so much that she'd do the exact opposite of whatever he told her to just to spite him. Then again, they could have some kind of father-daughter bond and both of them could get in our way…Yeah; it'd be a good idea just to see what she's doing here. _With that, Envy quickly changed his appearance into a teenage boy with curly red hair, brown eyes, and freckles all across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and blue overalls, one of the straps properly over his shoulder while the other one was just hanging off his pants.

Scott however was still thinking about what to get her friends. She had no clue that she was being stalked by an androgynous palm tree in disguise.

_A stuff animal of some sort for Emily; that would be what she'd want, I think. Erin would what any kind of toy, maybe I could find a toy train or something. Samuel…I don't know what he'd want so I'll just pick whatever, perhaps something old and dusty…he tends to like that stuff. Now, as for Gran, I'll get her a figurine, she loves those. Gramps…I'll get him a cheesy tourist sweat-shirt…It's not like he'll actually _see_ it._ Scott grinned evilly at the thought. Scott went into a toy store first.

It was small, but filled with just about every kind of toy imaginable. There were dolls and building kits and coloring books and about a thousand other kinds of toys. At the moment there were only two or three sets of customers in the store. Scott went over to a display that had teddy bears and stuffed toy lions. The stuffed lions were yellow, with a brown mane, and a white button for a belly button. The teddy bears were white and fluffy, with black eyes and a black and white striped bow. Both were really cute, but in the end Scott choose the white teddy bear.

Next, Scott walked over to where there was a display of toy cars and trucks and, thankfully, trains. She found a toy train that was dark green with the front and the wheels being black. Scott went to the cashier and bought the toys. She thanked the cashier and left with her bag.

Envy scowled, standing on the corner of the street, right next to the store.

_Toys? What, does she have an illegitimate child as well? _Envy asked himself. A little girl stood right next to him, holding a giant lollipop and staring at Envy with big, unblinking eyes. He glared at the little girl, but she didn't leave. Noticing that Scott was walking into an antiques store, Envy followed, but not before snatching the lollipop from the little girl and dumping it in the trash. Envy smirked when he heard the little girl cry, only to be hushed by her mother, who hadn't even seen what had happened.

Scott entered the antiques store and scrunched up her nose at the smell. It smelled like old people and mold. She found a cute little figurine of a gray glass dolphin jumping out of the ocean (Which was the base painted blue). Scott also found an old silver necklace with emerald jewel. It looked like some kind of cursed object, so Scott thought it would be perfect for Samuel. Before going to buy the items, Scott checked out an old mirror that caught her attention. She was interested by the intricate gold design that rimmed the mirror. When Scott actually looked in the mirror, she froze for a second.

There was a boy about her age watching her from outside the shop. He had short, curly red hair and light brown eyes. There were freckles all across his face, like a line going over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and overalls. One of the straps of the overalls was hanging off the pants, instead of over his shoulder.

The teenage boy was standing outside the shop, looking in through the window. To anyone else, he'd look like someone just window shopping. But Scott could see that he was looking directly at her. Scott wasn't looking directly at his reflection in the mirror, so he probably didn't think she knew he was spying on her. Scott got a bad feeling about the guy. She quickly bought the figurine and the necklace and then rushed out of the store. She walked quickly down the street, glancing into windows as she passed them. Scott was checking to see if the boy was still following her. He was. Scott darted into a bookstore and weaved in and out of the shelves. The young man was having trouble keeping up with her. Scott paused for a moment and grabbed a book on military tactics. She read the back of the book and watched the boy out of the corner of her eye. He was standing at the other end of the store, pretending to look at a book about child care. Scott went to the counter, grabbing a tourist tee-shirt with the military's symbol on the front as she passed a rack selling them. After paying for the book and the shirt, Scott rushed out the door.

When the boy followed her out, Scott suddenly stepped back and slammed her elbow in his face. The boy fell to the ground, swearing like a sailor. Scott looked around and saw that a crowd was forming, and she got an idea.

"You son-of-a-bitch!!" Scott roared. "How dare you get my sister pregnant!" she screamed. The boy gave her a baffled look, having no clue of what she was talking about. "And right after you started dating our cousin, David!" Scott shouted, and then kicked the boy in the ribs. The boy scrambled to get up and run away, but Scott grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a cart selling cabbages. "And what happened to getting married to my aunt, huh?!" Scott yelled. It was obvious that she was making up the story as she was going along. That wasn't the issue, though. The _real_ problem was that, for some odd reason, the townsfolk believed her.

"What a cretin!" Someone shouted.

"Get out of here you low-down, good-for-nothing!" Someone else hollered. The boy got to his feet, and ran as he was pelted with whatever anyone could get their hands on.

"And don't come back!" Scott yelled over all the commotion. She was having a lot of fun stirring up trouble. Although, she thought it was somewhat strange that the townsfolk actually help drive the boy away. Scott believed that they would simply continue to watch stupidly-like most people. It was the guy's fault; he shouldn't have been following Scott around like a freak. The only reason she didn't actually confront him about it was that this way was much more fun.

Scott cackled in evil glee as she walked to the military hotel that she was staying at with Ed and the others. It was getting dark now; the sun was gone over the horizon. She said good night to Al and Ed as they ran past her. Winry was standing in the hallway, she seemed frustrated.

"Those boys never tell me anything!" Winry said, flustered. Scott simply shrugged, and then entered her room. She placed all of her bags on the table, walked over to the bed. Scott fell asleep the moment her face hit the pillow, not even bothering to take her shoes off.

* * *

Rai sat in her cell, bored out of her mind. How was she to know that her new coworkers couldn't take a harmless joke? Granted, planting fake bombs all over the headquarters and then sending her superiors a letter saying that someone was going to set off a bunch of bombs all at once if the military couldn't find them all in time…wasn't a normal prank. But she had gotten permission from King Bradley himself, under the excuse that it was all just an exercise to see how well everyone would work together to solve the problem. So it wasn't like she _wasn't _supposed to do it. When it was all done, everyone found the four cardboard boxes that had 'bomb' written on the front of them (the boxes were filled with candy). Then of course, King Bradley had to spoil all of Rai's fun by telling everyone that it was her idea. Her coworkers then locked her in here as revenge. Rai personally thought that locking her up was a little overkill. Heck, even Colonel Mustang had thought her joke was kind of funny…Well, that's what he had told her earlier that day as he stood outside her cell and laughed at her.

Rai scowled at the memory. In the cell next to hers Rai could hear someone being questioned. From what she heard, the guy in the next cell was a 15 year old boy from Xing and his name was Lin.

Suddenly, Rai could hear gunfire and loud voices. She stood up and looked through the bars.

"What's going on?!" someone demanded to know.

"Weird…armored intruder! Please help!" One of the soldiers outside Rai's cell yelled. Rai decided that now, while there was a diversion, she could make her escape. Rai took out the key that she had pick pocketed from one of her coworkers who threw her in here, and set to work trying to unlock her cell. The intruder was screaming something as he ran closer to where Rai's cell was located.

"Too weak, too weak, too weak!" is what Rai heard. She could also hear bullets ricochet off of the intruder. "Is that the best you've got?! Huh?!" Rai looked up and gapped at the intruder once she saw him.

"What the hell is that?!" Both one of the soldiers and Rai yelled at the same time.

"Guns don't work!" the soldier shouted, stating the obvious. Rai went back to trying to unlock the cell, but the key didn't seem to want to go in the hole properly. Rai hoped she hadn't snatched the wrong key.

"Move, I'll blow his head off!" another soldier shouted. Rai only paused for a moment.

_If guns don't work, then how would blowing off his head work? _Rai asked silently. Then she tilted her head to the head. _It could work if he's a zombie...but I didn't know zombies could talk…_ Rai shrugged, and then went back to what she was doing. The sound of the gunshot hitting the intruder's helmet caused Rai to jump a bit…and cause her to drop the key.

"Oops." The intruder said, his helmet flying off to reveal nothing inside the armor. The empty armor then caught its head and placed it back on its body. "_**Try again!**_" It bellowed. All of the soldiers screamed, sounding like little girls. Rai was too busy crouching down and trying to reach for the key, so she didn't see what was happening and wasn't paying attention to what she heard. When she did look up she saw that the intruder was about to walk away.

"Hey!" Rai yelled. The intruder looked over at her. "Would you be a pal and give me that key, I sorta dropped it." The intruder nodded and gave her the key.

"Hello~" Said the guy in the cell next to Rai's "Lemme out!" he said. Rai finally unlocked her cell and jumped out.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the intruder asked.

"An illegal immigrant from Xing." He explained. Rai looked at him. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail with some of his hair out as kind of spiky bangs. His eyes were squinted into mere lines. He was wearing oriental style clothing colored yellow and white. So this was Lin, at least now Rai had a face to go with the name.

"No time to waste on you!" the intruder had said, cutting Rai out of her spacing out.

"Oh please! I'll be forcefully transported back at this rate!" Lin begged.

"So? Not my problem." The intruder told him while starting to walk away.

"I'll help you if you let me out." Lin told the intruder. Rai watched at the intruder paused.

"…Where are you from again?" the intruder asked.

"From Xing of the East." Lin said. The intruder chopped off the lock to Lin's cell.

"Come! Hurry!" The intruder ordered.

"Oh, do you guys mind if I tag along?" Rai asked. They both looked at her and blinked. They frowned-well Lin frowned-at Rai's military uniform. "Don't' worry about that! I'm not planning on reporting you two. I just want to have some fun! Especially since my stupid coworkers locked me in here just because of a practical joke." Rai explained. Both of them looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Fine, as long as you don't slow us down!" the intruder told her. Rai smiled and followed them as they ran down the hall. Rai almost giggled when she saw the gaping hole in the side of the intruder's helmet/head. The three stopped at the confiscation room. The intruder grabbed a sword he liked (which was Lin's) and then they continued on their way. When they met some more soldiers, Rai ran passed Lin and the intruder, and gave one of the soldiers a flying kick to the gut.

"Weeee!" Rai shouted as she then leapfrogged over a different soldier and pushed off. This caused the soldier to collide with another soldier.

The intruder stopped at a cell. There was a woman inside the cell. She had short, black hair and grey eyes. There was a mole under her left eye.

"_**HELLO HONEY! FINALLY FOUND YOU…**_" The intruder said in what Rai thought was the creepiest voice possible.

"Is that his girlfriend or something?" Rai asked Lin. Lin shrugged, not having a clue. The intruder broke the lock on her cell.

"You're from the 5th research institute…" the woman in the cell gasped.

"What an honor to be remembered~~" The intruder said, walking into the cell.

"Hum…A stalker maybe?" Rai asked Lin. Lin shrugged again, still not having a clue.

"I think of you every time I see the bullet hole on my hand shot by you." The intruder told the woman. "Ain't that right, murderer of Brigadier General Hughes?" Rai remembered hearing something about that. This woman was 2nd Lieutenant Ross.

"That's a misunderstanding!" Ross shouted. The intruder leaned in close as he spoke again.

"I guess so. 'Came to confirm that. You don't have the eyes of a murderer." He told her. Rai stopped paying attention to what was being said. Instead she began talking to Lin.

"So, what brings you to this country?" Rai asked him.

"Ah, I'm looking for immortality." Lin told her.

"Cool…hey how'd you sneak into the country?" Rai wanted to know.

"I crossed the desert. In fact, I was actually in a town called Rush Valley before I came here." He told her.

"Hey did you meet a friend of mine named Scott?" Rai asked.

"Oh yeah, she was traveling with two boys named Ed and Al Elric." Lin said. Rai grinned mischievously.

"I know; I was the one who told her to go." Rai explained.

"So you're the Rai that Scott was talking about. She said something about worrying that you were planning something…" Lin frowned in thought.

"Oh, I was just screwing with her. It's fun to make people _think_ you're up to something when you're not. That way they get all sorts of jumpy and paranoid and you don't have to do a thing. And once they get over it and don't believe you're going to do anything…That's when you strike." Rai gave him an evil looking grin. Then they heard soldiers coming.

"Give me time to think…" Ross told the intruder.

"No time for that." Lin told her, pointing at the direction the sound was coming from. "Reinforcements are here." Rai thought for a moment. Now was the time that she had to choose, if she continued to follow these guys, she might get in trouble…but if she didn't, she'd be bored again. Rai choose to go with what was amusing her at the moment. After all, it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission, as Rai discovered recently, because you'd get in trouble either way.

The woman had obviously decided to also join their little group, for she followed the intruder out of her cell, and the four of them walked down the hall and made their escape.

"Hey…Where are we running to…?!" Ross asked once they were outside.

"Just run! Hurry!" the intruder, whose name was Barry the Chopper, told her. As they turned the corner, they ran into Ed and Al.

"Ah…2nd Lieutenant Ross!" both brothers shouted.

"Huh?" Barry asked stupidly.

"Edward and Aphonse!" Ross gasped.

"Ah! You are from that time!" both Al and Barry shouted at each other.

"Rai and Lin too?!" Al and Ed asked pointing at the two. Both Rai and Lin smiled and said hi. Rai knew it'd be fun to follow these people.

"Eck! Don't stand in the way!" Barry shouted, slicing at Al. Al blocked it.

"2nd Lieutenant Ross?! What's going on?! Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…Did you really…?!" Ed tried to ask, but he had trouble.

"Don't bother Missy! Run straight to the warehouse cluster down that alley! You can get away in the darkness there!" Barry told her, standing ready to fight if Ed and Al attacked. "Hurry! You'll be killed if the soldiers come!" he told her, glancing back at her momentarily. Ross hesitated for a moment, and then ran for the alley.

"I'm sorry Edward! I'll explain later!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Wait a sec-whoa!" Ed tried to go after her, but had to dodge out of the way of Barry's blade.

"Don't come! No time to play with you guys!" Barry told them, swing both blades he held wildly. Ed and Al called out for the 2nd Lieutenant, but she ignored their cries.

Then they heard and saw a huge explosion coming from the direction Maria Ross had run off in. "Huh?" Barry wondered.

"Shit!" swore Ed, running past Barry.

"I told you I have no time to play with you guys!" Barry told them, sounding very annoyed. "Let's go, Beady Eyes and Short Girl." Barry ordered Lin and Rai.

"Aye, Aye." Lin and Rai both said.

"Lin! Rai! Why are you with that guy?!" Al asked. Lin gave in a sympathetic look and waved, while Rai just gave him a mysterious grin. They ran off.

The three of them got on the roof top and observed as Ed freaked out on Mustang about what he had done to Ross. Rai could see a smoldering body near them.

"Shit! That was unexpected." Barry muttered.

"What now?" Lin asked.

"People are gathering…We have no choice but to scram. Let's go." Barry said. He turned to leave, and Lin followed him. Rai hesitated for a moment, and then hurried after them. For some odd reason, when Rai smelled the burning body, she felt like really hungry…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, stabbythings, Whitetigermisty, Shiraneth, xxOhDearxx, shapphire-fox, and yuukifan001. **

Scott woke up to hear a knock at the door. She groaned at the thought of getting up and walking all the way to the door.

"What do you want!?" she yelled at the door. There was silence for several seconds.

"Uh, we're going to go out for a bit and were wondering if you wanted to come with us!" Al shouted through the door. Scott could hear arguing for a moment.

"Why'd you say that?! We're just going to go pick up Winry, so why are you inviting her?!" Ed hissed.

"I was just being polite!" Al whispered back. They continued to argue, totally forgetting that she hadn't even given them an answer yet.

Scott signed, and then sat up in her bed. Her hair was a mess from sleeping, and she noticed that she hadn't changed into pajamas the night before, so she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Scott yawned and stretched as she stood up. She walked lazily to the door and jerked it open. Al and Ed froze when Scot appeared in the doorway.

"You guys know I could hear you, right?" Scott asked, given them the most annoyed glare she could muster. She was still very tired, so it wasn't a very intimidating one. Before either Elric could say anything, she cut them off by raising her hand. "Fine, I'll go. Since you two bozos already woke me up." Ed looked like he wanted to say something, but Scott wouldn't let him. "Wait here; don't move…I'll be ready in five minutes…maybe…" Scott sighed, and then slammed the door in the boys' faces.

Scott went to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. A red, black, and white plaid skirt that went down to just above her knees, a pair of ripped up, black spider-webbed stockings, a black, long sleeved shirt with a silver skull on the front, and lime green undergarments. She brushed her hair dry, too lazy to wet it down or anything, and pulled it into a pony tail. She put on her brand-new pair of combat boots, (that Rai had bought her just before Scott left) tying them securely and certain that if the creepy boy from yesterday bugged her, Scott could make sure he'd be singing soprano. Scott grabbed her black baseball cap and put it on, and picked up her staff, put in its holster, and slipped it on her back. She then went to the door and opened it.

Ed and Al were sitting on the floor, looking bored out of their minds. "Oh come on! I didn't take _that_ long!" Scott snapped at them, making the boys jump. Ed gave her an annoyed glare, and Scott glared right on back at him, towering over him slightly. "…Rai's taller than you…" Scott told him after a short, awkward silence. Ed looked pissed, but Al dragged him along.

"Follow us then!" Al shouted behind to Scott. Scott grinned as she tagged along, thinking that Ed would be a lot of fun to mess with…or mess around with, she wasn't too sure yet.

* * *

As they reached a brick house, Ed and Al's faces grew solemn. Scott began to wonder what this little visit was about. When they got to the door, a woman answered it. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She had very light brown hair that was cut boyish short. She had green eyes that shone with sincerity. She wore a long dress with a windbreaker over it. Ed and Al bowed respectfully to the woman, while Scott blinked at her confusedly. Scott had no idea as to who this person was. The woman let the trio into the house. Scott saw Winry sitting in a rocking chair with a toddler girl in her lap. The little girl was sound asleep.

"Winry, we're here to pick you up." Ed told her, his voice soft.

"Hm…Sorry…" Winry told him. She had a sad look on her face.

"No, I'm…sorry too." Ed told her. Scott was officially completely clueless as to what on earth was going on. "Mrs. Gracia, there is something I must tell you…is it okay?" Ed asked. Scott blinked a few times, and then the name clicked. This lady was Mrs. Gracia Hughes, the window of the man who was killed recently.

_So, they know he's dead…_ Scott frowned.

"Would you two like to hear it as well?" Al asked Winry and Scott. Scott was surprised by this, she didn't know them very well, and whatever was going on must be important. Scott looked to Ed, to see if it was alright with him if Scott was here for this discussion. Ed nodded, signaling that it was fine. Mrs. Hughes and the little girl, who was her daughter (and still asleep), were on the couch. Winry, Ed, and Al sat in wooden chairs around the coffee table. Scott sat on the armrest of the couch, on the opposite side of Mrs. Hughes and her daughter. Ed took a deep breath, and then told them the whole story.

Ed told them about how he and Al had tried to bring their mother back from the dead using alchemy, and how it lost them Al's whole body, and Ed's arm and leg. He told them about their search for the Philosopher's Stone and how Brigadier General Hughes helped them. Al also explained that they believe that Hughes was killed because he had learned too much. Al said that what Hughes found appeared to be connected to something going on in the military, something that some people didn't want others to find out about.

"My husband found something out…Perhaps this is a warning from the culprit to not meddle in this matter anymore?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Probably…" Ed said; his eyes downcast. Scott was in deep thought about this. She began to wonder if any of this had to do with homunculi; Scott believed that there were more homunculi than just the one she had met. After all, his name gave that away. Greed is one of the seven deadly sins, so Scott figured that there were most likely seven of these homunculi. But why would 'they' (whoever 'they' were) kill Hughes over something like that? Ed, Al, and Scott herself knew, so what? So maybe that wasn't what Hughes was killed over. Scott wanted to know exactly what Hughes had found. Scott looked over at Ed and saw a look of frustrated anguish on his face. "It was us…" Ed said through clenched teeth. "It's just as well as that we dragged him into all this…" Ed and Al blamed themselves for what had happened to Hughes.

"We're sorry." They apologized over and over. Mrs. Hughes had a sad, distant look on her face.

"More victims might be hurt if we keep on pursuing to get our bodies back so, we are no longer going to-" Before Al could say anymore, even if he wasn't, Scott suddenly stood up, her feet slamming on the floor.

"What kind of crap is that!?" Scott shouted. The lights in the room-no, the whole building, flickered in her rage. She looked as if she was going to shout some more, but remembered that there was a sleeping child in the room. Instead she walked up to Ed, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and glared. "Yeah, Hughes died, and sure it was because he was helping you, but it was _his_ decision! You guys didn't order him to do as you wanted, he _chose_ to help you! You can't control what others do, you can only control yourselves! Are you telling us that, just because somebody got hurt _willingly helping _you, you're just gonna give up? That's bull! You're just going to let Brigadier General Hughes' death be in vain because you two are too freaking cowardly to stand up and act like men?! You have to be kidding me!" Scott didn't yell, but she spoke with great venom in her words. Ed blinked at her; everyone was surprised by her outburst.

"…She has a point. My husband was always going out on a limb to help others. Giving up now would simply have his death mean nothing." Mrs. Hughes told Ed and Al. She then smiled kindly at them. "If you can't use the Philosopher's Stone or whatever, why not try some other method? Walk forward down the path according to your beliefs." She told them.

After that Ed, Al, Winry, and Scott left the house. When Scott looked up at the house, she could see Mrs. Hughes holding her now awake daughter…and crying. That's when Scott made a decision. She wasn't going to let Ed and Al give up, no matter what. No one deserved their lives to be shattered for nothing, so Scott was going to make sure that Hughes died for something good. Even though she had never met Hughes, even if this wasn't necessarily her fight. She was going to help these two boys get their bodies back, even if they didn't want her to.

"Congratulations boys," Scott said, walking faster so that she was in between Ed and Al. They both gave her confused looks. "You are officially not getting rid of me any time soon." She told them.

"You don't have to help us, in fact, you really shouldn't" Ed warned her, frowning slightly.

"You could end up like Hughes." Al quietly told her. Scott threw her head back and let out a pirate-like laugh.

"If you live your life like you're afraid to die, then you've never lived at all!" Scott cackled, giving them an incredibly cocky grin. Ed just shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"You kind of strange, Scott…" He said. Scott gave him a hard thump on the back as a reply.

* * *

Scott glared at the ceiling as she lay in her bed. The only sound in her room was the soft humming of the ceiling fan. But in the room right next to hers, the room to the right of hers, Scott could hear Winry say something about apple pie. She heard Winry start to sob, and Ed trying to calm her down. Scott sighed, feeling physically tired, although she hadn't done much today. She had heard from Al (who was sitting on the floor next to the foot of the bed.) that Mustang had completely charred the person who supposedly murdered Hughes. Ed and Al didn't believe that this Ross lady had killed Hughes. Al told Scott that Ed was still angry at Mustang for what he had done. Al also told her that Lin and Rai were following someone named Barry. That didn't worry Scott, if anyone could befriend with an annoying prince and a murderous animated suit of armor, it was Rai. What bothered her was that she hadn't known that Rai was in Central. Oh well, she'd have to hunt her down at some point.

Scott sat up and went to the table. She grabbed some paper and a red inked pen and began writing.

_Dear People,_

_Right now I am in Central with the Fullmetal Alchemist, his little brother Al, and a friend of theirs' named Winry. I have decided that I'm going to be traveling with Ed (Fullmetal) and Al from now on. If it's okay with you, then I will still be sending monthly payments for my room, since all of my stuff is there anyway. _

_How are you guys? I am sending you guys some souvenirs from Central along with this letter. I hope you like them._

_I just found out that Rai's stationed here in Central now. I feel sorry for King Bradley already. I won't be surprise if the next time I come to Central, I see Rai being _chased out_ of Central by people with torches and pitchforks._

_Well, I'm not sure what else to write, so I'm just going to stop._

_Sincerely,_

_Scott Monroe. _

Scott yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She sat down the pen, and folded up the letter, slipping it into an envelope. Scott already had the souvenirs in a box, so she just took out her gift for Rai. She placed the letter in the box and taped it shut.

"Yo Al, I'm going to go to the post office to get this delivered. I also have an errand to run so I'll be gone for a while. Make sure to lock my door when you go to your room, okay?" Scott asked Al. Al looked up at her, pausing for a moment, as if he had been lost in thought before she spoke.

"Yeah, okay." He told her. Scott nodded, and then left carrying the box. She closed the door after herself and walked down the hall.

* * *

Mustang was sitting in his office, filling out paper work with little enthusiasm, when he noticed the lights flicker. Some people might think that it was simply a power surge. But if you're the guy with the semi-crazy daughter who can manipulate electricity…you tend to think different.

Roy Mustang allowed a tired sigh to escape past his lips.

Scott came barging in, throwing the door open with such force that as she walked into the room, the door bounced back and closed with a slam. She marched right on up to Mustang's desk and slammed her hand on its surface, as if her dramatic entrance might not be enough to get her father's attention.

Mustang didn't even bother to look up.

"What's your problem now?" he asked in a bored tone of voice. He had a feeling that he already knew.

Scott glared, already pissed off but getting angrier because Mustang wouldn't even be bothered to look at her when she's about to flip out on him.

…Again.

"What the hell's your problem, Mustang?!" She yelled at him, hitting his poor, innocent desk again with a fist this time.

"I have an insane daughter whose only hobby is the find excuses to hate me and want me dead?" Mustang said, only it sounded like a question. He picked up a pen, and began writing on some kind of official document. Scott growled darkly.

"No, other than that! Why'd you kill that Ross chick?!" Scott questioned. Mustang's pen stopped moving for a moment, and then continued.

"I was under orders to stop 2nd Lieutenant Ross, and was given permission to kill if she resisted. Which she did." Mustang spoke in a monotone.

"Yeah?! Well who wouldn't if they were framed for a murder they didn't commit?!" Scott argued. Mustang let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked, looking up at her. Scott paused for a moment, glaring at him.

"I just want to know why you would kill an innocent person like that." Scott told him. Mustang sighed again, which was starting to get on Scott's nerves. He pulled out a piece of memo paper and wrote something down on it. Scott couldn't see what he was writing because Mustang covered it with his hand. He then turned the paper over and wrote down an address.

"If there's anything else you want to talk about, preferably without screaming at me, then you can visit me at my apartment. And Scott," Mustang handed her the paper. "Please don't bother me while I'm working." He told her. Scott gave him the most evil, deadly glare she could muster. The kind that would make plants wilt. And then turned on her heel and stomped out of the building.

As she crossed the street and got a good distance away from Mustang's workplace, Scot looked at the paper.

On one side was the address of Mustang's apartment and the apartment number. Scott frowned, and turned the paper over.

_She's not dead._

Scott's frown turned into a scowl. _So, Ross wasn't dead? Then where was she? What's going on?_ Scott thought. Then she figured it out. _He was helping her escape. In the newspaper it said that she was found guilty. So she would have either died or been locked up for the rest of her life if she stayed in prison. This must have been some elaborate escape…Maybe Mustang isn't quite the jerk I think he is...yeah right, and pigs can fly. _Scott shook her head and stuffed the paper into her jacket pocket. She headed back to the hotel, thinking it best if she burned the piece of paper when she got there. Scott thought it would be best if she didn't tell the others what she found out, whoever killed Hughes might be tipped off if Ed and the others suddenly weren't upset with Mustang anymore.

* * *

Rai was sound asleep. She was using her blue military jacket as a pillow and was lying under the window. Her hair was a curly mass cascading over her jacket and under her head. She couldn't hear a single word that was being said.

"You owe me a favor! I helped you at the prison, didn't I?" Lin asked Barry. Ran Fan was looming over the two in her over protective way.

"And I got you out, so there." Barry pointed out.

"No, I'm talking about the East…" Lin left something unsaid. Barry understood what he was talking about.

"Oh that. Err…Let me think about it." Barry said. "Oh yeah! You know that Alphonse dude, right? He's got a body similar to mine so you can go ask him." Barry told Lin.

"Ah! That armored guy! I knew him!" Lin said. Rai suddenly sat up and faced the others.

"…what about Al?" Rai asked, looking wide awake. The others blinked at her for a moment, wondering if she was even actually asleep in the first place.

"I'm going to go see him." Lin told her while opening the door.

"Can I tag along? I want to bother Scott for a little bit." Rai asked. Lin nodded, and then turned to Ran Fan.

"Ok then. We'll be right back! Ran Fan, send out a signal if anything comes up." Lin told her.

"Yes sir." Ran Fan replied. Lin and Rai left.

* * *

Scott sat on the couch facing the bed in Ed and Al's room. Ed was lying on the bed while Al was sitting on the floor, and being polished by Winry. Scott wasn't listening to what they were talking about. She looked around the room in boredom and saw that there wasn't much in it. There was the single bed under the window, which had the curtains drawn closed. A coffee table, a couch (the one Scott was sitting in), and another bed against the wall adjacent to the first.

"The more I look, the more dents and scratches I see." Winry said, her hand gliding along Al's suit. "You two must be making a hard journey." She observed. Al simply laughed. Winry's expression saddened, worry was written on her face. "Hey…What are you going to do next?" she asked uncertainly, looking at Ed. Scott picked up a book that was on the coffee table, and began flipping lazily through it. She could feel the uncertainty in the air. There was a pause before Ed spoke.

"Not sure." He said, looking at his metal hand. Ed turned to Winry. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her. Winry blinked at him in surprised. "What?" he asked, wondering; what did he do?

"…You've never consulted me about yourselves…" Winry told him hesitantly. That's went Scott felt something ripple through the room.

"…I see." Ed said. Suddenly, Scott stood up.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk." Scott told them. Before anyone could speak, Scott quickly left the hotel room. She walked down the hall and stopped when she got to the stairs. She placed her hand on the railing and leaned against it. Scott closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She wasn't sure what came over her. All she knew what that she couldn't be in that room for a moment longer. Scott thought that _it _wouldn't start happening again. Ever since she could remember, she could feel-sense things. Like how she sensed there was something not human about Greed. If someone was experiencing a strong emotion, Scott could feel it. Just like when her father left Scott and her mother, she could feel the overwhelming sorrow Scott's mother felt-how it came in waves and made it feel like she was drowning.

It was easy to forgive someone when you only _see_ them leave, but not so much when you _feel_ how it affected the one person you cared about more than anything.

After her mother died, however, it suddenly stopped. And it didn't come back-that is, not until she met Greed. She couldn't understand. Why now? Why now, just when she had gotten used to being relaxed around people.

When she was in the hotel room with the others, she could feel something. Winry truly, with all of her being, cared about those two boys. She was terrified that something bad might happen to them. Scott could feel that Winry had very strong feelings for Ed.

And it bothered Scott. It was as if she felt…jealous…

Scott was in such deep thought that she didn't see Major Armstrong walk past her, heading towards Ed and Al's room.

But why would she feel this way? She hadn't known Ed for very long. She hadn't even spent much time with him. But there was something about Ed, Scott couldn't help but at least like him a little. But what was she going to do? If she had read Winry's feelings right, then that would mean that she wouldn't let Scott have Ed without a fight. Winry had these feelings for a long time, it seemed.

But Scott couldn't help it, she really liked Ed. Though, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way…

Suddenly there was a loud clang.

"What was that for, Major!?" Scott could hear Ed's voice from down the hall. She turned and opened her eyes to see Major Armstrong pick Ed up from the floor.

"Oh…No! This isn't good!! Your automail is broken! How terrible!!" He put Ed down and started patting Ed on his shoulders. "This is a grave problem indeed! We must have it fixed right away!" As the Major was talking, Ed was looking completely and utterly confused…which Scott thought looked rather cute… "I shall escort you to Resembool!" the Major told Ed.

"Winry is right here so I don't need to go ba-." Ed tried to say.

"Come now. Don't be reserved!" Major interrupted.

"What, are we going back to Resembool?" Asked Al, both Winry and him were entering the hall.

"Oh hey Al, listen to this…" Ed tried to speak to his brother, but the Major interrupted him again.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric!" the Major greeted. He walked up to Al and pointed at him. "You stay here because you're conspicuous!" he told Al happily. "Ok, we'll arrange for the train immediately!" The Major began to drag Ed away. Scott just blinked stupidly as they passed her. "Let's go Edward Elric!" Ed turned and looked to Scott as he was hauled down the hall.

"Help meeeee!" he begged. Scott smiled and waved, not bothering to help.

"Going somewhere?" Scott spun around to see Lin standing next to Winry and Al. He was peeking out of the hotel room. Both Winry and Al screamed.

"L-lin!? Where'd you…" they tried to ask.

"Through the window." He told them. "I thought a national alchemist would stay at a military hotel, and Rai agreed with me. We ended up looking all over for you." Lin said. Rai stuck her head out into the hall. She looked around, pushing her glasses up, and then grinned when she saw Scott. She waved and Scott waved back.

"But why should you enter through a window!?" asked Al.

"Well, we're sort of like criminals." Lin said with a nervous laugh.

"Just what have you been doing while away from us…?" Al asked.

"Or do we even want to know?" Scott inquired, walking to where the group was standing. Rai gave her a mysterious grin.

"I heard from Barry the Chopper. You guys are interesting." Lin gave Al a grin that could rival Rai's. Al and Winry looked at Lin in surprise. He motioned for everyone to get back into the room. He sat on the bed while everyone else stood. That's when Lin explained what he and Rai were doing running around with Barry the Chopper. He explained that Ross was framed and that everything was just a set up to help her escape.

"My gosh…so that's why the Major took brother with him…" Al said. "How come no one told me about this!!?" Al sighed, exasperated. Lin suddenly looked out the window and made a noise of mild surprise.

"Uh-oh. It's started." He said. There was a flash outside the window.

"What's that? A firework?" Winry asked. Lin was putting his shoes back on (he had taken them off when he and Rai entered through the window.

"Mm…A counterattack signal is more like it." He said with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He opened the window and sat on the sill. Rai went and stood next to the window, showing that she was going to go with him. "You wanna come?" Lin offered. Al and Lin looked at each other for a moment.

"…I might be able to find out about those who killed Mr. Hughes." Al said. "If we are responsible for his death, we have to see through this till the end." Scott nodded standing next to Al.

"You're going?" Winry asked them.

"Yes." Both Al and Scott both said. Rai gave Scott another unnerving grin.

"…Tell me all about it when you come back. Okay?" Winry asked Al. Al nodded. "You will…come back, right?" Scott could tell that Winry was very worried.

"Yup, we promise!" Scott told her, attempting to sling an arm around Al's shoulders, but failing because of the height difference. With that, the four of them left through the window. Al, Lin, and Scott all landed gracefully on the ground. Rai however…

"Yahoooooo!" CRASH!

…fell into an open dumpster. "Ouch, that sting a little." Rai hopped out and grinned at the others. There was a long piece of a potato peel on her shoulder, but other than that she seemed fine.

"…Idiot, you should look before you leap." Scott chided her, pulling the peel and throwing it back in the dumpster. Rai shrugged and followed the others as they quickly ran in the direction of where the flare came from.

**A/N: Yay, in the next chapter Scott and Rai get to meet Envy...that won't end well...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, aceventury, Mrs. Aria Prime, Kahluagurl88, and amiegirl17**

Scott and Rai ran side by side a few feet behind Lin and Al. The sun had almost completely disappeared by this time.

"Soooo….you've been having fun?" Rai asked, but smiling as if she already knew the answer.

"…yeah, I guess you can say that." Scott grinned back at her. "What about you? I heard that you're working here in Central now." Scott nudged her friend…who then ran head on into a lamp post. Scott laughed, but continued running, figuring Rai would just catch up. Rai did, but she was rubbing her forehead as she ran and Rai was holding her glasses in her left hand.

"Oh, I've been okay. Got thrown in jail for a prank I pulled-man do these folks in Central have _no_ sense of humor. Mustang visited me while I was stuck in there…stupid jerk wouldn't help me out though…he just laughed at me." Rai grumbled. Scott couldn't help but laugh at that. The puppy-dog pouting look, combined with what she was saying simply made Scott bust up laughing. Rai shot her an annoyed look. They continued to run (Scott having to drag Rai along part of the time because she kept going the wrong way.) until the group reached the area where the flare had come from.

When they got there they saw Ran Fan attacking a strange dog. As the dog looked back at the newcomers, it gave them a very human-like surprised look. That gave Ran Fan an opening and she threw a kunai, which hit the dog in its left eye. The dog changed into a human form and the now person knelt on the ground, covering his wounded eye. Lin, Scott and Al were stupefied by the sight, while Rai was simply confused.

"W-what was that…?!" Al asked as Ran Fan appeared before the kneeling person. Al noticed a strange tattoo on the outer left thigh of the person. This person had long, spiky green hair with a black head band. He/she was wearing a very tight belly, sleeveless black shirt that could barely be considered such, tight black short-shorts, and black toeless sandals. His/her eyes were light purple and the pupils were like that of a reptile's.

"You…You're dead…I'll crush you to pieces!!" he growled darkly, surprisingly sounding like a male. His eye had regenerated.

_Just like Greed!_ Scott thought. _This person must be a homunculus! _Come to think of it, Scott could feel the same strange wrongness that she had felt from Greed.

Lin stood right behind the homunculus, frowning and actually opening his eyes wide enough for people to see them. He appeared to be cautious of the homunculus, but a little curious as well.

"This guy has an unusual body composition." Lin observed. The homunculus jumped a little, having not noticed Lin being so close. He quickly leaped away from Lin and the others, standing in a crouch and ready to fight. He swore murderously.

"Now I have more to get rid of…they just keep coming and coming…" he muttered mainly to himself. Suddenly an incredibly over weight…creature landed on the ground, creating a small crater.

"I'm baaack." It told the homunculus. It walked up behind the walking palm tree and stuck out its tongue like some kind of dog. "Envy, can I have them?" It asked the ambiguous man.

"Yeah, go! Eat! Bite into them!" Envy ordered, pointing at the group. Scott and the others were not exactly thrilled by what was said.

"I'm not food…" Rai grumbled, sounding only a little insulted. Scott rolled her eyes.

"Whoa. Look we've got here." Lin said, his eyes back to being slits again.

"He's…also the same kind." Ran Fan informed the others.

The thing that was Envy's comrade leaped into the air, about to attack Lin and Ran Fan.

"Huh? They don't die when you kill them?" Lin asked Ran Fan, who gave him confirmation. "Doesn't that mean…" he let the sentence drop off, but the look on his face immediately morphed into an evil grin that mirror one of Greed's. Both Ran Fan and he looked at the oncoming homunculus with a malevolent glint in their eyes. They began to fight with the homunculus, while Scot and Rai just stood there. Both girls had seen the creepy look that the ninjas have given the homunculi, and decided to stay out of the fight. At some point that no one was sure of, Al had disappeared.

"Wait a minute!" Rai suddenly yelled. Everyone, including the homunculi, blinked at her. She pointed at Envy, a very bothered look on her face. "What is that thing, a guy or a girl?! And why does it look like a human palm tree?!" she demanded to know. Envy _glared_ at her, while Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what I was thinking!" Scott told Rai.

"I'm a guy! And I'm not a damn palm tree!" Envy shouted at Rai. "How could you possibly think I'm a girl?!" Envy looked like he wanted to beat up Rai.

"…I thought you might be a girl with a very flat chest! Don't blame me for being confused when you look so freaking effeminate!" Rai sounded very defensive…as she hid behind Scott.

"You little…!" Envy growled. He made to attack Rai, but Ran Fan kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

"If you're not going to fight, then stay out of the way!" Ran Fan shouted at Scott and Rai.

"Okay." The two girls said, sounding indifferent. They both climbed up onto a roof top and watched the fight. Rai cheered as Lin threw the fat homunculus into a building.

"Wahoo! Go Team Ninja!" She yelled. Scott laughed as Ran Fan shot Rai an irritated look. Then Scott got an idea.

"Wow, that's got to hurt, Ran Fan of Team Ninja just stabbed Envy of Team Freak in the eye…again!" Scott said, pretending to be a sports announcer. Rai caught it and decided to play to.

"Ouch! I wouldn't want to be that Thing of Team Freak right now; Lin of Team Ninja just crushed his head against the pavement. Good thing those homunculi won't stay dead, because Team Ninja's wailing on them!" Rai was pretending that she was holding a microphone as she said this. The fighting stopped suddenly and all of the fighters glared at the girls.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" They all yelled (except Envy's teammate, who had no clue what anyone was talking about.). Both Scott and Rai pouted, now bored out of their minds. The others continued to fight for a while.

"Ouch, damn it!"

"Yow!"

"Ow, hey!"

Finally Envy looked up at the roof where Scott and Rai were sitting.

…and playing Red Hands.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, now completely distracted by the sight of Scott once again slapping Rai's hands and making the bespectacled girl yelp. They both smiled annoyingly at him.

"…Nothing!" they said in unison. Envy wasn't able to say any more because Ran Fan just hand-chopped his throat. He growled and tried to punch Ran Fan, who dodged it. Envy's fist made a decent crater in the street. Before Ran Fan could get too far away, however, Envy grabbed on to one of ends of the cloth tied around her waist.

"Ack!" Ran Fan yelled. Envy had a demented look in his eyes.

"At last…I caught you!!" Envy boasted.

"'Cause that 'doesn't' sound creepy!" Scott told Rai in a loud voice. Rai nodded gravely in agreement. While Envy was busy glaring at the two (again) someone threw a sword at him. It sank a good few inches into his side. He released the cloth and looked at the sword in surprise. Ran Fan used this opportunity to lunge at Envy. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and sliced Envy. Envy fell to his knee, grasping his side.

"Ran Fan!" Lin yelled. Ran Fan and the two girls on the roof looked to see Lin was running away from the fat homunculus. "Give my sword back! Quickly, please!" Lin shouted, running as fast as possible from the thing that wanted to eat him.

"Lord!" Ran Fan exclaimed, throwing the sword to the prince. Lin caught it easily and spun around. In a movement too fast for either Scott or Rai to follow, Lin cut the homunculus with his sword. The homunculus was split in half. Without looking fazed, the tubby pressed both halves together and regenerated his body into one piece. Lin looked somewhat annoyed by this.

"…Ah, I've had enough of him." He complained. He pointed his sword at the two homunculi, who were now on the opposite side of the battle field of Lin and Ran Fan. "Hey, won't you please surrender already? We probably won't harm you." Lin tried (and failed) to sound reassuring. Envy slowly stood up, a dark, unreadable expression on his face.

"Gluttony," he said, referring to his companion. "The crowd is getting bigger." Envy told the fat one.

"Yup." Gluttony agreed. "Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked childishly.

"Actually, go ahead, swallow them." Envy said. Gluttony's face went from stupidly childish to stupidly evil and drooling. Lin opened one eye more as he looked at Envy. "The onlookers, these two, the idiots on the roof-,"

"Hey!" both Scott and Rai interrupted Envy, offended. Envy ignored them.

"And everyone else…" Envy's face twisted into one of pure evil and bloodlust. "Who will have seen a glimpse of Envy." Energy crackled around Envy as he spoke.

"_**What do you think you are doing?**_" a calm, but annoyed voice drift through the night air. Everyone froze in surprise, Lin and Ran Fan tried to look for where the voice could be coming from. Scott scowled, while Rai simply cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Pride, is that you?! Why are you here!!" Envy yelled, looking around as well for source of the voice.

"_**You failed **__**to complete your mission and made a spectacle of yourself in public.**_" The disembodied voice scolded. "_**Not only that, you let someone trespass in our lair. What a shame.**_"

"…O-our lair was intruded?!" Envy gasped. Lin stood in an attack ready stance, his right eye fully open and slowly observing.

"_**Envy, you are a bit too careless. It's time you retreated for today.**_"

"Wow, that person sounds like a pissed off older brother." Rai whispered to Scott. Scott chuckled quietly, not wanting to anger the owner of the voice.

"But…" Envy tried to argue.

"_**Silence, you scamp.**__" _There was a pause when Rai cackled at the word 'scamp' for no obvious reason. "_**Do you dare to literally make a display of your disgraceful self more than you already have?**__"_ the voice inquired angrily. Envy gritted his teeth for a moment, and then grouchily relented.

"Gluttony, let's go." Envy grumbled. As he walked away, he picked up his cloak that had been discarded before Scott and the others had even gotten here. "Hey," Envy called out to Lin. "Your damn luck just kept you from dying." Envy told him. Lin smirk at this and rested his sword on his right shoulder.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Lin challenged in a taunting tone. Envy scoffed before disappearing along with Gluttony.

There was a heavy silence for several moments. Scott jumped down from the roof Rai and she was hanging out on and stood near Lin and Ran Fan. Scott noticed Lin break out in a cold sweat.

"**W-what…**" Lin stuttered. "**What the heck was that?!**" Lin shrieked in a manly way (not).

"Lord, I'm very sorry…I failed to obtain the clue to immortality." Ran Fan apologized. Lin smiled shakily.

"I don't know what it is, but they are hiding something. Looked like there were more of them too, that really was a close call." Lin said. Scott nodded in agreement, even though she did absolutely no fighting.

Scott looked over at her friend…and saw that Rai had disappeared. Oh well, Scott would just ask her later about where she ran off to. "Geez…" Lin sheathed his sword. "This country is full of interesting guys!"

"Indeed…" Scott agreed, frowning slightly. "Gluttony, Envy, and Pride, those are the names of the homunculi that we know of so far." Scott said. "Also, I met one homunculus named Greed back in Dublith." Scott told Ran Fan and Lin. Scott counted on her fingers. "So that's four…there's probably three more, at least." Scott guessed. Lin frowned at her.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. Scott held up seven fingers.

"Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Wraith, and Sloth, those are the Seven Deadly Sins. We've already know of four of them, and if there's a trend, then we'll see the other three at some point as well." Scott explained. Ran Fan then looked around.

"Hey, were did your short friend go?" She asked. Scott shrugged.

"I don't know…probably left to annoy somebody else…"

* * *

Rai crouched in the shadows, silent as a grave. She was hiding behind a group of pipes, with a curious chimera sniffing at her foot. For some odd reason, none of the chimera (which Rai assumed were supposed to be guarding the place.) attacked her. Well, she did have a way with animals…

"Why?!" Envy shouted at King Bradley, following behind him as the man was walking. Rai was surprised to discover that the leader of the country was actually a homunculus. "Why did you let them get out alive?! You know they almost came here!! They killed Lust too!!" Envy was pissed. Rai counted on her fingers, just like Scott had done earlier.

_Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Lust…Oh, I get it! So there must be three more!_ Rai concluded. She glanced at the old man in the strange throne. Was he one of the other three? Was he Pride? Was he the person who Rai and the others heard before Rai followed Envy to this place?

"Your job was to exterminate intruders!!" Envy told Kind Bradley. Gluttony was sitting on the floor, crying about Lust's death. "I know! They're in the hospital, right?! Go kill them! Make it look like a medical accident!" Envy ordered. Rai had the strangest thought flicker in her head.

_He sounds like somebody's crazy, bossy girlfriend…_ Rai observed. She almost giggled, but didn't for that would give her position away. Rai petted the chimera which was now rubbing its cat-head against her leg and purring softly.

"It isn't too late yet!!" Envy continued his rant, unaware that somebody just called him King Bradley's psycho girlfriend. "We can't let them get away with making a fool out of us!!" Rai actually felt sorry for Gluttony as he sat there, sniffling and ignored by the others.

"Wrath…" The old man spoke. Rai noticed that he had the same color hair as Ed's. The old man even had a short beard…He looked familiar somehow… "Why did you let the Flame Alchemist get away?" the old man asked, his hand covering his eyes.

_Ah, so King Bradley is Wrath…so one more down and two to go._ Rai scratched behind the chimera's kitty ear.

"I kept him alive because he is still of some use." King Bradley told the old man. Envy and Gluttony stared at Wrath, confused. The old man lowered his hand, and then slowly stood up, separating himself from tubes that joined him to the throne. The old man walked slowly up to King Bradley, every step dignified.

"Will he be useful?" the old man asked when he was close to King Bradley.

"Roy Mustang…" Rai's eyes widened when she heard Scott's father's name. "He's too kind…and while that is his strength it is also his weakness." King Bradley looked up at the old man. "I will have him open the gate." He told the taller man. There was a pause as the old man continued to frown. For a moment he smirked, but it was gone in a flash.

That smirk sent shivers down Rai's spine. There was something scary about that old man, even scarier than the other homunculi.

"I'll leave this to you." The old man said, walking back to his throne.

"Yes sir." King Bradley said.

"Wrath will be in charge of the Flame Alchemist." The old man informed the others. Rai scowled, staring at the back of the old man.

_What are they planning? What's 'the Gate'? I've got a bad feeling about this…_ Rai wondered.

"Hey Wrath!" Envy bared his teeth at King Bradley. "You can't be serious about keeping them alive!" Envy said. King Bradley answer in a calm, uncaring tone.

"I'll reduce their troop strength as I keep them." He assured his brother. "Leave this to me."

Rai decided that now was a go time to leave. She _really_ didn't want to get caught by these guys, and she had to tell Scot and the others everything she heard. Just as she slowly turned to leave she heard something that chilled her down to her very bones.

"Ah, and where do you think you're going, First Sergeant Rai Matsumoto?" Envy asked, his breath tickling Rai's ear. Rai yelped and spun back around to face him. Envy towered over her, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. Gluttony was still sitting in his spot, but now his tongue was sticking out and slobber was pooling on the ground in front of him. Wrath was standing near Gluttony on his right, looking at Rai with a disinterested expression.

Rai's back hit the wall as Envy grabbed her by the throat and lifted up to his eye level. Rai's hands tried to pry open Envy's grip, but he was too strong.

"How much did you hear?" King Bradley asked, walking closer and drawing his sword. Rai didn't answer; she couldn't because Envy was practically crushing her neck.

"Hey, Father? What should we do with her?" Envy asked over his shoulder. The old man, who was now sitting on his throne again, frowned at Rai.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. Envy released Rai, letting her fall onto her hands and knees coughing. Envy, getting impatient, kicked Rai's side.

"He asked you a question!" Envy growled. Rai lightly rubbed her throat while she glared up at the palm tree.

"I followed your stupid butt." She told him. He looked like he was going to kick Rai again, when Wrath stopped him.

"How'd you get past the chimeras?" Wrath frowned when he saw the chimera which had been sitting with Rai, go over to the girl and let out a worried sounding whine. Rai smiled at the chimera, and then petted it.

"I don't know, I guess animals just like me for some reason." Rai tried to laugh, but started coughing up her lung instead. The old man thought for a moment, and looked to the homunculi.

"Kill her." He ordered. Envy grinned cruelly, and then went to attack.

But Rai wasn't there anymore.

"What the-?!" Envy didn't even get to finish what he was going to say, because Rai dropped down from the ceiling, spinning in midair and using the momentum to kick Envy in the side of his head and send him flying across the room.

Rai landed on the ground and bared her teeth at Wrath. Wrath lunged at Rai, sword ready to slice the girl in half. Rai jumped over him and before he could turn around, she punched him in the back with such force that he went sailing in the opposite direction that Envy went.

Gluttony leaped at Rai, about to chomp off her head. Rai ducked underneath him and Gluttony hit the wall instead of eating his target. Rai jumped onto a pile of scrap metal, and then leaped into the air, she grabbed onto one of the pipes on the ceiling and swung herself up on top of it.

"What is she, some sort of monkey?!" Envy shouted, trying to find her. Rai ran with the grace and balance that only a primate could have, leaping from pipe to pipe. No matter how hard they tried, the homunculi couldn't find the blasted brat, even after they had spread out and looked all over the lair. Rai was long gone, with the help of the chimera, she had found the exit and promptly left. "Damn it, she's not here! What are we going to do now?!" Envy cursed. Wrath sheathed his sword, and looked to 'Father'.

"We underestimated her. Don't worry, I'll make sure she is found and dealt with." Wrath told him. The old man was scowling now.

"…I've seen that fight style before…" Father muttered.

"Sir?" Wrath asked.

"Never mind, make sure the girl does not have the chance to tell anyone what she saw." He ordered. Envy suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, I'm not sure how good of an idea it'd be to kill her…" Envy frowned in thought. The others looked at him expectantly. "If she was to disappear, or show up dead so suddenly after this incident and the whole thing with Hughes, those people will become even harder pressed to find out what we're up to." Envy told them.

"What do you suggest then?" Wrath asked drily. Envy suddenly grinned darkly.

"Humans are always so easy to manipulate. If we threaten her loved ones, that monkey girl will keep her mouth shut." Envy said. Father thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, you can try it, but if she still attempts to warn the others about our plans, then you are to kill her." Father said. Envy nodded. Wrath scowled as Envy walked past him.

* * *

Rai ran down the alley as fast as her legs would move. Her side ached and her breath was coming out in gasps. She leaped over a puddle and skirted around a trashcan. It was late at night, the crescent moon high in the sky. The wind was blowing slightly, making Rai feel cold even though she had been running all this time. Finally, she could see the military hotel that Scott, Al, and Winry were staying at. It was just across the street from the alley Rai was in.

Rai let out a shaky laugh, believing she was almost home free.

Not even close.

Envy stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Rai. Rai came skidding to a stop. They stood there quietly for a several seconds; the only sound was Rai's heavy breathing. Rai was the first to break the silence.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked. Envy smirked, walking closer to the girl who bravely stood her ground.

"Nah, there'd be too much trouble. I'm here to make you a deal." Envy said as he towered over the shorter person. Rai glared up at him, but couldn't hide the nervousness that she felt. "If you tell anyone about what you heard, we won't kill you; we'll kill everyone you care about." He told Rai. Her blood ran cold.

"How is that a deal?!" Rai demanded, her hands closing into tight fists. Envy chuckled darkly and cupped her cheek with his left hand. He then lowered his head to whisper in Rai's ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"If you keep your mouth shut, they'll at stay safe. Personally I consider that a deal." He whispered. Rai jerked away from him and took a step back.

"Tsk, one I can't afford to refuse." She growled, now glaring at the right wall of the alley. Envy laughed.

"Of course! See ya' around, Monkey Girl." Envy vanished after saying that. Rai didn't move for quite some time. When she did, Rai hit the wall she had been glaring at with the side of her fist. She yelled out her frustration and hit the wall again and again. Rai's hand started to throb and blood dripped down from her scratched up knuckles.

"Damn it!" she raged. There was no way she was going to risk Samuel and everyone's lives because of this, and those homunculi blackguards knew that!

Rai looked up at the hotel, tears filling up her eyes. She couldn't let Scott and the others see her like this, they'd figure out something was wrong in a heartbeat. She needed time to calm down and analyze the situation.

With that thought in mind, Rai turned on her heel and sprinted down the alley again-this time away from the hotel.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Announcement time! Okay I'm plotting to do the same thing with this story and Prison of Hades as I am with Dreams Turn into Nightmares. And that is: I'm going to do 'Side Stories' which are just going to be little short stories within the fanfic that have very little or nothing do to with the actual plot. You all can request something through a message or a review if you want. The first side story for TLA is going to be…Honestly I have no idea, but it will be marked as a side story instead of a chapter. **

**Any way thank you to stabbythings, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, j.d.y., shawpaw12, and ShadowyStormAlchemist. **

"YOU IDIOT!!!" A male voice shouted. The sound coming from inside a hospital room that had its double doors shut. People in the hospital's hall glanced worriedly in the direction of the noise.

Inside the room were Colonel Roy Mustang, who lied in the hospital bed with multiple wounds, and his First Lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye stood at attention with her eyes closed. "You lost the will to fight because you believed what was told by an enemy?!" Mustang continued. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought you'd be the last person to act like that!"

"I'm very sorry, sir." Hawkeye apologized.

"Don't let yourself get confused! Never stop thinking! Never give up the will to live!!" Mustang barked. His voice then softened a bit "If you're a soldier-if you're my aide, be more firm than this."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye replied.

Before anything else could be said, the lights in the building flickered and the sound of heavy steel-toed boots was heard out in the hall. The sound was rapid, as if someone was running. And it was coming closer.

The poor door was practically kicked in as Scott busted into the room.

"IF ANYONE HERE'S AN IDIOT, IT'S YOU!!!" Scott roared while pointing an accusatory finger at Mustang. "WHAT KIND OF MORON RUNS INTO A FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" Havoc, who was sitting in the hospital bed next to Mustang's, made a noise of agreement. Mustang glared at his daughter, ignoring the flickering of everything electronic in the room.

"SHUT UP!!" He shot back, sitting up and glaring. Mustang bent over and held his stomach as a wave of pain made itself known.

"Please don't yell so much. Your yelling is making my wounds sting." Havoc told him. Mustang leaned over to Havoc and glared in annoyance.

"Bastard! Is that how you talk to someone who saved your life?!" Mustang snarled.

"I thank you for that but I wish you'd fried me with a bit more care. These burn marks will drive girls away from me." Havoc complained. Scott sighed irritably as the two idiotic men argued.

"I don't know how you can deal with these guys." She muttered to Hawkeye. Hawkeye gave her a slight smile.

"It takes lots of patience." The woman told the girl.

"Stop asking for so much! You were done rare! I was medium! How's that?! I'm worse off!!" Mustang yelled.

"No one here's talking about doneness!!" Havoc snapped. Scott imagined that if Rai was here at the moment, she'd say they were making her hungry.

Both men groaned in pain as they had overexerted themselves while yelling at each other.

"Besides, why am I sharing a room with a man?" Mustang inquired. "I should be in a private room with a beautiful nurse of my own!"

"Oh poor baby." Scott said sarcastically, earning a growl from her father.

"Please bear with it. The enemy could very well come to finish you off in your sleep. Under the circumstance, it's easier to guard you two in the same room." Hawkeye explained.

"Precisely!" Mustang suddenly said. "Why haven't they taken this perfect opportunity to kill us?!" Scott shrugged.

"Maybe they have better things to do at the moment?" Scott asked. Mustang ignored her.

"We're in a hospital where death is never uncommon. So why not?" Mustang wondered. Scott personally had no clue as to what the answer to that question was. It was bothering her as well.

The doors opened again, this time to reveal Al and a short man with black hair and glasses wearing a military uniform. Scott hadn't met this man before.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation." The young man said.

"Hi, I've come to see how you're doing." Al greeted.

"Alphonse! Should you be walking around like that? Do you realize that someone could be after your life?!" Hawkeye scolded the armored boy.

"It's okay. I've got someone who can sense homunculi accompanying with me." Al reassured.

"Sense homunculi…?" Mustang muttered. Both he and Hawkeye were giving Al skeptical looks.

"How is that…?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't quite get it either." Al admitted. Scott frowned for a moment.

_Al's probably talking about Ran Fan. I wonder if how she and the others from Xing sense the homunculi is anything like what I can do…_ Scott pondered.

"First Lieutenant, you might want to take some rest… I will call someone to fill in for you." The short man offered.

"It's okay." Hawkeye said, although she did look drained. "This is my job. I'm fine." She sounded firm about what she said. "By the way, what about the thing I asked you?"

"Here it is." The man showed her a kind of large, rolled up piece of paper. Hawkeye took them from him.

"Thank you. Please watch the door." She ordered. The man went outside the room. The others looked at Hawkeye.

"What is it?" Mustang asked her. Scott looked over Hawkeye's shoulder and saw that it was a map.

"It's just a rough estimate, but from my stride and the number of steps I've counted since I descended under the third laboratory, I was able to calculate the distance from the underground entrance to the large doors beneath the lab. I couldn't tell the exact direction since the corridors weren't straight." Hawkeye told them. She put down the map so everyone could see. "So I drew a circle with the lab as its center." Hawkeye pointed at what she was referring to. The others looked at it with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"All right, well done!" Mustang praised her. He held the map in his hands.

"Thank you very much." Hawkeye said.

"Colonel, look! The second laboratory is within the circle." Al pointed out.

"Hold it, hold it." Mustang studied the map. "There's something more interesting. The outer edge of the Central Headquarters…though barely, the Fuhrer's office also falls in the range." He noticed. Scott saw that he was right. She remembered the creepy feeling she got off King Bradley once.

"Could the Fuhrer be connected to the Homunculi?" Mustang and Scott asked in unison.

"But…the troops that wiped out a homunculus' group in Dublith were led by the Fuhrer. The Major fought alongside them too." Al argued. Scott nodded, remembering the soldiers that had she had seen in the Devil's Nest after she met Greed. This only made her scowl.

_It could've been a trick of some sorts. If Bradley didn't want anyone to know that he's working with the homunculi then he'd have to act like he wasn't on their side…_ This whole situation was starting to give Scott a headache.

"Although I don't understand why he had to completely eradicate them." Al admitted.

"If you want to hide something, you have to get rid of all the evidence." Scott mumbled. Mustang looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The Fuhrer's the one who called on ambulance for us, right?" Mustang asked Havoc.

"That's what I heard." Havoc said.

"Can we consider him as our ally…?" Mustang muttered softly. Al and the short man had to leave. Scott exchanged goodbyes with Al, but forgot to ask the man his name. "Since Hues said 'The military is in danger', we must be up against a syndicate that is powerful enough to endanger the existence of the military." Mustang crossed his arms. "We have no idea how much of the higher-ups are involved in this but one thing is for sure; it's definitely not going to be easy."

"But if we could lure them out and finish them all at once…" Hawkeye let her sentence drop off.

"Yes," Mustang glanced at the map before looking back up with determination glinting in his eyes. "I can quickly rise to become the authority of this country." Mustang said.

Scott rolled her eyes at her power-hungry father. "When I sent Barry to the Detention Center, I thought the best I could hope for was to find a lead on those that are conspiring with the military…But looks like we caught something much bigger than we expected." Mustang admitted.

"No kidding." Scott grumbled. She felt as if she was getting in way over her head.

"To me it seems a bit too big…" Hawkeye voiced the same feelings as Scott.

"It's worth fighting for, isn't it?" Mustang smiled as he spoke. "I'm going to have to continue working you hard. Got it?" Mustang told Hawkeye. She saluted him.

"A few more loyal officers would be appreciated." Hawkeye said.

"Er…about that." Havoc interrupted. He had been quiet for a while now. "You'll have to count me out." The others looked at him in a confused manner. "I can't feel either of my legs. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm out of the game." The others had grim looks on their faces after he said this.

~At the hotel~

Rai was with Al, Winry, Ran Fan, and Lin in Al and Ed's hotel room. Lin and Ran Fan were sitting on the couch. Across from them Winry was sitting on one of the beds. Al was sitting on the bed adjacent to both the couch and the bed Winry was sitting on. Rai was lying on the ground, her eyes closed and just listening to the conversation. The others knew she was awake, but wondered why she was being so strangely quiet. Rai seemed subdued, not quite her loud and hyper self.

"Your father?" Lin asked Al, continuing their conversation.

"Yes, my father has been missing for around ten years, it seems like now he has come back to our hometown." Al explained.

"Is it okay if you don't go to meet him?" Lin asked.

"Ummm…even if we do meet, I don't know if we should have a talk." Al said nervously. He touched where the jaw of his armor was supposed to be, but was covered in cloth since the jaw piece was missing, along his right arm and side which were also covered in cloth.

"You despise him?" Lin guessed.

"Despise…? You're mistaken. I don't despise him, but neither do I have many memories of him." Al corrected. "But I do want to talk to him about Alchemy. On reading as much of the books my father had left behind as possible, he impresses as one who is extremely capable…" Al suddenly covered his face with his hand as he thought of something. "Oh geez. Ahhh" The others, except Rai, gave him a puzzled look. "Surely, if it's my brother he'll be pointlessly opposing everything our father would say about Alchemy or such, without fail. In the worse case, he might even thrash our father…" Al explained.

"Ah, it seems so." Lin said.

"I can easily imagine that, you know…" Winry said. Al turned his attention to Lin.

"Lin, do you have a good relationship with your father?" he asked.

"Whether we have a good relationship or not, I never had a conversation with him." Lin told them bluntly. Winry and Al looked embarrassed.

"S-sorry…Is it something I should not have asked?" Al wondered.

"Eh…I offer my most sincere sympathies to you?" Winry said uncertainly.

"Can you stop your own wild imaginations on what my life is like?" Lin asked them, knowing they got the wrong idea about it. "The other party is the Emperor himself, what do you make of that? He's not someone you can easily talk to, you know. "Lin pointed out.

"…Of Xing?" Winry asked. Lin confirmed it.

"So, Lin can be said to be the son of the Emperor?" Al asked. Lin confirmed that as well. There was a pause and then Rai heard Al and Winry giggle about something.

"Ran Fan, I am being made fun of, aren't I?" Lin asked his minion.

"Shall I just kill these two?" Ran Fan offered. Rai's lips flickered in a grin, but went back to form a neutral line. She just couldn't muster the willpower to keep a grin on her face.

"Do you usually get so surprised like this?" Lin asked the other two.

"Nah, sorry, this is just way beyond too much for us to handle…" Winry told him, shaking slightly in laughter.

"Therefore, how about it, eh? If you become my wife, you might become the future Empress. Move up the social ladder, eh?" Lin offered to Winry. Winry laughed. "So how about it, Winry, on marriage and…" Winry hit Lin with a wrench as she continued to laugh lightly.

"Young Master!" Ran Fan yelled.

"Oooh, I can't because there is a person in this country who definitely needs my skills as an Automail Master." Winry giggled.

"Is that so?" Lin sighed.

"But how can a Prince go around lying dead on the streets or sponging meals off others?" Al asked.

"Come on, those are pretty insignificant things, right?" Lin asked with a bit of blood running down the corner of his mouth. He whipped away the blood and turned to Ran Fan. "There are what, more than twenty princes?" he asked.

"Officially, there are twenty four princes and nineteen princesses." Ran Fan corrected him. "Xing is a country formed by a congregation of more than 50 minor tribes. A daughter of each of tribes' chiefs would be offered to the Emperor to become his concubine and bear his child." She explained.

"My mother was the Yao clan's representative to marry the Emperor. I'm the product of that marriage." Rai frowned slightly. She felt as if she had heard about this before, but she couldn't remember where or when. "My father thus had his twelfth son. It is still enough of a position to be able to make a claim for the throne." Lin said.

"Twelfth....." Winry muttered.

"What about succession rights?" Al asked.

"That's right that is exactly the problem I am facing now." Lin told them. He actually opened his eyes as he looked at them. "The Emperor has been bed-ridden with his recent illness. Somehow, it seems that he won't hold out any longer. Currently, the various clans of Xing are starting to ferment a succession war. Whether it is this guy or that guy, their heads are all filled with the thought of the majestic-ness of being the Emperor." Lin said. His eyes went back to being squinty.

"So that's it… You're chasing after immortality because of the possibility of your death….and…" Al paused as he thought of something. "Eh? But if he brings back the Way of Immortality, then the current Emperor wouldn't have to die…" He observed.

"The Lin's chance for the throne will never come." Winry said. Al and Winry looked at each other.

"I already said that the current Emperor won't hold out any longer. Bringing back 'Something that looks like the Way of Immortality' would make him happy for a short moment." Lin opened one eye, his hands hiding in the sleeves of his shirt. "While he lives, for my efforts, my clan's standing will be raised even if by a small amount. After that, I shall seize the throne. In coming to this country, I hold the fate of the 500,000 members of the Yao clan in my hands. I'm depending on the Philosopher's Stone and any legends related to it." He leaned forward and poked Al with a finger. "Now, I know the secrets of your body." Lin said. "Your soul is affixed to that iron body. Without a perishable organic body, you are the closest being to an Immortal."

Al stared at Lin. Then he began to laugh bitterly, surprising the young prince. Lin's eyes had gone back to being squinty.

"It's useless, Lin." Al said after he stopped laughing. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Let along being immortal, it is doubtful that I am experiencing the ordinary life that a perfect human would have led." Al moved his hand away from his face, and then stared at it. "It's just like a time bomb, alright. This body…"

There was a nervous silence.

"A time bomb?" Lin repeated.

"Yes…A human soul in an iron body, the rejection would be like a bomb waiting to explode." Al explained. "It might be tomorrow, or ten years later, or a hundred years later, or one minute later…" Al went quiet for a moment. "When will that moment arrive? Even I do not know." Winry looked as if she might cry as she listened to Al. "You probably understand, right? This body is not even close to immortality."

"How can that be…" Winry's voice wavered with emotion as she spoke. "Then, if he can't get his original body as soon as possible….."

"No, please hold on." Lin interrupted her. "If the state of his body were to become dangerous isn't it possible to transfer his soul to another body and live on?" Lin asked the others. "He feels no pain, and he needs not to eat. Isn't that body convenient to have-."

"That's not likely a good situation to be in!!!" Winry shouted, standing up. Her eyes were watery and her lips keep quivering. Winry's hands were closed into fists at her sides. "….You know of nothing as usual!!" She practically cried at Lin. There was a pause. Winry glanced at Al, and then excused herself from the room.

"Winry!" Al called out to her. She had already left the room. Al followed her out of the room and most likely went into her room next door. Lin and Ran Fan peeked out of the door and watched Al go into Winry's room.

"Well, that was interesting." Rai mumbled. Lin and Ran Fan looked at her. Rai had her eyes closed, but heard light footsteps as someone walked in her direction. Someone's shoe tapped her right shoe. Rai opened one eye and saw Lin towering over her with a frown on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be all smiles and excitable all of the time." He said. Rai shrugged. A neutral expression was still overriding her face.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, 'Mr. Prince'." Rai gave him a sardonic smirk as she said it. Ran Fan suddenly appeared behind Lin's left elbow.

"You dare to insult the Young Master?!" Ran Fan glared. Rai was sure she had seen that kind of righteous indignation somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Rai closed her eye again and grinned.

"Maybe I am and maybe I ain't." Rai said in the most uneducated way possible. For some reason, that only made Ran Fan angrier. Much to the surprise of the two girls in the room, Lin chuckled.

"You honestly don't care that I'm a prince, do you?" Lin asked Rai. Rai let out a breath of air that sounded an awful lot like a scoff.

"I don't see why I should. According to you people there are twenty four or something princes of Xing. That doesn't exactly make you very special." Rai told him. Lin was now smiling, although Rai couldn't see it. Ran Fan on the other hand, was emanating an aura of hatred that Rai could almost feel.

"I have a feeling that you don't usually act this way." Lin said. If Rai had the ability to raise an eyebrow, she would have. Instead she just opened her eyes and looked at the prince. "It makes me curious as to why you are behaving so strangely." Rai shrugged again.

"Maybe I just don't care for annoying royalty?" Rai said as a question. Lin seemed thoughtful for a second, while Ran Fan looked as if she really wanted to play 'Pin the Kunai on the Rai'.

"No, that's not it…Just out of curiosity, where exactly did you go after the fight with the homunculi?" Lin asked suddenly. Rai's expression turned to surprise, but changed into a cold glare immediately after.

"None of your business." She growled. Rai got up from the floor and tried to make her way past Lin and Ran Fan. Lin grabbed her upper arm before she could leave.

"I thought so. Something happened…" Lin was frowning again. "Did you follow those homunculi?" Lin guessed. From how Rai's posture went rigid, he guessed correctly. "What did they do to you?"

Rai jerked her arm away from his grasp and gave Lin a hateful sneer, looking at him over the rims of her glasses.

"They didn't do anything to me. Why would you care anyway? It's nothing that concerns you!" Rai snapped. There was an emotion that Rai was trying to hide while she talked. _I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, so back off you idiot. Grams and the others, they're in danger because I was being stupid. Scott and you all could get in trouble if I'm around…_ Rai thought, remembering what Envy had said. _Samuel and the others back home might not be the only ones that would die if I say anything. _

Lin didn't say anything for a while. Then, without warning, he ruffled Rai's hair.

"You're kind of cute, like a little puppy growling at somebody." Lin told her. Rai had the most confused look on her face and she was actually blushing. She didn't know how on Earth to respond to that.

"Erm, Shut up!" Rai snapped. That was the best she could come up with. She pushed her glasses back up with her finger and looked away from the prince. Lin laughed. Then he went back to being serious.

"I know you're trying to hide something from everyone. And I'm pretty sure that you're doing it for a good reason. But pushing people away isn't going to stop them from getting hurt." Lin said with his hand still on Rai's head. Rai blinked up at him, and then looked at her shoes.

"I guess you're right…" she muttered. Lin smiled again. He then stepped away from Rai, removing his hand. Lin then turned around and made his way to the phone. "Uh, aren't you going to ask me what I'm hiding?" Rai asked. Lin cocked his head to the side, and then picked up the phone.

"No, like you said, it's really none of my business." Lin said as he dialed the number for room service. Rai grinned for real at that.

~Back to Scott~

Scott walked into the hotel with Ed. She had bumped into him on her way back from the hospital. Ed was telling her about how he met his bastard of a father and how pissed off he was about it. Scott thought it was funny that she wasn't the only one who was having problems not beating the crap out of a parent.

The two of them saw Winry at the front desk talking on the phone.

"Hey Winry." Ed greeted. There was a blur of movement, and then Winry was right in front of Ed.

"IDIOT!!" She screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. Ed seemed rather frightened by it.

"Whaaa?!! I didn't break the automail?!!" Ed reassured. Scott could feel from Winry that there was something wrong. Winry was upset about something (granted that was made obvious by the crying.).

"It's not that!" Winry shouted, turning Ed around and pushing him in the direction of the hotel rooms. "Just go to where Al is right now!" She ordered him.

"What, what, what?!" Ed repeated a few times. Winry gave Ed a seriously upset look. Ed seemed to get the hint that something was wrong. They hurried to Ed and Al's hotel room. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed shrieked in a very manly (not) way. Scott blinked as she saw Al. He was missing his right arm and the jaw piece of his armor. "Wh…You…you broke….uwooo!!" Ed seemed to be unable to speak in a language others could understand. "What the heck did you do while I was gone?!" Ed demanded.

Suddenly Scott felt a wave of worry, regret, terror and other emotions that were hard to describe. Scott turned and saw that Rai was the source of the negative energy. Although Rai was stuffing her face along with Lin and Ran Fan, she seemed to be perfectly fine. But Scott knew it was a mask right now. She frowned at Rai, who simply gave her a grin and continued eating. "And what are _you_ doing here?!" Ed yelled, pointing at the food eating trio.

"We're eating." Lin spoke for all of them with a chicken leg in his mouth. Ed kicked both Lin and Ran Fan out, but Rai hid behind Scott before she could be chased out of the room. Ed went back to his brother after removing the freeloaders.

"You broke it magnificently." Ed grumbled as he studied the damage done to his brother's armor.

Scott wanted to talk to Rai about the strange feelings that Scott sensed from the shorter girl, but decided that now wasn't the time. "I think I'll use the surroundings for the parts that aren't here." Ed continued. "The armor's gonna be thinner though…" He dropped off as he seemed to notice something off about his younger brother. "What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Al looked down, and then explained to Ed what had happened. Ed listened, and then clapped his hands together when Al finished. "The homunculus and Barry the Chopper…" Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder, creating a new arm. "You sure were busy while I was gone." Al flexed the arm. "Plus a rejection between the incompatible soul and body…!" Ed growled in frustration.

"Al will get back to normal right?" Winry asked him.

"Of course! I said I will so I will!" Ed told her. He paused for a moment, and then spoke to Al. "Al, I…I dug up the thing we made that day, to confirm something." The others gave him a look of surprise. Rai just blinked in a clueless way since she had no idea of what he was talking about. "The result!" Ed said before anyone could interrupt him. "I came to the conclusion that it wasn't Mom."

Al froze, and then fell back to sit on the bed. He grabbed his helmet with both hands.

"But…Then…Wait…" Al tried to wrap his head around what Ed told him. "You did that alone-." Al said with a frantic tone in his voice.

"I'll listen to your complaints later." Ed cut him off. "I confirmed that I can get your body back." There was a nervous silence.

"Really?!" both Al and Winry yelled.

"So I have a question for the two of you." Ed said, speaking to Al and Winry. "You know that time…when we fought…about…which one would…like…marry Winry?" Ed asked his voice shaky. For some strange reason, Scott felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Yeah, didn't we talk about it the other day on the roof?" Al asked.

"Oh yeah! We were like, five back then?" Winry tried to remember exactly.

"I heard from Al but you dumped both of us?" Ed asked Winry. Scott felt relieved, although she didn't understand why.

"Yeah, I did." Winry confirmed.

"Why?" Ed asked. Al and Winry looked at each other before speaking.

"'I don't like guys shorter than me.'." They quoted in unison. Ed was very upset by this, but Scott and Rai just laughed.

"Hey, peanut gallery can shut up now!" Ed told them, which only made them laugh more. "Don't decide a guy's worth by his height!!" Ed shouted at Winry before letting out a stream of insults directed at his friend. Winry just gave him a funny look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Winry asked.

"I was confirming Al's memory that I don't know about." Ed explained. "Is there anything else?"

Winry and Al talked about various things. Ed found none of them reassuring. "Basically, the memory that I don't know…can't know. Before that armor became your body…The fact that you have the memory before ten means that the soul I stuck to Al that day was really Al." Ed clarified. "So then, the memory after ten…What happens to your memory after you were ten years old?" he asked. Al didn't know the answer. "You don't have a brain, so where does the memory and experience as this body stored?" Al took off his helmet and pointed to the bloody symbol on the inside of the neck part of his armor.

"This thing?" Al guessed. Ed shook his head.

"That thing is a symbol solely for fixing your soul to the armor. Therefore, Al's body is somewhere, still living, and the brain is still working." Al suddenly realized something.

"Ah!! Barry the Chopper! His body existed somewhere else!" Al told them. Scott saw Rai grin about something that no one else in the room knew about.

"In Alchemy, there are three things in humans, 'Body', 'Soul', and 'Mind'. I think that 'Mind' is the thing that connects the 'Body' and the 'Soul'." Ed theorized.

"The body and the soul are attracted to each other." Al said seeming to remember something. "Because it's connected to the mind!"

"Right." Ed agreed. "Isn't it possible that Al's soul and the body that disappeared are connected by the mind? That day I said 'It was taken' without really thinking. You were 'taken', you didn't 'die'. The reason why it was taken was not as a material to transmutate Mom…but a fee to go through the Gate…"

Scott scowled at Rai, who had gone very still at the mention of 'the Gate'. As if she had heard about it before. Ed continued, not having noticed. "Then I used my right arm as the transfer fee to pull out your soul. Mom is 'dead'. It's impossible to pull out something nonexistent from that Gate…" Ed paused. "But Al, when I was able to pull out your soul…I think that's the proof that you're 'alive'. When I reached out in that Gate…I didn't reach this thing that looked like Mom." Ed clanked his metal fist against his brother's armored chest. "Remember Al! When you reached with your hand…Further than what I've seen…" Al remembered.

"…It was me!!" Al looked at his hand. "Mom wasn't there!"

"You're 'there'!" Ed told him.

"I remember…that time…" Al seemed dazed for a second. "I was watching you from the thing that looked like mom!" he said.

"It's fortune in a series of misfortunes that your soul didn't get fixed on that…" Ed sighed.

"Now that I think about it that was probably a rejection." Al told everyone. "I see…so it wasn't Mom…"

"I won't ask you to forgive me. We transmuted something totally different and I got you into this mess…Plus I made you carry a bomb by making you into that body…" Ed muttered. He stared sadly at the coffee table in front of him. "I'm…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Elric, there is a phone call for you from a Mrs. Izumi Curtis." A man said. Ed and Al left the room in a hurry. Winry followed them out of the room.

The moment the door closed Scott grabbed Rai by the front of her military uniform and glared at her. Rai's glasses had slipped down her nose a bit from the sudden movement.

"Rai…we need to talk." Scott growled at her friend. There was something dead wrong with Rai, and Scott was going to find out.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, I noticed there's been a lot of Rai lately. Hm…oh well. Speaking of Rai, I'm having a poll on her past, since I have a couple of ideas, but I'm having trouble choosing between them. The poll is on my profile. One more thing: I'm going to start spelling 'Lin' Ling because personally I think it looks better. Thank you to stabbythings, TheSoulAlchemist, 123xXunknownXx321, and Cookie Krisp.**

Rai sighed. She looked up at Scott, not bothering to remove herself from the taller girl's grip.

"What the hell happened? What'd you do?" Scott demanded to know. Rai looked away, and Scott could sense that Rai would refuse to tell her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Rai whispered.

"Nothing my ass! There's something wrong and from what you're feeling right now, it's the kind of wrong that people could die from!" Scott snapped. She hadn't told Rai about how she was an empath so she wasn't surprised when Rai blinked at her in shock. Rai quickly moved away from Scott.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I'm not allowed to tell anyone!" Rai said, shaking her head. Scott growled at that.

"Who is it? I'll electrocute them!" Scott snarled. The lights in the room flickered ominously. Rai's eyes went wide.

"No Scott, you can't! 'They' are stronger than you are!" Rai told her.

"Who are 'they'?" Scott shouted.

"I can't tell you!" Rai shook her head again.

"_Damn it _Rai!" The lights in the room went completely out, and electricity crackled around Scott's left hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just _can't_ tell you!" Rai yelled stubbornly. Whatever this was about, Scott could feel that Rai was scared about it.

"If it's so dangerous that you can't me…" Scott voice went down, but there was still much anger in it. "Then what makes you think that you can deal with it by yourself?"

Rai hesitated. Then her hands formed fists, her nails biting into her palms. She stood up straight and looked Scott right in the eye with a determination that shone through all of the negative energy surrounding her.

"Because I have to. This is something that I have to deal with on my own." Rai told Scott. "And mark my words," Rai's voice turned into a growl of her own. "I _will_ handle this." Scott had a feeling that there was something unspoken that Rai was vowing to do.

_Those homunculi dweebs might think that they've got me under their thumb for now. And I might not know exactly what their planning. But I swear that I'll stop them, no matter what. Because _no one_ threats the people I care about, not even supposedly immortal assholes like them!_ Rai thought vengefully.

Whatever Rai had decided upon, Scott knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her four-eyed friend. Scott could sense Rai's spark back where it belonged.

"Whatever you say." Scott shrugged. The lights went back on.

Ed and Al reentered the room. They both looked confused.

"Uh Scott?" Ed asked. Scott looked at him. "Was that black out just now your doing?" he inquired. Scott and Rai glanced at each other, and then laughed for no reason that Ed and Al could see.

It was after Scott and Rai had tried to leave the hotel to go for a walk. A soldier had told Scott that, since the legendary Scar was apparently still alive, that she had to be careful about where and when she walked around. After all Scott was a State Alchemist, and that's who Scar had been murdering.

Basically all that boiled down to Scott and Rai having to go back to the hotel whether they wanted to or not.

They met Ed and Al along the way, which had to go back to the hotel for the same reason as the girls. The four of them went back to Ed and Al's room. Al sat on the couch, while Ed leaned against it. Both Scott and Rai sat on the beds.

"Scar murdered Winry's parents?" Al gasped. Ed had just explained what he had learned while he had left.

"Though I am not really sure." Ed admitted.

"How could it be…?" Al wondered.

"It's possible. From the story that the old lady told you and how Scar is hunting down State Alchemists…" Scott muttered, trying to find a connection.

"Brother, we mustn't tell Winry about this!" Al said.

"Of course not!" Ed snapped. "I don't want to see that silly girl cry…" Scott sensed how Ed cared deeply for Winry.

"…Me neither." Al agreed.

"…Well, she won't hear a word of it from us! Right Scott?" Rai chirped. Scott nodded. Ed smiled thankfully at them, and then turned to face all three of the other people in the room.

"No matter what happens, we still need to confirm some things." Ed said.

"Do we ask about Winry's parents?" Al asked.

"We'll ask about that too. But there's another thing…We have to trick the homunculus out of hiding." Ed told them. Rai frowned. Scott and Rai hadn't been there when this topic was first brought up; they had already been out on their walk. "They said something about 'an important human vessel' and 'we must let him live'. If I die now, it'll create major headaches for them." Rai blinked suddenly, as if she just put two and two together. "But if I was to be attacked by Scar…" Ed started.

"They'll appear…" Al finished. "Aren't the chances of them appearing very low?"

"Well, it's better than nothing!" Ed said defensively.

"Didn't we get beaten by Scar before?" Al pointed out.

"Um…I think we're probably stronger than before…" Ed tried to convince himself as well as Al. Scott tapped her chin in thought.

"What if a homunculus shows up? How are we going to catch it?" She asked.

"Um…There'll be a plan! Probably…" Ed said. Just then, right behind the bed that Rai was sitting on, Ling and Ran Fan made their presence known. They were hanging on to the window sill and the wind was blowing very hard outside.

"Hey! I heard everything!" Ling shouted excitedly. Rai nearly jumped out of her skin along with Ed and Al. Scott just gave him an annoyed look. She had already known they were there. Since Ling had felt very amused the entire time he was listening.

"Ling! How long have you've been out there?" Ed demanded.

"Ever since we got kicked out of the room…" Ling answered. He entered the room, sitting next to Rai on the bed while Ran Fan stood in the open window. Ling sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded and hiding in his sleeves. "Need my help in the upcoming battle?" he asked Ed.

"What kind of scheme are you brewing?" Ed growled at him.

"Whhaat? Aren't we friends? It's natural to help each other out!" Ling said innocently. Scott could sense differently, so she scoffed. Ling fully opened his eyes and smirked. "Truthfully, I want to find out the secret about the homunculi." He closed his eyes again. "All we have to do is be near their location and we'll be able to find them."

"You have to lure them out." Ran Fan told the Elric brothers.

"And then we'll chase after their scent and capture them. Because we fought them before…It'll be much easier if we try to catch them." Ling explained. "So what do you think? Let us try to catch one?" he grinned.

"Cooperation huh? Not bad!" Ed grinned back at him. "But you can't run away with the homunculus!"

"We'll keep our promise! I owe you one meal-debt!" Ling told Ed.

"One meal?" Ed looked confused. Al held up a receipt.

"Um…Brother? This is Ling's room service fee…" Ed took it from Al and gawked at it in horror. Rai laughed loudly, since she had helped eat all of the food that Ling and Ran Fan had ordered.

"That is not one meal!" Ed roared, kicking Ling and Ran Fan out the window.

After that Winry burst into the room and yelled at everyone for making so much noise. Ed told her that she should stay in central for a little while longer…because his automail might be damaged soon.

That earned Ed a concussion brought by Winry's deadly wrench wielding skills.

Winry stormed back out of the room while Rai laughed even more than before and Scott just shook her head.

"Hey Ed?" Scott asked. Ed looked at her while rubbing his head. "We'll help you with this plan of yours any way we can." She told him. Rai nodded in agreement.

"…Thanks." Ed said.

~Later that week~

A few days both Rai and Scott had to practice immense will power not to laugh at Ed. He was going around with the goofiest look on his face while repairing everything in sight.

"There is no way in hell Scar's going to fall for this." Scott said, shaking her head.

"You never know…" Rai giggled.

Finally he took a break and they sat around a table outside a café. Ed and Scott ordered something to drink while Rai had ordered enough ice cream to fill up a swimming pool…and had eaten it in a matter of minutes. She was now huddled in the fetal position whining about brain freeze.

Ed sneezed loudly.

"It seems like the whole street's talking about me!" he bragged.

"Indeed, if we create a lot of attention…" Al said.

"Our reputation will rise, and it'll lure Scar out. Hit two birds with one stone." Ed finished for him.

"Now we just have to wait for him to hear about you…" Al said.

"Or the military to." Scott nodded to a black car that was slowing down. It came to a stop right next to their table. The back window rolled down to reveal Mustang.

"Quit messing around, Fullmetal." Mustang ordered without looking at him. Ed and Scott both glared at him.

"I heard everything about Lt. Ross, Shitty Colonel." Ed told him, leaning on the window sill of the car door.

"That's good." Mustang didn't sound like he cared.

"…and I heard about Lt. Havoc too…" Ed said in a sympathetic tone.

"Is that so?" Mustang said.

"Speaking of which, if only Dr. Marco was there he could heal-." Ed tried to say.

"Wait. Get in the car. Let's exchange information." Mustang ordered. Scott, Ed, and Al looked at each other. Everyone got in the car. Ed and Scott rode up front with Hawkeye, and Al rode in the back…crushing Mustang. Rai was sitting on the top of the car.

"Or you could get out." Hawkeye said as they drove a little distance. Everyone got out of the car and gathered around. The area they were in was basically deserted.

"The whereabouts of Dr. Marco and the Philosopher's Stone are unknown." Mustang told them. He looked at a sketch of Lust that Ed handed him. "It's probable that they got to him them first." Mustang put the sketch in his jacket.

"But why…? Damn it!" Ed swore. "When Dr. Marco was in the military, he did some research about making the Philosopher's Stone. He said it had been used in Ishbal…The Philosopher's Stone…Homunculus…The military's secret squad…Ishbal…" Ed listed. "Is there some sort of connection? What happened in Ishbal?"

Mustang was quiet for a moment.

"…Speaking of Ishbal, Scar's here." Mustang gave Ed an annoyed glare. "Fullmetal, you've been drawing unnecessary attention to yourself these past few days. Do you want him to kill you?"

"I'm waiting for him." Ed said. "I need a rematch against him."

"Don't be foolish. Have you forgotten about East City?" Mustang shouted.

"Oh, what's that? Scar's too scary? Oh, that's right! That's because a certain Colonel couldn't do anything and was all talk!" Ed taunted.

"Don't insult me! The weather's fine today!" Mustang growled. Rai laughed from her position on top of the car. Scott smirked as the two males continued to bicker.

Suddenly she sensed something. Hawkeye must have gotten a feeling to because she took out her gun. Scott pulled her staff out. She could feel a great deal of hatred and when she looked towards the source.

She saw Scar for the first time.

He had dark skin and was wearing ragged, dirty clothes. A hood covered his hair, and he was wearing sunglasses that hid his red eyes. There was a giant 'X' shaped scar on his forehead. His face had a neutral expression, but Scott couldn't remember a time when she was sense so much hate and darkness from a person.

"He's here…!" Both Ed and Al shouted.

"You got him where you want him. Isn't that right Fullmetal?" Mustang muttered murderously. Both he and Ed were now glaring sideways at each other.

"What's that? You're sweating?" Ed shot back.

"You're both sweating!" Rai pointed out cheerfully. Scott rolled her eyes.

Hawkeye pointed her gun at Scar.

"Wait! Wait a moment Lieutenant!" Ed stopped her. "Don't attack him!"

"What are you saying?" Hawkeye asked. Scar flexed the fingers in his right hand, making a cracking sound as he ran towards them.

"I've learned out to fish him out from the Colonel." Ed told Hawkeye, grinning nervously. Everyone jumped out of the way as Scar hit the ground and destroyed a good chunk of the street and sent the car flying.

…Rai went flying with it…

"Sorry Colonel!" Al apologized.

"Fish him out?" Mustang asked.

"Brother used himself as bait to lure out the homunculi. Because the homunculi need him alive." Al explained.

"What kind of idi-!" Mustang tried to yell.

"It's because we don't want any sacrifices! We have made up our minds to go forward! Even if my brother and I have to be bait!" Al shouted over the Colonel. Mustang glanced at Scott.

"I'm here because I chose to be." Scott said, glaring at her father. Mustang scowled in disapproval.

"The odds for this gamble are very low…What if the soldiers take Scar down before the Homunculi arrive? What happens then?" Mustang questioned. Al looked kind of guilty as he talked.

"That…that part…Colonel you can take care of that part perfectly can't you?" Al asked.

"So you're using me?" Mustang smirked. "You have a lot of guts! If you manage to catch a homunculus, leave some for me!" he shouted. Ed, Al and Scott charged towards Scar.

"Understood!" They shouted together. Ed and Al clapped their hands and then hit the ground, causing fists and odd-looking heads to rush at Scar.

Scott jumped behind Scar and swung her staff. He dodged it as if he saw it coming from a mile away and reached out to attack her. Scott did a flip over him and hit the wall next to her with her staff. A column of brick grew out of the building. Scar simply destroyed it before it could crush him. He made a swipe at Ed, who did a hand stand to avoid it. Al clapped his hands again and attacked Scar with stone pillars from the ground. Scar destroyed these as well. Ed sat crouched on one pillar. Scar was about to chase him up it when-

"Both of you! Move away from him!" A soldier shouted. Al was the closet to them.

"Don't shoot! You might hit my brother!" He told them.

"That's why I'm telling you to move away!" The man yelled in annoyance.

While they were distracted Scar had run up the pillar and attacked Ed. Ed dodged barely in time, a few hairs floated away. Ed ran away quickly and Scar followed him. Scott jumped and tried to club Scar over the head with her staff. He spun around and grabbed her staff. Scar tried to destroy it. The wood on her staff vaporized, but the metal core was unharmed. Scar was surprised; he hadn't known that there was a metal core to it, which is why that part was still in one piece. Scott ducked as Scar aimed for her head and ran past him.

She ran ahead of Ed and when she looked back she saw that Scar destroyed the ground in a line and it reached Ed. A piece of debris came up and sliced the right side of Ed's face.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed. Ed turned around and saw that Scar had caught up to him. Scar reached his right arm out.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Ed!" Scott ran back towards Ed and Scar.

"God!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands. He hit Scar's right hand with his auto mail hand. The force from the connection vibrated through the air. Scott was knocked off her feet. When the dust settled Scott saw that Ed's jacket was in tatters on the right arm. But his automail arm was unharmed. "Super lucky!" he grinned.

"Countered?" Al gasped.

"Don't mess around!" Scott snapped at Ed. That had scared the hell out of her. The right arm of Scar's jacket was also in shreds. They noticed the intricate tattoos that went up his arm.

"The right arm's tattoo..!" Al said.

"Fool…Could it be that Winry's…" Ed's glare was like a demon's. Scar lunged for Ed again. Ed jumped out of the way. Scott kept running, shooting whatever she could at Scar.

Then they reached a dead end. The walls of the alley were covered in pipes. "God damn it!" Ed snarled, launching himself into the air and grabbing one of the pipes. It broke off at the top, causing Ed to swing in the air. Scar hit the bottom of the pipe and Ed screamed as he fell. Al created a giant hand that went over Scar and caught Ed. "Good job little brother!" Ed cried.

"Just hurry up and run!" Al yelled. Ed jumped up onto the railing of a balcony just in time. Scar's hand broke through the stone hand Al made. Ed looked over his shoulder, but Scott couldn't see what he was looking at. Scott stopped looking at where Ed was and attacked Scar. He side-stepped her staff and hit the ground. Al dodged sideways but a few soldiers that appeared behind him were knocked unconscious. "I'm sorry!" Al apologized, even though they couldn't hear him.

"You bastard!" Ed said, walking up. "Don't involve people who have nothing to do with this!"

"If you would accept your judgment, none of this would have happened, Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar told him.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Al yelled at the Ishbalan. Al was behind Scar, while Ed was in front of him and Scott was to Scar's left. "Scar! Why do you hate alchemists and mark us as people who go against God when you use alchemy yourself?"

"I thought I answered this in East City already." Scar didn't turn his head, simply looked out of the corner of his eye at Al. "As long as there are creators like you, there will be destroyers."

"What a load of crap!" Scott snapped. Scar frowned at her.

"Who are you?" he asked. Scott smirked at him and twirled her staff once.

"I'm Scott Monroe, the Lightning Alchemist." She spoke proudly.

"Another State Alchemist? You people are like weeds." Scar muttered.

"What can you get from destroying everything?" Al interrupted. "You just want to use God's name to justify your killing!" He clenched his fists in anger. "Like Shou Tucker. You killed his daughter Nina using God's name."

Scott remembered vaguely hearing about that.

"Tucker…So, you both saw his daughter who was turned into a chimera. What does it create, huh?" Scar asked the alchemists. "An alchemist I killed a few days ago said the same thing. 'There is no way you will match us, the creators.'." He turned his head a bit, and Scott could feel a crushing wave of anger and hatred rolling off Scar. "The art of creating is it? _That turned an innocent girl into a chimera._" The three alchemists didn't respond. "An art that creates such tragedy…Is that alchemy which you admire?"

"Even so…" Ed growled, gritting his teeth. "There was no need to kill her." Ed shifted into a fighting stance. "What gave you the right to take her life away? Scar!" Ed shouted.

"Don't you understand? That girl couldn't return to her original form anymore. If I had left her like that, she would have been used like an animal for experiments and would never been treated like a human again." Scar said. The expressions on Ed's face showed that he knew Scar was right.

"Certainly…We and many other alchemists have made mistakes. But that doesn't mean we will acknowledge what you are doing." Ed said. "Scar, there's something I want to ask you." Scar looked at Ed in mild surprise.

Scott felt a familiar presence close by. "Does being an avatar of God justify taking the lives of doctors who devote themselves to the people?" Ed asked. Scar had a puzzled look on his face. That's when Scott looked past Scar.

And saw Winry standing behind him.

"Ed." Scott warned him. But he didn't hear her.

"Do you remember a pair of married Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" Ed asked Scar. Now Al had seen Winry.

"Wait-." He tried to say.

"They went to help in the Ishbal Resistance, and ever after being ordered to stop aiding both sides, they continued to help the people of Ishbal-."

"Wait Brother!" Al yelled.

"Scar!" Ed snarled, completely ignoring his little brother. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the doctors who saved your life and got killed by you, _you son of a bitch!_" Ed roared.

"Brother!" Al shouted again. Ed finally looked and saw Winry standing there, her hand bracing the wall for support.

"What?" She asked Ed. Her eyes wide and her voice quaking. "What do you mean? This person killed…my parents?" She started to shake. "Liar. They were killed…by someone they saved…?" Her next question was aimed to Scar. "You killed…my parents?"

The world began to spin a bit for Scott. There were way too many emotions and Scott felt as if she might throw up. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the feelings of the other people. "Why don't you deny it?" Winry asked as she fell to her knees. "Why…What did my parents ever do…Did they do something that gave you no choice but to kill them?" She held her head in her hands and started crying. "Give them back!" Winry screamed "Give me back my mom and dad!"

Her hands hit the ground. She then noticed the gun.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to Cookie Krisp, j.d.y., and stabbythings. Also remember to go to my profile and vote on Rai's past. ...Since I'm highly indecisive... **

"Wait, Winry! Stop!" Ed told Winry. Her hand moved closer to the gun. "That won't work!"

"Winry!" Al said. Winry grasped the gun. Ed kept looking at Scar warily.

"Please stop, Winry!" he pleaded.

"He'll attack you if you do that!" Scott warned, although her voice didn't carry very far because she had to focus on not collapsing. Winry picked up the gun and pointed it at Scar. Tears were running down her face. Scar stared at her.

"Don't shoot Winry! Let go of the gun!" Ed ordered.

"You shouldn't hold something like that! Winry!" Al told her. There was a pause and then Scar's face hardened.

"So you are the daughter of those doctors. You have the right to shoot me…" Scar said. "However, the moment that bullet releases from your gun…you will be my enemy!" Scar had a scary expression on his face.

"Don't do it Winry. It won't bring your parents back!" Scott yelled. Winry's grip on the gun shook.

"Bastard! If you lay a hand on Winry! I will kill-!" Ed tried to threaten.

"Kill me? Sure!" Scar cut him off. "No one can stop the circle of hatred until both sides are destroyed!" Scar's expression turned down right murderous. "But don't forget! The first one to pull the trigger in the civil war was from Amestris! It was your people!"

Winry looked at the gun in her hands.

"No-don't shoot! I beg you don't!" Ed tensed, ready to fight if Scar attacked.

"Hurry, drop the gun and get out of here, Winry! Hurry!" Al begged. Winry continued to shake and cry.

"If you won't shoot, then leave this battlefield." Scar commanded. He raised his hand. "You are in my way!" Scar brought his hand down. Ed leaped out of the way as the ground below him disintegrated. Ed growled and charged at Scar. He did a momentary one armed handstand on Scar's outstretched arm and flipped over the man. Al charged into the fray as well.

"Don't shoot!" Ed howled to Winry. He landed on top of her, Scar's hand centimeters from his face. Ed's hand was holding Winry's, keeping the gun pointed away from anyone.

Scott was leaning on her staff, still unable to move well. Scar stared with widened eyes at Ed. Ed bared his teeth at Scar.

While Scar was distracted Al kneed him in the arm, forcing Scar to move away from Ed and Winry. Al transmutated the street, attacking Scar with pillars until he was backed into the alley wall. Scar hit the wall behind him with his tattooed arm, creating a huge hole. He escaped.

"You idiot brother! What are you doing?" Al snapped. "Trying to get the two of you killed?" He turned back to the hole Scar had run through. "Hurry up and take Winry to somewhere safe!" Al ordered. Scott shook her head trying to rid herself of the dizziness.

"I'll go with Al!" she said.

"Ok…" before Scott could hear any more of what Ed said she took off after the younger Elric, who had gone after Scar.

"Why did you freeze up back there?" Al asked her as they ran.

"I guess I forgot to tell you and Ed, but I'm an empath. That means that I can feel what others around me are feeling. If there's too many emotions or if the emotion is too strong it can overwhelm me." Scott explained.

They finally caught up to Scar, who was not pleased to see them.

"Get out of my way! Do you want me to break you apart?" Scar asked Al.

"Nope!" Al replied. Al jumped up on to a pillar he made.

"Brat, that armor is empty inside, isn't it?" Scar ran up a water tower, but Al landed in front of him. Scott appeared behind the man. "Is that also because of alchemy?" Scar asked.

"Correct." Al said.

"How pitiful!" Scar jeered. "You are in such a miserable body and yet you still believe in alchemy?" Al clapped his hands and touched the water tower. A spout appeared next to scar and shot water at him. He jumped off the tower. Al and Scott followed him on to the ground.

"It's true that there are many dire things about this body." Al admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm miserable! You have no reason to pity me." Al tapped his chest. "This is a life that my brother tied down into this world using alchemy. If I were to deny myself now, then I would deny my brother…and alchemy." Scar was silent. "I believe in the possibilities of alchemy…I want to believe!"

"…is that so?" Scar reached his tattooed arm out to the water that was falling from the tower. He used his power and the water turned into a cloud. Scott couldn't see anything. She heard someone's hurried footsteps and then-

"HAAAA!" The cloud cleared and revealed Ed and Al attacking Scar at the same time.

"Whoa! Right on target!" Ed said as he landed from his flying kick.

"Brother! I'm saved!" Al said happily. Scott ran out of the way as Scar slid by her. She stood in a ready stance in case Scar attacked her. "And Winry?" Al asked Ed.

"The police are taking care of her." Ed explained. "…how pathetic." He muttered. "I made her cry again."

"Brother, you are always so careless!" Al scolded him. "…She saw you in this state…covered with blood."

"Yeah!" Ed sighed. "So…let's do this!" Ed nodded to Scott. Scott returned the gesture and got ready to attack Scar. Then she froze.

"In coming!" She yelled.

"i" A voice said from far away.

"have" the voice was getting closer. Everyone stayed still.

"Found" Scott jumped out of the way just in time.

"YOU!" Right where Scott was standing moments before, the fat homunculus landed. It looked right at Scar. "I've found you, Ishbalan." It stuck its tongue out like a dog.

"You are…" Scar muttered.

"A-a homunculus!" Al finished for Scar. The fat homunculus charged at Scar. It tried to bite him, but he dodged and it bit into a water pipe. Scar hit it in the back with his destroying arm. The thing paused for a moment, but then its injuries healed and it used its body weight to smash Scar into the side of a building.

"Damn it Ling! Said he's going to catch the homunculus first, what bullshit!" Ed complained, running after the homunculus and Scar.

"Shit." Both he and Scott swore at the same time. The cover to a manhole popped off and went flying into the air. Ling came right after it with his sword clamped in his teeth. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ling?" Ed, Al and Scott all yelled. Rai simply crawled up out of the hole. Scott could feel that they were both very angry about something. Ling pulled the pin off of a small round grenade and as he fell back to the ground he stuffed it down the fat homunculus' throat.

"Get down!" he roared to the others. There was a pause for only a millisecond.

And then the homunculus exploded. A piece of its lower jaw landed right in front of Ed.

"Yuck!" Rai commented, covered in blood. Then all of the pieces of the homunculus, including the blood, floated back to where the rest of the homunculus was rebuilding itself.

"Metal wire!" Ling ordered. Ed blinked at him before understanding.

"Right!" He transmutated the train tracks into thick metal wire for Ling. Ling tossed his sword to Rai so that he could use both hands. He and Ed roped it around the homunculus while it was still healing. Ling stood on top of the thing and made sure to tie the knots tight.

"The problem is he regenerates too fast, so annoying." Ling said. "When his flesh grows back, those wires will press hard against it." Ling glared at the fat man. "I've got you, homunculus!" he growled.

There was a pause.

"We…" Ed mumbled.

"Caught it!" Al finished. Ling stood with one foot on top of the bundled up homunculus and wiped blood away from his mouth. Rai handed him back his sword.

"I kept my end of the agreement. Here's the homunculus!" He told Ed and Al. Scar was just standing there, having no clue as to what was happening.

Then a shot was fired. Scar howled in pain and grasped his left leg, which had blood coming out of it now. A car came to a screeching halt behind Ling.

Hawkeye was the driver, and she held a smoking gun in her hand.

"Who?" Ed asked. He must not have recognized her yet. But Scott had.

"Get on!" Hawkeye ordered Ling and Rai. "We're escaping!"

Ling lifted the homunculus with great difficulty and dropped it into the back of the car. Rai followed him on to it.

"Wait, the hom-!" Ed tried to yell. Hawkeye put a finger to her lips. Ed shut up. Hawkeye shifted the gear of the car and drove away at top speed. Ling jumped into the passenger seat next to Hawkeye and Rai just waved goodbye to everyone from on top of the fat homunculus.

"Wait, Lieu-!" Al called out, but Ed stopped him.

"The soldiers are looking at us! Pretend we don't know her!" He told his brother in a whisper. Al and Scott nodded. "The Colonel might be an ass-."

"No fooling." Scott agreed. Ed snickered slightly.

"But we can depend on him." Ed continued. "We can just wait for information. Right now it's more important to-." Without warning he ran towards Scar who had his back to the trio. Ed clocked Scar hard in the head. Scar hit the ground with his right hand and Ed jumped out of the way. "We have to catch him! Al, Scott!"

"Yeah!" Al and Scott shouted. Scott charged at Scar as the brothers clapped their hands.

"You killed the Rockbells and many more people-." Scott said, her voice held the anger of not only herself, but Al and Ed.

"Now receive your punishment!" Al shouted.

Out of nowhere a very small girl did a flying kick to Al's side. She then used Al as a launch pad and used to momentum to kick Ed in the face with both feet. The brothers were down. Scott stopped running towards Scar and blinked at the girl. This reminded her of when she had first met Ling and his minions had beaten up Ed and Al. The girl had black hair done in braids with a bun on each side of her head. She wore clothes that were similar to Lin's and had a very small…-cat?-with her.

"Are you okay, Scar-san?" she asked, landing in a fighting pose. "What were you going to do to my savior's underling? _Bean Boy!_" the girl demanded, pointing at Ed. Scott looked at Scar.

"Savior's underling?" she asked. Scar didn't respond.

"What did you say, _Bean Girl!_" Ed shot back, mad as hell. The soldiers talked amongst themselves.

"Little girl, get out of the way!" One yelled at the girl.

"Do you want to be caught up in this?" Another warned.

"Going to gang up on me?" She asked. "Retreat!" She threw knifes at the water tower and a giant stockpile of coal. She then drew a transmutation circle with her foot. She put her hands on the circle and it began to crackle with energy. Everyone yelled out in surprise as the water tower and the coal exploded. It made a smoke screen.

"Argh! I can't see anything! Damn it!" Ed yelled. "SCAR!"

After they could find Scar, the three of them rode in a military car. Al and Ed were in the back, while Scott rode up front with the driver. Al was showing Ed and Scott something he had found. It was the little girl's…cat-thing…

"What's this?" Ed asked.

"I found it just now…" Al explained. The poor thing looked terrified.

"You idiot! There's no way we can take care of a pet! Throw it out!" Ed ordered.

"But we're in a moving car." Scott pointed out.

"Look at him! The poor thing's shivering!" Al said. Ed pointed his finger really close to the animal's face.

"That's probably because he's scare of your giant metal hands!" Ed snapped. The cat-thing bit him. Hard. "Throw ittttttt oouutt!" Ed screamed. Scott snickered. "That little brute! Throw it out the window right now!" Ed snarled in pain.

"You're so mean." Al told him. The little creature bit Al. "Don't worry. I can't feel pain. Calm down." He told it in a happy tone.

"Things are really lively around them." Scott told the driver. He nodded.

"We're there." He told his passengers. They exited the car. There was a military building in front of them. As they entered, Al stuffed the poor little animal (that was barely the size of Ed's palm) into his armor. The three of them were shown to a room. When the door opened, it showed Winry sitting at a table with a cup of something in front of her.

"You're alright." She sighed in relief.

"Winry…" Ed said. When Scott could see more of the room, she saw King Bradley sitting across the table from Winry.

"Nice to meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist and Lightning Alchemist." Bradley greeted the two State Alchemists.

"King Bradley!" Al gasped.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked.

"I asked the soldiers about the disturbance and apparently they were protecting your childhood friend. You three are very important. So I must treat her well." The Fuhrer explained. "Well, young lady, now that the young ones are here, I-the old one-will get going." He told Winry.

"Ah, yes thank you." Winry said. Ed, Scott and Al just looked at them stupidly.

"She's a good girl. Take good care of her." King Bradley said. Scott felt an odd ripple from him as he said it.

_Could that have been a threat? But King Bradley has no reason to threaten us…does he?_ Scott wondered. After the man left, Ed and the other two completely entered the room.

"What did you talk about?" Ed asked.

"Not much." Winry replied. "I mentioned that we were childhood friends, and we talked a bit about how we used to play together."

There was an awkward silence. "…Ed, about my parents…when did you find out?" Winry asked. "You promised me that you would tell me everything."

Ed hesitated, and then told her about what he had found out about her parents' deaths.

Scott sat in the front of the car with her father.

After leaving the military building Scott had went on a walk by herself and the others had headed back to the hotel. Mustang had driven up to her and when he told her to, Scott got in. He didn't say anything.

They drove to the hotel and found that there were guards and soldiers all over the place. Scott found out from the front desk that Ed and Al had escorted Winry to the train station. So that was their next destination.

"Colonel!" Al and Ed both said in surprise.

"I heard you're staying around here. Soldiers and guards are stationed all around the hotel." Mustang told the boys as they climbed into the backseat. "If you just go back like this, you probably won't be able to leave again."

"Oh! That's right! We let Scar escape…" Ed remembered.

"And there were guards there too." Al reminded him. Ed leaned closer to Mustang.

"So what happened to that homunculus?" He asked.

"It's in an abandoned shack. The lieutenant contacted me. That's where we're going." Mustang said. "Check if anyone's following us."

"Okay." Ed looked out the window, but didn't see anyone. "How's your injury? Can you drive?" Ed asked.

"We don't have enough operative personnel. So there isn't much of a choice." Mustang shrugged. Scott actually felt worried for her father for a moment.

"Really? Looks like you're not that popular." Ed teased.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Mustang glared the best he could without taking his eyes off the road. "…I have to pick up someone on the way there." Mustang told them.

They stopped at a small two and a half story house. Mustang waited next to the car. Scott had to sit in the back since someone else would be sitting in the front. She sat on Ed's lap, and had to hide her face so that it didn't show how she was blushing.

An old man walked up. He had very short black hair and a bit of a beard. He wore glasses and was smoking. Mustang talked with the old man. The old man went inside for a couple of minutes, and then came back out with a medical bag. He sat in the front with Mustang. He blinked when he saw Scott.

"Is that by any chance-?" He asked Mustang.

"Yes, that is Scott, my daughter." Mustang told him. The old man shook his head and sighed.

"Oh great, I hope she takes after her mother more than you." He muttered.

Rai sat next to Ling in the hallway. They could hear the doctor that Mustang brought with him talking with Hawkeye. They could also hear Ran Fan calling out in pain. Ed, Al, and Scott entered the hallway of the shack.

"I'm sorry." Ed told Ling.

"Are you about to tell me 'It's my fault you got caught in this'?" Ling asked. Ed frowned at him. "What kind of expression is that? Don't misunderstand." Ling opened his eyes and looked at Ed. "I said before that we're in the same boat, right? And I suggested the method. We're helping each other for our own purposes, so you don't have to feel apologetic." Ling said. "I realized all the sacrifices coming from the wish for immortality, which is why I left my country." He paused. "Yes, ever since I started holding Xing's fate in my hands, I began to understand. But it's not enough. I'm too naïve…Ran Fan understands much more than me." Rai put a hand on Lin's shoulder. He grabbed it with his own hand and squeezed lightly.

The doctor told them that he was done operating. Ed and Al went in to see Ran Fan, but Rai and Scott stayed in the hall with Ling. After a minute or so, Mustang walked out into the hall.

"She's tough." He commented.

"I'm proud of her." Ling said. He looked at Mustang expectantly.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself." Mustang held his hand. "I'm in the military. Colonel Roy Mustang-."

"Don't forget that you're a dead-beat father as well." Scott told him. Mustang glared at her while Rai laughed. Mustang looked back at Ling. "I've heard of you, a prince of Xing?" Ling nodded and put his hands together in greeting.

"I am the twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao. Thank you for finding us a doctor." Ling grasped Mustang's hand and they shook.

"It's nothing. Thank you for helping out in the Maria Ross case." Mustang said.

"No, though we both keep secrets, it's a joy to meet an Amestris military's Colonel." Ling told him. Rai suddenly brightened.

"Oh guess what Scott?" Rai jumped up and down excitedly.

"What Rai?" Scott sighed.

"I found out a couple of days ago that I was promoted a few ranks to Second Lieutenant!" Rai told her. Mustang scowled at the hyper girl.

"Wait a minute, what rank were you before?" Mustang asked.

"First Sergeant." Rai deadpanned. Scott full out laughed.

"That's not a _few_ ranks! That way more than a _few_ ranks! How is that even possible? Aren't you only 17?" Mustang nearly squawked. Rai shrugged and grinned at him. Ling chuckled at them.

Mustang then led them to where the homunculus was being held. The doctor went with them. Mustang said something to Ling about how he believed being acquainted to Xing royalty might help in him in the future. Scott noticed that both her father and Ling were very ambitious.

"However, the most important task at hand is…" Mustang stopped when they stood in front of a broken doorway. Scott could see the homunculus tied up in the room.

"Hey, what's this?" the old doctor asked.

"A man-made human called a homunculus." Mustang explained. "Be careful, it's got a philosopher's stone in it so it won't die easily. But if you repeatedly kill it, it will die eventually."

"Is my mind playing tricks on me? Or are you all crazy?" the doctor asked, running his hand over his head.

"Crazy-." Rai tried to tell him.

"Neither." Mustang and Scott interrupted her. Ed and Al walked up just then.

"A philosopher's stone is created through many human sacrifices. A monster created with it as its nucleus; a homunculus." Mustang told his old friend. "And, it looks like these creatures have some connection to the higher ups in the military. Maes Hughes apparently discovered some military secret, and was killed by one of them."

"'Higher level'? That's it!" Ling suddenly spoke. "King Bradley. That guy might be a homunculus!" Ling told them.

"…Huh?" All the others except Rai were confused.

"Under his eye-patch there's a tattoo on his eyeball. He chased us along with the homunculus!" Ling said.

"Impossible!" Ed denied.

"The ruler of this country is a homunculus?" Al gasped.

"He is…" Rai interrupted them. "A while ago during the first fight with them, I followed the one named Envy to their hideout. King Bradley was there and the other homunculi called him 'Wrath'!" Rai said.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Ed demanded. Rai looked at the floor.

"They threatened to kill everyone I care about if I said anything…" Rai clenched her fists in anger. The others looked at her sadly, understanding her reason. Ling put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why would they do this…But if he is a homunculus, his family and the others around him should have noticed." Ed argued.

"It's true that Bradley doesn't have the inhumane aura that the other homunculi give off. He seems like a human." Ling said.

"The books said that homunculi cannot reproduce…but the Fuhrer has a kid right?" Al asked the doctor.

"Yeah, but his child, Salem, was adopted. He doesn't have any children of his own." The doctor said. Everyone went quiet. Then Mustang scoffed.

"Monster or human…Whatever he is, it now seems much easier to kick the Fuhrer off his throne!" Mustang said with a smirk. "First I have to get the information from this homunculus. And if we can get it out, we have the philosopher's stone as well…Maybe I can use it to heal my officer." Mustang tried to go into the room.

"Hey! Ran Fan sacrificed her arm for this piece of evidence regarding immortality! I'm sending the homunculus to my country right now!" Ling said.

"Hey, wait!" Ed told them. They all began to bicker over who had rights to the homunculus. At one point the doctor had said Mustang's name.

"Mustang?" The homunculus asked. "Mustang…killed Lust…killed Lust…Colonel Mustang…" They all stopped arguing and looked at the homunculus. "ROY MUSTANG!" The thing bellowed in complete and utter rage.

Suddenly, nearly half of the shack disappeared.


	16. Side Story 1: Monroe or Mustang?

**A/N: This is a side story, not an actual chapter. That means it just a random event that happened somewhere in the story but isn't incredibly important. Like a filler episode. Please review or message me if you have an idea of a side story that'd you would like to see. Thank you to j.d.y., Cookie Krisp, stabbythings, Fionn Rose, Jess Rap, and codegirl96. **

The cafeteria was busy and noisy. It was lunch break for all the military officers working in Central. Although the room was huge, with fifty or so tables, every table was full.

Except one table, the table Scott, Ed, and Al were sitting at. Scott and Al were sitting on one side, while Ed sat across from Al. For some strange reason, Ed was acting very depressed. Scott could feel it cloaking Ed like a wet blanket.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Ed asked Scott grumpily. Scott looked up from her ramen.

"What rumors?" She inquired. Ed sighed, while Al spoke for him.

"Apparently people have been arguing about who is stronger-you or Brother…and more people say that you'd win in a fight." Al explained. Ed let his head hit the table.

Since there were no other tables; that must have been the reason why _that man_ sat down across from Scott.

"Good afternoon, Scott!" Roy Mustang said cheerfully. His tone made Scott suspicious. "Oh, hi Fullmetal, hi Al." Mustang greeted without looking at them. Ed glared at the Colonel.

"You're awfully happy Mustang…What happen, did the Fuhrer croak?" Scott asked, taking a drink of orange juice. Hawkeye sat down next to Mustang. She seemed annoyed about something.

"Unfortunately-not yet." Mustang quipped. "However, I did find out something most interesting-." He smiled at his daughter.

"Instead of doing his paper work." Hawkeye complained.

"I have a feeling we should all be worried." Ed grumbled. Mustang waved off his comment.

"It has nothing to do with you, Fullmetal." Mustang assured. Suddenly he looked at Scott with what she could only describe as a mischievous glint in his eye. She could sense that whatever Mustang found out would either annoy her or piss her off. "You're my daughter." Mustang told Scott. The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that is a great misfortune…for me." Scott said. Mustang was not affected by her words.

"Well, since your mother is deceased, and I never legally gave up my custodial rights-." Whatever it was that Mustang was trying to do-he was simply angering the girl.

"No, you just took off." Scott reminded him coldly. Mustang shrugged.

"True." Mustang admitted. "Anyway, that makes me your legal guardian." He told her. Scott and Ed (who had both chosen that moment to continue eating) choked on their food.

"The hell that does!" Scott snapped loudly once she regained her ability to speak. "Look Mustang-."

"Dad." Mustang corrected her, making Ed (who had tried to drink some water) choke and sputter.

"_What?_" Scott growled, giving him a look that would make Scar turn tail and run (not really).

"I'm your dad, so you shouldn't me calling me by my last name. Speaking of which-." Mustang said with the most amused smirk Scott had ever seen.

"Fine _Dead-Beat Dad_, but there's no way in hell I'm taking your last name. I'm Scott M-." Scott was interrupted surprisingly by Hawkeye.

"Monroe, yes. But it won't be for long." Hawkeye said. "Instead of doing his work," She glared at her superior. "The Colonel was messing around with this." Hawkeye handed Scott an official looking document.

On the document it stated that Mustang could change Scott's last name, since he was her father and legal guardian, even if it was without her consent.

The lights flickered in the cafeteria. The other's in the room not sitting at Scott's table (who had all heard of Scott's temper) abandoned their food and left in a hurry.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Scott glared at Mustang. Mustang shrugged.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Not sure just yet." He told her. The light above Mustang flickered and then burned out with a popping sound.

"What do you want?" Scott growled at her father. Mustang seemed to think for a moment for speaking.

"Rai!" He yelled. Rai appeared at Mustang's elbow, grinning at all present.

"Yes sir?" Rai asked.

"Still want to make that bet?" He inquired.

"Well, since I _did_ steal those name-changing documents for you so that we could make the bet, yeah I'd say so." Rai replied. Scott glared at her friend, wondering what on Earth these two were plotting.

"What the hell are you to talking about?" Scott demanded. Rai and Mustang shared a look that Scott did not find reassuring.

"Okay, Rai and I have been arguing about who is the better alchemist-you or Fullmetal." Mustang explained. This got Ed's attention.

"The answer's obvious." Ed told them.

"Yeah." Scott agreed. Rai and Mustang smirked at each other.

"Ah? So who is it?" Rai asked, trying not to snicker.

"I am." Both Ed and Scott said at the same time. The two of them glared at each other.

"You think you can bet me?" Ed scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to try not to _step on_ you!" Scott told him, knowing it would piss the boy off. Ed stood up and leaned so that he was in Scott's face.

"You wanna fight?" Ed yelled.

"Bring it on, _Shortmetal_." Scott sneered.

The world erupted into chaos.

-Well not really, but it might as well have….

~Outside~

The others have to convince Scott and Ed to take their battle somewhere else. Right now Ed and Scott were standing in the same courtyard that Ed and Mustang had fought in before. Rai stood on a stage holding a microphone in her hand, while Mustang, Al, and Hawkeye (along with a mass majority of the soldiers in Central) were standing behind the fence that bordered the fighting area.

"Arite, Ladies and Gents!" Rai shouted into the microphone, waving at everyone. "Today we have a special treat-which is, unfortunately not actually food-!"

"Rai get on with it!" Ed and Scott yelled at her. Rai pouted for a moment before continuing.

"Today, the ever so legendary Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric is going against the not very well known…at all, Lightning Alchemist Scott Monroe (Or as she will be known as if she loses this fight: Scott Mustang, since she'll have to take her dad's last name)! This should be fun! And if it isn't; then I'm going to go find me a book to read…or something to eat…or-."

"Rai!" Everyone yelled, wanting her to finish up.

"Any who-LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMBLE!" Rai bellowed the last part as loud as she could into the microphone. People threw stuff at her in annoyance.

Without another word-or waiting until Rai actually said 'begin', Ed and Scott began their battle.

Ed clapped his hands and then hit the ground. Scott dodged a spike that shot out of the ground just in time and then smacked it with her staff. Several small throwing knives flew at Ed, who yelped as he jumped out of the way.

"Hah! Some 'Lightning Alchemist' you are! There's nothing that uses electricity here, so you can't zap me!" Ed taunted.

Scott glared at him, but suddenly got an idea. She flipped her staff and hit the top of it to the ground. The fighting area glowed as a huge transmutation circle appeared. The concrete turned into carpet (A/N: I doubt that that would actually work, but humor me.).

Ed blinked at her in puzzlement. "What are you doing?" he asked. Scott simply smirked, and then lunged in to hit Ed with her staff. Ed ducked under it and then hit her under the chin in an uppercut. Scott went flying, but did a back-flip in midair and landed on her feet.

~Ten minutes into the fight~

"Why is she shuffling her feet like that?" Havoc asked as the others as he watched from the sidelines. He was given a funny look. "Even when she's running, Scott hasn't been picking up her feet much." Mustang eye's glinted in understanding.

"Oh, so that's why she made a carpet…now is Fullmetal going to figure it out?" Mustang muttered to himself. Now he earned strange looks. Rai was asleep on the stage, having been bored with the fight after the first two minutes.

Suddenly Scott stopped moving. She stood still and smirked evilly at Ed. Ed stopped as well, mildly unnerved by the look.

"Uh, what's with the look?" he asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Scott raised her arm, hand pointing at Ed, and then snapped her fingers.

Only a foot away from Ed was a small electrical explosion. "Oh, static electricity?" Ed asked. Scott nodded. "That would explain the carpet..."

Ed ran in the opposite direction.

Blast after blast of electrical energy chased after him. Ed yelped anytime one of them nicked him, feeling like the zap you'd get from one of those prank pens (gum/lighter/whatever).

"What the hell is up with you and your father-and blowing shit up?" Ed shrieked (in a manly way).

This did _not_ help him.

"I am _**not**_like that bastard!" Scott shouted, sending an electrical current Ed's way and zapping him badly. Ed felled face first into the carpeted ground.

"Hey!" Mustang said sounding slightly offended.

Then, Scott snapped her fingers again.

And nothing happened.

Scott looked down, and saw that the ground was no longer carpet, but concrete again. Ed had changed it back when he fell down. Ed stood up and grinned menacingly at her.

"…Shit." Scott muttered. Now it was her turn to run.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! How do you like _them_ apples?" Ed shouted as he made spike after spike shot up from the ground.

"They taste rotten!" Scott shot back, making a giant fist and tried to crush Ed with it.

~Another Ten Minutes Later~

"…Do you think they'll be done anytime soon? I'm hungry." Breda asked lamely. Rai pulled up sitting on top of a big truck.

"I brought food!" She told everyone.

"…when did she leave…?" The others wondered.

Scott and Ed were both exhausted, but were too proud to give up.

"You ready to surrender?" Ed asked Scott in between wheezing for breath.

"…Never." Scott replied. They charged at each other, clashing once again. Scott swung at Ed's head, but missed since Ed ducked and kicked out at her leg. Scott fell to the ground with a thud. Ed stood over her, waiting for her to try to get up again. "Aw screw it…" Scott grumbled. "This is too bothersome…"

Scott felled asleep right there. Ed blinked at her.

"You have to be kidding me…" Ed suddenly wobbled, and then fell backwards. A second later he was asleep to.

"…They're both asleep…" Hawkeye said.

"Does that make it a tie?" Fury asked.

"Nope!" Rai chirped before Mustang could say yes. "Scott felled asleep first, so that means that Ed wins even though he also fell asleep. Which also means that I win the bet!" Rai exclaimed. She suddenly turned on Mustang. "Now pay up!" she ordered. Mustang grumbled complaints as he dug out some money and handed it to Rai. Rai ran away immediately after snatching the money, yelling: "Victory!"

~Later at the homunculi hideout~

"What a load of crap!" Envy snapped in irritation. "If the Lightning Bug hadn't fallen asleep, she would have kicked Fullmetal Midget's-!"

"Ah yes, but she _did_ fall asleep, therefore Edward Elric won." Pride argued, watching his little brother (even though Pride looked like a small child) stomp around and throw a fit.

"But the Shorty did as well." Envy argued.

"Lightning felled asleep _before_ Fullmetal, which means that technically, Fullmetal won." Wrath pointed out. Envy glared at the other two homunculi and then muttered a colorful list of swears.

"Don't be upset just because you lost the bet." Father scolded. Wrath thought of something.

"Did Mustang even have an argument with that Rai girl about who would win?" The Fuhrer asked. Envy smirked wickedly at his brother.

"No, I disguised myself as Mustang a week ago and argued with the Monkey about it. Today I disguised myself as that Hawkeye woman and called Mustang, telling him that it was okay if he took the day off work. And then I disguised myself as Mustang again, and then made everything happen." Envy explained.

"…All to try and win the argument you were having with Pride?" Wrath asked in amusement. Envy kicked the ground in frustration.

"Yeah and I lost a good chunk of money to that Monkey Brat!" Envy complained. (Rai sneezed three times somewhere, and then ate an entire cake by herself.)

~As for the next day~

The next day was a very confusing one for Mustang. Hawkeye was scolding him for being lazy yesterday, but for some strange reason was certain he was actually at work that day. Scott was swearing under her breath even more than usual. Fullmetal was overly happy about something. And apparently, Scott's last name was now Mustang.

Roy Mustang wasn't sure if he wanted know what had happened during his day off…

**A/N: Wahoo! That was basically total crack, but that's what happens when I'm bored. The next chapter will be more of the actual story. Oh, and pretty please that the poll about Rai's past. Pleeeease!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you Cookie Krisp, iloveme264, Ruby-Blade-Princess, and stabbythings. **

Everyone present gaped at the damage caused by Gluttony. Although damage isn't exactly what it was. There was a trench going from where Gluttony crouched on all fours, all the way past the group and into the middle of the hallway. It wasn't as if the trench was dig, it's simply that part of the ground was gone. The general part of the shack that Gluttony had been in also vanished. There was now a circular opening that led into-well, actually it now led outside since there was no longer a room there.

Gluttony stared at them. His mouth now reached all the way down his body. Energy crackled around him and drool was pooling on the ground from the mouth.

Ed sat scant millimeters away from the trench, he was lucky that his feet hadn't disappeared along with everything else.

"Wha…" Ed stared at Gluttony, stupefied. "…What is he doing?" He asked.

"I think he's trying to eat us…" Rai informed the others.

"Colonel!" They heard Hawkeye's voice from outside. "Colonel!" Her footsteps were coming closer to their location.

"Don't come in, Lieutenant!" Mustang ordered her. Gluttony turned around and faced the direction that Hawkeye was in. There was a blinding blast of light, and even more of the shack was gone. The roof collapsed on top of them. Al protected Mustang, Ed, Scott and the doctor, shielding them from the falling wood. Ling and Rai had gone missing at one point and Scott prayed that those two hadn't gotten eaten. They now could see Hawkeye.

"Colonel!" she yelled.

"Don't provoke it, Lieutenant!" Mustang shouted. "Its target is me!"

"Mustang!" Gluttony snarled. Everyone had to scramble to get out of the way of another blast.

Scott stood in between Ed and Al. She held her staff tightly; her sweat was making it hard to keep a hold on the metal.

_Stupid freaking Scar! If he hadn't ruined my staff…_ Scott wasn't used to how much lighter the metal rod was than her normal staff.

"This is…" Ed whispered. "To make such monsters…What is Alchemy?"

Mustang pulled off his plain white gloves with his teeth.

"Can't be helped. I'll kill it." He said. Mustang put on his alchemic gloves.

"Wait-but we've only just caught it!" Al argued.

"Survival comes first. And it knows my name." Mustang told him. "We can't let it go back alive!" Mustang snapped his fingers and sparks flew towards Gluttony. There was a fiery explosion.

Gluttony roared and the sound deafening. His mouth sucked in the explosion like a vacuum.

Scott and the others gawked at the unharmed being.

"The fire…" Ed started.

"Was eaten?" Al finished.

"Well, shit." Scott grunted.

They all darted away as Gluttony swallowed the area that they had just occupied a moment ago.

"It's not working!" Ed screamed at Mustang.

"You try, then!" Mustang shot back.

"Don't follow us! It's targeting you!" Al yelled at Mustang.

"I could've sworn we've already been in this kind of situation!" Scott recalled.

"Yeah except last time, _you_ were trying to kill me!" Mustang shouted. "Run to the forest! Then we scatter!" The others complied.

Scott ran as fast as she could, weaving through the trees. Someone was feeling surprise and panic over to her left. She ran in that direction.

Scott jumped over a bush and saw Gluttony's back. A little distance way from the homunculus was Mustang.

Hawkeye jumped behind Gluttony, shooting him with both guns while in midair. That was enough to cause Gluttony to miss, eating a group of trees next to Mustang. A piece of debris smacked Mustang on the shoulder. He fell to his knees in pain. The branch must have hit one of his wounds.

Scott and Hawkeye helped him up and dragged him along with them. They ran across Ed and Al. When Ed saw that Mustang was having trouble standing, let alone running, he quickly thought up a plan.

Ed clapped his hands and touched a stump. It took the form of Mustang kneeling on the ground and holding his side. Hawkeye took Mustang's coat off of him and covered the wooden dummy. After that they continued to run.

They ran back to the remains of the shack. Just a few feet from the car, they heard Gluttony consume something. Everyone stopped for a moment.

"Did it work?" Ed wondered.

"Let's hope it doesn't get too angry…" Al said.

"If that's not angry, then I don't know what is." Scott told him.

"Come on!" The doctor yelled. He was already in the car as was Ran Fan. Ling and Rai stood next to the passenger side of the car. Mustang and Hawkeye went inside the car. Mustang sat in front with the doctor while Hawkeye sat in the back with Ran Fan.

"Just go away, you useless person!" Ed yelled at Mustang.

"I can't just run away while all this is happening!" Mustang disagreed.

"You're a burden!" Ed snapped.

"You'll just slow us down!" Scott told him.

"Go away!" Al said forcefully.

"You're too crippled!" Rai chirped brightly.

"You really are pretty useless, Colonel!" Hawkeye told him. Mustang stared sulking.

"…You stupid Colonel." Ed grumbled. "Just go do what you have to. This country's leader is a homunculus. You can't just ignore that."

"No time to chat! Get on!" The doctor said. Al, Ed, Ling, Scott, and Rai glanced at each other.

"Looks full to me, go ahead." Ed said with a smile. The others outside of the car smiled as well.

"Bastards!" The doctor yelled at them.

"We can't leave kids on the battleground!" Hawkeye argued.

"Hey, I don't know the details, but don't you have something more important to do? Isn't your enemy the Fuhrer?" Ling asked, leaning on his sword.

"We'll find a way to get information out of Gluttony." Ed told them. "We'll stay. The fact that we're children has nothing to do with it." Ed stepped away from the car and the others with him followed suit. "We planned this battle. We'll finish what we started." There was a mutual feeling of determination. "Thanks for helping us."

There was a silence.

"Edward." Hawkeye called for his attention. She held out one of her guns. "Take it. Do you know how to use?" Ed stared at the gun.

"That's…a machine for killing." Al muttered. Hawkeye heard him.

"It's a machine for survival." She reasoned. Ed looked at the gun sadly at first. But then he took it.

"…I'll borrow it for a bit." He said.

They were interrupted by the sound of another one of Gluttony's blasts. This one was closer.

"Please take care of Ran Fan." Ling pleaded to Hawkeye.

"Master…" Ran Fan whispered. Rai suddenly reached out and grabbed Ran Fan's hand.

"Ran Fan, I'll keep my promise." Rai told her. Ran Fan nodded weakly. With that, the group ran in the direction of Gluttony.

"What promise?" Scott asked her friend. Rai nodded her head in Ling's direction.

"I promised Ran Fan when she cut her arm off that I would protect and serve Ling in her stead." Rai explained.

There was another blast. They hid in the trees when they saw Gluttony out in a clearing that he made himself.

"Where is Roy Mustang!" he demanded. "He killed Lust! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" he roared.

"I was lying when I told them we would battle it!" Ed squeaked.

"Your voice changed…" Ling commented.

"How do we do this?" Al asked.

"Can't it at least revert to normal?" Scott complained.

"Maybe if we put your father in its stomach?" Rai offered.

"Good idea." The others voiced at the same time. Gluttony fired at blast at them. Everyone ran screaming away.

"Where does all that swallowed stuff go anyways?" Ed shrieked.

"How would I know? A homunculi or alchemy place?" Ling shouted back at him. "What does it matter?"

Scott sensed something strange. The little cat-thing growled, looking to the left.

"What…" Al asked. They peered into the trees.

A horse stood there, sending off serious creepy vibes. "A horse?" Al stated. They faced the horse; Ling held his sword out in front of him while Scott did the same with her staff. Rai cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Stop it, Gluttony." The horse ordered.

Wait-what?

"It talked?" Ling yelled. Rai paled.

"I recognize that voice…" She muttered. The horse noticed Ling.

"You, from before!" The horse actually smirked at Ling. Before their eyes the horse morphed. The forelegs became a person's arms. The mane changed into spiky, long green hair.

Envy stood before them.

"It's Mr. He-She-!" Rai shouted and pointed at him.

"Not now!" Scott cut her off. Envy grinned at Ed.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal Bean!" Envy greeted. Without a moment's hesitation Ed charged.

"Who" He growled. "Did" Ed's teeth were bared. "You" Envy stared at him with a stupid look on his face. "Call a miniature plankton-flea-sized itty-bitty little bean?" Ed roared.

Envy ducked just in time. Instead of hitting Envy's face, Ed's foot connected with the tree behind the homunculus. Envy held his hands out in way that meant peace.

"Wait! I'm not planning to fight you, Bean-!" He was interrupted by an uppercut that he barely avoided. Ed had grazed his nose.

"Wow, he's not very bright…" Scott said.

"That's five!" Ed shouted.

"W-w-what's your problem?" Envy questioned, giving Ed a look like the alchemist was insane.

"Twice just now!" Ed snapped. "And three times in the Fifth Laboratory! You called me a bean! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Ed looked pissed.

"Such a good memory…" Envy muttered.

"**I'm so glad I found you here today, Envy!**" Ed growled in a demonic voice.

"I'm not sure who the monster is: Envy or Ed." Rai giggled.

Ed clapped his hands and touched tree. He created a log on a rope that swung towards Envy with surprising speed. Envy dodged with a bit of a yelp. Al grabbed Ed by his arms and held him back.

"Don't provoke him, Brother!" Al warned. Envy jumped down from somewhere, landing next to Gluttony.

"Impulsive kid…" he said.

"Mustang! Lust's enemy. Eat! Eat! Eat him." Gluttony told Envy. Envy turned to his comrade.

"He's not here. Didn't he run away already?" Envy put his hands on his hips. "And anyways, you can't eat the Colonel." He scolded.

"Why…Lust…He killed Lust…" Gluttony whined. Envy scoffed and then looked back at the group.

"You again, Squinty-eyes." He said.

"Hi." Ling greeted. "Come to capture me?" Envy leaned on Gluttony.

"Not today, I'm just here to get him." Envy said, referring to the fat homunculus. His eyes glinted for a second, as if he got an idea. "…But if we don't get rid of you…" Envy smirked evilly. "Gluttony! You can't eat the Flame Alchemist, his daughter, or the Elric brothers, but you can eat that squinty-eyed guy there and the monkey girl." He said. "Hungry? Swallow them whole!"

Rai pulled out some throwing knifes from up her sleeves. "Got it? Do not eat the Elrics or Mustang's brat. Squinty and Monkey are the only edible ones." Envy's smirk grew into a fearsome grin.

"Oh? Things are looking better. Seems like they're not going after us right now." Ed muttered.

"And Gluttony has calmed down somewhat." Al whispered back.

"If it eats Rai, that'll be a bonus." Scott mumbled, earning a scowl from the other two.

"…I see…" Ling said, licking his dry lips.

"Sounds like fun." Rai grinned as she said it. Ed clapped his hands and hit the ground.

"There!" he yelled. A wall appeared between Gluttony and Envy. "You take care of that side!" Ed, Al and Rai attacked Gluttony. Ling and Scott took on Envy.

Scott did a flip over Envy and nearly cracked his skull when she swung her staff. Envy cursed and swiped at her. Scott ducked out of the way. Ling slashed Envy's left arm, making a long gash.

"Bastard, no wonder you can take on King Bradley!" Envy complimented. Scott hit Envy on the knee cap.

"Thank you." Ling said. "You…" he saw an opening in Envy's defense. "Are nothing compared to him!" Ling swung at Envy and his sword cut deep into the homunculus' side.

Envy smirked. Envy's arm that Ling had blocked grew in length and wrapped around the prince, holding him in place.

"Gotcha." Envy said.

"I see-Letting me cut right through you…" Ling tried to pull Envy's tentacle-like arm off his neck.

"Because I know I can't fight you the normal way. How was that? Not something you humans can do, eh?" Envy taunted. "So…Would you like to be strangled?" The end of Envy's arm changed into a snake's head. "Bitten on the neck?" Ling looked at it in terror. "Or chopped to piece?" Envy's other arm changed into a sword blade. He licked his lips.

Ling tried to move his sword.

"I think you forgot about somebody!" Scott yelled, practically stabbing Envy in the back with her staff. Envy snarled at her. His arm that wasn't holding Ling changed from a blade into another tentacle. It wrapped around Scott's ankle and dragged her forward. Scott fell onto her back with a yelp. Envy then threw Scott against a tree. He released her and his arm formed a blade again. Lin grabbed it while Envy was still watching Scott and used Envy's bladed hand to chop off the one that was about to choke Ling. Then Ling sliced Envy up the chest now that he was free.

"Bas…tard…" Envy hissed, blacking away quickly. He fell to his knees. "Dirt in my eyes-stupid little tricks like these…"

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was little. So I had to learn a few tricks." Ling told him. Ling glanced at Scott as she wobbly rose to her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Only a little brain damage…" Scott groaned. Ling turned his attention back to Envy.

"How about it?" Ling inquired. "What you said. If you surrender we won't harm you." Envy gritted his teeth as he regenerated. "We just need information on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Trash…" Envy hissed. "Don't you weaklings start gloating yet!" Ling opened his eyes.

"Don't underestimate humans, homunculus!" Ling smirked as he spoke. Suddenly they heard screaming.

Ed and Al came rolling out of the bushes like a big ball. Rai came walking after then, smiling like an idiot and not remotely bothered. Ling turned away from Envy. "Hey, don't get in the way-!" He was interrupted when he had to dodge Envy's punch. Ling went under the punch and cut off Envy's leg at the mid-thigh.

Envy fell onto his back, howling in pain. Ling stood over him and raised his sword, about to strike down. Envy changed into Ran Fan. Ling froze.

"Ling!" Rai screamed, seeing that Gluttony was about to attack the prince.

"Ling! You'll be eaten!" Ed yelled as he ran towards Lin. Scott grabbed Ling by the back of his jacket at the same time that Ed wrapped his metal arm around Ling's neck. The two of them tried to drag Ling out of the way. Envy grabbed Ed's foot.

"Brother!" Al reached out to Ed. Rai, who was the farthest from everything, yelled out Ling's name again.

Gluttony couldn't stop his attack in time. There was a blinding flash, and then Ling, Ed, Scott, and Envy vanished, as well as a decent portion of the area that the four of them were in.

Rai stared at the scene, a numb feeling filling her. The lower half of Envy's body was still there, but it was disintegrating. Al's hand that he had reached out to his brother with was also gone.

"I swallowed them…" Gluttony said. He was starting to change back to his regular form. Before he could, Al grabbed him by one of his ribs and smashed him into the ground.

Rai only watched.

"Brother! Lin! Scott!" Al cried. "Brother! Damn you! Let them out-Let them go!" Al sobbed angrily. "I'll make you let them go!" Gluttony's ribs shrank away from Al's grip. The ribs went back into Gluttony's body and the mouth on his stomach sealed shut. "Brother…"

"I can't." Gluttony said in a small voice. "I swallowed them." Gluttony sat up, a dull unintelligent look on his face.

"You're lying…" Al whispered as he fell to his knees. "Brother." Al let out a tortured howl that echoed throughout the forest.

~Meanwhile~

Scott noticed some things when she first came to. One was that she was lying in a pool of something. Two was the reason she called it something and did not assume it was water: the liquid smelled horrible, sharp and metallic. The third thing she noticed was that she couldn't see at all. She wondered if she might have gone blind because she could literal not see anything but black.

_Damn, that's annoying._ She sighed in her head. Slowly and with a groan, Scott rose to her feet. She felt some of the liquid she had been laying in stick to her. Scott frowned as she finally recognized what it was. _Blood, that's disgusting! _She shook herself, but then realized that there was no way to get rid of the blood, especially since she was standing in some. She calmed down after a minute and frowned. _Where am I anyway? _Scott scratched her head, and then realized that she was covered from head to toe in blood. _…Maybe I got eaten by Gluttony…That would make this-his stomach? But if I got eaten, then Ling and Ed must be here too, that Envy creep might have come with us as well…_ Scott decided that the best course of action would be to wander aimlessly until she found somebody.

Scott walked and walked for what seemed like hours. The blood made walking difficult and she was starting to tire out. Although she was tired, she kept moving on.

Then a hand covered her mouth and someone grabbed her from behind.

Scott elbowed the person in the stomach and tried to hit them with her staff. Problem was-her staff was missing.

And she couldn't see a thing. "Not the smartest thing to do." Envy said. He then kicked Scott in the side of her head. She fell with a splash into the blood. "Now…" Envy grabbed Scott by her hair and lifted her up. Scott could feel a blade light touch her throat. "What such I do with you?" Scott could hear the smirk in Envy's voice.

"If you kill me…" Scott tried to think of a way to convince Envy not to hurt her. "Eh, I got nothing."

There was a pause. And then Envy cracked up laughing. He released Scott's hair, but then gripped her arm.

"You know what? You're a funny girl sometimes-when you're not being annoying as hell." Envy said, dragging Scott along with him.

"Rai's more annoying than I could ever be." Scott argued.

"True…" Envy agreed.

There was a tense silence for a while.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Scott asked.

"If I run across Fullmetal Midget or Squinty-eyes, I can use you as a shield so that they won't attack me." Envy snickered. Scott went quiet.

They walked for a long while in silence. Envy was having an easier time walking through the blood than Scott it seemed, since he was constantly tugging on her arm and ordering her to walk faster.

~Later~

Scott sighed at what was happening around her.

"-If it's for the sake of survival, then I'll bow down to my opponent! It's only for a moment!" Ed shouted. The torch light was still way too bright for Scott, after walking around in pitch black darkness.

"Being good at surviving is great, but there's no beauty in it!" Ling argued. Scott and Envy shared a 'These two are ridiculous' look.

"Shut up! This is how humans live!" Ed barked.

They continued to watch the boys fight. The prince and the alchemist were standing on a giant slab, and there were two torches eliminating the area as well as a pot cooking something that smelled odd. Envy walked over to a chunk of rubble. Scott went up to the slab.

"There is no exit." Envy told Ed and Ling.

"What?" They asked. They looked at him…

And then they noticed Scott

"What'd you do to her?" Ed growled. Scott frowned at the sudden wave of anger and another emotion that she wasn't sure of. Envy shrugged.

"I didn't do anything." He told Ed.

"I'm fine." Scott assured. Ed nodded, but he was still feeling angry for some reason. It puzzled Scott.

Envy sighed in aggravation. "…This was really unnecessary." He muttered. "I only wanted the squinty eyes over there to be swallowed…and that annoying monkey girl, but now, even Envy is food."

"Swallowed? So we really are inside of Gluttony's stomach?" Ling asked. Envy waved his hand around vaguely.

"It is his stomach, and it's not his stomach." He told them. "Fullmetal Sho-Alchemist, haven't you already guessed where this is?" Envy asked Ed.

"Back then when I was swallowed by Gluttony…If felt like this place was…" Ed dropped his sentence, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked around.

"You didn't forget did you? Because you've experienced it before." Envy reminded the alchemist. Ed looked confused, but then his eyes widened as realized it.

"The Doors of Truth!" Ed gasped. "But that place isn't like here, with darkness and a sea of blood." Ling was totally clueless as to what Ed was talking about. So was Scott. "It was completely white with doors!"

"Heh, so the real place is a place like that." Envy murmured.

"The real one?" Ed asked.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Scott mouthed silently to Ling. Ling shook his head.

"No idea." He quietly replied.

"This is…The fake Door of Truth that 'Father' created as Gluttony." Envy said. Scott wondered who on Earth this 'Father' person was.

"Hey, what the hell's up with this 'Door of Truth' thing?" Ling asked Ed, only to be ignored.

"Even with 'Father's' power, he could not create something like that. The Door of Truth you see here is a failure." Envy said. "This place is…" he paused as he tried to figure out how exactly to explain it. "A place between Reality and Truth. There is no exit or any escape." Envy gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. "No one can get out of here. All we can do is wait for our energy and our lifespan to run out. Everyone who comes here can only wait for their death!"


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to RedRose-Requiem, DramaQueen524, j.d.y., xxedxwinryxx, stabbythings, and Eona. Oh and on my deviant art, I drew a picture of Scott. If you want to see it, just message me and I'll send you a link.**

There was a hesitant pause, and then both Ed and Ling reacted angrily.

"Liar!" Ling snarled with both eyes open and glaring at Envy.

"There's no way something like that could happen!" Ed denied. "Say something, Envy!" Envy closed his eyes and Scott could feel that he was telling the truth. "I'm begging you-please say it's a lie!" Ed pleaded to his enemy.

Envy said nothing. The others realized he was dead serious.

"There's no exit…We're going to die here?" Ling asked no one, a horrified look on his face.

"Wait a second-If I die, what will happen to Al?" Ed was staring at the slab below him with the same expression as Ling. "Promise-_I made a promise!_"

Scott didn't say saying, she felt like her world was crumbling around her. She actually was grief-stricken at the thought of never seeing her father again…even if he was a dead-beat. "And just why is everyone ranting about 'Doors' and 'Doors'? And with needing humans who've opened the Doors…" Ed got no answer. "Wait-wait, who is your 'Father' and why would he want to open the 'Door' so badly that he would try to create it?" Ed asked. He touched the bandage that was around his head. "Is it Fuhrer Bradley?"

Envy opened one eye and frowned at the other. "Bradley? Ha! There's no way a brat like him could be our Father." Envy scoffed. Scott couldn't help but give Envy a goofy look.

"How old are you exactly? Do I even want to know?" Scott wondered. Envy didn't look very old, but since he could change how he looked, there was the possibility that it was just his preferred form.

"Even he's considered a brat…" Ling did not seem to find that very reassuring. At least now he had calmed down and his eyes went back to normal.

"So the Fuhrer…is also a created human?" Ed said. He touched his metal hand to his lower face in thought, covering his mouth.

"Yep." Envy confirmed.

"…not good." Ed muttered. "The fifth laboratory…The life-fueled Philosopher's Stone…homunculi…So if you say the Fuhrer is a part of it, then the Ishbal War was a part of it too?" Ed guessed.

Scott felt a wave of evil happiness. The kind of feeling that came off of a person that enjoyed causing others misery and pain. Envy opened his eyes and a feral smile stretched across the homunculus' face, showing all of his teeth.

"Ishbal! Ha, ha, ha! There will never be a civil war as great as that one!" Envy snickered gleefully. He lifted his hand and gestured to Ed and Scott. "Do you remember? What caused the outbreak of that civil war?" Envy inquired.

Scott had a bad feeling about this.

"If I recall, an officer accidentally shot and killed a child." Ed answered.

"Yep!" Envy said. His expression then warped to one of happy cruelty. "It was Envy!" He pointed to himself. "**I was the one who killed that child!**" Envy told them. Ed stared at Envy with a look of unbelieving horror. "That felt really good. Such a huge civil war that began with only a single shot!" Envy bragged. Scott shivered at the enthusiastic tone in Envy's voice. "Humans are so easy to manipulate, such fascinating living things! I was so happy!" Ling looked at Envy in disgust. "Ahh! But there's more. The one I disguised myself as was a humble officer who had opposed military intervention in Ishbal. Afterwards, he was court-martialed by the military council!" Envy began laughing. "I got rid of annoying guy and started the civil war. Two birds with one stone!" Ed stepped off the slab and slowly walked towards Envy and Rai. His hands were curled into tight fists.

"Bastard…" Ed's voice was oddly hollow for a moment. "If that officer didn't kill that child, the civil war might not have happened…" Ed was shaking in fury. "The East and my hometown were destroyed…Drove the Ishbal people from their home…Gave birth to the vengeful Scar…" Envy continued to grin at Ed, as if the boy was listing off great accomplishments. "And then…" Ed gnashed his teeth. "Took away Winry's parents at the start of the civil war…"

Anger pulsed off of Ed. "**So it was you!**" Ed charged at Envy and swung his metal fist at the homunculus.

Scott saw that Envy hadn't moved at all. Although…

He was no longer grinning.

"You brats want to fight?" Envy growled. The white of one of his eyes had turned black. Ed slowly lowered his hand and stared at Envy in confusion.

"Ed, get back!" Ling warned, stepping into the blood.

Energy crackled around Envy.

"We're all doomed here anyway." Envy's form began changing. Growing and morphing into something hideous. "I'll show you a gift from hell."

Scott was really bothered by the fact that she was unarmed at the moment. Ling went to stand beside Ed as they warily watched Envy.

"Did you see his footsteps back from our fight in the forest?" Ling asked.

"No." Ed and Scott admitted.

"They sank down a great deal." Ling told them. "From our fight in central too, the metal railing he landed on was totally bent."

"…So then…" Ed thought for a moment. "His form his extremely dense, much heavier than he seems."

"Careful." Ling cautioned. Envy was still transforming. "His true form is probably…" They had to look up a bit at Envy now. "…hu…ge…"

The humans stared up, almost vertically, at Envy.

"Go luck you guys!" Scott yelled from the opposite end of the slab. "You fight him and I'll just make sure the fires down go out!"

You can't really blame her-Scott was unarmed and couldn't fight well without her staff. Not to mention-

Envy was a giant grotesque monster. He had eight legs, four on each side of his long body. He had a tail that longer than his body. There were spikes protruding from his back that went from the base of his neck to his tail bone. On his sides and one his forehead were random body parts of people. Any faces were showing complete agony. There were heads grown out of the mouths of other heads. Envy's eye were black were they used to be white. He had huge teeth and drool was pouring out from in between them.

Envy's large tongue slipped out and wet his lips. He then swiped at Ed and Ling with a clawed hand. Ed turned and ran while Ling leaped backwards. Ling landed on a pillar that was sticking diagonally out of the bloody.

"What the hell is that?" Ling's voice went up in pitch. "Where's the human part of the 'created human'?"

That's what Scott wanted to know.

"My-**My**-_My_-My-my-MY **appearance-.**" Different voices echoed from Envy. He swung his tail at Lin who flipped out of the way just in time before the pillar was smashed to pieces. "**This appearance,**" He snatched Ling with one of his very front legs, sinking the claws into him and then slamming the prince into the blood.

"Ling!" Ed yelled.

"Ed look out!" Scott shouted. But it was too late, Envy's tail collided with Ed, hitting him with such a force that he went flying.

"**Don't look at me,**" The voices of Envy shouted. "**Don't look!**"

~Rai~

Rai lied down on the grass. She still felt hollow inside, hoping that she would wake up and find that all of this was a horrible nightmare. That Scott would come bursting into the clearing along with Ed and Ling and they would laugh and say it was a terrible prank.

A bird landed on Al's helmet, but the boy didn't move. The cat-thing stared up at Al.

Gluttony wobbled around the clearing with an uncertain look. He stopped and then put his two pointer fingers together shyly.

"I swallowed the sacrifice," Gluttony whined. "I swallowed Envy too. What should I do?" he wondered.

"…I don't know." Al said. His voice surprised the bird, which quickly flew away. Gluttony looked upset.

"…Daddy will be angry at me…" Gluttony pouted. There was a pause. And then Rai sat up and both Al and she looked to Gluttony.

"Daddy?" Al asked. "You have a father?"

"I do." Gluttony said, putting a finger to his mouth.

"The one who created the homunculi?" Rai asked. "That one old guy?"

"He created." Gluttony confirmed. Al thought for a moment, and then touched Gluttony's stomach. Gluttony danced away with a puzzled look on his face, touching his tummy.

"…There must be something to it…There is a person who created the homunculi…" Al mumbled.

"If anyone could find out how to get them out of Gluttony's stomach, it'd be that guy." Rai said. She remembered the old blonde man with the beard.

"Yes!" Al agreed. "There's no proof of whether or not Brother is dead yet…" Al starting hitting himself on the helmet with his hand and his handless arm which made Rai jump in surprise. "Endure it Al! Didn't we say that we'd return to our old forms together!" Al said in a pep-talk way.

"If either of you gives up then it's over!" Rai encouraged.

"Colonel said so too!" Al said. "Don't get worked up! Don't stop thinking! Don't give up!" Al quoted. He stood up. Rai and Al nodded to each other.

"Gluttony!" Al and Rai called at the same time.

"Take us there, to where your father is!" Al commanded.

"Gluttony please take us to your father." Rai asked. Gluttony tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You've opened the Gate before?" Gluttony asked them.

"Yes, yes I have." Al answered.

"Nope!" Rai said, smiling.

"Will Father be happy if I bring you?" Gluttony asked.

"Of course-he'll be very happy!" Al told the dumb homunculus. Gluttony thought it over for a few seconds. And then he gave the two alchemists a big happy smile showing his teeth.

_Aw, he'd be adorable if it weren't for the fact that he eats people. _Rai giggled in her mind. The homunculus reminded her of a pet. Gluttony began walking, motioning for Rai and Al to follow.

"…You want to know something that I noticed, Al?" Rai asked. Al looked down at her. For once, the girl wasn't grinning, instead she had a serious expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Scott really likes your brother." Rai told him. Al would have blinked stupidly if he had had any eye lids.

"Seriously? As in _like_ likes?" Al questioned.

"Yep!" Rai was now smiling again. "And Ed likes her back, but he's not as obvious about it as Scott is."

"Obvious?" Al repeated.

"Yeah, the way Scott stands when Ed's around, and her body language is easy to read. Ed is a little more tricky, but still readable." Rai explained.

"Can you read everybody like that?" Al asked. Rai thought for a moment.

"Just about. Envy believes that he and the other homunculi are superior to humans. He kind of struts around and when he speaks it's usually in at least a slightly condescending tone. Then again it's not like he's very secretive about his opinion. Ling and Mustang are both very ambitious and believe that they're going to gain a very powerful rank in the future. You and Ed tend to blame yourselves for everything that goes wrong. The two of you walk as if the weight of the world rests on your shoulders." Rai said, looking up to the sky as she talked.

"You're really good at that." Al complimented. Then he thought of something. "Just out of curiosity; do you like Ling?"

Rai froze mid-step and looked away from Al. A bright red blush attacking her face. "Now that I think about it, you've spent quite a bit of time with him, haven't you?"

Gluttony, who had gotten way ahead of them, trotted back and tugged on Rai's sleeve. Rai continued walking.

"Yeah... I like him…but I don't think he feels the same way about me…" Rai muttered shyly. Al patted her on the shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

~Later~

They were once again in Central. Rai noticed that Gluttony was leading them into a very industrialized part of the city. There were more factories puffing up billowing smoke than houses. She did see some apartments, but even those were quickly becoming scarce. They followed Gluttony into an alleyway, in between two broken down, abandoned buildings. Gluttony stopped at a gate that led into a dark passage way.

Rai thought she had heard something, but figured it was a couple arguing or some drunks brawling.

Gluttony opened the gate and went into the passage. Al and Rai followed him. They went down steps, but had to stop at another gate. This one was locked by a giant chain. Rai hesitated as Gluttony unlocked this one.

_Oh yeah! I've been here before. The last time I had to pick the lock myself!_ Rai grinned at the memory. The little cat-creature started shaking the farther they descended down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Cold?" Al asked it, trying to pet it in a comforting way. "You okay? Sorry, I guess I should've left you up there-but you might get attacked by a dog." Al told it.

"I don't think that's why it's shaking…" Rai said. She smiled at the small animal. "Don't worry; I feel the same way about this place." She reached out to pet it.

Shockingly it didn't try to bite her (the only reason being was because it was too scared of the place they were slowly moving closer to). Gluttony had gotten a good distance ahead of them.

"This way." He beckoned. They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Rai and Al walked through an entry way and entered into a giant sewer. There were two pipes on the ceiling, disappearing in either direction of the sewer. There was a grating in between the pipes on the ceiling. There were two paths, one on either side of the bad smelling water. Lights on the bottom of the walkways illuminated the sewer.

"I never knew there was a place like this under Central…" Al said. He stepped on something. Both he and Rai looked down.

There was a horrible mess of bones and blood. There wasn't any meat, as if the bodies had been picked clean. It was a gruesome sight.

"Whoops! Should have warned you about that." Rai apologized to Al

"You knew that was here?" Al asked her. Rai simply grinned. "Wait, Gluttony!" Al called. Gluttony looked at them questionably and then noticed the mess.

"Oh, the door-guards did that-don't mind them." Gluttony said simply.

"Door-guards?" Al asked.

"Chimeras." Rai clarified.

"They won't kill you if you're with me." Gluttony told them. Rai just had to giggle at that. The last time she was here, the chimeras didn't attack her. Well-at first they did, but when she put her hand out for one of them to sniff, they decided that she wasn't a threat.

They heard strange noises coming from the grating above. Rai looked and saw hundreds of pairs of eyes glowing in the darkness and looking down at them.

She waved at them, grinning.

"Have we almost reached your father?" Al asked hopefully.

"Not even close." Gluttony replied, causing Rai to giggle at Al's reaction. They entered a hallway that still had the grating on the ceiling, but there were several pipes varying in size below the grating.

"Does your father know what happens to the people you swallow?" Al asked.

"Shouldn't we have asked him that earlier, like before we entered this place?" Rai whispered. Al shrugged at her.

"Maybe…" Gluttony smiled suddenly. "Father is smart. He knows everything. He can make anything." Gluttony boasted. "He made all of us. He made me, he made Lust, he made Envy!"

"I don't think the last one is much to be bragged about…" Rai grumbled.

~Speaking of which…~

"**Mama, mama.**" One of the faces on Envy cried.

"**Gya ha ha!**" another laughed.

"-**Out, let me out!**" a different one begged.

Both Ed and Ling were panting from exhaustion.

"**What? Don't look at me!**" Scott wasn't sure if it was really Envy or one of the faces that said it. "**Gye he! Don't look! Waaugh!**" Ed and Ling edged towards each other as Envy just sat there and babbled. "**Don't look-ha, ha what power-at me!**" Scott gave up trying to figure out if all the voices were Envy's or if there was one the was only his. "**Why? Who's there? ...I'm happy!**"

"This isn't funny at all…" Ed complained.

"Can you make weapons?" Ling asked quietly.

"Leave it to me." Ed said, clapping his hands.

"Make sure to make me something." Scot said, walking up to them. Ed jumped and glared at Scott. Until now she had kept out of sight and didn't help them fight at all.

"Oh, now you decide to help." Ed said sarcastically. Ling nodded in agreement.

"Ah yes, but I am weaponless, and I have very little physical strength of my own. Not to mention I don't have anything that I can use alchemy with. I can't just touch my hands together like you. Unless you make me something that I can fight with…I'm useless." Scott sighed. Ed sighed as well, but seemed to agree to make a weapon for Scott.

"This sea of blood won't lack iron." Ed touched the blood at his feet. He made a sword with a scary looking handle with a skull on the end. He then clapped again and made Scott a staff with different alchemy circles all over it. Ed then turned part of his metal hand into a blade. "Can you still fight?" Ed asked Ling. Envy stood back up and was moving slowly towards them.

"Probably." Ling responded. "I broke two or three ribs just now."

"Me too, he's tough." Ed said.

"We'll get destroyed." Scott told the other to in a monotone. The three of them looked at each other.

"Run for it!" Ling and Ed yelled, running in the opposite direction of Envy.

"Way ahead of you!" Scott shouted back to them. She had pulled a Rai and was suddenly a good distance in front of them.

"How did she do that?" they wanted to know.

"Escape to the darkness! Reorganize ourselves!" Ed ordered.

Envy had caught up with Ed and Ling. He hit Ed in the back of the head with his tail.

"You wish!" He cackled. He reached out to claw Ling. Ling blocked it with his sword, cutting into the hand.

Arms reached out from Envy's arm and grabbed Ling. They then threw him against a pillar. Scott turned around and just then noticed that the guys were being attacked. She saw Ling fall with a splash into the water.

"Ling! Ed!" she shouted. She ran back to the fight, holding tighter to her new staff.

"Bastard!" Ed swore at Envy. Just as he was about to stab Envy-

"**Kill me.**" A head on Envy's body begged. It was right in front of Ed. Ed froze. The head was crying, and it crawled towards Ed, revealing more of a body. "**Save me, please, kill me**" Then a head grew out of the crying person's mouth. This one was laughing.

"**Mama!**" It shrieked at Ed. Ed backed away from it as it got closer. His eyes were wide in terror.

"**I want to die.**" Another head cried.

"**Don't-!**" something tried to say. The one closet to Ed was still laughing in a high pitched voice. In mid laugh the head split in two. Ling was on top of the mass, he was the one who had cut the head. Scott grabbed Ed by the back of his jacket and ran out of the way of Envy's kick. Ling jumped and landed next to them.

"Idiot! Don't just stand there!" Ling snapped. "What are you hesitating for?"

"So many people…" Ed whispered, on his hands and knees in the blood. "There are people-begging to be saved!"

"No! They're monsters!" Ling argued. "Kill them! They're monsters!" Scott shook her head.

"No…those are souls…" Scott said. The other two looked at her. "Souls of the people who make up Envy's Philosopher's Stone!"

A hand reached for Ling, who cut it off.

"**Such power, come join us.**" The voices offered.

"Be quiet! _Shut up!_" Ed shouted, covering his ears. Ling was hit by one of Envy's arms. Scott almost got bitten by one of the heads, but she smacked it and jumped away. "Stop-!" Ed froze.

"**Won't you play with me?**" Ed didn't move, he seemed to recognize the voice. "**Father save me-someone…brother…**" Scott ran to Ed side and tried to shake him back to reality, but it didn't work. "**Big brother…**"

"**The game ends here.**" Envy said. It was most definitely Envy this time because Scott heard the voice come from his huge mouth. There was a blur of movement and both Scott and Ed were sent hurtling back onto the giant slab. The blade on Ed's automail hand disappeared. Scott groaned and sat up, watching as Envy came closer to them.

She stood up shakily and stood in front of the still lying Ed. Scott glared up at Envy and growled darkly. The next thing she knew she was on her back in the blood with one of Envy's hands pinning her there.

Envy bent down so that his face was above Ed. He opened his mouth and people poured down along with drool. Hands grabbed Ed. Scott tried to at least sit up, but she couldn't move. The people slowly went back into Envy's mouth, dragging Ed with them.

"Ed! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Ling shouted. He was leaning on his sword, appearing to be in a great deal of pain.

Envy's mouth clamped shut. He had eaten Ed. "Ed!" Ling yelled. Ling bent over in pain, clutching his chest where his ribs were broken.

"Ed you dumbass! Don't just give up like that!" Scott cried out, although no one heard her.

Suddenly one of Envy's front teeth was kicked out. Sticking out now was a metal foot.

"Let me out, Envy! Yah, your mouth stinks!" Ed shouted. "Bastard-I'm telling you, let me out!" Ed wiggled his foot. "I'll destroy all of your teeth!" There was a mixture of voices for a moment. "We might be able to get out of here!" Ed told the homunculus. "Let's work together, Envy!"

Envy spat Ed out. He also took his foot off of Scott. The three humans quickly walked (in Ed and Ling's case-limped) back to the slab. Thankfully their fire was still going.

Ed's arm had been injured, either sprained or broken, Scott wasn't sure. They used bones and cloth to make a splint for it.

"Just for now." Ling told him.

"Yeah, this works." Ed said, examining it.

"Can we really get out of here?" Ling asked.

"I think so." Ed stood up and looked at a wall on the slab.

"You think…" Scott and Lin frowned.

"Look at this." Ed nodded towards the wall. "This is part of the Xerxes Ruins."

Scott noticed that Ed still had the gun that Hawkeye gave him. She wondered why he hadn't used it in the fight against Envy. "These things are inside of Gluttony…" Envy cocked his head to the head and looked at Ed. "To get rid of the evidence, right?" Ed glared at Envy as he said it. "I'm starting to understand what you bastards did at Xerxes." Ed told him.

~Back to Rai~

Rai and Al watched as Gluttony opened a set of tall double doors. Rai looked around and saw wires, pipes, and scrap-metal all over the place. There was a brick staircase as well and brick columns.

Rai knew there was something off-putting about this place.

"This place is so unsettling." Al commented.

"No kidding." Rai chirped.

"Father! The sacrifices!" Gluttony shouted cheerfully. "I brought the sacrifices!"

"His father!" Al whispered. "We're not ready to face him yet-!"

"Who is it?" A deep voice asked. Rai and the others looked up at the staircase. Al gasped.

"Fa…ther?" Al asked. The man Rai had seen the first time she sneaked in here looked down at them all.

~Back to Scott~

"These are all the nearby pieces I can find." Envy told Ed. He had just finished collecting pieces of the wall of the ruins. Ling held a torch, looking at the pieces. Ed sat in front of the pieces and studied them. Scott was practicing fighting with her new staff.

"All of them are part of the Xerxes Ruins?" Ling asked.

"Yeah, this is the mural in the temple." Ed said.

Scott frowned, she had seen some of the things Rai would doodle sometimes. It looked very similar.

Ed had been staring off into space.

"Hey, what's up with the sudden silence?" Ling asked, kind of annoyed.

"No, this whole mural is…a human transmutation circle." Ed told him.

"Huh?" Ling was confused.

"Well humans are obviously the foundation of this array." Ed said simply. Scott glanced at what Ed was talking about. She could see that he was right. "I just thought of it…What happens if you transmute a live human?" Ed asked. Envy didn't say anything, but he seemed to know the answer. "You can't perform human transmutation on the dead. Even if you pay the price, the person you try to transmute turns out awry." Ed explained. "But if you do it to a live person…What will happen if I transmute myself?"

"So you remake what's already there?" Ling guessed.

"Right, like transmuting water into water-iron into iron." Ed said. "Technically it's 'Human transmutation'. There's a good chance of opening the gates. Gluttony is a fake Gate, so we should be able to get out of here if we go through the real Gate." Ed looked back at the others. "I'll open the gate. You three jump in."

"What happens if you fail?" Envy asked.

"There'll be a backlash. All of the power will rebound onto the user. If that happens I'll…" Ed went silent. Ling frowned, but then shrugged.

"I don't understand Alchemy at all, so I'll just leave it to you." Lin told him.

"Then, before we leave, I'd like to ask Envy a few things." Ed turned to the giant ugly creature.

"What?" Envy looked down (more than usual) at Ed. Ed scratched out an alchemic drawing on the slab.

"The Xerxes mural that I saw looked roughly like this-." Scott spaced off as Ed talked. She didn't care remotely about the technicalities. Human transmutation wasn't something she was keen on studying. "-the Philosopher's Stone is made from live humans-right Envy?" Ed asked.

"Correct. More precisely, the soul is extracted and compressed into a high-energy compound. The mind and body are just leftover scum." Envy told them.

"I've visited the Xerxes Ruins before, but I never could imagine how such a high-tech country could be destroyed overnight." Ed said. "No stories of mass emigration, either."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Then wouldn't that mean…" She dropped her sentence off, not wanting to say.

"You bastards…" Ed growled at Envy. "You turned all of the people of Xerxes into Philosopher's Stones, didn't you?" Scott looked at Ed, then at Envy, and back again. "Who transmuted himself? And at the same time sacrificed all of the citizens out of pure selfishness? Who tried to surpass the Gods? Is it this 'Father' you speak of?" Ed turned his gaze to Envy, glaring. "That bastard secretly manipulates you homunculi. Is he trying to turn this country into a second Xerxes?"

Envy paused. Then he gave Ed an eerie grin.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Envy told the young alchemist. Scott rolled her eyes, not believing Envy. "Stop making idle chatter Fullmetal Alchemist." Envy opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue so that Ling and Ed could look down his throat. "This is what you want, isn't it?" Envy's Philosopher's Stone could be seen. "You know we need payment to cross the Gate. Use this, how about it?" Envy offered. "Hurry up and bring us back already."

They could all hear the mournful cries of the souls inside Envy's Philosopher's Stone.

"These people are all from Xerxes?" Ed asked.

"Oh, stop hesitating. I heard you fought with Greed in the South-."

"Mr. Creep-tacular?" Scott interrupted. They all gave her a strange look.

"Right…Anyway didn't you defeat him?" Envy asked Ed. "His regeneration also used the Stone's power. I'm sure you realized that." Envy looked down at Ed with a sort of sneer. "Stop wasting your pity. Your brother exists only in soul, doesn't he? You're just treating them like humans because you want to believe your brother is human." Envy's eyes flashed. "Lies and foolery. Disgusting, getting pitied by inferior being like you."

Ed touched his healing arm with his metal hand. He looked up at Envy uncertainly.

"They…don't have bodies anymore?" Ed asked.

"Their minds and bodies perished with Xerxes long ago. They don't have corporeal bodies and I doubt they remember what they once looked like." Envy told him. "They're just stored as energy, for later usage."

"So that makes it okay to treat them in such a way?" Scott wondered out loud. Envy scoffed at her.

"You follow your emotions too much." He said. "Think logically: these people will never be human again." One of the souls reached out and touched Ed lightly on the head.

"…Alright." Ed sighed. "Ling, Scott. If anything happens to me, make sure the people find out about their plot." Ed said, pointing at Envy. Scott nodded, giving Envy a mean look.

"Hey-Amestris isn't my country. I don't care what happens to it-." He was interrupted by Scott hitting him in the back of the head with her staff.

"You son of a bitch." Ed and Scott swore at him. Ling turned serious, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke.

"It's your country; people important to you are waiting for you there. So no matter what, we're got to get out of here so you can tell them that yourself." Ling said. Ed had a sorrowful look on his face. He then turned to the souls on one of Envy's sides.

"I'm sorry. I'll be using you for energy…" he apologized to them. "Here we go." Ed readied himself, putting his hands together.

He touched the alchemic circle at his feet, and there was a bright light. Scott could feel energy all around them. It made her lightheaded.

Ling suddenly grabbed Scott's upper arm. Scott looked at him and saw that he wasn't smiling. "Ling! Scott! Jump now!" Ed ordered. Scott could see hundreds of black arms coming out of the floor. There was a giant eye in the center. Scott guessed that it was the Gate. The two glanced at each other. Scott locked an arm with Ling's.

"I guess I'll have to trust you this time, alchemist!" Ling said, lifting a foot.

"This is insane!" Scott screamed, suddenly jumped into the Gate, dragging Ling along with her. They both let out a yelp of surprise when their bodies began to dematerialize.

"It feels just like getting eaten by Gluttony!" Scott heard Ling gasped. Then, all Scott could see was white.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, to be perfectly honest-I forgot! I know: 'Bad raimutt bad!' I'll do my best not to forget again. By the way, I'm looking to a beta for any one of my stories, if you're interested then please message me. Thanks to stabbythings, j.d.y., tainted-angel21, Gihzinha, The-Original-Lucky13, Fionn Rose, and codegirl96.**

Out of nowhere, blood spurted out of Gluttony's stomach. Rai saw the opening on his middle and an eye peeked out. Gluttony began screaming in pain and bent over. 'Father' looked down in mild surprise.

Then a huge monster came bursting out of Gluttony's belly. Rai let a couple of throwing knives slip out of her sleeves as it landed. The monster didn't attack, instead it groaned.

"Envy?" 'Father' asked.

"That's Envy?" Rai and Al inquired in disbelief.

"B-but…" Rai pointed at the monster and blinked. Al noticed a metal leg sticking out on one of the monster's sides.

"Bro-brother!" Al ran up and yanked on the leg. The rest of Ed was pulled out. Ed blinked at his younger brother as he hanged upside down.

"Al?" Ed asked. "…That means-."

"We made it back." Ling finished what Ed was saying in a shaky voice. He was also lying against the monster Envy.

"Thank God!" Scott shouted, making everyone jump. She was standing on monster Envy's head. Rai noticed that while Ling and Ed looked extremely banged up, Scott had barely a scratch on her. Although she was covered in blood…

Al was now yelling about how he was so glad that Ed was alive. He practically crushed his already wounded big brother in a bear hug. Ed yelled at him for worrying too much.

They sat on the ground, Al kneeling in front of his brother.

"Still alive…" Al repeated. Ed looked at his little brother. After a moment he touched Al's helmet.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Ed promised.

"Scott!" Rai called for the girl's attention. Scott looked away from the Elrics and scowled at Rai. "Was it fun?" she asked.

"You mean in Gluttony's stomach?" Scott asked back.

"Yep!" she affirmed.

"…Not remotely…" Scott answered.

"Speaking of that, where are we?" Ed asked. Scott saw that Gluttony's tummy had gone back to normal and he was looking at it quizzically. "It's so dark…are we underground?" Ed looked around. He looked up as 'Father' walked up. "Or is it just night…time?" Ed stared at 'Father' in shook.

Scott suddenly fell off of Envy, landing on Rai. She had felt just a strong wave of…_something_ from the man, that it made her collapse.

"How surprising." 'Father' commented, holding his chin in his hand as he looked down at Ed.

"Hohenheim?" Ed asked as he gawked. 'Father' let his hand fall back to his side. Scott wondered who Hohenheim was. And then she remembered that Ed told her that was the name of his irritating father.

"This is a surprise." 'Father' repeated. "Humans coming out from his stomach…" He examined Ed more closely. "Metal limbs…" He looked at Al. "Armor…" Suddenly he swooped down at looked at them at eye level. "Are you the Elric brothers?" he asked. Both boys yelped at his sudden close proximity. Ed paused and then looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

"…you're not…him?" Ed asked. 'Father' stood back up.

"Are you mistaking me for someone?" he suggested. He frowned. "Hm? Wait…Hohen…" He swooped down way too close again. "Do you mean Van Hohenheim?" He asked the boys. His eyes were opened wide. 'Father' stood straight again and by now Scott heard Rai giggling from on top of Envy's head. "What is your relation to him?" 'Father' questioned. Ed scooted closer to Al and looked at 'Father' like he was the biggest creeper in the world.

"He's our father…" Al told the man hesitantly. 'Father' paused as he digested this information. He was then right in front of Ed, holding the boy's head in his hands and looking at him with really creepy looking wide eyes.

"Your father!" 'Father' said loudly. Ed yelled out, officially bothered by this man. 'Father's eyes went to a normal size, and now he was smiling slightly. "I'm surprised! So he's had children!" He shouted. Ed started yelling 'Ow' as the man held his head too tight. 'Father' looked to Al as he continued to squeeze Ed's head for some reason. "If I'm not mistaken, your surname is 'Elric' is it not?" 'Father' seemed confused by this.

Ed forcibly removed the man's hands from him.

"'Elric' is the surname from our mother's side!" Ed told 'Father'. "Hohenheim and our mother haven't been entered in a family register!" Ed stepped away from the man. "We have no familial connections to him!"

'Father' touched his beard in thought.

"I see…I didn't realize it because of your mother's surname…And? Where is he now?" 'Father' asked Ed.

"How should I know?" Ed snapped. 'Father' started mumbling to himself. "Wait! I don't understand!" Ed said. "Who are you? You look just like Hohenheim!"

"There's no way it would die…but to think it's even had children…" 'Father' muttered. If it were anyone but Ed (Except Scott) they'd would've been at least mildly insulted if their dad was called an 'it'.

"Listen to me!" Ed growled at the man. Nope, instead Ed was annoyed with being ignored. 'Father' looked at him.

"Are you injured? The younger brother is missing his left hand." 'Father observed.

"Al, sorry! I forgot your left hand in Gluttony's stomach!"

"I could go back if you want-!" Rai tried to offer.

"_NO!_" Both Ling and Scott rejected.

"Can this be fixed?" Al asked Ed.

"Besides that, your body-." Ed tried to tell Al about something important, but was interrupted when 'Father' put his hand on the stump of Al's armor. There was a glow, and then the hand was there were it was supposed to be.

"Is this alright?" 'Father' asked. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to the shorter brother and grabbed his injured arm. "A bone fracture." 'Father' ignored Ed's yell of pain. There was a sudden crackle of energy and Ed's arm was fine.

"It's healed…" Ed stared at his arm. Ed then looked at 'Father' suspiciously.

"Is there anything else wrong?" 'Father' asked. He was right in front of Ed in a blink of an eye. He touched Ed's chest, healing the teen's ribs that had been broken in the fight against Envy. Ed patted his chest all over, checking if everything was in order. Al and Ed looked at each other. Ed griped his shirt, and seemed to be frustrated about something, while Al stared at his new hand. Scott scowled at the man who was called 'Father'.

_He didn't even need to put his hands together like Ed! Who is this man? No-What is this man? _Scott tightened her hold on her staff.

"You two are precious lives, after all. You must take good care of your bodies." 'Father' told the brothers. "Any other injures?"

"Ling is also-." Al almost said. He stopped when he looked to Ling. The others turned and saw that Ling was pointing a sword at 'Father'. Scott was also in a fighting stance. Both his eyes were open and Scott felt panic and anger coming from the prince.

"Ed, Al, get away from that guy." Scott told them. There was something _wrong_, very _wrong_ about 'Father'.

"…What are you? Unbelievable…What is with your insides?" Ling growled at 'Father' "What joke is this?"

'Father' looked at Ling with the strangest glare Scott had ever seen. She wobbled a bit.

For some reason, she didn't feel emotions from this man. It was kind of like the feeling she got around the homunculi-only amplified by a thousand.

"**I'll ask you the same.**" 'Father' said in a dark voice. "**What are you?**" He looked away from Ling. "You may eat him, Gluttony."

"Okaaaaay!" Gluttony immediately made his way towards Ling. Ed ran to Ling and stood in front of him. Rai appeared right next to Ling, her throwing knives out and she glared at Gluttony and 'Father'.

"Wait! He's my friend! For my sake! So, you know! See!" Ed was trying to say something, but Scott couldn't decode the babble.

"I don't care." 'Father' deadpanned. "This human is of no use to me. Why is a human I don't need like you here?" Ling and Rai bared their teeth at 'Father'. "Friends? I know nothing of that. For me, it is only a matter of usefulness."

"What did you say?" Ed shouted. He tried to rush towards 'Father', but Al stopped him.

"Brother! He's the one called 'Father' by the homunculi. He's the one who created them." Al explained.

"…so that's really your dad?" Rai asked Envy. Envy nodded at her. "…Uh-Sir? Your kid over here is really ugly-!"

"Rai, not now!" Scott and Ling both snapped.

"In other words, a bad guy?" Ed asked his brother.

"…seems that way, but he fixed our bodies…" Al said.

"I don't like it." Ling growled. "Those eyes. That attitude."

"I agree." Scott said, walking to the others. She stood next to Ed and Al. "There's something seriously…_wrong_ about him."

"Just what you'd expect from the homunculi's boss. Laughing at humans and calling them 'fools'…he has the same eyes as them." Ling snarled.

"'Foolish'? I do not think that." 'Father' disagreed. "Do you humans see a beetle crawling on the ground and think of it as 'foolish'? Even when an insect is struggling, aren't your levels so different that you don't spare any emotion?" 'Father' said. "_What I feel towards you humans is the same as that._"

Without warning, Ed had clapped his hands when no one was paying attention, and now he sent a series of spikes towards 'Father' rising from the ground.

"Hey-Why you!" Envy yelled at Ed.

"Nooooooooo Way! Even if he healed my wounds, I still can't get along with him!" Ed shouted. "Seems like that bearded guy over there is the source of all evil! Guess I'll have to beat him and leave in a flash!"

"Wait! I'm telling you he's dangerous! First we should examine his approach and-!" Ling tried to tell Ed.

"That's too much trouble!" Ed interrupted.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'If you want to shoot the leader, first aim for his horse'?" Ling argued.

"If you want to shoot the leader, then you should just shoot him!" Ed shot back. Scott and Ling looked at Ed like he was an idiot. "This is the decisive battle; we can't be bothered over the small fry!"

"You can't fight for long in that condition, right?" Al pointed out to Ling.

"Rai, protect Ling, we'll deal with that 'Father' guy." Scott ordered. Rai saluted Scott with her tongue sticking out.

"…to think that a prince would be given pity from a civilian." Ling muttered. Al, Ed and Scott ran towards 'Father', but Envy blocked their way.

"How dare you call me a small fry, you pip-squeak!" Envy snarled at Ed. Ed's expression turned dangerous as he and Al clapped their hands. They touched the giant wires on the floor, and made them attack Envy and Gluttony. Scott did the same with her staff.

"Hahahah! Do you think you can win with just that-?" Envy was laughing until he saw the wires change direction and didn't touch him.

The wires attacked 'Father'.

"I said we're aiming for him first!" Ed reminded the homunculi, pointing at the leader. The wires wrapped around 'Father's body.

"We've captured the boss!" Both Al and Ed exclaimed. 'Father' looked surprisingly bored.

The wires disintegrated around him. They hesitated, blinking. Then Envy lashed out at Ed, who jumped out of the way and then climbed up Envy's arm. He elbowed Envy on top of the head.

"That's for calling me 'pip-squeak' earlier!" Ed shouted. He then hopped down and charged at 'Father'. Ed came at the man with a flying kick, but a block of stone blocked his attack. Al created hands that sprouted out of the ground and tried to hit 'Father'. With a wave of his hand, they were gone.

Scott was in front of 'Father' in an instant. She ducked down and surged forward. As she rose up to attack, she swung her staff. Ling was behind 'Father' he jumped into the air and was about to swing his sword down. A column rose from the ground and smashed into the airborne Ling. Another column slammed into Scott, hitting her under the chin and sending her flying backwards.

_How in the hell is he transmuting without moving?_ Scott snarled in her mind. She spat out blood as she lay on the ground.

'Father' sighed in light annoyance.

"This is a waste of time." He said. 'Father' brought one foot up, and then hit the ground firmly. There was a flash of light and a wave of energy. Ed and Al clapped their hands and tried to make something, but it didn't work. Scott hit the floor with her staff but nothing happened.

They're alchemy wasn't working.

Envy slammed his foot on each of the Elric brothers' pinning them to the ground.

"Ed! Al!" Ling yelled. Gluttony came from behind and bit into Ling's sword. He then sat on Ling and ate the prince's sword.

Rai let out a growl that reminded Scott of a dog or a wolf, and then threw a dagger at Gluttony. It embedded itself in his forehead. She ran towards him, put suddenly her foot sunk into the ground. Rai felled face first into the floor.

"What the hell? I've heard of quick-drying cement, but that's ridiculous!" she complained. Although she tried to tug her leg out of the ground, it was stuck. Scott attempted to sit up, but then wires wrapped around her arms and legs. She couldn't move either.

"Now calm down pip-squeak!" Envy laughed at Ed.

"Envy you bastaaaaard!" Ed snarled. "Shit-what did that bearded guy do?"

"Why-why can't we use it?" Al asked. Envy grinned wickedly.

"Really, when it comes to these lower life forms…As soon as they obtain great power, they become delighted and over-eager. They continue using it without even knowing what it is!" Envy snickered. "They even think that they were able to create this current prosperity with their own power! What a laugh-!"

"For the love of crap shut up Envy!" Scott and Rai shouted at the homunculus. Envy glared at the girls for interrupting him.

"You bastards, what are you planning? Didn't you promise to tell me when we got out of Gluttony?" Ed demanded.

"I don't remember any promise with you insects." Envy lied.

"Bastard!" Ed swore at him.

"You've said too much, Envy." 'Father' scolded.

"Yes, yes~." Envy said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, now…Look how much you've damaged my house." 'Father' said, looking around. He then turned to Gluttony. "It's pathetic that you've allowed people to trespass all the way here." 'Father' chided him.

Then he looked at Ling, coldly studying him. Ling glared back at him. "This one's had a good up-bringing. He seems strong as well." 'Father' touched his forehead. "That's right, if I'm going to kill him anyway, I mustn't let the resources of a human go to waste…I might be able to add to my usable pawns."

With that, an eye opened up from the center of his forehead. A red liquid that wasn't quite blood dribbled out of the eye and down 'Father's face. It fell into his hand and stayed there like a glob. "Right now," 'Father' looked at Ling. "I just so happen to have an empty seat for Greed."

"Red…The Philosopher's Stone." Al realized.

"The Philosopher's Stone, you say?" Ling asked.

"Oh? You're going to do _that_, Father?" Envy asked gleefully.

"'That'?" Ed repeated.

"He's going to make a homunculus." Envy clarified. "He's going to pour the Philosopher's Stone into his blood." Gluttony pulled off a bandage on Ling's face and revealed a cut that was still open. "If it goes well, a human-based homunculus will be complete."

"You ************* don't you dare go near Ling with that!" Rai snarled, using language that was not only unlike her, but not for the ears of young children. 'Father' glanced at her.

"Wait, isn't the Philosopher's Stone a physical form of energy?" Scott asked.

"That's right. The souls inside the Stone will compete with the body. But if his body can withstand that, he will probably acquire a great power." Envy said. His grin never flickered as he talked. "Well-usually, they lose to the Stone's power and die, though."

All the humans froze for a heartbeat. Ed and Al struggled underneath Envy's hands.

"_Let us go, Envy!_" Al demanded. Scott tried to wiggle out of the wires, but to no avail.

"Damn iiiit! What's going one! Why won't it work?" Ed yelled as he and his brother kept trying to use alchemy.

"LING!" someone screamed. It was Rai.

Then, Rai did was something that flabbergasted everyone.

There was a loud _Crack! _Everyone that could see (Scott couldn't exactly move from her position) Rai, blinked in astonishment.

Somehow, Rai had actually ripped her leg out of the ground where it had sunk in and been stuck. There was concrete around her ankle in a ring.

And Rai looked _enraged_. She was growling low in her throat, her right hand clenched around the only dagger she had at the moment so tightly that blood dripped down the blade because she had cut into her skin. The look in her eyes was a fiery, deadly glare.

She charged at 'Father', screaming a battle cry at the top of her lungs.

"Rai! Stop now!" Ling ordered. Rai halted in her steps. She looked at Ling, with a bewildered expression. "It's alright, I'm fine with this." Ling told her. "Don't butt into it!"

"Like hell! I'm not going to just-!" Rai tried to argue.

"You're promise to Ran Fan was to not only to protect, but to serve me in her stead, right?" Ling snapped. Rai nodded, scowling. "Then I order you, Rai: _Don't interfere._" Ling commanded.

"…as you wish…" Rai whispered, defeated. She let out a frustrated snarl, and then fell backwards. Rai sat down with one leg out in front of her while hugging the other leg.

"You're just going to sit there?" Ed screamed at Rai. Rai didn't respond.

"Ed, don't do anything either!" Ling told the alchemist.

"What-what are you-?" Ed tried to ask.

"_Got it?_ No matter what happens, don't butt in!" Ling shouted. 'Father' stared down at the prince.

"Hmm-So you desire my 'Greed'?" 'Father' asked. "Interesting." He dropped the Philosopher's Stone. It fell on Ling's cut. It seeped into the cut.

Ling howled in pain, blood suddenly spurting out of his body.

"Ling!" Al shouted, trying to reach out even though it was too late. 'Father' just watched emotionlessly.

"I-I told you…not to butt in!" Ling shouted. Blood dripped out of his eye.

Rai hugged her leg tighter and buried her head in her arms. "Just…Stop…Right…There…" Ling sounded-and looked-as if he was in massive amounts of pain. "Who do you think…I…am?" Ling asked in a voice that was fading in and out. "I'm the man who will be Xing's Emperor, Ling Ya-O GAHHH!" Ling threw up blood.

Gluttony jumped off of Ling's back. Ling bent backwards, energy crackling all around him. The blood that had start to pool around him vanished.

Everyone stared in silence.

Scott knew then-she could _feel it_.

That wasn't Ling anymore.

'Ling' let out a light cough, and then slowly rose to his feet. He covered his face with one hand and groaned softly.

"…Ling?" Ed asked, worry in his tone. 'Ling' moved his hand to the back of his neck. Although there were smudges of blood all over him, 'Ling' didn't have a scratch on his body.

"Wha? Ahh must meant the owner of this body." 'Ling' said. He had a devilish grin on his lips. Ed gasped. 'Ling' began laughing loudly. The laugh was a chilling sound that echoed through the room.

'Ling's eyes were purple, like Envy's with the same cat-like pupils. "This is a pretty nice body! Thanks for birthing me, old man!" The same symbol that all the homunculi have tattooed on their body somewhere was on 'Ling's left hand.

He adjusted the long jacket he was wearing.

"Aww, you've gone and succeeded. And now that the form of that cheeky brat is left…" Envy said. "You disgust me, Greed." Envy said the name of his brother.

"You're looking pretty repulsive yourself." Greed replied.

Normally Rai would have said something by now, but she was still silent.

"Bastard-." Envy growled, but was cut off by Gluttony.

"Greed is born~ Congratulations~ Nice to meet you~" Gluttony welcomed. "I'm Gluttony~! That's Envy~!"

"Gluttony and Envy…I see." Greed said, looking at the other two homunculi. "Nice to meet you, my brothers by soul." He turned to 'Father'. "And also…" Greed knelt before his creator. "Old man, I'm grateful to you for birthing me."

"I will gradually introduce you to your remaining brothers." 'Father' told Greed.

"Greed, you say?" Ed asked. The homunculi looked at him. "You mean that Greed-." Greed was crouching in front of Ed in a second.

"Ah? Who's 'that'?" Greed asked.

"You don't remember?" Ed wondered.

"At a store called the Devil's Nest in Dublith." Al tried to remind him.

"You know 'Creep-tacular'?" Scott ventured. Greed gave her a funny look.

"Which Greed was that?" he wanted to know.

"The Greed that preceded you." 'Father' explained.

"I see!" Greed looked up at the man who was standing behind him. "Sorry, but I'm a different Greed from the one you knew." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ling…is?" Ed asked. Greed stood back up.

"Is this Ling guy a friend? He was an interesting kid. He accepted me easily." Greed said. He then grinned that kind of grin that only Greed could pull off. "Sorry. Greed-sama's got this container now!" Greed then put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly.

"It's a lie…" Ed denied.

"He told us not to butt in…" Al said.

"There's got to be a chance…Is he the type to be taken over so easily? Answer me, Ling! Ling!" Ed yelled.

Before anyone could say anything else, the tall doors opened. Everyone looked and saw a chimera in the door way. It tried to enter the room, but it fell over dead. Right behind it, Scar and a small oriental girl entered the room. "Scar?" Ed blinked stupidly at him.

"And the girl who got in the way back then?" Al said. The little girl looked at 'Father' and then froze in fear. She clutched the arm of Scar's jacket.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't like it…that person…I don't like it…" she whimpered. "He's a person, but he's not a person!"

"Hm…Indeed." Scar agreed. "None of them are people." He said, looking at Gluttony and Envy. The little cat-thing ran to the girl from some place it had been hiding.

"Xiao Mei!" the girl cried. She hugged it to her and they both were crying. "Thank goodness! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

Greed clapped at them.

"I don't really get it, but isn't it a touching reunion?" Greed asked. Scar's gazes raked across the room. He saw Ed.

"Fullmetal Alchemist!" he said.

"Where? Where is Edward-sama?" the little girl demanded.

"There, over there." Scar pointed at Ed.

"He's not here anywhere!" The girl argued.

"I'm saying that's him. That tiny thing is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar told her. Ed gave Scar a death glare at the word 'tiny'. The little girl gapped horrified at Ed as if all her dreams had just been crushed.

Then things just go plain silly.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY AROUND WITH A MADIEN'S PURE HEART, YOU GRAIN-OF-RICE BOY?" The girl sobbed in an extremely loud voice.

"What was that, you grain-of-rice girl?" Ed snapped back.

"Brother, what did you do to that girl? Take responsibility!" Al ordered.

"I didn't do anything!" Ed shouted. Envy simply looked as if he had no clue what was going on.

Then again, no one else did either.

Al, Ed, and the girl all started yelling at each other.

"It's the Ishbalan I missed out on eating." Gluttony told 'Father'.

"Disobedient nation?" 'Father' asked. "If I remember correctly, he's the one who keeps getting in our way with his destructive alchemy."

"Idiots! To think he'd come jumping in, in these circumstances! Get rid of him, Gluttony!" Envy ordered, treating Gluttony like he was an attack dog.

"Okay!" Gluttony cheered. "He can't use his alchemy right now!" he said as he lunged for Scar.

Scar proved him wrong by destroying Gluttony's left arm. The other homunculi were stupefied.

"Unforgivable-walking all over a maiden's heart and even kidnapping Xiao Mei on top of that…" the little girl sobbed. "DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" She threw a handful of kunai, which hit a piece of jutting out rock near Al. She placed her hands inside a circle that she made using more kunai. Alchemic energy crackled, and then giant fists came out of the ground. They attacked Envy, hitting him right under the chin.

Envy released Al and Ed. 'Father' stared at the fighting in bewilderment.

"Wh-why can they use it?" Envy shrieked.

"Lucky!" Ed shouted, sprinting away from Envy. Both Al and Ed clapped their hand and then touched the ground.

Nothing happened. Ed and Al ran away.

"It really doesn't work!" Al yelled.

"Whyyy?" Ed complained.

"Ah-wait!" Envy yelled at the two. He turned his attention to Scar. "That's our line! Why can you guys use alchemy here?"

"What in the world is going on?" Al asked.

"I don't know! I don't know but-." Ed muttered.

"If you don't mind!" Scott suddenly reminded everyone of her presence. "Hey Scar, could you help me out of this?" Scar frowned at her, but willingly destroyed the wires holding her down. Scott stretched a bit.

"Scar!" Ed shouted. The man looked at him. "I'll tell you the truth about the Ishbal Rebellion!" Ed shouted. "The murder case of the child that became the trigger of the civil war is-!"

"Hey!" Envy interrupted, not wanting Ed to tell. Ed pointed to Envy and continued anyway.

"This homunculus called Envy disguised himself as a military officer and shot the child on purpose!" Scar looked at Ed in horrific surprise. "These guys instigate the rebellion! They know everything about it!"

Greed and 'Father' watched everything with mirroring disinterested looks.

Rai was still sitting on the ground, not moving.

Scar's knuckles were white because of the tight fists he was making.

"It seems I'll have to ask you to explain this in detail." Scar growled, taking a step towards Envy.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just realized something…Greed is like the Metapod of FMA…Only cooler. Anyway, Thanks to fashionfreak94, stabbythings, MiyaloutheStorm, codegirl96, gundanzbd36, and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu.**

"Answer." Scar ordered Envy. He walked past Gluttony. Who was almost completely regenerated. "Why did we have to fall to ruin?" Scar asked. "According to your reply, I will send you to-." He stopped for a moment when Gluttony tried to attack him from behind. He slammed Gluttony to the ground in a violent fashion. Scar pulled his hand away from the homunculus. "No. I will not send you to God where my fellow countrymen of Ishbal reside."

His anger was like an aura that radiated off him. Scar turned back to Envy, his teeth clenched. "Think of yourselves as undeserving of rest or redemption!"

Envy lunged for him, but Scar slammed his hand on the ground. Envy, the little girl, Al, and Scott had to jump away from the crumbling floor. The little girl screamed as she fled out of the way.

Scott landed near 'Father' and Greed.

"Ohh, nice, nice." Greed said with a grin. "That X-guy is pretty good despite being normal." He observed.

"What are you doing, Greed?" 'Father' asked. "Remove the outsiders."

"Yeah, yeah." Greed said. He took a few steps. "…but sorry, Old Man." Greed looked up and saw Ed crouched on top of a piece of broken wall. "Seems this guy is first." Greed grinned.

"I won't believe it, Ling." Ed denied stubbornly. One of Greed's hands slowly hardened and the tips became claws. He had his ability, even in Ling's body.

"Don't mix things up." He lifted his clawed, carbon hand to his face. "_I Am Greed!_"

The little girl was now running from Gluttony and crying.

Rai was still sitting in the same position she had been before. Somehow the spot she was in hadn't been wrecked yet.

'Father' looked at the chaos with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, you." 'Father' called out. He suddenly appeared right behind Scar, who he towered over. Scar looked at 'Father' in surprise. "Why can you alchemy?" 'Father' demanded to know. Scar didn't respond with words. Instead he lashed out and grabbed 'Father's face.

Although there was a crackle of energy-nothing happened. 'Father's head was still in one piece.

"That's nuts." Scotts grumbled.

Gluttony almost ate the little girl, but Al saved her. He picked her put and ran away from the fighting. Al left the room with her. Scar followed him, and Envy and Gluttony went after Scar. 'Father' walked to the door. A minute later there was an explosion, the smoke from it entered the room. Scott could hear Envy shouting outside of the room.

There was a loud noise behind her. Scott turned and saw that Ed had tried to kick Greed in the chest, but obviously Greed had hardened.

"That's a pretty good kick." Greed told Ed. Both his hands were clawed. "You! Looks like I could have more fun that I thought!"

Ed blocked a swipe with his metal arm. Scott decided to join the fight. She swung her staff at Greed and it connected with the side of his head. While Greed stumbled and shook his head, Ed went in for an attack.

"You stupid prince! Get a hold of yourself!" Ed ordered. He blocked another clawed hit with his metal arm. Greed also blocked another hit of Scott's staff.

"I'm Greed!" Greed corrected with a growl.

"Like I care! Give Ling his body back!" Ed snapped. Greed pushed Scott away from him.

"That I can't do!" Greed told Ed. Ed backed up, nearing a wall. Greed lunged, but all he hit was the wall. Ed had dropped into a handstand. He spun his legs and cracked Greed in the neck with his metal foot. "It won't work." Greed chided Ed; the side of his neck and face were carbon. Scott and Ed both hit Greed in the legs, causing the homunculus to fall onto his back.

"You frigging moron!" Ed shouted. He jumped on top of Greed. Ed brought his fist back "What about your country-?" Greed caught the fist as it came towards him. "What-?" Ed was about to yell something as he pulled his normal hand back.

"What about Rai?" Scott interrupted, pointing in the direction of the girl who was still not moving.

Ed smashed his fist into Greed's face.

He actually hit flesh. Ed hesitated for a second. That was long enough for Greed to cuff Ed under the chin. Scott blinked, and then saw that Greed had Ed pinned down.

"Hey Old Man, I got him!" Greed yelled to 'Father'. Scott turned and saw Envy entering the room again, Al in one arm and putting Gluttony down.

'Father' knelt and examined Gluttony.

"Go above. Take these three to Wrath." 'Father' ordered. Envy went up to Scott and Ed (Who Greed released) and put a hand on his shoulders.

"Jeez, doing unneeded things like that-If you'd stay obedient, we wouldn't have to do this, you know." Envy scolded. Greed looked away and straightened out his clothes. Envy urged the Elric brothers to move.

"Brother-." Al tried to say. Ed and Scott both looked at Greed.

"He's-." Ed started.

"Still in there." Scott finished. Greed walked away.

As they walked past Rai, Scott stopped in front of her.

"Rai, let's go-." Scott tried to coax her friend out of her state.

"No." 'Father' said. They looked at him in surprise. "I must speak with that girl." 'Father' told them.

"If you hurt her-!" Scott tried to intimidate him, but it didn't work.

"You would not be able to do a thing." 'Father' pointed out. "You have nothing to fear, however. She will be returned to you when I'm speaking with her."

Scott didn't want to leave Rai there, but she was left no choice. She followed Envy out of the room.

~Later~

Scott stood with Envy outside of the shower room. Envy was disguised as a soldier with short blonde hair.

Suddenly they heard Ed scream loudly. Envy opened the door, but Scott couldn't see anything from her position…Not that she was looking or anything!

"What's going on, eh?" Envy demanded in annoyance. Scott couldn't hear Ed's reply. "Jeez, doing stuff straight out of a manga or something." Envy sighed. "Just hurry up and get dress, Mr. Shorty."

"Don't call me 'Shorty'!" Scott heard Ed snap. She also heard something being thrown at the door.

After a few minutes, Ed and Al walked out of the shower room. Scott fell in step in between them and they followed Envy.

"What do we do about the Bean Girl?" Ed asked Al in a whisper.

"Bean Girl? You mean that little girl that was with Scar?" Scott asked. Ed nodded slightly.

"Well, whatever we do, we have to get her to a doctor because he's injured." Al whispered.

"Where do we take her?" Ed muttered back.

"To Doctor Knox's place?" Al suggested.

"That's the name of that doc that's an associate of my father's?" Scott asked. Al nodded. Wow, Scott was feeling as if she didn't know anything at the moment.

"We have to try not to cause any trouble for anybody." Ed mumbled. Envy suddenly spoke up.

"Now it's up to Wrath to figure out what to do with you guys." Envy told them. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. "Get in." He opened the door.

They saw King Bradley at a table-with Roy Mustang.

"Colonel!" Ed said in surprise. They entered the room.

"Hey, Fullmetal." Mustang greeted. He then saw Scott. "…Scott…"

Scott nodded at her father.

"Do sit down." The Fuhrer told them. The door was closed.

"…What happened?" Ed asked, not sitting. Al and Scott didn't sit either.

"A lot of things." Mustang sighed. "Piled high to the heavens."

"Obviously." Scott commented, eyeing King Bradley hatefully.

"Sergeant Major Fuery to the South. Warrant Officer Falman to the North. Second Lieutenant Breda to the West; They have all been reassigned." Mustang listed off. "And, First Lieutenant Hawkeye is, apparently, now the Fuhrer's assistant."

"What the-?" Ed gasped.

"And it's not just about 'part' of the higher-ups either." Mustang told them. "'All' of it is pitch-black. Ed and Al looked at King Bradley, while Scott just continued to look at her father. Then they all sat down. Ed and Al on Mustang's right, while Scott sat on his left.

There was a stifling silence.

Then the little girl hiding in Al's armor coughed. King Bradley looked at Al curiously.

"F-Fuhrer!" Ed said, slamming both fists onto the table. Al fake coughed a few times. "Before, when I was hospitalized! You came to see me, didn't you? At that time, I didn't think you were that kind of person at all. You really had me fooled." Ed told the older man. King Bradley didn't seem fazed.

"I thought I told you: 'Don't stick your neck out unless necessary'. 'Think of the entire military as your enemy'. 'When the time comes, you'll work for me'." The Fuhrer reminded Ed. "To us, you are precious human resources. Do not bother yourselves with unnecessary affairs. Just behave yourselves until the time comes. If you do that, you will come to no harm."

"So, when the time comes…what will become of the ordinary people, the ones not called 'sacrifices' as we are?" Ed asked.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, I believe I just told you not to meddle in business which is none of your concern." King Bradley said coldly.

"'Fullmetal Alchemist', eh?" Ed scoffed. "When I received that second name, I expected to carry a heavy burden, but…I never thought it would be quite this repulsive." Ed pulled out his silver watch. "This second name of mine-allow me to discard it." The others looked at him. "I went ahead and became a dog of the military because it gave a kid like me various privileges." Ed said. "The humiliation of using alchemy for the military when it should have been for the people-it was a practical way for us to find some means to return to our original bodies. However! This whole national alchemist system itself is probably your method of choosing your own sacrifices. Moreover, if you guys are planning on making me take part in your unimaginably sinister affairs…then I don't need this." Ed threw his State Alchemist watch onto the table. "I'm finished being a State Alchemist."

King Bradley looked at the watch.

"The dog's token…is covered in blood." He observed. It was, most likely from when Ed was in Gluttony's stomach. "Hold onto that further, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I don't want it." Ed told him. "I'll spread the word to the other alchemists and grind your plans to a halt."

"And I'll help him." Scott said, pulling out her watch as well.

"No. The two of you will have to continue carrying them. And you will do so by your own volition." King Bradley said.

"By our own free will?" Ed asked.

"There's no way we'd-." Scott tried to say.

"What was her name? That girl…" The Fuhrer interrupted. "Ah, yes. Winry Rockbell, was it not?" Ed went pale. King Bradley looked at Scott. "And that one family, the one who let you stay at their house while you studied for the exam? I believe their last name was Ken…" Scott glared at him. King Bradley went back to Ed. "That childhood friend of yours. The automail engineer. Born in Resembool, and your equivalent of a family-."

Ed slammed his hands onto the table. A cup of tea next to him spilt some. He leaned over the table and glowered at the Fuhrer. Scott could feel his anger.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" Ed snarled. "Or the people around her, either!"

"And leave the Kens alone, they have nothing to do with this!" Scott growled. She could she Al shaking.

King Bradley had the gull to smile at them.

"Such sincerity. So?" he touched Ed's watch, lightly pushing it in Ed's direction. "My, what shall you do?" His expression darkened. "If you don't need it, then just reject it." Ed looked at the watch.

"Damn it…" Ed swore, he picked up the pocket watch and put it back in his pants pocket. He sat back down. Scott put hers away as well. King Bradley smiled again.

"Jolly Good. You were brought to see me in order to ascertain the situation." King Bradley said. "Well, then-."

"Um…" Al interrupted.

"Yes?" The Fuhrer inquired.

"Perhaps, in exchange or something, for being under your surveillance until now…Our journey to find a way to return to our original bodies-could we be allowed to this journey as we always have?" Al asked. King Bradley sipped his tea.

"I do not mind. As long as you don't do anything reckless." He turned to Scott's father. "What about you, Colonel Mustang? Surely you will not declare something to the effect of leaving the military, will you?" he wanted to know.

"Well…" Mustang held his chin in thought. "Even if I were to become a pet dog, the thought of being a loser is unbearable." Mustang showed King Bradley his silver watch. "Above all, for the sake of my ambitions, it looks like I can't afford to take off this uniform, or throw this away."

"Jolly Good." The Fuhrer repeated. "You may all be dismissed then." Ed, Al, Scott and Mustang stood up and made their way to the door.

"May I ask one thing, your Excellency?" Mustang asked.

"What is it, Colonel?" the Fuhrer said curiously.

"Were you the one who killed Hughes?" Mustang inquired, his tone darkened.

"No, it was not I." King Bradley responded.

"Then who was it?" Mustang asked, turning around to look at the homunculus.

"Well now, I only agreed to one question." The Fuhrer chided Mustang. Mustang turned back to the door.

"Excuse me." Mustang said. He left the room. Scott and the others were about to follow him.

"Ah, Alphonse-kun, wait just a moment." The Fuhrer commanded innocently. Al, as well as Ed and Scott, turned around.

"Yes?" Al asked politely. Without warning, King Bradley stabbed Al in the side with his sword. Scott hadn't even seen him pull it out.

Everyone froze for a heartbeat. King Bradley slowly pulled the sword out. There was no blood on it. "Um…is there something-?" Al tried to ask.

"…No. You may go." King Bradley told them as he sheathed his sword.

The door shut behind them as the three exited the room. Mustang was waiting for them. They all walked in silence to a while. Then, when they were far enough from the Fuhrer's office-

_**So close!**_ Al, Ed, and Scott thought at the same time, shaking with fried nerves. Mustang stared at them, wondering what was wrong with them _now_. Al turned to Mustang.

"Colonel! Give us Mr. Knox's address!" Al ordered in a whisper. With a puzzled look on his face, Mustang complied, pulling out a pen and paper.

"I'll give it to you, but don't be so public about it, okay?" Mustang grumbled as he wrote.

"And some money! Lend me a few coins!" Ed demanded. Scott was reminded of a playground bully stealing some kid's milk money.

"Money?" Mustang asked loudly.

"Just hurry up, Old Man!" Scott snapped. Mustang gave her a glare at the name, but reached into his pocket.

"Hang on…" He said, fishing out some money.

"Gah! Don't hold back! Is this all ya got? Peh!" Ed insulted the man, even as he took the money.

"What are you, a gangster?" Mustang said in irritation. The moment after the money was in Ed's hand, the three teenagers were running down the hall.

"Sorry Colonel!" Al apologized, being the only one with any manners. "We'll give you a full report on it later!"

Mustang watched in confusion as the Elric brothers and his daughter disappeared out of sight.

~Outside~

Their first stop was a telephone booth. Ed and Al called Winry. Scott waited outside of the booth, glaring at nothing. She hated the situation she was in. If she stepped on toe out of line, someone else would be hurt because of it. That pissed her off. Her actions were her own, and not the fault of anyone else. Scott should be the one to pay for it, not a defenseless elderly couple and the people they take care of. That just wasn't right.

Scott frowned as she felt a wave of jealously. But it wasn't from anyone around her-Scott was the one who jealous of something. _What could I be jealous of? _Scott wondered. She heard Ed's voice and she glanced inside the booth. _Of Winry…is it because of Ed? Maybe…that and-she has someone. Someone who worries about her and would check up on her if they thought she might be in danger. _Scott scoffed slightly at the thought. _What a dumb reason. Now's not the time for self-pity. _Scott mentally shook her head.

Scott decided she wasn't going to call the Kens. She knew that they were alright-the homunculi wouldn't kill them yet or kidnapped them. Kidnapping the family would only make other people suspicious of what was happening, and killing them would simply mean that the homunculi wouldn't have anything to threaten Scott with anymore.

Scott scowled at Greed as he walked up. He nodded at her, and then looked inside the booth. He crossed his arms.

"You must really like her to let your desperate fears be used to manipulate you like that." Greed insulted. Scott heard Ed and Al yell out in surprise. She turned and when she peered through the glass, saw that they had finished their call anyway.

"Ling?" Ed and Al gasped. Greed uncrossed his arms, scratching the back of his neck with one hand, and putting the other on his hip.

"I already told you, I'm Greed." He told them in annoyance. "Man-one little scare, and you start sweating. Even though there are probably people following you-."

"Like you, Mr. Stalker?" Scott interrupted. Greed glanced at her, but other than that made no outward sign of hearing her.

"-You begin contacting people who may become your weak point…" Greed continued. He smirked at the Elric brothers. "I've never met one quite so easy to take advantage of." He teased.

"What do you want?" Ed growled.

"Hm. Ling, was that what you called him?" Greed asked, pointing at himself and referring to the body he was in. He pulled out a dirty strip of white cloth. "I was asked by your chum." He handed it to Ed. Ed looked at it.

"Letter? What's it say?" Ed asked. Greed shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Can't read it." Greed told him. "Give this to the woman, who is waiting for him, he says." Greed said, talking about Ling. The others stared at him blankly.

"…I don't know where she is." Ed said.

"He said to give it to her." Greed repeated. Without waiting to Ed to talk again, Greed turned to Scott. "He also says to tell that one chick…what's her name-."

"Rai?" Scott asked. Greed paused for a moment, like he was listening to something.

"Yeah, that's it. He says to tell her 'Please don't stay mad'." Greed said. Scott gave him a funny look.

"Why-?" She tried to ask. Greed snickered.

"You'll find out when you next see her." He explained. Greed turned around and started walking away. "Later, I'm counting on you." Greed said, lifting his hand up in goodbye. They watched him go.

"Hey! Ling!" Ed called out after a moment.

"…It's Greed." Greed corrected without turning around. Scott sighed.

"Hey Al," Scott turned to Al. "Take the girl to Dr. Knox's okay?" She asked. Al nodded.

"What are you two going to do?" Al wanted to know.

"Well, I'm going to go help fix all the stuff we destroyed during the fight with Scar and maybe get something to eat." Ed told him. Scott thought for a moment.

"I'll go with you." She said to Ed. Al walked one way, and the other two walked in the opposite direction.

~Later~

Scott hit the side of a building that was missing a large chunk of its wall. With a crackle, the wall was repaired. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ed taking a break. He was eating a hotdog and talking to a soldier. After he was done, he repaired an alley with ease. Ed paused and then looked at his hands.

_That's right, why are we able to use our alchemy again? _Scott wondered. _That 'Father' person, maybe his alchemy-stopping power only worked in the homunculi hideout? _She walked up to Ed, deciding to share her idea with him.

"-But when it came time, they got upset saying: 'I can't use my alchemy!'" One soldier was saying.

"Before noon?" Ed asked. The man nodded. Ed and Scott looked at each other.

_So it wasn't just us. At least every alchemist in central couldn't use alchemy._ Scott thought. She waited outside a building while Ed went to fix some lady's veranda. When Ed came back down his posture slouched as he sighed.

"I can't wait to go back and go to _sleep_." Ed groaned.

"Don't blame you. It's been insanely hectic lately." Scott said. Ed grunted in affirmation. Silence fell between them as they walked. Scott looked at Ed.

Even for someone his size and age (Scott was happy Ed could read minds.) Ed had the presence of someone who was much older. Scott could sense the conflicting feelings that Ed had. Even if Scott didn't have empathy, she could see it on his face. _If only he wouldn't frown so much, more girls might like him. Then again, he kind of cute even when he's -._ Scott stopped the thought before it could be finished, shaking her head. Ed caught the motion.

"What is it?" he asked. Scott smiled at him.

"Nothing that's important at the moment." She assured him. "Are we going to keep chasing after the Stone?" Scott asked. She hoped not, the thought of the stone being made out of souls made her feel sick.

"I don't know…" Ed said quietly. He blinked for a moment, as if he thought of something. "Hey, Bean Girl and Scar could use alchemy even when other alchemists couldn't. Do you think it's possible to fight that bearded guy with an alchemy that has a different lineage than ours?" Ed asked. Scott tapped the side of her leg as she thought about it.

"There're still possibilities for alchemy, so I wouldn't doubt it." Scott answered. The two of them grinned at each other.

~Rai~

After Scott and the others had left, Rai still sat there. She was like a statue, not moving at all. Rai felt numb, the only thing going through her mind was that she had failed. She broke her promise to Ran Fan. Underneath all of numbness, however, was a spark of anger. _What was that fool thinking? That idiot willingly became a homunculus! I'd kick his dumb butt if it wasn't for the fact that apparently Greed can make his skin like armor…and to think I actually thought Ling was _cute_! Bah!_

'Father' had stood towering over Rai.

"I've seen you before." 'Father' said. Rai didn't respond. "In a lab." Rai glanced up at him, but then continued to look at nothing. "If I remember correctly, there was a State Alchemist who was experimenting on whether or not alchemy could be used to alter the human body in different ways." 'Father' paused. "You were one of the test subjects; subject 12 or something to that effect."

"…Who was the State Alchemist?" Rai asked. 'Father' did something that almost looked like a shrug.

"I do not remember. The project was a failure. All the test subjects either died or were mutilated so badly that it was kinder to kill them." 'Father' told her. "My son, Wrath, had introduced me to the Alchemist. He had thought at first that the experiments would succeed and could be useful to us." Rai looked up at him.

"Do you know who my parents were? Are there any remaining records?" Rai asked quietly.

"I don't know anything about your family, or who you were before the lab. The State Alchemist took all the records with him when he ended the experiments." 'Father' explained. Rai nodded faintly. She then slowly stood up, wobbling slightly.

"If that's all, I would like to leave." Rai said. 'Father' turned away from her and began walking back to his throne. The room repaired as he walked.

"Behave yourself and don't do anything drastic. Although you are of no use to us, we'd rather not have to clean up any mess made if you tried to tell anyone what you know about us." 'Father' warned. Rai snorted.

"What would be the point in telling anybody? No one would believe me." Rai pointed out. She left the room-getting lost several times before she finally found her way out the homunculi lair.

A while later Rai sat on the edge of the roof of some building, kicking her feet as she stared up at the sky.

"There has to be some kind of record somewhere that the man missed. One little clue as to who he might be." Rai thought out loud. She watched a cloud that looked like a hat lazy blow by in the sky. "I'll write a letter to Samuel. If anyone could find something, it'd be him." Rai closed her eyes and then flopped backwards. Lying on her back, Rai took her glasses off. _But first…I think I'll take a nap…_


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to xxDarkangelx, stabbythings, j.d.y., and codegirl96**

**I didn't know what Mustang's apartment (If he even lives in an apartment) looks like so I just guessed.**

**By the way: special thanks to codegirl96 because your idea helped me get past my writer's block for this chapter! **

Scott stood in front of the apartment door, feeling uncertain. Her hand rose to knock, but she hesitated.

_Pull yourself together! _Scott scolded herself. _You're just visiting your father…in the middle of the night…just to ask him about the civil war…_ Scott sighed in frustration.

The moment she let out the breath, the apartment door swung open to reveal a mildly annoyed Roy Mustang. Scott let out a surprised noise.

"Are you going to stand out in the hall all night?" he asked, scowling down at his daughter. Scott scowled right back at him.

"How the hell did you know I was out here?" she demanded, pushing past him into the apartment and flopping down in Mustang's favorite chair.

"Make yourself at home…" Mustang grumbled sarcastically. Scott stared at him with a neutral expression. "I heard footsteps end at my apartment door and none walking away." He said sitting on the coffee table.

"How'd you even hear me, weren't you asleep?" Scott asked. Mustang shrugged.

"I couldn't fall asleep…had a lot on my mind." Mustang said, looking out the window with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. He suddenly shook his head after a moment and looked back at Scott. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. Scott turned her gaze to the floor for a moment, collected herself, and then looked her father straight in the eye.

"Alchemists are supposed to always pursue the truth, right?" she asked in a rushed voice. Mustang gave her a strange look, but nodded. Scott paused for a second before continuing. "I want to know what happened during the Civil War." Scott said. Mustang's eyes widened momentarily but then returned to their normal state.

"Why do you want to know about that?" He asked. Scott gripped her pant legs.

"Because…I believe that if you want to defeat your enemy, you have to know what they're capable of. The homunculi and all who work for them…I want to know to what lengths they would go to stop those who oppose them." Scott told him. Mustang held his chin in his hand as he thought about it.

"Are you sure you want to know? All the things that happened, even just what I saw-." Mustang warned.

"Damn it, Father, I'm not a small child anymore!" Scott interrupted him. Mustang stared at her for a while. He then sighed and let a tired smile show.

"No, I suppose you're not. I forgot that for a moment." He said. Scott gave him an annoyed look.

Then Mustang told Scott everything. He didn't gloss over the ugly parts-he didn't make anything sound better than it really was. He told her about joining the military-about how he believed that he would help the people, but instead became a weapon for slaughter. Mustang told her about how he slowly became used to burning people to death. How by the end, he didn't even know the names of the other soldiers in his unit. How everyone around him seemed to change from how they were before the war. Except Kimbley-he had always been an insane murderous maniac.

By the end of Mustang's tale, Scott had become several shades paler and was looking at her father with an expression filled with horror and awe.

"And yet, after all of that, you're still alive." Scott said. Mustang shrugged.

"As alive as anyone could be after such a thing." He told her. They collapsed into silence.

Scott stood up and walked to the door. Mustang grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

Scott lowered her head, her black hair hiding her face. The lights in the apartment complex flickered several times.

"…King Bradley…the homunculi…those _bastards!_" Scott snarled in a dark voice. "They believe themselves better than humans-they kill and manipulate carelessly without even an ounce of guilt for what they have done…" She looked at her father. Mustang almost took a step back at the cold rage in her eyes. "Whatever it takes, I'll destroy every last one of them!" Scott vowed.

She tried to jerk her arm out of Mustang's grip, but he spun her around to face him.

"Scott…" Mustang said, looking at her with a serious, but worried expression. "You cannot let your anger control your actions. If you do, you'll end up like Scar. It'll accomplish nothing if-."

"If what?" Scott cut him off. "They caused the deaths-the genocide of the Ishbalians! They deserve to-!"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Mustang interrupted her this time. "About how many _innocent people_ I killed? They might have caused it-but it was the soldiers, especially the State Alchemists who actually ended the lives of those people." Father and daughter glared at each other for what seemed like a long time.

"So I should do nothing? I should just stand back and let the homunculi do as they please?" Scott growled. Mustang tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"That is not what I'm saying." Mustang said in as calm of a voice as he could muster at the moment. "The way you're acting now…what if someone got in your way, someone who wasn't necessarily your enemy? Would you hurt them-even kill them to get to your goal?" Scott gritted her teeth at the man.

"Of course not!" She snapped.

"Well that's the kind of thinking that comes from going into a fight when you're blinded by anger!" Mustang told her. Scott glared at him, finally escaping his hold.

"What do you care anyway?" She muttered as she reached the door.

"Because you're my daughter." Mustang said simply.

Scott's hand froze on the doorknob. She stood there for a moment.

"What should I do then?" Scott asked. "I-I hate the idea of doing nothing." Mustang put his hand on her shoulder uncertainly.

"First of all, you need to calm down. You're probably freaking out all my neighbors with all the electrical power surges." Mustang said smiling slightly. Scott snorted. "Then, after-and only after-you've mellowed out, think about the situation logically and decide what you should do." Mustang let go of her shoulder and yawned loudly. Scott looked and saw him stretch his arms slightly. "Now if you would get the hell out; I'd like to go back to sleep."

"I thought you were already awake." Scott argued. Mustang shrugged and waved goodbye as he went to his room. "Thanks…Dad." Scott said quietly. Mustang didn't say anything, simply grunted in reply. Scott rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her.

She walked out of the building and made her way back to the hotel. Anger about what had happened during the war still bubbled through her veins, but at least now she wasn't going to try and hunt down the homunculi and attack them.

~Rai~

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ri-.

"Oh for the love of-!" Rai complained. She stood inside of a phone booth, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. She had decided that waiting for Samuel to answer her letter would take too long. So she was calling the Ken Residents. Finally, someone answered.

"…_What do you want?"_ asked a familiar sounding voice of a young boy.

"_Erin!" _scolded Grams in the background. _"That is not the proper way to address someone who's calling!"_ Rai could almost _hear_ Erin roll his eyes.

"_Whatever…this is the Ken Residents. What do you want?"_ Erin asked again. There was a defeated sigh in the background.

"Erin it's me!" Rai said happily.

"…_Grams, a hyper idiot's calling, can I hang up now?" _Erin wanted to know.

"Hey!" Rai said now insulted.

"_Don't hang up on Rai, it's not polite." _Grams told Erin.

"You guys are mean!" Rai whined. Apparently Grams now had the phone because Rai could hear her better now.

"_What is it Rai? Is everything alright there in Central?"_ Grams asked. Rai hesitated. She didn't want Grams to worry, but she didn't like to lie to the old lady.

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering, is Samuel there?" Rai asked cheerily.

"_Actually he is, today he has the day off. Hold on a moment. SAMUEL?" _Rai pulled the phone away from her ear as Grams shouted for Samuel. For an elderly woman, she certainly had a pair of lungs on her. _ "RAI'S CALLING AND WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU!" _There was a pause. _"Okay, he's coming down."_ Grams said in a normal tone.

"Thanks Grams." Rai said. Then Samuel answered the phone.

"_Hello Rai! You having fun in Central? I was worried when you didn't write to us." _Samuel said. Rai's heart fluttered slightly.

"Yeah, I'm having lots of fun. Hey Samuel, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" Rai asked.

"_Of course, what is it?" _Samuel wanted to know.

"Could you look and maybe ask around about some paperwork or records on a State Alchemist's experiments?" Rai asked.

"_I could try, which State Alchemist?" _He inquired.

"I don't know his name. Only that he did some experiments trying to see if there were ways to alter the human body, make it stronger, faster and what-not with alchemy." Rai told him.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello? ...Samuel you still there?" Rai asked.

"_Yes…I'll see what I can do. Later Rai."_ Samuel said. There was something strange about his tone…something wrong…

"Okay…goodbye Sam-." Rai didn't even get to finish her sentence before Samuel hung up on her. "Hm…that was weird." Rai said, looking at the phone. She shrugged and hung it up. "Oh well, he probably just has a lot of things on his mind." Rai walked out of the phone booth. "What should I do now?" Rai bit her thumb in thought. "I should probably show up to work today."

Deciding on that, Rai made her way to the military building she was (at least supposed to be) working in.

~Later~

It was a peaceful day so far. It seemed as if nothing could disrupt the nice silence that had spread as everyone concentrated on their work.

"WHAAAT? TRANSFERRED?"

Ah, except that, of course.

Rai's superior sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes…_Captain_ Matsumoto." Correction, Rai's _former_ superior (who she now out ranked) told her. He muttered darkly under breath about there must have been a paperwork error for someone like Rai to suddenly become a captain. "You're being transferred up north." He told her. Rai frowned.

"But it's _cold_ up there! I hate the cold!" She complained. A muscle in the man's right eye twitched momentarily and he was thankful that he didn't have to deal with Rai ever again.

"Not my problem…_Captain _Matsumoto." He gritted through his teeth. "Now could you please pack up your things? You were supposed to leave _yesterday_."

Rai stomped to her desk and began sorting everything to pack it up.

_Great, now I'll have to call Grams and tell her that I'm being transferred again. I'll also have to tell Scott and everybody that I'm leaving…This really sucks! _Rai whined mentally.

~Scott~

Scott sat with Ed on a bench while Al stood. Ever since the little girl with the strange cat had left Dr. Knox's house, the three of them had been searching for her and showing people a picture of the girl's cat.

Scott was actually worried about the girl. Although she had already seen the girl with Scar, Scott couldn't help but believe that he might cause her harm or something. Ed however…didn't seem to care about the girl's wellbeing as much as he wanted to know more about the type of alchemy that she used.

Not to mention that Rai was gone. It wasn't like she was part of Mustang's group, so Scott was confused as to why he had her transferred with Mustang's minions. Scott wasn't too worried about Rai, though. That girl could keep herself alive…even if it seemed like she only did so just to annoy the people who didn't like her…

"No luck finding that black and white cat today, either…" Scott sighed.

"Aaaaaargh," Ed grumbled. "It's been days."

"They might have left Central by now…" Al said.

"Most likely." Scott agreed.

"I guess we should head back-." Ed said but was interrupted by a car stopping right next to them.

"Fullmetal!" It was Mustang.

"Gah! Colonel? How'd you find us?" Ed demanded. Mustang gave him a funny look.

"How do you think?" he asked. "You can see Alphonse from a mile away." Mustang pointed out. Al laughed nervously at that. "What're you three doing?" Mustang asked.

"Looking for someone…but we haven't had any luck, so we were about to head back to our inn." Ed explained. Mustang leaned his arm on the rim of the open car window.

"Oh, hop in." Mustang told them. "I've got some business to take care of near there, I'll drop you off." Ed, Al, and Scott piled into Mustang's car. During the drive Ed and Al explained why they were looking for the little girl. "I see…So Xing's alchemy's a bit different from ours." Mustang said, glancing at Al's picture of the girl's cat (Ed's was a bit exaggerated about how it looked kind of evil.) every now and then as he drove. Al and (a very squished) Scott sat in the back while Ed and Mustang sat in the front.

"If you see the cat, let us know." Ed said.

"Sure. I'll put the word out if I have a chance." Mustang said. Ed's expression turned slightly sour.

"I have owing you though…" Ed grumbled.

"That reminds me!" Mustang said suddenly. "Give me back my money!" Mustang demanded, looking at Ed and putting a hand out. "I gave you a big chunk of change back at the Fuhrer's!"

"Damn, you remembered! Fiiiiine." Ed said. Ed frowned in annoyance as he pulled out his coin purse. "What was it, 500 senz?" Ed asked.

"520 don't try and short change me." Mustang ordered.

"Why are you so petty? You're a colonel." Ed muttered. He paused as he looked at the money in his hand. He closed his hand around the coins. "On second thought, I'll pay you back later." Ed said. Mustang looked at him. "Say…after you become Fuhrer."

"Where'd you-?" Mustang asked.

"From Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed explained. "She told me all about Ishbal, too." Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

"Fullmetal." Mustang called when Ed, Al, and Scott got out of the car. They all looked at him. "You can keep the money for now. But you're not off the hook. I'll be expecting it back." Mustang told him.

"So in that time I'll borrow coins from you again and will say 'I'll return it to you if you become the Fuhrer'." Ed then looked strictly at Mustang. "Fine, but you gotta promise me something else." Mustang let out a bored sigh and looked away.

"Like 'Don't die', or something, right?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. Don't give Lieutenant Hawkeye any more reason to worry about you." Ed said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Later." Mustang said. "Oh and Fullmetal?" Ed looked at him curiously. "If anything happens to my daughter while she's with you I will burn you to a crisp." Mustang smiled cruelly at the teenage boy. "Do remember that."

"Er…yeah…" Ed said uncertainly, a little scared now by the smile. Scott rolled her eyes. Mustang drove off a block away and stopped in front of a woman. He got out of the car and greeted her.

"Madeline! I'm so sorry!" he apologized. Scott froze and gapped like Ed and Al.

"Roy-saaaaan, you're _late_!" scolded the woman. The two of them got in the car and drove off. Ed, Al, and Scott walked into the hotel.

"'I've got some business to take care of'…he's on a date!" Ed snarled.

"Unbelievable! How can he go on a date at a time like this?" Al fumed. "When I grow up, I swear I'm not going to be anything like him!"

"Same here!" Ed agreed. They paused when they noticed that Scott hadn't said anything. The lights in the hallway started to flicker.

"_**I'll kill him!**_" growled Scott in a demented tone. Ed and Al stepped quickly into their room, afraid of Scott's wrath.

"You have finally returned." A dark figure said, sitting on Ed's bed. Ed screamed. Scott rushed into the room, wondering what was wrong.

"Wha-who?" Ed asked. Scott looked and saw it was Fu, the old man who served Ling.

"I have been waiting for you for hours." The old man said. With that, he asked them to lead him to where Ran Fan was hiding.

~At Dr. Knox's house~

Ed and Al stood behind the couch that Ran Fan was sitting on. Fu stood in front of her. Scott and Dr. Knox stood off to the side. Fu looked down at Ran Fan.

"You lost your arm…you didn't protect the young master…" Fu was shaking as he spoke. "You're…" Suddenly he slapped Ran Fan. Everyone was surprised. Dr. Knox grabbed Fu's shoulder to stop him from doing it again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dr. Knox demanded. Fu ignored him.

"Were you not chosen directly by the Yao Clan? If we were not in hiding I would _really_ let you have it!" Fu shouted. Scott stood in front of Ran Fan ready to fight if the old man tried to hit the girl again.

"She was injured _protecting_ that idiot Ling!" Scott snapped. "When she couldn't protect Ling anymore, she asked Rai do so for her! The only reason that what happened to Ling, happened because it was _his _choice!" Fu blinked at Scott as if he awoke from some sort of daze. He looked at the ground for a moment.

"…Lost you…" Fu mumbled. He looked back at Ran Fan. "You really…lost your arm…" he said.

"I'm deeply sorry. Grandfather." Ran Fan apologized. There was a red hand print where Fu had struck her cheek. Fu stepped towards Ran Fan and Scott stepped out of the way. He grabbed the sleeve of the coat that Ran Fan had draped over her shoulders.

"You fool…" he bent down. "You reckless fool!"

He began crying. The other's stayed quiet until he could calm himself. When he did, he stood and everyone made a circle so they could talk.

"We agreed to introduce Ran Fan to a skilled automail maker." Al explained to Fu.

"Automail?" Fu asked.

"Yes, her name's Winry Rockbell. She takes care of mine." Ed explained. Scott couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she heard Ed say Winry's name. She pushed the feeling down. "I can get her to give you a good deal, and she won't tell anyone about Ran Fan." Ed said.

"There's one problem with that." Ran Fan said. Everyone looked to her. "The homunculi know her face."

"Yes, and since Bradley has seen Ran Fan himself; we cannot let them have any contact.

"What about Grandma?" Al asked Ed.

"Right! Risembool's waaaaay out in the country. No one would find her there." Ed said. Scott frowned at the name of the town.

"Risembool? I used to live a few towns away from there…unfortunately." Scott said. Ed turned to her.

"Do you mean that one really small village where they all act like alchemy's similar to demon-worship or something?" Ed asked. Scott nodded. "That must have been tough." Scott shrugged.

"A bit…" Scott said.

"Grandma?" Fu asked, interrupting them.

"Our mechanic out in the boondocks. Winry's grandmother." Ed told him.

"No." Fu refused.

"Why not? What're you gonna do, make her an origami arm?" Al asked doubtfully.

"I know you want to help us. And that the Rockbells are trustworthy, but we cannot ask any more of you." Fu said. "The enemy's traps are becoming more dangerous and we must be prudent. We will find another way to get Ran Fan automail." Fu assured them. "There is no more need for you to help us."

"But we can't just let you-." Both Al and Scott tried to argue.

"No!" Fu cut them off. "If we let our emotions get out of control, it will be the end for us both!" Fu argued. "There are times when one must abandon feeling in favor of reason. Do you two understand?"

_That sounds like what Mu-Father said._ Scott thought. She nodded at him. "Got it." She said.

"Thanks for everything." Ed said. "Sorry we can't be any more help, then." Fu started changing into clothes that would fit in more with Amestris civilians.

"Please, you have helped us a lot!" Fu said, buttoning up a vest over his dress shirt and tie. "If nothing else, you found a great doctor for us!" Dr. Knox made a slight choking noise.

"Who, me?" he asked. "I'm a terrible doctor!" Dr. Knox exclaimed.

"Not at all." Fu said, taking off his head band. He bowed politely to Dr. Know with his hands together in front of him. "You saved my granddaughter's life. You have my sincere thanks." Ran Fan bowed as well.

"Thank you, Dr. Knox." She said. Dr. Knox almost looked as if he might actually smile or something.

"G-get the hell outta here!" he ordered, turning his back on them all. "I don't start caring for people just by hanging around them for a long time!" Even as he said it no one believed him to be that heartless. "You too, Elrics and Mustang's brat! Don't get caught, and don't come back here, either!" Ed and Scott smiled at him.

Everyone left the house. Ran Fan and Fu went a different way than Ed, Al, and Scott. The trio went back to their hotel. Scott went to sleep almost as soon as she fell onto the bed.

~A Few Days Later~

Scott was curled up in a big comfy chair at the Central Library. Al was somewhere as well as Ed researching Xing's Alchemy the best they could. Scott was reading a thick fiction novel. It had been a while since she had gotten the chance to do so and since Al and Ed had the research covered-Scott was going to relax a bit.

"Scott!" Ed and Al shouted. Scott didn't look up from her book at first.

"We're in a library, couldn't you be a little quieter-." Scott froze and stopped talking. She had that rippling feeling that she got around homunculi. She looked up and saw an older woman with light colored hair along with a small child with dark hair with Ed and Al. Scott stared at them.

"Scott, this is the Fuhrer's wife and kid." Al introduced them. Scott didn't respond. The little boy walked up to her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Selim! You're the Lightening Alchemist, right? My father told me about you. He says that you're nowhere near as famous as Fullmetal!" Selim said brightly. Scott scowled at him momentarily.

_He has to be a homunculus-he too bright and cheery, plus he gets on my nerves._ Scott thought in annoyance. She smiled at the boy. "Hello Selim. My name's Scott and although Ed's more famous than he, he's also more hotheaded and can't keep himself out of trouble-which is why he's so famous." Scott said. Ed glared at her.

"You're one to talk!" Ed shouted.

"Don't yell in the library!" Al scolded. Al looked at Scott. "Any way, we need to get back to the hotel and get packed." Scott closed the book she was reading.

"We're leaving?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"I'll explain on the way." Ed told her. Everyone exited the library and Ed, Al and Scott bid Mrs. Bradley and Selim goodbye.

"I wonder if his wife and son don't know he's a homunculus." Ed said.

"I think that Selim might be a homunculus as well." Scott told them.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, sounding worried. Scott shook her head.

"Although I don't like the kid very much, there could be a possibility that it was someone else. Greed could be stalking us for all I know. But it's still something we shouldn't close ourselves off to." Scott explained. The other two nodded. Quickly they made their way to the hotel.

Scott backed all of her things and wrote a quick letter telling the Kens that she was going to be up north for a bit and would check up on Rai for them.

**A/N: The poll about Rai's past is now closed. I have a new poll up about what her real name's going to be! Please take it! **


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to stabbythings, XxMollyStrifexX, **

**Also I have an announcement. Whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer of this story, I'll write a story for them. A chapter one or a one shot-as long as I know the series…if I actually get 100 reviews… **

The air was freezing and Scott could see her breath. Suddenly Ed let out a loud sneeze that made his whole body move forward a bit.

"Did you catch a cold Ed?" Scott asked. Ed, Al, and she were sitting on a flat cart as a man on a horse pulled them down the snowy back road.

"It's cooooold!" Ed complained. "As expected from Briggs."

"I'd rather it be cold than hot. I get sick when it gets hot." Scott said.

"It's here you three." The man told them as he pulled to a stop in front of a wooden gateway that interrupted the small barbwire fence. After Scott and they got off he pointed down the barely visible trail that started at the gateway. "If you go up this road, you'll get to Briggs stronghold. Ah, the weather changes up this mountain. If you're going, go quickly." The man warned them. They made to step through the gate. "Ah-you! The big one!" He meant Al. "Is that automail?"

"No, it's simple armor." Al said.

"Ah although I have automail." Ed told him.

"Go quickly, you'll die." The man said. They all blinked at him. "Because after this fence it's the territory of the military. If you get out of the highway, you'll die. Bye." He told them, riding off on his horse.

"Well that sucks." Scott said. Al and Ed voiced their agreement nervously.

They walked for a little while when suddenly they were in the midst of a blizzard.

"He said that the mountain weather changes easily, but-." Ed started.

"For it to change that quickly-!" Al continued.

"Is insane!" Scott finished.

"What shall we do, Brother?" Al cried. "We lost the highway completely!"

"Ha, rest assure, Al!" Ed shouted over the howling wind, water pouring out of his eyes and freezing almost immediately. "It looks like Master returned alive after being thrown for a month in the winter of Briggs mountain!"

"Is your sensei even human?" Scott shouted in disbelief. She focused on looking down and keeping the bottom of Ed's coat within her sights so that she didn't get separated from them.

"That's a lie! That's definitely a lie! There's no way to stay alive for a month within this place!" Al hollered.

"She said she beat a bear too!" Ed told them.

"Like hell she did!" Scott said. "People say that Brigg's bears are more than two meters tall!"

"There's no way she could beat-." Al stopped talking. Scott looked up and gasped at watch she saw. A huge mountain of a beast-for Scott could not believe a person could look like the shadowy figure before them-loomed over them.

"BEEAAAAARR!" The trio screamed in horror. Suddenly Scott heard the rumble of a chainsaw. They jumped out of the way just before the man could injure him.

_It's a person…what the hell kind of automail is that?_ Scott wondered as she examined the man and held her staff out in front of her in a fighting stance.

"It's not a bear!" Ed exclaimed. The man reveal the gun he was holding in his normal hand as he shot at them. A large net with weights hit Al and forced him to the ground. "Al!" Ed gasped. The man put his gun back in its holster. Scott noticed his uniform.

"That's a national military uniform!" Scott told Ed.

"Hey, wait!" Ed said to the huge man.

"Ho ho, you have automail too?" the man asked, talking to Ed. "It's just common." Ed looked irritated by the comment.

"Ah? Aren't you just putting your bad taste on it?" Ed asked, talking about the man's weird automail arm. Apparently that angered the man…who Scott realized had all his hair shaved but a strip in the middle that was grown out into a braid…with a bow tying the end…

Scott had to cover her mouth to stop the snickers from being heard.

"You're fools to not know this instrumental beauty!" The man shouted.

"_Beauty_ isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it." Scott told him. The man glared at her hatefully.

"This is," he showed them his automail. "The M1913-A 'Crocodile'!" the man bragged. "If you don't want to be bitten to pieces, just hand yourselves over obediently, Drachma's spies!"

"Spies? What are you saying, we are-!" Ed tried to tell the man. The man attacked him. "You-you don't understand the story, you huge pig!" Ed shouted. He went to move his arm, but flinched in pain.

"Ed!" Scott shouted. She ran to aid him. The man snatched up Ed's automail arm in the jaws of his strange weapon.

"Caught it!" The man said. Ed let out a noise of surprise. The man slammed him into the snow.

"Leave him alone you big funny-looking gorilla!" Scott shouted. She swung her staff at him. The man grabbed her by her staff, and through her across the ground and face first into the snow.

"You Bastard! Listen to what I'm saying!" Ed yelled at the man. Scott sat up in the snow, trying to think of what to do.

_What I do…if only there was some sort of electrical source…Wait! There's all this 'water' around me. The human body generates its own electrical current…I've got it!_ Scott smirked as she thought of a plan.

"You still disobey?" The man growled. He pulled on a string that was attached to his automail. It started up like a lawnmower. The chainsaw on the inside of the automail began to spin and cut through Ed's automail.

"No way!" Ed screamed in surprise. "Wait, wait wait-what is that?"

"Oooh! I'll take the dull automail!" the man shouted. This pissed Ed off.

"You-The thing that'll be taken is…" Ed clapped his hands together even though on was trapped. "Your hand!" Ed hit the man's automail, intending for it to dissolve.

Nothing happened.

"Did you do something?" the man asked in a bored tone.

"Whaaa! Wait, time out-time out!" Ed begged. Scott, who had made a bunch of snowballs, chucked one at the man.

"Yo ugly!" She shouted. The man glared at her and she hit him in the face with another snowball. "You're gonna get a 'kick' out of this!" Scott ran up to the man. Just before she hit him in the face, she had snapped her fingers creating a spark of electricity. She hit him right where the snowball had landed.

The man let out a howl as he felt a painful electric shock.

"Brother!" Al shouted. He threw his head at Ed who caught it. Ed used the long ribbon that was on the top of Al's head and got it caught in the chain. It stopped the chainsaw and Ed was able to slip his automail arm free.

The man threw Scott from him as Ed scrambled away. Ed stood next to the rest of Al and got ready to fight. Scott ran to his side.

"Won't I be killed by Winry before I die on a snowy mountain?" Ed wondered.

"Most likely." Scott replied, earning an annoyed look from Ed.

"Don't do it, brat." The man warned, trying to get Al's ribbon out of the chainsaw. "You managed well with a normal automail. But now it ends."

The blizzard calmed down.

They saw the troops in white that surrounded them.

"Crap." Scott swore.

"Briggs mountain guards?" Al gasped.

"Hey, hey-guns are pointed at us again, huh?" Ed complained. They each held their arms up. Scott dropped her staff on the ground.

"What happened, Captain Buccaneer?" a voice asked from above. Scott, Al, and Ed looked to see someone standing on a balcony. They were closer to Briggs base than they had thought.

"I don't have any excuse to making an uproar, Major General Armstrong." Said the man they had been fighting.

"Armstr-rong, that means…" Al started.

"That is the one Major Armstrong told us to refer to…" Ed said.

"How on Earth could those two related?" Scott wanted to know.

"Major General Olivie Mira Armstrong…Major Armstrong's big sister!" The three of them thought in unison.

"Who are you?" Major General Armstrong, who didn't look a thing like her brother and wasn't a huge monster, demanded.

"I'm Lightning Alchemist, Scott Mon-I mean Mustang…unfortunately." Scott told the woman.

"And I'm Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! We were referred here by Major Armstrong from Central, Armst-Well, it's complicated!" Ed said.

"We came to meet the Major General here!" Al said.

"Do a body check." Major General Armstrong ordered her men. When one of the soldiers came near Scott she gave them a look that could freeze lava.

"Touch me and you'll know how it feels to be a tree in a lightning storm." She warned him darkly. The man took a step back, he probably saw what she had done to his superior and since he wasn't an ox on a man…he didn't _want _to chance it.

But he searched her anyway because Major General Armstrong was more frightening that the teenage girl before him.

"I'm telling you, we're not suspicious!" Ed told her.

"Actually we kind of are…" Scott said. Ed scowled at her.

"I don't know. Everyone can cheat with a famous name." Major General Armstrong said.

"Whaa, empty?" One of the Briggs soldiers exclaimed when looking into Al's armor. A different soldier pulled the letter from Major Armstrong out of Ed's pocket.

"Major General!" he rushed up to the balcony and handed the letter to her.

"It's a reference letter from Major Alex Louis Armstrong!" Al told her.

"If you read it, you'll understand we're not suspicious!" Ed said.

"Or, knowing your brother, will believe us to be doubly suspicious." Scott pointed out.

"Shut up Scott!" Ed snapped.

"What, it's true!" She argued.

"That's beside the point!" Ed whispered.

"It's surely Alex." Major General Armstrong said after looking over the envelope. Without even opening it, she ripped the envelop with the letter in it, to pieces.

Ed and Al let out a yell of shock while Scott frowned at the woman.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Ed shouted.

"Reference letters and so have no meaning for me." Major General Armstrong stated coldly. "I don't need any evaluations done by others," she threw the pieces of the letter over her shoulder and them blow away in the wind. "I judge people with my eyes." Scott couldn't help but grin.

"I like the way she thinks, so far." Scott said. The guards stopped pointing weapons at them. Scott suddenly remembered something. _Rai's here…it's a miracle the place is still in one piece. Judging by how Major General Armstrong acts maybe Rai has actually been behaving herself…_

"Enter Fullmetal and Lightning Alchemists. It's survival of the fittest." Major General Armstrong said.

"It's huge!" Ed shouted as they followed the Briggs soldiers up to where Major General Armstrong was.

"What is this?" Al asked in surprise.

"Amazing! So tall!" Ed praised. Scott was now standing near Major General Armstrong because unlike Ed and Al, she wasn't taking her time looking around.

"Get a move on, Scum!" Major General Armstrong ordered. "If you keep acting like idiots, _I'll pluck out that antenna on your head!_" she growled reminding Scott of a dangerous bear. Ed's frightful reaction reminded her of a little bunny rabbit.

They were taken to the Medical Room to be looked over. Ed had gotten frostbite that lucky wasn't very bad, but could have been much worse if they had been outside for much longer.

"But that Buccaneer guy was moving around in the snow with his automail like it was nothing." Ed argued. Scott heard a revving sound and looked behind them to see Buccaneer barging in.

"No good, Doctor!" he said. "This head got tangled and it won't come off!"

"Ah! My head!" Al exclaimed. Buccaneer glared at him.

"The automail here are flexible and light-weight, and on top of that have to be strong against the cold." The doctor explained as a mechanic fixed Buccaneer's automail. "Sturdiness is important as well, but it has to be made so that it won't be a burden to the user's body. After trial and error, these results were produced. Automail that combines duralumin, carbon fiber, nickel, and copper."

"Wow, Winry would go _nuts_ if she found out there was such an automail. I don't think she would take no for an answer if it came to learning about it." Scott said. Ed nodded in agreement. Scott spaced off as they talked a little bit more about automail. She went through the construction and destruction of various materials while humming tunelessly. She continued to be in her own little world until after the doctor told Ed he had to pay for the drink that she had offered him.

"That's right! We came here with a letter of introduction so Major General Armstrong could help us out!" Suddenly Ed turned angry. "That woman general didn't even listen to us and threatened to pluck out my antenna-!"

"Did you call, Red Shrimp?" Major General Armstrong asked as she entered. She called him that because of his red coat.

"Speak of the devil…" Scott muttered.

"What? If you have a complaint, then say it." Major General Armstrong demanded.

"He's not suicidal…all of the time." Scott told her. Major General Armstrong almost smiled at the comment. She sat at the doctor's desk.

"I've heard that you've been getting along with my little brother Alex…Is Alex doing well?" she asked.

"Yes! His muscles are as thick are ever!" Al told her.

"He's doing very well!" Ed and Al said at the same time. Major General Armstrong made a loud 'TCH!' scoffing noise. Apparently she didn't get along very well with her brother.

"Ah, well. Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric…" She gave Scott a strange look that could very well be considered a glare. "…Scott Mustang…Was it? Tell me your reason for coming to meet me without even passing through Headquarters." Major General Armstrong ordered them. "Also tell me everything about why that armor is empty, without hiding anything."

The three friends looked at each other uncertainly.

"It's not something we'd like people to hear if we could help it…" Ed said.

"No need to worry." The doctor said. "There are many people here with things to hide. It's not unusual for someone to have 'something I don't want others to hear.'." she explained.

"…it's the kind of thing that could get me a court-martial if they found out-." Ed tried to say.

"I've done things of that caliber too." Major General Armstrong said offhandedly. Scott, Ed, and Al huddled in a group.

"I guess we'll have to tell her everything." Scott said.

"From the very beginning." Al put in.

"Yeah, with that uptight personality, it doesn't seem like she'll overlook it for us." Ed agreed.

"With not telling them about the Fuhrer and homunculi." Al said.

"Right, we'll stick with the getting our bodies back story and that Scott's just helping us, Al." Ed told him. Al and Scott quietly agreed. They all turn to Major General Armstrong. "Uuumm…It's court-martial material from the very beginning. It starts with human transmutation…"

Ed explained some of the things that had happened (everything that didn't include the homunculi.). Scott even told her about being struck by lightning and now being able to do some things with electricity.

Major General Armstrong thought for a moment before speaking. "…I see." She picked up the drawing of the little girl's cat. "So that's why you're searching for the girl who has this black and white cat with her. Now I understand." She put the drawing down.

"Then will you help-?" Al tried to ask.

"-That you ruffians casually cause trouble without thinking too deeply," Major General Armstrong glared at them. "And that you're thoughtless whiners who spread chaos with your careless actions-_that_ I understand very well!" Scott closed her hands into fists as the woman talked. "I don't want to place such careless people in my castle. Really-why are they at Central letting brats like this run loose…Hurry and get out." Major General Armstrong paused. Scott, angry, immediately turned and walked towards the door. "-Is what I'd like to say, but I'm interested in rentan-justsu." Scott stopped and looked at the woman. She then went back and stood next to Ed. "The three of you are acquainted with that rentan-justsu girl, aren't you?" Major General Armstrong asked.

"Yes, in a way-." Al said, only to be cut off.

"It is a technology that doesn't exist in this country. I want it." Major General Armstrong stated. "There's never enough technology, especially in this land that's exposed to the great country Drachma." She looked down in thought. "Depending on how it's used, rentan-justsu could be a good weapon."

"Wait a minute please!" Al said. "Rentan-jutsu is a technique that specializes in medicine. That you'd use it as an offensive weapon is-."

"Shut up." Major General Armstrong ordered. "You dogs who just yelp helplessly inside the country-Do not forget that your peaceful life is maintained thanks to those who protect the border."

Scott decided right then that although she didn't like Major General Armstrong methods, she did agree with her reasoning. Major General Armstrong was the kind of person who would actually get things done, no matter how she has to do it. "I draw the border line. If it will help me, then I'll take any technology there is." Major General Armstrong glanced at Scott for a moment before continuing. "There's never enough technology." Armstrong repeated. "After all, it's possible to attain ten military gains at the expense of just one. You alchemists say that you can only obtain something by sacrificing something of equivalent cost." Her expression turned stern. "That's bullshit. You should just take that theory and rip it apart." She stood up, picking up her sword. "Leave the searching for the rentan-jutsu girl to us. Do not go outside the fortress." Major General Armstrong turned to the door. "Major Miles," she addressed the tall, dark skinned man who had been at her side the entire time…and Scott hadn't even noticed. "Give these three a job." Scott, Al, and Ed all let out surprised noises. Armstrong looked at them again. "It's 'If you don't work, you don't eat.'" she told them.

"…That's right." The trio said defeatedly.

"But first." Armstrong looked at Scott. "That electric thing you can do, can you do that at a higher voltage?" she asked.

"Only if I had a source of electricity to draw from." Scott told her. Armstrong nodded and left with Captain Buccaneer.

Ed, Al, and Scott followed Major Miles. There was silence for several minutes.

"Hey, what are you going to make us do as our jobs?" Ed asked Major Miles. He got no answer. "…Earlier, that doctor was saying that you all have something to hide. You-Major Miles, do you have something?" Ed asked this time.

"It's not fair for only our secrets to be heard completely." Scott told the man. Major Miles stopped walking. He pulled his sunglasses off.

"You want to know?" he asked, not having turned around yet. When he did turn around Ed and Al gasped in surprise, while Scott schooled her features.

"Red eyes-." Al said.

"An Ishbalan?" Ed almost shouted. "Why-? I heard that soldiers with Ishbalan family lines were purged before the annihilation campaign!"

"It only means that I don't come from Ishbal." Major Miles said. "It's true that Ishbalan blood runs through my veins, but my grandmother, father, and incidentally my wife, are of a different race." He pointed at his eyes. "My grandfather's blood came out strong. That's why this is my skin and eye color." He tone suddenly turned dark. "You've done quite a number to the land of my ancestors. Amestrian." Major Miles watched their expressions carefully.

"And Ishbalans also burned our country town." Ed told him. Al tried to stop him, but Scott held a hand up. "And killed our childhood friend's parents."

Ed and Major Miles stared at each other.

Suddenly Major Miles began laughing.

"This is the first time someone's struck back at me like that." Major Miles explained. "That's quite a bitter thing to say, but thank you for treating me as an equal."

"…You were testing us." Scott said.

"Pardon me." Major Miles apologized. He put his sunglasses back on. "After that rebellion, whenever normal people see these eyes, they draw back. As if an Ishbalan is equivalent to a target of pity…To be honest-I'm tired of having to explain every time." He put his hands behind his back. "But you don't fear or pity. You looked at my eyes straight on."

"Well, I've been associating with Ishbalans who've tried taking my life, almost kidnapped me, made compromises with me…" Ed listed off. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can't help but clash when an entire race is brought together, but I think it's possible to talk as equals between individuals."

They continued on their way.

"Major Miles, were you enrolled in the military during the Annihilation Campaign too?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I've been Major General Armstrong's assistant since then." Major Miles replied. "The Annihilation Campaign started as soon as I was appointed here. Starting with my grandfather, my Ishbalan relatives were killed on eastern soil. I didn't meet the standards for the military's purge and I was saved."

They went out onto a balcony outside.

"…Didn't you hate the military?" Ed asked.

"You two really do ask thing directly without fear." Miles said with a small smirk.

"Sorry if we offended you." Ed apologized. "…Most likely," he looked at Scott, who nodded. "Both of us ask because we dislike our own ignorance."

"State Alchemists who're 'ignorant' eh?" Miles said. He paused for a moment, watching the snow fall. "I did hate them." Miles admitted. "And at the same time, I held doubt in the Major General who continued to use me as her assistant instead of banishing me. I have Ishbalan blood, and on top of that, this appearance." He shook his head lightly. "I might cause discord among the soldiers here, so why did she put me at her side…? There was once a time that I lashed out at her." He then told them about how Major General Armstrong once told him that discrimination was pointless and harmful to the one's own army. And that she needed a person diverse like him for her to rise to the top. "Those words were truly rational and without deception. When I asked, 'But still, what if the Ishbalan blood within me could not forgive the national military and make a fuss?' How do you think the Major General replied?" Miles asked.

_She hit you upside the head with her sword?_ Scott guessed, but didn't say.

"'Very well, come at me.' She had said with her sword drawn, and the soldiers standing at attention behind her. 'As representative for the national military, I can accept a dual at any time.' Is what she said." Miles finished.

"Ugh, what an awful woman, saying that with her troops lined up behind her." Ed grumbled.

"No, those eyes were seriously saying that she'd cut me down one-on-one." Major Miles told them.

"That's kind of scary." Scott said. They continued on their way.

"Do you know the Law of this place?" Miles asked.

"'Survival of the fittest' was it?" Al recalled. Major Miles nodded.

"Those who are weak and unprepared will die. Those who are strong survive. That is the same for both the underlings and bosses. It is a truth that doesn't change all 24 hours, all 365 days of the year." Miles told them. "It's very simple. Here, there's no race or nationality or gender."

Ed, who wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, tripped over a small step and almost fell on his face.

"Owah…That was close." Ed said trying to stabilize himself. Scott grabbed his arm to help him.

"Brother, you need to watch where you're-." before Al could continue, a large icicle fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor where Ed had been moments before.

"Shit!" Scott swore, jumping farther away from the shards of ice.

The four of them stared at the ice.

"If you hadn't stumbled there, your head would have been cracked open." Major Miles said. "This is also survival of the fittest. You survived because you are lucky."

"Rai must be having a fun time here." Scott muttered. Major Miles gave her a look that could have been confused for fear…or maybe was fear…

"You mean Captain Matsumoto?" He asked. Scott and Ed gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, she's still alive, isn't she?" Ed asked. Major Miles didn't respond at first.

"Um, yeah, she's fine…It's surprising when anyone who goes near her comes out of it alright." Major Miles said. Scott groaned.

"What'd she do now?" Scott asked him. Major Miles shuffled his feet uncertainly.

"It's not as if she's doing it on _purpose _or anything…it's just that…bad things happen whenever she's in the same corridor as others." Miles told them.

"What do you mean by 'bad things'?" Scott demanded.

"Usually all of the icicles on the ceiling will fall at the same time, or someone will spill hot coffee on themselves and other things of bad luck. Soldiers have been calling her 'Brigg's 13th Soldier' because of it." Major Miles coughed lightly after he finished saying that. "Those icicle removers have been slacking." He said, changing the subject.

Miles pointed up at the ceiling. Scott looked and saw all of the ice on the ceiling. "This is your job." Miles told them.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Please take the poll about Rai's real name if you haven't already. Also if you have an idea for Rai's real name, put it in a review and I'll put it on the poll. **


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: First off, I apologize for not updating in sooo long. I've been insanely busy with school work and helping to take care of my little sister. Hopefully I'll be updating regularly again. **

**Thanks to stabbythings, DaruyaChan, j.d.y., codegirl96, The Silver Magician of Choas, Katelyn Azura ParasiteX, MikilnUnderworld, newty01, LivieLi, and nightange1. **

Scott, Ed, and Al stood holding their long handled ice picks and watched the one of the men demonstrate how to remove icicles. Ed wore a bandana on his head. None of the trio was very excited about their new job.

"Our job is to go around knocking down icicles and blocks of ice inside and outside buildings, like this." The man reached up and chipped at an icicle until it fell. "We do this so ice doesn't fall on pedestrians and to keep equipment from malfunctioning. It's simple but an important job." The man explained. "Try it out."

"Okay." Ed and Al said.

"I hate manual labor…" Scott grumbled under her breath.

Ed took a swing at the icicles…but couldn't reach. Al helped him by knocking the icicle down for him. Scott poked at one so that it fell in little pieces. Suddenly a group of icicles fell, causing them to play 'dodge the falling shards of death'.

The men who were showing them how to remove icicles, muttered among themselves.

"Second Lieutenant! Could you give us a hand?" One of the men shouted for someone.

"Yes, yes. I'm right here…" A familiar voice said. Falman came into view, running up the stairs. He looked slightly beaten up, much to their surprise.

"Warrant Officer Falman!" Ed exclaimed.

"Elric Brothers? Mustang's kid? Why are you three here?" Falman asked, looking surprised to see the three of them.

"Weren't you employed at Northern Headquarters?" Ed asked.

"Weeell, from Northern Headquarters I was sent to here, where I'm being made to drop icicles." Falman told them.

"So you became a Second Lieutenant?" Al asked. Falman nodded.

"I see, congrats on your promotion…but that you're doing a super underling job…" Ed narrowed his eyes at Falman.

"Means you missed out on a successful career." Al pointed out. Falman entire mood went to that of depression as they said that.

"…Why do you look like you were just in a fight?" Scott asked. Falman shared a look with the other men, who hadn't left yet.

"The 13th Soldier?" They asked. He nodded.

"What could Rai have possibly done that would make you look like that?" Scott asked, still not believing that Rai was nearly as scary as everyone seemed to think.

"I was just walking down a hall, when I heard 'ahhht. Scccc…aht'. To be honest, I thought it was a ghost at first." Falman laughed nervously. "But it got louder and louder. And along with it, I heard what sounded like a large amount of glass shattering. The next thing I knew, Captain Matsumoto zooms past me like a bullet, and every icicle on the ceiling fell as she ran past. I barely made it out of that hall alive!" Falman sighed sadly. He then looked at Scott. "I think she was looking for you, though, since whatever it was she was yelling as she ran sounded a lot like your name."

"She most likely was." Scott said, shaking her head.

"Anyway, would you three like a bit of a tour?" Falman asked. The three of them nodded. They'd do just about anything to get out of removing icicles.

"Hey! You're supposed to teach them how to remove these things properly!" One of the men shouted. He was ignored as they walked away.

~Later~

"This is the Development Level." Falman said.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ed asked, pointing at a tank.

"It's Major General Armstrong's idea. We gather the country's leading edge technology and develop weapons." Falman said.

"Automail for use in combat too?" Ed asked.

"Right. Next is over here." Falman pointed ahead of them. Ed, Al and Scott followed him. "This is the lowest level of Briggs." Scott and the others immediately felt the temperature difference. On this level, there were large pipes everywhere, with the largest in the middle and going down the horizontal length of the level.

"It's so warm!" Ed said. "Way different compared to above."

"The lifeline of the inside of the fortress is gathered here." Falman said. "Even if the top of the fortress is attacked, the central part underground feels nothing."

"Hey, outta the way!" A worker snapped. Scott and Ed had to jump out of his way. "Don't be fluttering around." The worker growled at them.

"Sorry." Ed said. Scott just gave the worker an annoyed look.

"Bobby, over here!" Another worker called.

"Alright." Bobby said, putting down the tool box and the long piece of pipe he was holding.

Falman, Ed, Al, and Scott watched the workers, curious as to what they were doing.

"There's a weird noise, just listen to it." The other worker told Bobby. Bobby put his ear to the largest pipe. "See?" Bobby frowned, then crouched down and put his ear to the floor.

"It's coming from underground." Bobby said.

"What?" The other worker gasped.

"This is…" Bobby paused as he listened. "It's almost like someone's digging through rock…"

"Could it be those guys from Drachma?" The other worker asked, horrified.

"Are they digging an underground road beneath the fortress?" A different worker asked.

"This ain't good…they're so close!" Bobby sounded slightly hysterical.

Everyone looked at the ground below their feet. A crack appeared right next to Ed's foot.

Something busted out from the ground; a huge monster of a man wearing overalls appeared. Workers ran to get out of its way. Scott pulled out her staff.

_Definitely a homunculus!_ Scott thought, watching it warily.

The homunculus stepped out of the hole in the ground and looked around. The thing had massive muscles all over and shoulder length hair. It appeared slightly confused.

Ed and Scott shared a frustrated and worried look. Did the homunculi know that they had come here to search for a way to fight them?

The trio looked at the homunculus. The homunculus looked at them. …Then the homunculus let out a loud snore.

"HEY!" Ed, Al and Scott all yelled in annoyance. That woke the homunculus up.

_I'm going to have to guess that this one's name is Sloth…_ Scott thought drily.

"Who is…that?" The homunculus most likely known as Sloth, wondered.

"Eh? You know." Ed pointed at himself.

"You've heard the story from 'Father' in Central, right?" Al asked. "We only came here to look for a way to get our bodies back!" Al lied.

"We didn't come to get in your way." Scott assured. The homunculus looked as if it hadn't a single clue what they were talking about.

"Who are…you?" he asked. "I don't know. I…Dig…Holes…" He told them. "Work…tiresome." He turned around and slowly wobbled away. "Ahhh…tireeee…soooome…I don't…know you…Don't talk…to me…tiresome." He complained.

"Maybe this guy…" Ed whispered.

"Hasn't heard about us from 'Father' and the Fuhrer?" Al finished.

"That could be a possibility. Who knows how long it was underground." Scott muttered.

All the workers near them became suspicious.

"They were talking it up with that big thing." One said.

"Maybe they were guiding him from inside…" Another suggested. Falman inched away from them.

"Spies?" Someone accused.

"Those bastards." Another growled.

"Wait a minute." Ed tried to say.

"Dangerous atmosphere." Al commented. Scott nodded, feeling the suspicion and hate drape around them like a wet blanket. Someone shot at Ed, who yelled out in surprise and jumped away.

So you were Drachman spies after all?" Buccaneer sneered. He was on a cat-walk, glaring down at them with a point pulled out. He was the one who shot at Ed.

"You got it wrong!" Al shouted.

"Then why are you being so friendly with the intruder?" Buccaneer snapped.

"We're not being friendly!" Scott shouted at him.

No one seemed to notice the homunculus pick up a piece of pipe (that had been destroyed when he had come up from the hole) and throw it. Apparently it was in the homunculus' way.

Ed, Al, and Scott ran to get out of the way of the falling chunk of pipe.

"This…place is…big." The homunculus observed. "I don't…don't have to…dig anymore?" he wondered. "Where…is this?"

The Briggs soldiers began shooting at the homunculus, who simply yawned as the bullets repelled off of it.

"No way! The bullets don't work?" Someone yelled in shock.

"Where…am I?" The homunculus pondered, wandering to an elevator. The elevator began to rise when the homunculus stepped onto it.

"This is bad! He's going up to the Development Level! Go after him!" Buccaneer ordered. "Martin's force, inspect the hole he came out of! There might be reinforcements!"

_I doubt it. Usually if there's one, any others would have shown themselves by now. The homunculi total show offs for creatures that are supposed to be secretive._ Scott sighed in her head.

Scott then noticed the siren that had been wailing for quite some time.

Ed and the others ran up the stairs to catch up with the thing.

By the time they got to the Development Level, the Briggs Soldiers were shooting at the homunculus with tanks. The homunculus wasn't very bothered by it, even when it actually slightly damaged him. The homunculus continued to move, trying to find out where to continue digging its hole. It threw a large piece of machinery, which went in the direction of a group of soldiers. Ed sprinted, clapping his hands together. He went in front of the soldiers; hit the ground with his hands, creating a large hand that blocked the piece of machinery from hitting the soldiers.

"It's no good General!" Ed shouted up to Armstrong. "No matter how many times you kill it, that thing won't die!"

"They're annoying like that." Scott said.

"What is this about?" Buccaneer demanded. "Why do you know about that?"

The three friends hesitated.

"Tha..that's." Ed tried to say, but stopped himself.

"There's some reason." Major Miles said.

"There's no time to drag on and on with someone who won't talk." Major General Armstrong said. "I don't like dilly-dalliers! Answer only my questions that you can answer! Be honest about it! If you lie, I'll kill you!" She ordered. "Are you Drachma's spies?"

"We're not!" Ed shouted.

"Is _that_ a spy?" Armstrong asked referring to the homunculus that was tearing up the Development Level.

"Probably not, considering how it's acting!" Scott replied.

"Does _that_ know you three?" Armstrong asked.

"…Looks like he doesn't…" Al said.

"What _is_ that?" Armstrong asked.

"…I can't answer!" Ed told her.

"Whose orders is _that_ following?" Armstrong asked.

"We can't answer that one either!" Scott said.

"Why can't you answer?" Armstrong looked irritated.

"…please try to understand." Ed pleaded. Scott could sense he felt frustrated as well. Armstrong stared at them for a moment.

"Will you ally yourselves with us?" Armstrong asked.

"…..I don't want to see the people here get killed!" Ed told her. Scott and Al nodded in agreement.

"Just what is _that thing's_ body made of?" Armstrong asked.

"Its body structure and composition is probably the same as humans, at least for the most part." Scott answered.

"It won't die, but it's the same as humans…" Armstrong thought for a moment. "Buccaneer! Bring the fuel for the tanks! Pour it over him!" Armstrong ordered.

"It's no use, General! Even if you set him on fire, he won't die easily!" Ed warned.

"Burning? Are you an idiot? I understand we can't kill him from our previous attack." Armstrong said, giving Ed an 'are-you-stupid?' look. "If we can't kill him, then we'll just stop him from functioning. I'll deal him a blow more severe than flames."

"Hey State Alchemist," Buccaneer appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on Ed's head. "I'll show you how we do things at Briggs." Scott wasn't sure if the maniacal glee she sensed from him should be reassuring or not. "Help me out."

"Hey, wait!" Ed said, not liking the idea of being dragged off by this guy.

"You don't want to see the people here die, right?" Buccaneer reminded him.

"Well yeah, but, what if one of the big guy's friends is here among the humans, and my actions were to leak out to the enemy?" Ed said.

"Trust Major General Armstrong's eye for people. All of us here are united in heart." Buccaneer told him. "You're the only ones who know about that monster. Give us a hand."

"And are you going to believe us?" Scott asked skeptically. "We're in a really suspicious looking situation right now aren't we?"

"Just a while ago, you saved our companions right away. That was enough!" Buccaneer said. Suddenly he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ed. "In that case," Buccaneer grinned wickedly. "'You were threatened and forced to help." Is that better?"

"Not really." Scott grumbled.

"Submit to power!" Buccaneer bellowed, grabbing Ed as if he were a football. The only reason Scott didn't laugh was because it wasn't the time or place.

"Then we can trust you? Buccaneer?" Ed asked. Buccaneer looked at Falman, who surprisingly hadn't run away.

"Who's this squinty-eyes?" Buccaneer asked.

"Our best bud!" Ed said, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, you help too." Buccaneer ordered. Poor Falman did not look exactly happy to hear that.

On Buccaneer's orders, Ed, Al, Falman, and Scott helped carry fuel.

"Buccaneer, it's Gate Number 8!" Major Miles told them.

"Yes sir!" Buccaneer shouted. "Come on, move!" Buccaneer continued to point his gun at Ed.

They ran down several flights of stairs to Gate 8. Ed and Falman climbed up onto the pipes on the ceiling, waiting to ambush. Al and Scott stood on the side of the hallway. The moment the elevator doors opened and the homunculus came out; Buccaneer grabbed him and threw him to where the others were.

"Now! Do it!" Buccaneer ordered. Everyone dumped their containers of fuel on the homunculus. Ed and Falman jumped down.

"…Stinks…" The homunculus said.

"Okay, good job!" Buccaneer cheered. There was a long pause.

"…So how are we going to push him outside of the gate now? Shouldn't we have done that first?" Scott asked. Buccaneer had no answer.

"Don't tell me you haven't planned it out after-." Ed tried to say. However, the elevator suddenly dinged. They all turned to see something absolutely terrifying.

Major General Armstrong and the tank she was riding.

"**Move, Red Shrimp.**" Armstrong commanded, sounding like a devil. Without waiting for the doors to even open all the way, the tank began to charge. Everyone leapt out of the way.

"Is she nuts?" Scott shrieked.

The tank shot the soaked homunculus and sent him flying. He hit the Gate 8 doors and broke them, landing out on the outside walkway.

The men in the tank didn't have any more bullets, and since it took three tanks last time they pushed the homunculus there was no way they could do so with one.

"Then…" Falman pulled out his gun. "How about this?" he shot at the icicles above the homunculus. A large icicle fell on the homunculus' head. It swayed a bit looking dizzy.

"Nice, Warrant Officer Falman!" Ed complimented.

"It's Second Lieutenant!" Falman corrected in annoyance. Ed and Al ignored him, instead running toward the homunculus. They did a simultaneous flying kick and sent the homunculus hurtling into the snow a long distance below.

Scott ran to the edge and looked at the homunculus. He tried to get up, but seemed unable to. The others stood near the edge and watched it as well.

"It's Northern Use Blended Fuel." Buccaneer explained. "It vaporizes regardless of extremely low temperatures and with the heat of the vaporization; it absorbs body temperature in no time. On top of that, this blizzard. You'll freeze all the way to your brain!"

The homunculus fell over, face first into the snow.

"Hibernate there until spring, you half-wit." Major General Armstrong scoffed down at it.

~Later~

"To think that we'd be directly attacked at the central part…" Armstrong grumbled in annoyance. Scott shifted slightly, finding the rope that had been tied around her, Ed, and Al, to be irritating. "We'll have to draw up a new defense policy for the future."

"Was this really necessary?" Scott asked Armstrong.

"That you were forced to help us. It would be more convenient for you that way, am I right?" Armstrong told them. "And I won't let you go until we make certain what that big thing is, so you better get used to it."

"Yes…" Ed sighed. Scott saw that Falman was tied up too.

"Why me too?" Falman complained.

"If you're their acquaintance, then there's a possibility that you might know something." Buccaneer said. He was holding the roped Falman was tied up with. "But how humiliating let a suspicious person in here!" Buccaneer complained.

"You've never had someone get in before this?" Al asked.

"Not since I came here." Armstrong said.

"So it happened before that?" Ed asked.

"It must be almost twenty years ago…" Armstrong told them. "There was a case where the mountain security force was attacked in the mountains in midwinter. For one month, a mysterious woman continued to steal provisions and equipment, and then suddenly it died down." She said. "It's been said that maybe she was a Drachman spy."

Scott felt a ripple of recognition from Ed and Al, as if they knew what she was talking about.

After that, they were taken to their jail cells. Scott glared as they took her staff and handcuffed her. Even though they had to put up the ruse that they were prisoners, it still didn't make her very happy. She was put in her own cell, and the Elric brothers were put in another. Scott put her cuffed hands under her head and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Scott was awoken by someone knocking on the bars of her cell. Scott sat up and glared at whoever it was that made the noise.

"Uh, Scott?" it was Ed. "General wants us to go in that hole the… 'Thing' made. It seems they found a tunnel in there." Ed said, making sure not to say 'homunculus' in front of the Briggs soldiers. Scott grumbled as she got up. They opened the cell and tied her up again. Groggily she followed as they went to the level where the hole was. "Scar's here in the north." Ed told her. That woke Scott up.

"What?" She asked, blinking at him.

"Yeah, him and some guy named Kimbley-." Al tried to say.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, I've heard of him. Rai read the psychological profile that was did on him. She said he's an 'intelligent, murderous, and lunatic' and that 'it'd be a really bad idea to piss him off'." Scott rolled her eyes as she talked. "I think she was exaggerating."

"I guess we won't know until we meet him ourselves." Al said. Ed nodded.

When they got into the hole, Scott saw that there were soldiers on horses and with supplies. Ed, Scott, and Al were put on a few horses. They rode with Major General Armstrong and Falman up front.

"Wow, this thing is huge." Ed said, looking around. "Still no sign of the end…"

"This should do." Armstrong suddenly said. "Dismount." She ordered.

"Here? Did you find something?" Ed asked as he got off his horse. Al and Scott dismounted as well.

"Now," Armstrong hit the ground with her sheathed sword. They were untied by Buccaneer. "We're completely alone. No one up there can hear or see you." Armstrong told them. "I'm ordering you to tell me _everything_ you know. Every last detail." Armstrong sat on a box, making her slight below Ed's level. "When I asked you about that giant, you said 'Please just understand'." Armstrong reminded him. "To me, asking for understanding is the same as asking for trust. Normally, in a situation like that, such a vague answer would merit me killing you. Yet you looked me dead in the eye and asked for me to trust you…that it's something worth risking your life to protect…something…" Armstrong looked at Ed thoughtfully. "Like a hostage."

Scott and Ed shared a grave look. "No more bull-shitting. Tell the truth." Armstrong ordered.

"…We messed with those un-killable freaks too much, and they finally found our weak spots. It's my brother and my childhood friend who's also my automail mechanic, and the family that helped Scott when she was taking her Alchemist Exam." Ed said. He clenched a hand into a fist. "We need your help." He told Armstrong. Ed then explained everything about their whole journey so far. Scott wondered how many times-how many people would they have to tell this story to.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Armstrong cracked her knuckles. "Homunculi. King Bradley. The man called 'Father'. Corruption in the highest levels of the military…" Armstrong summarized.

"So they took hostages." Buccaneer said.

"His friend, the Kens, and Mustang's subordinates. I know Hawkeye and Havoc from the joint training missions I did at the Eastern HQ…I'd be pissed too, if I lost them. Wish I could do something…" Armstrong said. Falman gave her an odd look.

"What about Colonel Mustan-." Falman didn't even get to finish saying the man's name.

"Yeah right. I could care less about _him_." Armstrong scoffed.

"There was a time that I would share that sentiment." Scott admitted. "But, unfortunately, he's the only father I got so I have to."

"That is unfortunate for you." Armstrong agreed. "But it'd be great if he'd lose his position…one less rival in my way…" Everyone else said a silent prayer for Roy Mustang. That was now two females who at least at one point wanted something horrible to happen to him.

Falman changed the subject back to the hostages.

"But holding innocent people hostage is just despicable!" Falman said fiercely.

"Really? I think it's a great technique to use against ultra-logical people like these two. I might have done the same thing." Armstrong admitted.

_That's just plain scary…_ Scott thought.

"Anyways…now the problem is where to go from here?" Armstrong said. "What do you alchemists make of this tunnel?"

The trio looked around.

"You got a map?" Ed asked. Falman pulled out several.

"You want the one of Amestris or just this area?" Falman asked.

"Amestris." Al said.

"And a compass as well." Scott told him. They placed the map on the ground and put the compass on it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Scott asked Ed.

"Yeah, this tunnel didn't start in Drachma." Ed said.

"It's a circle encompassing the entire country."

"A circle?" Buccaneer asked, puzzled.

"In Alchemy, the circle is a necessary component for controlling the flow of energy." Ed explained. He took a pencil from Falman and marked Ishbal. "Now we need…the equation. Lt. Falman, can you think of some major conflicts in the country that resulted in a lot of bloodshed?"

"Why do…" Falman almost asked. He then realized what they were going.

"In July of 1558, there was in Riviera." Falman told him. Ed marked that one as well.

"Riviera…where else?" Ed asked.

"The riot in Cameron, October 1661, the Soapman Incident, February 1799, that was in Fisk, the Wellsley Conflict, March 1811. What else…In October of 1835, there was a border conflict Northeast of the original Southern HQ. Which is South City now. And there's been fighting south off Fortsett over the new Southern HQ since May of 1911." Falman listed off.

"How about the western section, near Pendleton?" Scott asked pointing at the location.

"Another border dispute. It's really bad, a lot of soldiers have died there already." Falman said. "…And in 1914 the violence in Reole, many casualties."

Scott could feel a blossoming horror that was mirrored in Ed and Al.

"After I exposed the Church's plot there, I sent a report to the Eastern HQ before things got out of hand, remember?" Ed recalled.

"Yeah." Falman replied. "Our troops moved in right away and quelled the violence immediately."

"Then what happened?" Al demanded.

"Central pulled rank on us and took over the operations there!" Falman told him. "Things in Reole didn't get bad until the troops from Central came and kicked us out. I've heard they ignored the rebellion and…and basically shirked their duties as soldiers."

"Damn it!" Ed swore. Scott remembered Ed telling her about the fight with the priest that had a fake Philosopher's Stone.

"Continued drawing the map, Fullmetal." Armstrong ordered. "Feeling guilty won't get us anywhere, and I'm not about to sit around consoling you."

"I don't see you consoling anyone…_ever_." Scott said.

With a shaky hand, Ed marked Reole.

"Alright…now I'll connect the points." Ed said. Scott had to close her eyes at the feelings of the people around her.

"No…" Falman gasped. "It's the same transmutation circle found underneath the Fifth Research Lab!"

"The one that uses human lives to make a Philosopher's Stone?" Buccaneer asked. "Do they realize how many people would be killed if they activated a circle that big?"

"There's something more." Ed said.

"More? What else could there be?" Falman asked.

"Well, for starters, them calling us 'sacrifices'…the oldest incident's the one in Riviera, right?" Ed asked.

"That was…" Armstrong thought for a moment. "Right after Amestris was formed. We attacked Riviera, which was its own country back then, without even declaring war on them."

"These…" Falman picked up the map. "Every one of these events can be connected to the military!" he said, slapping the map with the back of his hand. "All Coup D' Etats or Civil Wars…Same thing in Reole, after that church was exposed, things should've quieted down, but the Central forces came in and made it worse!"

"It all started after Amestris was formed!" Scott said.

"Our country started out very small, but we continually annexed or conquered small neighboring countries and expanded our borders. And now it's just big enough for that circle." Major General Armstrong said. "They're not _using_ Amestris to carry out their plan…they _created _it from nothing in order to do it!"

"So they decided a military nation would be best…" Buccaneer observed. "And simply decided on Amestris?"

"Seems so, and we've been playing right along." Armstrong growled, obviously angry.

"The whole country's like a game board to them…" Falman said with gritted teeth.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes!" Al suddenly gasped.

"Yeah." Ed agreed. "He saw the circle being formed by all the violence, and since he had a desk job in the same building where they have strategy meetings, he had access to more resources than anyone else."

"He realized something had been going on ever since the country was formed…before any of us." Al said.

_He must have been one hell of a man then. It's a shame I never got to meet him. _Scott though.

"I don't like it…I don't like it at all!" Armstrong snarled. "Follow the line…there's only one key point where there hasn't been any bloodshed. Here at Fort Briggs! Those sons of bitches in Central…they're gonna try and use my castle for their plans?"

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the direction where they had came from. They looked to see a light.

"A messenger?" Buccaneer guessed.

"General, please return to the base immediately." The messenger said.

"Something happened?" Armstrong asked.

"Lieutenant General Raven from Central has arrived and wishes to meet!" the messenger explained.

"They could even give us a second to think something up." Armstrong hissed.

"Why has he come?" Buccaneer wondered.

"I wonder…" Armstrong murmured. Ed looked thoughtful.

"Major General Armstrong. I respect your courage. I've got a plan, but you're the only one who can do it." Ed told her. "Are you willing to bare your sword against Lieutenant General Raven?"

~Momentarily where Rai was…or at least will be in a few seconds~

"What brings you here, sir?" Major Miles asked Lt. General Raven.

"Oh, not much," Lt. General Raven said cheerfully. "I'm up here on another assignment and felt I should drop in and say Hi. Nothing formal." Lt. General Raven assured Major Miles, although Miles didn't look reassured. "Oh, yes I almost forgot! I brought someone with me." Lt. General Raven pointed a thumb at the man behind him wearing an entirely white suit and hat with a blood red tie. "Would you mind showing him around the base, Major Miles?"

"Greetings, Major Miles." The man took off his hat and smirk at the major. It was Zolf J. Kimbley. "I believe you were the kind soul who took care of me earlier, yes?"

Suddenly, there was an odd sound.

"ahhhhht. Scccc….ahhhhhtt." The sound echoed throughout the corridor.

"Oh _no_…" Major Miles nearly groaned.

"What on earth was that?" Lt. General Raven asked, looking very confused as any soldiers that were in the corridor suddenly made a run for it.

"Ahhhh, not 'Briggs 13th Soldier'! Anyone but her!" Someone practically moaned in horror.

"Who are they talking about?" Kimbley asked, slightly enjoying watching the Briggs soldiers running to hide like rats.

"Um…" Major Miles wasn't sure if he should answer that question.

"SCCCOOOOOTTTTTTT!" Rai's voice was getting louder, the icicles on the ceiling shaking as she got closer. "WWWWHHHHEEEERRREEEE ARRRREEEE YYOOUUUUUU?"

Then, a blur of a person zipped past, barely missing Kimbley, who jumped in surprise. Every icicle on the ceiling fell at the same time, causing the only three people still in the hall to duck and cover. The noise of the ice hitting the floor in such massive amounts sounded like a hundred windows shattering at the same time.

Finally, the icicles stopped, and Rai was long gone. Kimbley actually had a cut on his cheek…and he did _not_ look happy.

"That…was what we call 'Brigg's 13th Soldier'. Her real name is Captain Rai Matsumoto." Major Miles said, almost gritting his teeth.

"I can see why." Lt. General Raven chuckled, although he didn't look quite as happy as he was before.

"Does that happen every time she goes through the hall?" Kimbley asked.

"Yes. That, among other things." Major Miles replied.

"Why doesn't she just slow down?" Lt. General Raven asked. His tone, however, said 'why hasn't she been ordered to stop that yet?'.

"Because that girl has the worst sense of direction that Fort Briggs has ever seen, if she slowed down, she's take a week just to get to the Mess Hall…either that or she just live there." Major Miles admitted.

After that, Major General Armstrong appeared, and took one look at them.

"That brat came by here?" Armstrong asked. Rai annoyed her to no end, but no matter what she did, for some odd reason she couldn't have the girl transferred somewhere else.

Major Miles nodded. "Right. Now I believe you wanted to talk with me, Lt. General?" Armstrong asked. Lt. General Raven nodded, and the two of them walked to Armstrong's office.

Major Miles was stuck playing tourist guide for the psychopath.

**A/N: Now that I think of it, maybe I should have called Rai the '4****th**** Soldier'? Since in Japan the number four is bad luck. But then again, Amestris doesn't seem to be an Asian-ish country, more of a Mediterranean or European-ish country.**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to j.d.y., codegirl96, Taffdog19943, Linara wolf, and stabbythings. **

Scott sat with Ed, Al, Buccaneer, and Falman, listening to the conversation that Major General Armstrong was having with Lieutenant General Raven. If it were any more crowded in the small, enclosed space, Scott would turn into a pancake.

"They won't say anything?" Raven asked.

"No. They're especially stubborn when it comes to the Bio-Soldier." Major General Armstrong said.

The voices of the two were coming from a radio-type device, since Armstrong had set up a microphone and hidden it somewhere in her office. "Their purpose for coming here, and their researching transmutation on living things…combine that with their lack of respect for rank, and you can't blame me for being suspicious." There was a clink of a cup. "I can't let a trio of traitors walk freely about my base…I'm afraid they're leaving me no choice but to torture them." Then Armstrong sighed. "The problem is…I'm still a woman. I don't think I can handle torturing children."

"…Why don't I believe that?" Scott asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right! She's an ice queen who wouldn't flinch if you froze her heart solid!" Buccaneer laughed quietly.

"'If?' I think it's a little late for 'if'. Her heart is already an ice block!" Ed muttered darkly.

They heard Lt. General Raven laugh.

"Who would've thought the impregnable 'North Wall of Briggs' would have a soft spot for kids!" Raven chuckled.

"Well," Armstrong said. "Many women my age already have a child or two…" her voice sounded convincingly melancholy. "Unfortunately, it's too late for me…"

"Oh, stop. You're still young enough to settle down." Raven assured her.

"Yes, well…to be honest…I don't want to get old." Armstrong admitted. "The very thought chills me to the bone. But that Drachman Bio-Soldier…it was so intriguing." She paused. "An immortal body…it's like something out of a dream, isn't it?"

There was a short silence.

"What would you say if I told you," there was the sound of a cup being put down. "That the day immortality ceases to be a dream is near?" Raven asked. "How about it, General?" Scott could feel a ripple of an almost demented glee coming from Lt. General Raven. "Would you be interested in seeing a truly immortal army?"

_That has to be a trap. There's no way that Raven's that stupid. _Scott thought.

"How about it?" Raven asked. "No death, no decaying body…sounds intriguing, doesn't it?"

There was an odd pause. Scott could sense Armstrong fiery hatred for the man sitting across from her.

"Nothing. I have no idea how to answer such a strange question." Armstrong said.

"There are only two ways: you're either interested, or you're not." Raven told her.

_He sounds impatient for some reason. _Scott soundlessly observed.

"…I'll admit. I'm intrigued. Tell me a little more?" Armstrong asked. "'The Day immortality ceases to be a dream'…You'd share that gift with all my soldiers not just me, yes?"

"When that day comes, yes." Raven answered.

"Fantastic!" Armstrong said excitedly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Armstrong asked.

"My apologies for interrupting!" An unfamiliar voice said. Apparently a messenger. "The reconnaissance team sent into the tunnel has-." The man stopped, most likely when he noticed Lieutenant General Raven.

"What about the tunnel?" Raven asked.

"It's fine." Armstrong told the messenger. "Out with it."

"Something has happened to the team." The messenger said. He sounded kind of scared.

Scott and the others looked at each other.

"Understood. I'll head right down there. They're at the tunnel site, you said?" Armstrong asked. There was a shuffling noise. "General Raven, I'd like you to come as well."

"Me? Oh yes, of course." Raven said.

They heard a door close.

"Let's move!" Buccaneer ordered.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ed said, transmutating something. "Wait up!" He held up a rope. "We were tied up, remember?" Ed reminded Buccaneer.

"Ah, right." Buccaneer said. Scott groaned.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do that again." She complained.

"Tie him up tight." Buccaneer told Falman.

"Right, it'll look weird if the ropes are loose or barely tied." Ed said.

"You got it." Falman said, tying Ed up insanely tight.

"Too tight, too tight!" Ed screamed. "Officer Falman, are you pissed at me or something?"

"That's Lieutenant!" Falman corrected.

Finally the trio was tied up and being led to the hole.

On their way they saw Major Miles and some man walking towards them.

"What's going on Buccaneer?" Major Miles asked. "You've got quite an entourage there."

"Sir! I'm transferring the Elric Brothers and Mustang from the East Block to the West." Buccaneer lied easily.

The man looked at Scott the moment he heard her last name. His yellow eyes reminded her of a large, deadly wildcat.

Scott almost took a step back. There was something very wrong with this man.

"May I ask who you are escorting?" Buccaneer asked.

"Zolf J. Kimbley. He's General Raven's special guest." Major Miles explained.

Ah, that would be what was wrong with the man. He was a demented murderer.

Kimbley turned and looked at Ed and Al.

"The Elric Brothers…" Kimbley greeted. "Then you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist." This, Kimbley said to Al. "Well, that's certainly a fitting nickname is-." He stopped when he noticed everyone (who wasn't tied up) pointing at Ed. "Ah-it's _you_ isn't it?" Kimbley corrected himself. Ed looked pissed. Scott couldn't help but snicker slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist." Kimbley said, tipping his hat to Ed.

"…Likewise." Ed said without much conviction. Then Kimbley looked back at Scott.

"So you're last name is Mustang?" Kimbley asked. Scott nodded uncertainly. "You're the daughter of Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Scott asked with a confrontational tone. Kimbley chuckled.

"No, I just never thought Mustang to be the kind of person to have kids." Kimbley told her. Scott really didn't like how he looked at her.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was an odd, siren type sound. Everyone except Ed, Al, and Scott cringed slightly (though Falman did so more than slightly).

"Not her again!" Falman begged.

"Sccccc….ahhhhtt…..sccccc….ahhhht."

Scott frowned.

"Is that Rai?" Scott asked. Kimbley gave her an indescribable look.

"You know that girl?" Kimbley asked. Although he had said it calmly, Scott could sense he didn't particularly care for her friend.

_Damn it, Rai! Why do you have to piss off mass murders?_ Scott thought.

"Yes, she's our friend." Al told Kimbley.

"Scccc….ahhHHHHt…"

"I think she's yelling your name, Scott." Ed said, tilting his head as he listened to it.

"Doesn't that mean that she's coming this way?" Falman asked.

Suddenly no one wanted to be in that hallway anymore.

Unfortunately, Rai got there before anyone could escape.

"SCOTT!" Rai shouted excitedly, tackling Scott from behind. Everyone froze, waiting for icicles to fall.

None did.

"Huh, I guess she already went through this corridor recently." Buccaneer said, looking up to see no icicles on the ceiling.

"Scott, how are you? Man, I missed you three!" Rai said, grinning like an idiot. "It's sooooo boring here. And soooo cold! The only fun I have is when Major General Armstrong gets mad (for some reason that I do not know) and shoots at me! She's almost hit me a few times, but I'm getting good and ducking and weaving!"

…Only Rai would be happy that someone shot at her…

Kimbley stared at Rai. Scott noticed how his hand twitched slightly once, as if he wanted to strangle her.

"That's good…I guess…" Scott said, uncertainly.

"Captain Rai!" Major Miles interrupted. Rai jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes sir!" Rai immediately got up and stood at attention.

"If you don't stop making a nuisance of yourself, you're going back into a cell…again. Is that understood?" Major Miles told her. Rai pouted.

"Yes…sir…" Rai bowed her head sadly. Scott shook her head.

"What's up with you being locked up by your fellow officers?" Scott asked. "How many times have you had to sit in a cell anyway?"

"Four…so far." Buccaneer, Miles, and Rai said in unison, though Rai sounded happy while the other two were annoyed.

"Only Rai…" Ed muttered with a sigh.

"Right, well, Captain Rai, you may help me escort these three to the West Block, if you wish…maybe that will keep you occupied for more than five minutes…" Buccaneer grumbled the last sentence.

"Sure!" Rai agreed. Major Miles and Kimbley went one way, while Buccaneer and Co. went the other.

~Later~

Scott sighed. Of course Rai just _had_ to annoy Buccaneer as they made their way to the cell block. Buccaneer got so irritated, that he shoved her in the same cell as Scott and locked the door.

In the cell next to them, Ed and Al were being interrogated by Lt. General Raven.

"I'm having some serious déjà vu right now." Rai said, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm Raven, from Central." Lieutenant General Raven said from the other cell, talking to the Elric brothers. "His Excellency, the Fuhrer, has told me all about you."

"Hello." Ed said.

Scott and Rai heard the guard walk away and the door to the cell block close.

"You haven't said anything…unnecessary to the Briggs soldiers I see." Raven observed.

"Well…we had to promise we wouldn't." Ed told Raven.

"Psst, Scott." Rai said, pretending to whisper.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Isn't Raven a girl's name?" Rai asked loudly with a grin. The two girls giggled.

Raven paused before continuing to speak, but other than that the girls were ignored.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked Ed.

"Of course it is." Ed complained. "Who wouldn't have a problem with people taking hostages?"

"Other than Major General Armstrong, of course." Rai mouthed to Scott. Scott laughed.

"You're still too young to understand." Raven sighed. "Try to see the big picture!"

"Yeah, the bad guys want to kill everyone in Amestris to make a massive Philosopher's Stone. What a wonderful big picture!" Scott said to Rai in a barely audible whisper. Raven didn't hear her.

"What we're attempting is for the good of the nation, and for the whole world!"

"Whatever will be left of it." Rai mouthed. Scott nodded grimly.

"You should be proud that you have the opportunity to be involved!" Raven said.

"Because mass homicide's a game the whole family can play!" Scott murmured sarcastically. Rai snorted.

"Perhaps right now you feel you're not being treated fairly. But soon you'll be grateful. I'm sure of it." Raven guaranteed. "The same goes for all the soldiers in this fort! If they just do as they're told, then we'll be one step closer to a better brighter future!"

"Wow, I wonder what it's like to talk that much bull?" Scott said loud enough for Raven to hear.

"Probably tastes really bad." Rai said thoughtfully.

"Umm…" Al said, bringing Raven's attention to him. "When will we be released?" Al asked. "We were told that if we didn't get in your way, we'd be free to continue on our travels."

"Soon. Very soon. Don't worry about that." Raven told him.

"What'll you do about the hole and that tunnel? That's part of your plan too, right?" Ed inquired. "If anyone finds out-."

"Don't worry about that either." Raven said, cutting Ed off. "Major General Armstrong will release the homunculus back into the tunnel and seal it shut. She's on our side now."

Rai gave Scott a confused look, since she hadn't filled in on everything that had happened.

"I'll explain later, don't worry." Scott muttered. Rai nodded.

After that, Raven left.

"…I really don't like that guy. I don't think he's as happy as he acts." Rai said. There was a collective sigh from the other three people there. "Now, are you guys going to tell me what's going on?" Rai asked.

Scott, Ed, and Al took turns telling her everything that had happened since coming to Briggs. By the time they were done, one of Armstrong's men showed up. He told them they'd all be let out soon enough.

And that's when Kimbley decided to show up. Scott, Rai, Ed, and Al looked at him through the bars of their cells.

"Hello, I'm here to see the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Lightning Alchemist." Kimbley told the guard.

Ed, Al, and Scott looked at him suspiciously. Rai smiled cheerfully…she was ignored.

"Wow, you don't look like you trust me one bit." Kimbley said to Ed, Al, and Scott. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked. He didn't get an answer. "Oh well, I'm here because you all have a couple of visitors!" Kimbley said with a smile. Scott didn't like that smile one bit.

"We do?" Ed asked. Scott did not like this at all.

"Please come in." Kimbley called to whoever was out in the hall.

Winry Rockbell and Samuel Ken walked into the cell block. While Scott, Ed, and Al were horrified that those two were here...

"Hi Samuel!" Rai shouted happily. She waved at her adopted brother excitedly. Samuel was apparently very confused as to why she was in a cell, but waved back anyway.

"You dumbass!" Ed yelled at Winry.

"What're you doing here?" Al exclaimed.

Winry marched right up to the brothers' cell.

"What do you mean? I'm here to switch Ed's automail to the kind they use up here!" Winry shouted right back at them.

Samuel walked uncertainly up to the cell Scott and Rai were in.

"How've you been, Samuel?" Scott asked in a bored tone, now used to hearing Winry, Ed, and Al yell at each other.

"Um, fine I suppose…why are you locked up?" Samuel asked.

"-Nobody sent for you!" Al yelled at Winry.

"No way! The Army called me directly!" Winry argued.

"Well, I annoyed a fellow officer, so I got thrown in here…again…" Rai said happily.

"They think Ed, Al, and I are suspicious persons." Scott told Samuel.

"Look, you can't just come to a dangerous pl—er, uh…" Ed tried to scold Winry, but didn't want to give anything away.

"So why are you here, Samuel?" Scott asked the man.

"I was told that there was an emergency with Rai…" Samuel looked at Rai with a frown. "Where are your glasses?" he asked her.

Scott hadn't noticed it earlier, but Rai was missing her glasses.

"-Huh? Hey, forget about _me_! What're you two doing in prison?" Winry demanded to know.

"That's, uh…it's a long…what about your customers in Rush Valley? Did you just abandon them to come here?" Ed asked, distracting her.

"Oh, they got broke one of the times I was running away from Major General Armstrong. She almost shot me in the head, but nicked my glasses instead and they fell and shattered into tiny pieces." Rai explained.

Kimbley and Samuel both gave her a slightly bothered look.

"Why was General Armstrong trying to kill you?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, that time it was because I wouldn't stop singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a-." Rai tried to sing.

"We get the point." Scott sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down." Kimbley told everyone. "I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist hadn't been fitted with automail for use in cold weather. I mentioned this to the Fuhrer in my report, and apparently he was concerned." Kimbley put a hand on Winry's shoulder. "So, he had his people contact Ms. Rockbell and arranged transportation for her. You three," the look on Kimbley's face was not remotely friendly. "Had him very concerned."

There was such a tense silence, you could have cut it with a knife.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Fuhrer was a creepy stalker!" Rai merrily. Scott laughed at that.

"Rai, don't be so disrespectful!" Samuel scolded. Rai pouted at him, but stopped talking.

~Later~

Ed was released so that Winry could change his automail, and Rai was released so that Samuel and the doctor could figure out what prescription of glasses to make her. Kimbley escorted the four of them to the Medical Bay. Scott and Al sat in their perspective cells while two of Kimbley's four disturbingly muscular (Or fat, Scott wasn't sure because of the large winter coats they were wearing) goons stood guard.

"Umm...Why haven't we been let out yet?" Al asked.

"Mr. Kimbley's orders." The one with glasses said.

"We've only been authorized to release the Fullmetal Alchemist and that strange smiling girl." The one with dreadlocks told them. "…Why was she even in here in the first place?" he asked curiously. "Doesn't she work here?"

"Rai does, but she annoyed one of her coworkers so he threw her in here…Apparently it's a common occurrence." Scott said.

Kimbley's minion with dreadlocks gave her a look as if he didn't believe her.

"Speaking of Rai, I wonder what she's doing right now." Al wondered. "Samuel and the doctor must be done by now."

"She's probably giving some poor sucker a heart attack. A stress induced one." Scott said, lying back down on the cot in her cell.

~Meanwhile~

"-Complete the task you've been assigned, and it's yours." Kimbley said. A Philosopher's Stone laid right in front of Ed. Ed clenched his fists.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside of the room the two were in. The door slammed open. Both alchemists stood up.

…and saw Rai.

"Hi Ed!" Rai said in a chipper tone. One of Kimbley's men (who were watching Winry) came in and grabbed Rai by the back of her shirt collar.

"Rai! What are you doing here?" Ed asked. Kimbley did another barely noticeable twitch.

If Rai didn't know any better, she'd think he didn't like her very much.

"I got new glasses! See?" Rai pointed at her face. Sure enough, there was a pair of bright, neon green rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. "I wanted to show you first, since you and Winry were the closest!"

"…" Ed stared at her. "That's…nice I guess…" Ed said. "I'm kind of surprised you actually found me, since you have such a bad sense of direction."

"Ah yes well, I helped a bit." Samuel explained, appearing behind the man who was still holding Rai up by her collar.

Kimbley smiled at Samuel…which in itself wasn't a very good sign.

"Hello Samuel." Kimbley greeted politely.

"Zolf." Samuel said with a nod. Rai looked back and forth at the two men.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Rai asked.

"We worked together during the War." Samuel told Rai.

"I feel sorry for you then." Ed told Samuel. Samuel shrugged.

"I apologized if my little sister disrupted your meeting." Samuel said to Kimbley. The two men nodded at each other. Then Samuel grabbed Rai by her arm and the henchman holding her let go. Samuel then escorted Rai away.

Ed went back to the conversation they were having before.

"Let me talk to Al, Scott, and Winry, first." Ed requested.

"Why Ms. Winry?" Kimbley asked, mildly surprised.

"I haven't told her a thing. It's not fair to keep her in the dark anymore." Ed told him. "She's involved now. I don't care what kind of 'work' I have to do, but I refuse to keep betraying her trust by lying."

"Very well." Kimbley agreed, almost sounding bored. "But just make sure you don't say anything unnecessary, I'll accompany you."

~Later~

Scott was taken out of her cell, and placed in the same one as Ed, Al and Winry.

"Here's the situation." Ed began. "You're being held hostage, along with Rai's brother Samuel." Ed told Winry.

"Eh? Huh?" Winry asked. Scott could sense the confusion and disbelief that Winry was feeling. "Wh-what's he talking about, Al?" Winry asked Al. She turned to Scott. "Is he joking?" Before either could answer, she looked at Ed. "Ed-What are-tell me what's going-."

"This isn't a joke." Ed told Winry. "My superiors are demanding I start carrying out my job as a human weapon, and Scott as well." Ed gave Scott a glance that said he'd explain later what it was that they were ordered to do.

"But that-." Winry said.

"Yeah." Ed replied. "It means Scott and I might have to kill a lot of people."

Scott did not like the sound of that, and neither did Winry, by her response.

"Tell them _no_!" Winry practically ordered them, stamping her foot. She froze for a moment when she realized something. "Oh…but then I'd…"

She sat down as if the weight of it all just fell onto her shoulders. Suddenly Scott felt overwhelming sadness and guilt from Winry. "…I'm…I'm just burdening you two even more…" Winry whispered to Ed and Al.

"D-d-don't cry!" Ed almost begged, panicking.

"I'm not crying!" Winry said. Scott felt a small burst of anger and frustration. "I'm so sorry…No I'm mad at myself for letting this happen without even noticing…I'm so stupid…"

"No you're not." Scott told Winry. Winry looked at her in surprise. "You just wanted to help the two people you care about most in this world, there's nothing stupid about that." Scott said firmly. Winry smiled slightly at Scott. _Great, why did I say that? _Scott wondered to herself. _I'm not the comforting type! Well, at least she's not at the edge of tears anymore._

"But," Winry said, frowning now. "It's not fair…you guys just want your bodies back, and you keep getting sidetracked by all these other problems…"

Scott shrugged.

"That's the way it is when you're the military's dog I suppose." Scott said.

"That's true, but I've been promised the Philosopher's Stone if we cooperate with them." Ed told them.

"What?" Both Scott and Al gasped.

"Are you serious? The Stone?" Al asked. Ed pointed a thumb at Kimbley, who was standing outside of the cell and watching them.

_He's creepy level just went to Greed level. Also known as 'creeptacular'…_ Scott thought, glaring at the man.

"Kimbley's got it." Ed said, meaning the Philosopher's Stone.

"But the stone's made of-!" Al stopped himself before he could say.

"We get our bodies back in exchange for me becoming a weapon." Ed told him. "Equivalent Trade." The two brothers stared at each other.

Although Scott believed in the law of alchemy, she still thought all of this was bull.

Al sighed in defeat.

"I give up…do what you want." Al said grimly.

"Fine. I will." Ed said stubbornly.

Scott was beginning to have the feeling she wasn't getting much of a say in this. But if Ed thought is best, then she'd go along with it.

Ed nodded to her and Scott stood up. The two of them exited the cell with Winry right behind.

"Alright, Mr. Kimbley." Ed said. "Time for us to go to work." The determination in his voice sounded strange to Scott. She began to feel uneasy about what it might be that Kimbley wanted them to do. "Just let us focus on finding Scar first, please." Ed said.

"Yes, that way we can die right off the bat." Scott grumbled. Ed elbowed her.

"Excuse me?" Kimbley asked, surprised yet again. "'Please?' What's gotten you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Scar murdered Winry's parents." Ed told Kimbley. "I need to find him and get revenge for her before I can do anything else."

That sent off a minor alarm bell in Scott's head, but she didn't let it show.

"I see." Kimbley said. "So you've got a score to settle with him, too. Alright then."

_Too? What, was Scar steal all your clothes and left that tacky white suit you're wearing? _Scott really wanted to ask. Thankfully, unlike Rai, Scott knew when to keep her mouth shut…most of the time…

"Also, we need Al to come with us." Ed told Kimbley. "Scar's flesh-decomposition attacks won't work on him, since he's, uh…" Ed explained lamely.

That sounded off another alarm bell for Scott.

"Right. That must be convenient." Kimbley said. Ed, Scott, Kimbley, and one of Kimbley's men exited the cellblock. Ed walked in front, with Scott right behind him and Kimbley and the minion behind her.

**A/N: Can any of you guess why certain things Ed said sounded strange to Scott? **


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. I was asked by someone (I don't remember who) what my update-ing schedule was. Well…I don't have one. I update whenever I have the time to write. **

**Also, I have an announcement. I re-read this story and I found that quite a bit of it annoys me, so after I've finished the whole thing, I'm going to rewrite it. I'm also planning on rewriting my other fan-fics as well. So, the reason I tell you all this is because I'm trying to find a beta reader. So far, none of the people I've asked have given me any response. If any you would like to be my beta reader, please message me. Thank you.**

**Thanks to trollypop, j.d.y., Songbird Alchemist, alm0stxfam0us, kasuki-dono-ojou-sama (aka cassady), Queen NekoChan, Sakruafan12, Valinor's Twilight, AmoreVampirev-v, kiba takaiwolf, tanks60808, kou32, Blackfire Kitsune, Gihzinha, Kamen Rider Lynx, Nightblader1021, UltraGenius, **

**Now on to the story:**

Scott didn't really care for being squished in the back of a car along with Ed and Al. Thankfully, Kimbley was going to ride in another car, so they wouldn't be like a can of sardines.

"Everyone scoot over!"

…Never mind…

Winry suddenly appeared out of nowhere and forcibly shoved her way into the backseat along with the three that were already there. Scott ended up partially on Al's lap and partially on Ed's.

"What the shit are you-!" Ed tried to yell. He was blushing slightly since Scott's legs were on his lap.

"There's no room back here!" Winry complained, ignoring Ed. "Move over Al!"

Kimbley put one hand on the roof of the car, and leaned in the open car door.

"Miss Winry, I'd prefer you stay in the base. We're not going for a joyride." Kimbley warned, frowning a bit.

"I know that!" Winry huffed. "It's just, you know how I just changed Ed's automail to work better up here?" She reminded. "I've never made frigid-weather automail before, and I'm worried it might break down. I have to go with him, in case it needs maintenance." Winry argued. "I want to be absolutely sure he's got the best possible equipment! When I attached it, I just said, 'Okay I'm done!' but if it breaks down, the Rockbell name will be tainted forever!"

"Jeez, woman, you're a workaholic! You're crazy!" Ed complained.

"You bet your ass I am!" Winry said firmly. "I take pride in my work! We've been in business since my Great-Grandfather's generation!"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Kimbley said, sounding mildly exasperated. "You may come." He turned to one of his men. "Darius, Miss Winry will be riding in your car as well."

Darius nodded, getting into the front of the car. The convoy began to move.

"Sheesh." Darius complained as they drove to their destination. "You should be back at the base, girl!" he growled.

"I'm sorry…" Winry apologized. "I know I'm in no position to make demands…but I can't-I can't just sit around waiting…" She covered her face with her hands and her body began to shake. "I just want to be here for these two…s-sorry…" She said.

Everyone else in the car glared at Darius.

"Way to go you ass." Scott said with at glare. However, Scott sensed that Winry was totally playing the stupid man.

"Err, uh…Just be quiet and, uh…do what we say, and it'll be okay!" Darius said, now sounding nervous and guilty for making Winry upset. "All-alright?"

Scott almost laughed at the evil gleeful look on Winry's face.

Finally they got to the town where Scar had been last spotted.

It was huge, more like a city than just a town. Everyone got out of the cars.

"The witness said he saw someone resembling Scar come this way." Major Miles said.

"This is a big place." Kimbley noted.

"It used to be a mine…there's tons of place to hide." Major Miles.

"We'll never find him." One soldier they had with them complained.

"This is the kind of place that it would be easy to set a trap." Scott told Ed.

"Let's hope Scar hasn't set one up for us." Ed said. Scott and Al nodded.

"Team Andrew will search Area C3. Team Benjamin, C5." Someone said (Scott wasn't paying attention to who).

_I assume Kimbley will be in charge of C4? _Scott thought drily.

"Kimbley, why don't you stay at the main base with Team Charile?" The person offered.

"Very well." Kimbley said. "Contact me immediately if you find Scar."

Two of Kimbley's men, one who was Darius, the other was the one wearing glasses, walked up to Ed, Al, and Scott.

"We'll go with you, Elric Brothers, and Ms. Mustang." The goon with the glasses said. Scott noticed he also had a ridiculous mustache.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed grumbled.

"That's Lightning Alchemist to you." Scott sneered at them, already not liking the men.

From the expression on the men's faces-the feeling was mutual.

A small group of soldiers went along with them to help look for Scar.

As they explored the town, the trio tried to think of some way get rid of Kimbley's cronies.

"A shadow!" Ed and Al yelled. "Someone's over there!"

Scott went along with it. The three of them ran up some stairs.

"This way!" Scott shouted to the men behind them.

"C'mon!" Ed encouraged.

"W-wait up!" A soldier gasped, having trouble keeping up.

Ed, Al and Scott ran up another flight of stairs.

"Hurry it up! He's getting away!" Ed shouted.

"Slow down, damn it!" The Kimbley goon with the glasses and goof mustache ordered, puffing out breaths. "St-!"

The moment they rounded the corner, Ed and Al clapped their hands. They made a wall, making it appear as if there was just a dead end. "-Op?"

"Where did they go?" One guy asked, totally confused.

"Maybe down this side path?" Another offered.

"Right, let's go!" Someone else said.

"Don't lose them." Somebody ordered.

Ed, Al, and Scott carefully snuck away as quiet as mice. They reached the roof of the building.

"Well, we got away." Scott said.

"But this place-is way-." Ed paused when he jumped to the next roof. Al and Scott followed him. "TOO BIG!" Ed complained loudly.

It was true, for a former mining town, it was monstrously huge. "If they don't come to us, we'll never find 'em…" Ed sighed, referring to Scar and the little girl.

Suddenly, it was as if Ed predicted the future. They heard an odd sound.

"AL….PH…."

"You're kidding me…" Al said in disbelief.

"ON..SE….SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The little girl they had been hunting, came out of nowhere and tackle-hugged Al.

_She actually came!_ Scott thought, completely shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Al, ignoring Ed and Al.

"Mei! This is great, I can't believe we actually found you!" Al cheered. Mei looked at him curiously.

"'Great'? 'Actually found me?'." Mei repeated. Then she began blushing. Apparently she had a crush on poor Al.

"Yeah! I've been wanting to see you, so I can ask you about Rentanjutsu." Al said, the last part being whispered. It looked as if Mei only heard the first part of what he said anyway, because she swooned like the love-struck little girl she was.

"Alphonse-sama-!" The little girl was interrupted in her gushing by Ed.

"I've been looking for you," Ed began to act super creepy. "Little Giiiirl!"

Mei screamed in fright. Scott smacked Ed upside the head.

"Don't terrorize the kid!" Scott scolded. Ed rubbed his head and looked a little disappointed.

"W-what do you want?" Mei asked uncertainly.

"Never mind, just come with me!" Ed ordered.

"Y-you're chasing me too? Oh! You brothers are feuding for my hand!" Mei exclaimed.

Ed shouted:

"What the hell are you talking about?" at the same time that Scott shouted:

"How in hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm sorry, Edward-san! You're just not my type!" Mei told Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed said.

There was a knocking noise.

"_Knock it off Al!_" Winry said. Al opened the front of his armor. "I hit my head!"

Winry crawled out.

"Whoops, sorry." Al apologized. Mei did not look pleased to see her.

"Aah! Wh-who is she, Alsphonse-sama?" Mei gasped.

Scott glanced at Ed, and did a double-take when she saw Mei's strange cat attacking Ed. "How could you? You have me!" Mei cried.

"No, no, no, she's just a friend-." Al paused for a moment. "Wait, why am I making excuses? We're not dating!" Al said.

A man appeared from around a corner. His face was horribly scarred.

"Mei, are you alright?" He asked, worried about the little girl. "I hear you yell-." He stopped for a second when he saw Ed and Al. "Hey, the Elric Brothers!"

"Huh? Who're you, old man?" Ed asked.

"I suppose it's a good thing you don't recognize me." The man chuckled. "Look, it's me."

"That voice…" Both brothers seemed to recognize it.

"Doctor Marcoh! What're you doing here?" Ed asked him.

"I'd ask you the same question!" Marcoh said.

Scott saw another man come up; this one had a silly, really thin mustache.

"The Elric Brothers?" He shouted. He didn't look happy to see them, unlike Marcoh.

"Huh, who're you, old man?" Ed repeated the question he had asked Marcoh.

"Don't you dare say you forgot!" The thin-mustache man yelled.

"I forgot." Ed deadpanned.

"Don't you remember what happened in Youthwell?" The man demanded.

"Brother, did we meet any hobos in Youthwell?" Al asked uncertainly.

"You call the great Yoki a hobo?" The man shrieked.

"Okay, but who are you?" Al asked seriously. Yoki screamed in frustration. Scott laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

Yoki and Marcoh then both looked at Scott.

"Who are you, miss?" Marcoh asked politely.

"I'm Scott Mustang, the Lightning Alchemist." Scott introduced herself. Marcoh gapped at her.

"Mustang!" Marcoh gasped

"As in Colonel _Roy Mustang_, I didn't know he had a child!" Yoki said in a voice as high as a girl's.

Scott rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Roy Mustang is my father. I originally become a State Alchemist in hopes to someday beat him into comma. Now that you know my life story, can we move along?" Scott asked in annoyance. She's was beginning to find it silly that everyone knew of her father, and yet it took her years to find him.

Marcoh ushered everyone into a nearby building, where they sat on discarded boxes and began to talk.

"It's been a while Dr. Marcoh." Al said.

"Thanks for helping us out last time." Ed said. He remained standing, unlike the others.

"Don't mention it…I haven't done anything to deserve your thanks." Marcoh said softly. "Did you research the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah." Ed said. "We learned how to make it."

Marcoh sighed heavily at that. "And from there, we were able to figure out a lot of things." Ed told the man. "Something's strange about this country's origins, and its alchemy." Ed looked at the ground. "We thought Xing's Rentanjutsu had a lot of potential to help us, so we started looking for Mei."

"Well done." Marcoh applauded. "I feel more reassured now that you two are here as well." He pulled out an old, slightly tattered book. "We have these research files, and Rentanjutsu, now all we need is Scar."

"Scar?" Al asked.

"That's right…" Ed said, remembering something.

"We need to find him." Scott said. Ed nodded.

Then, there was a loud, sudden explosion.

"What was that?" Marcoh wondered.

"Dunno." Ed said, looking out one of the windows. Everyone else went to the windows as well. There was a lot of smoke in the air. "Winry, Dr. Marcoh, Mei-you three stay here. We'll go check it out." Ed told the old man and two of the girls.

"The Northern Soldiers are up here looking for Scar too." Al said.

"They may have already found him." Scott suggested.

Al and Scott followed Ed out into the street, and off into the direction of the smoke. Eventually they came to a building where the fighting was in.

Scott had a hard time not staring stupidly at the scene. There was a man-sized monster that looked like the illegitimate child of a pig and a porcupine, and another creature that looked like a mutated amphibian of sorts.

Scott guessed that they were chimeras of sorts.

"-After I slice you up a little more, I'll drag your half-dead body to Mr. Kimbley." The Spiky Pig said.

Scar looked pretty scuffed up. His right arm was bleeding badly and his left was trapped in some weird slimy goo that stuck is hand to the floor. He was crouching.

"Hooooo boy." Ed said as he, Al, and Scott stepped into the building. "We sure have good timing, don't we?"

"No kidding." Scott scoffed.

"Eh? The Elric Brothers?" Spiky Pig seemed to know them, but Scott was pretty sure she would have remembered if she had met someone who looked like that.

"They caught Scar. Niiiice." Ed said, walking towards them.

Scott noticed the chimera's uniforms…or at least what was left of them. It was the uniforms that Kimbley's cronies were wearing. She glanced at Ed and Al and saw they were drawing the same conclusion she was.

"You're a little late." Spiky Pig said. "We've already apprehended Sca-."

That's when Ed and Al rushed him and hit the chimera as hard as they could.

"AAAAH! It's a monster!" The brothers yelled.

"A disgustingly ugly one at that!" Scott added, pretending to actually be afraid and hiding behind Ed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spiky Pig yelled. "We're your allie-."

"We're not working with any of you inhuman freaks!" Scott snarled, jumping over Ed and cracking the chimera in the head with her staff.

The trio retreated a few feet.

"This is scary!" Ed exclaimed, clasping Scott's hands. "This is scary! They're acting like our friends so they can eat us!"

"Like pedophiles!" Scott gasped in horror.

"Like Kimbley!" Ed muttered in his breath. Scott had a hard time not snickering.

"That Fatso back there has such a big mouth! He'll swallow us whole!" Al whimpered.

"You stupid kids!" The Mega Toad growled. He spat the same sticky goo that was holding Scar's hand down, at the trio. Ed dodged each glob with ease, got right in front of the Mega Toad.

The two of them began to fight, Ed's speed because of his lighter automail showing easily. When the two jumped apart for a moment, Ed froze.

Then he began to man-giggle.

"Uhh…what's so funny, Brother?" Al asked, worried.

Ed's giggles turned into loud laughter and he charged Mega Toad. Mega Toad swore rudely when he could hit Ed with a sticky glob.

Ed then smashed a fist into Mega Toad's face. Mega Toad fell to the ground backwards.

"It's light!" Ed cheered. "It's sooo light! My arms and legs feel like they've turned into wings!"

Scott sighed when Ed almost fell over.

"The lighter metal is throwing you off balance." Al told Ed.

"Dumbass." Al and Scott grumbled.

"You little shit." Mega Toad growled, getting back up. Ed looked at his automail hand.

"Ahh. My punches must've gotten lighter too…" Ed observed.

That's when a glob hit his arm with a splat.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mega Toad laughed. "My mucus won't come off that easy!"

"Snot? Gross!" Ed yelled in disgust. Then he got an idea, and clapped his hands. "But if this is snot…" Ed rushed Mega Toad again and slid under and behind him. "Then it's most made out of water!" Ed held out his automail hand, the snot on it turning into water and splashing Mega Toad. Ed looked at Scott, who nodded.

"It's cold-Damn you-what'd you do?" Mega Toad snarled as he tried to touch his back. His stubby arms made it impossible.

"Eat this!" Ed yelled pointing at Mega Toad. Scott snapped her fingers and electrocuted Mega Toad.

With a howl, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Spikes flew through the air and hit a column right next to Ed.

"Stop getting in our way, Fullmetal Alchemist!" Spiky Pig snapped.

"Oi!" Scott shouted.

"You too, Lightning Alchemist!" Spiky Pig said.

"Thank you!" Scott said. "Sheesh, sure Ed's more famous, but I should at least get an honorable mention-!"

"Scott-now's not the time!" Al interrupted.

"I knew it!"Spiky Pig said suddenly. "You were just pretending to be our allies!"

"Shut your mouth, you stupid pig! I've never seen you before in my life!" Ed yelled, pointing angrily at the Spiky Pig. "You're clearly not human, you caused all those huge explosions and…you look like an enemy!" Ed decided. "If you're an ally, prove it!"

"Fine, I will!" Spiky Pig growled. Slowly, he began to look more human. "Just let me change back, then you'll-."

"Sucker!" Ed shouted, slamming his foot onto the chimera's head.

"You never lower your weapon in front of an enemy, Little Piggy." Ed scolded at the unconscious monster, doing a fighting stance.

Scar chose this time to release his hand using his power. He stood up and looked at the trio wearily.

"More of the Army's dogs have sniffed me out, eh?" Scar grunted.

"He's recovered…" Ed said.

Al slowly walked in a wide circle around Scar one way, while Scott did so in the other, with Ed standing in a fight positing and just watching Scar.

"This has gone on long enough!" Ed said.

"We're taking you in!" Scott said.

"It's time to pay for your crimes, Scar!" Al finished their little speech.

"Those in my way will be struck down." Scar told them cracking his knuckles one handed.

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked, rushing Scar and swing a fist at him. Scar met his fist head on with his destroying hand.

"That steel arm of yours," Scar growled. "Is mine now!"

Scott idly thought that, that was the most she had ever actually heard Scar say. Then again last time he didn't say a word and was just trying to kill Ed.

There was a crackle of light.

Ed's automail arm was still intact.

"Gotcha." Ed said. Scar had a look of surprise on his face. Ed swung a foot out and kicked Scar in the leg.

Scar jumped away, but hobbled a little on his now injured leg.

Ed and Al both clapped their hands. Before they could do anything, Scar slammed his destroying hand on the ground and destroyed the floor beneath the boys.

Ed and Al fell into the ruble. Scar charged at the fallen brothers.

Scott ran towards Scar, staff ready to bash in whatever she could reach the moment she got close enough.

Winry appeared in the doorway.

Much to Scott's surprise, Scar skidded to a stop.

However, Ed, Al, and Scott didn't hesitate. Ed kicked Scar in the side of the head. Al hit Scar's arm away. Scott slammed her staff into Scar's stomach. The three of them made Scar fall to the floor where Al used alchemy to pin Scar's arm to risen part of the ground.

"You moron!" Ed yelled at Winry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Winry was about to say something, taking a step towards them when someone behind her put a hand on her shoulder. The person behind her was Major Miles, along with a few Briggs soldiers.

"Stay back." Major Miles told Winry.

"W-what the heck?" One soldier gasped when he saw the chimeras.

"Major Miles…" Ed stared at the man, surprised to see him.

"Major, sir, take a look." Another soldier said, looking at the chimeras.

"Huh," Major Miles looked down at the monsters. "Blue uniforms…these are the guys from Central. The Upper Echelons must be conducting some crazy experiments."

"They were Kimbley's bodyguards?" Al asked, pretending not to know.

"Well I'll be darned! Did you know that Scott?" Ed asked Scott.

"I had no _idea_." Scott lied along with them.

Major Miles smiled at them.

"Relax. You don't have to play dumb in front of me." Major Miles told them. "Major General Armstrong, myself, and everyone else in the Fort are on your side."

The soldiers with Major Miles smiled warmly as well.

"Huh? She's not working with General Raven?" Al asked.

"General Raven has mysteriously disappeared." Major Miles said. "Quite a situation."

Scott rolled her eyes.

_I'll bet money Major General Armstrong killed that Raven guy. _She thought.

"Disappeared?" Ed asked.

"Tie those things up." Major Miles told the soldiers, not answering Ed's question. Miles turned to Scar, pointing his gun. "Your time has come, Scar." Miles said. "It pains me to have to arrest my kinsman, but you cannot be allowed to live."

Scar stared at Miles from his sitting position on the floor.

"Kinsman?" Scar repeated. Major Miles looked back at Ed, Al, and Scott.

"Elrics, Mustang, you have my thanks for capturing Scar." Major Miles told them.

Scott was getting annoyed with everyone calling her by her last name. It kept making her think of her irritating father. "We'll take it from here." Miles said.

Everyone looked in surprise when Winry walked into the building and went past them.

"Winry!" Al yelled in warning.

"Get away from him, you idiot!" Ed shouted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go." Winry told Ed. "It's okay."

"It is _not_ okay!" Ed argued.

"Miss, step away please!" Major Miles said.

"Let me talk to him." Winry asked quietly. "I've wanted to talk to him, face to face, for so long."

Winry and Scar looked at each other. "Why did you kill my parents?"

There was pause.

"…anything I could possibly say would just be an excuse." Scar told her. "I killed the Rockbells…the doctors…the husband and wife. I have no more right to speak about my actions."

Scott was worried that Winry might cry. "But you, young woman, you have every right to take your revenge on me."

Winry slowly turned away from him, walking to a discarded box. She ripped a strip of cloth off it and walked back up to Scar. She knelt down, much to everyone's surprise.

"Your arm," Winry said. "You'll bleed to death if we don't bandage it."

"Winry!" Ed said in shock.

Winry used the cloth to wrap up just above where the wound was along with a couple of sticks she found.

Scar had the dumbest look on his face, that it weren't such a cool moment, Scott would have laughed at him.

"This is what my mom and dad would have done…" Winry told Scar.

Now _Ed_ looked like he might cry. "…If they were still alive today. That has to count for something."

"Are you…forgiving me?" Scar asked Winry, his expression slightly not as harsh as usual.

Winry gave the man a look that Scott didn't know she could do.

"Get real." Winry snapped. "I could never forgive a monster like you." She said.

Scar actually reminded Scott of a kicked puppy as Winry finished with the makeshift bandage.

Winry stood up and walked over to Ed and the others. Ed immediately put an arm over the front of her shoulders, kind of blocking her from Scar.

Scott had to crush a feeling of blossoming jealously. Now was not the time for such things.

"Shall I contact HQ?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah." Major Miles said. Ed and Al looked at Winry in worry.

"I'm okay." Winry told them, stepping away from Ed. "I won't cry." She smiled at Scott. "Remember? We promised that the next time I cried, it'd be because I was happy."

Scott had to admit it, although Winry wasn't a trained fighter of any kind, she was still one tough girl.

Ed put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Scar," Ed said, turning to look at the man. "Winry is how she is," Ed's teeth were gritted. "But if it were up to us, we'd pound your face into a bunch of wet chunks, and drag your dead ass to Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell's grave."

Scar looked down after Ed said that. Then, he turned to Major Miles.

"You…Miles right?" Scar asked. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Miles said, still pointing a gun at the Ishbalan.

"You called me your 'kinsman', did you not?" Scar asked.

"I did." Miles said. "I lived in Ishbal during our grandfathers' time." Then Miles took off his glasses. "Too bad we had to meet like this, my red-eyed brother."

"Why is an Ishbalan conspiring with the Amestris military?" Scar asked, looking slightly confused.

There was a tense silence.

"I'm working from the inside to change this country's perception of Ishbal and its people." Miles told Scar.

"I think you'll find people don't change so easily." Scar warned him.

"True." Miles agreed. "There's no telling how long it might take, but in anyone can do something, it's a bi-racial person like me. This body of mine is just a small drop of Ishbal that was poured into the Amestris military. But even just throwing a small stone into a lake can cause a large ripple." Miles put his sunglasses back on. "Ironically the person, who showed me that it would be worth it to serve in the military, was a pure-blooded Amestrisan."

Scar frowned at the ground.

"The hatred that was born in me during the war has reduced me to little more than festering pus." Scar said. "I do not pray…I do not reconsider the path I've taken. Pus is not saved by God…pus oozes and rots…and eventually washed down the drain."

_What a charming why to describe oneself. _Scott thought.

"I'm glad that there are still people like you." Scar told Miles.

Miles grabbed the phone from the radio-pack one of the soldiers was wearing.

"HQ? This is Miles." Miles said into the phone. "We've found Scar and are trying to delay him. He's in a large building, Section D-5. We need back up!"

"Pl-please wait!" Marcoh came out of the place he had been hiding. "Please, don't take that man away yet!" Mei and her cat were with him.

Miles pointed his gun at Marcoh.

"Explain yourself!" Miles ordered.

Marcoh explained everything about why he was with Scar.

"Let's wrap this up." Miles said afterwards. "First, we absolutely cannot let them know Marco is here and we can't let them catch Scar here for the sake of translating the research notes. We've also got to get Ms. Rockbell free from Central's grasp, and we can't let them know the Elric Brothers and Mustang are in on this." Miles summarized. "I was even told to take the Rentanjutsu girl back to HQ."


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy, lately I haven't even had enough time to check my email…I have a lot of unread messages…**

**Thanks to KarmaHope, UltraGenius, cutekitty000, MikiInUnderworld, Spideruchiha, RRWB, and Bratz2ratz.**

"Me?" Mei said in shock. She hid behind Al. "What are you trying to do?"

"Please relax, they told me to treat you well." Miles tried to assure her. Miles held his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful. "So I guess the best option we have is to take everyone and hide them at Briggs Fortress-."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ed hurriedly interrupted Miles. Ed then pointed at Scar. "We're taking _him_?" Ed inquired. The look on his face was one of disbelief.

"We need him to translate the notes, right?" Miles reminded Ed. Ed made a growling noise that briefly reminded Scott of a toy dog.

"I won't allow it!" Ed exclaimed. "We should and him over!"

Mei chucked her small cat-like pet at Ed and it latched on to the alchemist's head.

"Scar isn't a bad guy!" Mei shouted. She glared in annoyance at Ed as he ran away from the small 'vicious' creature.

"It's not just at Briggs, there's something going on across the continent." Miles told everyone. "We can't ignore it."

_Miles does have a point._ Scott admitted silently.

"Scar," Miles said, turning his full attention back to the man. "Cooperate with us and we'll postpone your judgment." Miles offered. "What do you say?"

"You speak as if I had a choice." Scar scoffed slightly. "I promise to cooperate."

"Do you really mean it?" Miles asked sternly.

"I swear on my Ishbalan blood." Scar said, looking Miles dead in the eye. "My red-eyed brethren."

Miles pointed his gun upwards instead of at Scar's face.

"It's settled. I'm sorry miss," Miles turned to Winry and said. "You'll have to wait for justice to be served later." Winry hesitated before responding.

"…It's fine." Winry told him. She let out a puff of air. Ed and Al looked at her with concern.

When Mega Toad and Spiky Pig shuffled in their bonds, it called attention back to them.

"Right, I had forgotten about those two." Miles admitted.

_I think everyone did._ Scott thought.

"I can't think of any use for them-finish them." Miles ordered. Winry gasped and Al stepped forward.

"Hold on!" Al pleaded. "Surely you don't have to kill them!"

"There's no benefit to letting them go." The soldier who was about to shoot the two men replied.

"Isn't there any other way?" Al asked.

"Showing us pity?" Mega Toad sneered.

"We don't need it, what does a tin can like you know?" Spiky Pig scoffed.

"It's not like we can live normal lives with bodies like this." Mega Toad said. "I'm ready to die, got ahead and finish me."

Scott noticed Al's hands slowly curl into fists.

"Don't you have a family or anyone important to you?" Al asked softly.

"Yeah I do." Mega Toad replied.

"But the moment we were turned into this, we were as good as dead. I haven't even met mine since." Spiky Pig admitted.

"Don't you want to see them?" Al asked. Scott wondered what Al was thinking.

"Sure I do but what's the point, being like this?" Mega Toad answered.

"So…" Al hesitated. "Would you like to return to your original bodies? You would be fully satisfied if you could, right?"

"Of course I want to change back!" Mega Toad snapped. Al suddenly leaned in close, pointing a finger right at the man's face.

"Then that's your answer." Al told him. Al stood up right again. "You're just giving up by saying things like 'There's no choice'. Quit talking about death, without even trying to look for a way to turn back!" Mega Toad bared his sharp, pointy teeth at Al.

"What do you understand about us?" Mega Toad snapped. "My body is-!" He was cut short by Al, who suddenly took off his helmet.

"Actually I do understand." Al said. Scott almost grinned, thinking about how unnerving it must be to see that someone doesn't have a head…or any other body parts. "Because my body's like this!"

The two chimera's gapped at Al, as did the soldiers. It took a moment for them find remember how to speak.

"W-what? You have no body at all!" Mega Toad squeaked.

"It's nothing like us chimeras! I can't believe you have any hope left!" Spiky Pig said in shock.

"I'm not giving up." Al said, putting the helmet back on. "By believing that it is possible, we're finally found a way." Al hit his hand to his chest. "I don't care how many more years it takes, I won't give up. So I won't allow good men like you to talk about giving up!"

_It's amazing how Al can believe in people…even if only a little while ago he was helping his brother beat them up. _Scott observed.

As if the world just really didn't care much for uplifting moments, a good chunk of a wall exploded inward.

"Lieutenant, we've got trouble!" A soldier (Scott noticed that he had a short beard) shouted.

"No shit, really?" Scott grumbled sarcastically.

"If it continues on like this, we won't be able to get out at all!" The soldier continued, having not heard her. Miles gritted his teeth.

"With just the equipment we have on hand, it's impossible to march on foot through the snow." Miles said.

"Is there any other way out of the city?" Scott asked. Just then, Yoki decided to speak up.

"This is a mining town, right?" Yoki asked with a slight frown. "Why not just take an underground route?" he suggested.

_Everyone_ stared at him. "W-what?" Yoki asked, looking slightly unnerved. "I mean, a mine this big must have a tunnel that can get us through at least one of the mountains."

"You're right!" Ed and Al agreed. Yoki straightened up, looking proud of himself.

"I was a former coal mine manager after all!" Yoki bragged.

"Weren't you the one that Ed and Al tricked using fake gold?" Scott asked, recalling something that the brothers had told her. Yoki's eye twitched slightly.

"This will work!" Miles said as he looked at a map he was handed. "We can get out beyond the mountain through this tunnel!"

"This is even closer to the Fortress." A soldier noticed when Miles handed the map back to him. Miles wrote something down in his small notebook.

"Alright! Everyone will go on ahead with Marcoh while we'll try to stall Kimbley for a few days." Miles told them. Miles looked at Marcoh. "If you meet with Briggs soldiers, show this to them," Miles gave the notebook to Marcoh. "It will explain everything to them so they'll be willing to shelter you."

"Thanks." Marcoh said. "But what are we going to do about them?" He asked, pointing at Scott, Winry, and the Elric Brothers.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Ed asked.

"We can't just take off immediately." Scott said.

"Kimbley is highly suspicious. If we don't do this right, it could be dangerous." Miles said.

After a moment, Winry thought of something.

"It's hard for me to even say this but, I'll act as a hostage for Scar, right in front of Kimbley." Winry suggested. "How about it?"

"You mean let him free?" Ed asked, pointing at Scar.

"Scar will run off with me in his arm and you guys will desperately try to stop him…that's the scenario." Winry told Ed. Scott inched away, knowing what would happen next.

"You think we'll do something as dangerous as that?-!" Ed and Al yelled

"I'm trying to save you guys!" Winry shouted back. "Look if I don't put my life on the line, we won't be able to get out of here! I don't care what you two think anymore!"

"We won't allow you to be together with Scar!" Ed refused.

"Scott, you agree with us, right? Winry doesn't need to put herself in danger!" Al asked Scott.

_I'd rather you left me out of this…_ Scott thought. "Actually I agree with Winry." Scott said as she ignored the death glare Ed gave her. "You can't expect her to always stand on the side lines, especially right now." Winry smiled momentarily at Scott, silently thanking her, before turning back and yelling at Ed and Al.

"You said this concerns me too, so quit trying to do everything yourselves!" Winry yelled.

"Hurry up and decide, Kimbley's on his way." Miles said. "Plus the snow storm's getting worse, in just a little while you won't be able to take even one step outside."

Ed's face contorted painfully. Winry looked back at him determinedly, refusing to back down.

"Just because she's not an alchemist doesn't mean she's weak, Ed." Scott said softly. "You known her for your whole life, can't you trust her enough to let her do this?"

"I can see Kimbley's unit!" The bearded soldier exclaimed. "Please decide now."

"You don't understand." Ed whispered to Scott.

"What? Just because I don't know her as well as you? Don't be so big-headed! We don't have time for you to treat her like some freaking wimpy princess who can't do anything by herself. She tougher than most of the grown men I've met!" Scott muttered back to him.

Ed clenched his fists. He mumbled something so quietly that Scott couldn't hear.

"Aaah! Damn it!" Ed yelled suddenly in frustration. Scott jumped slightly. Ed turned to Scar.

"Scar!" Ed shouted. Ed bared his teeth at the Ishbalan. "If you dare lay one finger on her…" Ed growled threateningly.

"I know." Scar said. "I promise to protect her."

Ed stormed over to Scar and released him.

"Hey hang on!" Mega Toad called out. "If you're running then take us too!"

"How can we take a risk like that?" The bearded soldier asked in disbelief. "I'll finish you two right here!"

"I know you don't trust us, so just leave our hand cuffs on if you want." Mega Toad pleaded. "Kimbley shows no mercy to those who can't get the job done. Either way, we're goners." He turned to his friend and muttered something. Mega Toad then looked back at them. "Hey, Alchemist! We'll even tell you everything we know!"

"There's more than one alchemist in the room!" Scott pointed out. She was really getting annoyed that people seemed to sort of forget about her.

"If you two try to stop us, it may very well mean the end of this country, the people you care about are involved in this too." Marcoh told them.

"What?" Spiky Pig exclaimed.

"Hey, hold on a sec! We never hear anything like that from Central!" Mega Toad said, his tone angry.

"Tell us the details!" Spiky Pig said. "If there's anything we can do, count us in! Please take us with you!"

_It's nice to see that these guys aren't completely corrupted…unlike a vast majority of anyone associated with Central._ Scott thought.

Everyone began moving around, getting ready to start their plan. The chimeras were untied and they turned back into humans.

"You don't mind the handcuff?" Miles asked, as he was bonding their hands.

"Nah, if it puts you guys at ease." The chimera with dreadlocks answered.

"Scar, hurry it up." Miles ordered, looking at Scar. "We're counting on you to put on this act."

"I'm sorry it came to this." Scar apologized, sounding honestly sincere.

"Go!" Miles told him while saluting. "Remember the vow you waged on your blood."

Marcoh pulled a reluctant Mei along with him as he left. Winry was told to take off her earring so that they wouldn't burn her ears in the freezing cold.

"Get moving already!" Ed scolded her. "Kimbley's almost here!" Scott followed him and Al as they started down the stairs.

"Ed!" Winry called. Ed stopped for a moment. Winry quickly ran down and dropped her earrings (six in total) into Ed's hand. "Take care of them!" Winry told him, going back up the stairs. She paused and looked down at Ed. "I'll be waiting back at the fortress!" Winry said.

"R-right!" Ed stuttered slightly.

"And Scott…" Winry said, looking at the girl. Scott frowned up at her. "Keep him out of trouble for me okay, he's a bit of an idiot."

The two girls smiled at each other as Ed scowled.

"I'll do my best, but he tends to be somewhat hard of hearing at times." Scott told Winry.

"That's when you hit him. It seems to clear out his ears well enough." Winry said. Ed grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged her with him so that the girls would stop laughing at his expense.

~Page Break~

**KABOOOOM!**

Scott went flying.

_Weeeeee! Oh shit snow!_ Scott thought as she landed face first into the snow. _Damn, if only I aimed just a little bit more to the left, then I could have bowled over Kimbley and his goons._

Ed landed a short distance away from her. Scott got up just in time to see Ed scream at Kimbley.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP A CLOSER EYE ON WINRY?" Ed howled in anger. Kimbley's eyes went wide as he frowned. Scott thought it to be a funny expression for someone who was usually smirking and been a homicidal creeper.

There was a noise of the roof of the building Scott and Ed had been in. Kimbley looked up and saw Scar standing there, holding a seemingly unconscious Winry with one arm.

The two murders had a momentary glare-off. If this wasn't such a serious moment, Scott would have laughed.

"Kimbley…" Scar said loud enough to be heard over the roaring wind. "It's so good to see you again."

_I wasn't aware Scar knew what sarcasm was._ Scott thought.

"It's like we've swapped place from when we first met." Scar taunted.

"_Don't you dare look down on me!_" Kimbley growled, he sounded even more unhinged than usual.

"Kimbley, you bastard!" Ed shouted. He ran up to Kimbley and grabbed the man by the scarf around his neck. Kimbley's hat fell off his head. "Why is Winry here? After we've finally captured Scar, now he's got a hostage and is getting away!"

Kimbley didn't even look at Ed, which was starting to worry Scott a little bit.

Miles, the bearded soldier, and Al appeared.

"Kimbley! You mean to tell me you couldn't even look after one girl?" Miles shouted. "Wasn't it your job to keep her detained back at HQ?"

Kimbley just continued starting at Scar.

"…My way." Kimbley said.

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

Kimbley raised his arms. He was about to blow up Scar.

"I-idiot!" Ed shouted. He quickly grabbed Kimbley's wrists and fought to keep them apart.

"Don't get in my way!" Kimbley snarled. The bloodthirstiness radiating off him honestly scared Scott. She had trouble believing he was human.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Crimson Alchemist?" Ed growled.

Scar suddenly used his destroying arm to send chunks of debris hurtling towards them. Ed, Kimbley, and Scott had to jump out of the way. Scar used the opportunity to begin escaping.

"Hold it right there, Scar!" Kimbley shouted. A soldier working for him grabbed Kimbley's shoulder to hold him back.

"Sir Kimbley, please stay back from the building!" The soldier warned.

That was good advice, considering that the building was now falling to pieces and if they didn't immediately get out of there, they would become very cold pancakes.

"Pull back!" Someone ordered.

"Return to HQ!" Another one shouted.

Scott followed Miles, Ed and Al away from the building.

"A snow storm is coming! If you don't want to die, get out of here!" The bearded soldier shouted out to everyone.

"That act was pretty convincing." Miles muttered lowly to Ed.

"That was no act." Ed said through clenched teeth. "I was so pissed at myself for having to leave Winry's life in Scar's hands…"

~Page Break~

They had returned to the building in the town that the soldiers were using as an HQ. Ed, Al and Scott were in a room with the bearded Briggs soldier.

Scott took a sip of hot coco, thankful that they had a moment to rest, even if it was a tense one.

Of course, that moment was brutally murdered as Miles suddenly opened the curtain that served as a door.

"Are the Elric brothers and Mustang here?" Miles asked.

"No, we're in the closet over there." Scott said, sounding dead serious.

There wasn't even a closet in the room. Miles shot a scowl in her direction as he entered the room.

"Something terrible has happened." Miles told them. Scott frowned.

"What?" Ed asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Major Armstrong has received a summons from Central." Miles explained. "A large number of Central's troops have also arrived at HQ. There's no doubt that Kimbley has said something to the Fuhrer. Back when we were at the Fortress, he was on the phone an awful lot."

"Hold on, if the Major is leaving then…" Ed started.

"Probably some commander that has the Fuhrer's favor will but put in her place." Miles finished for him.

"This is bad!" Ed exclaimed. "Winry and everyone are heading there!"

"It's going to be very hard to hide them." Miles admitted. "At this rate, they're going to waltz right into the enemy's hands!"

"W-what are we going to do?" Al asked.

"We have to tell them…" Ed said, frowning thoughtfully.

"But how? We didn't have them take any kind of communicator, plus we can't go after them in this storm." Miles pointed out.

"It's do or die!" Ed said.

"Ed's right. There's got to be a way to get to them before they reach Briggs." Scott agreed.

"You two shouldn't underestimate this storm. It can sap your strength in no time and freeze you to death." The bearded soldier (Scott wondered what the hell his name was) told them.

"There is…a way." Al spoke up. The others looked at him. "There's one person here whose body doesn't get tired nor can freeze to death." Al said, pointing at himself.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." Ed sighed. Miles found a map and compass and gave them to Al.

"They should be heading along this way, just make sure you don't lose either of these or you'll get lost." Miles warned as he showed Al where to go. Al nodded and then quickly slipped out.

Miles ushered in a couple of Briggs soldiers.

"Even if Al gets to them on time, we still have a problem name Kimbley." Scott reminded Ed and Miles. "We need to get him out of the equation somehow." Scott said.

Ed thought for a moment.

"Kimbley's right hand is tattooed with the sun symbol, and his left with the moon, light and dark, essentially. When the trangles are placed on top of one another-." Ed explained.

"They combine to form a hexagram, which represents all four of the basic elements." Scott finished for him. Ed gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, the only reason I know that was because Rai once was looking through a book…and decided to try and draw one of the transmutation circles. She would have accidently blown up the house if Samuel hadn't stopped her and gave her a big scolding."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"That's sounds like her…scarily enough…Anyway, but putting the palms of his hands together, Kimbley creates a transmutation circle that creates explosive reactions…Wait, did she even _read_ about the transmutation circle before trying to draw it, I mean if she was reading that book wouldn't it be safe to assume she _knew_ that it could blow up her house?" Ed got distracted by the idea.

"…I'm not sure…" Scott admitted. Now that she thought about it that was rather…disturbing…

Miles brought back to the issue at hand.

"Do you mean we just have to occupy or take out one of his hands somehow?" Miles asked.

"That would be the case normally…" Ed said.

"But that murder-happy psycho has a Philosopher's Stone. That makes things a tad difficult, considering how nearly impossible it'll be to get the Stone away from Kimbley." Scott sighed. She paused for a moment. "Maybe you should tell them about the Philosopher's Stone, Ed."

Ed nodded.

"Though it has many names, the Philosopher's Stone doesn't necessarily take the form of an actual stone. It could be liquid or powder-the one Dr. Marcoh one had was in a gelatinous state." Ed told them. "Kimbley's looks like a lump of coal, it's about this big." Ed used his pointer finger and thumb to show them the approximate size. "He actually keeps the stone itself inside his body, along with its enormous energy, giving him the ability to transmute things without a circle."

"If we could just steal it…" One of the soldiers said.

"Things would be a bit easier." Miles agreed.

"With the way everyone talks about how it gives you 'ultimate power', I thought it'd be bigger." Another soldier said. "But it's actually really small."

"Yep. I've never seen one bigger than a rock." Ed told him. "If you were to try and make a really huge one you'd need to sacrifice an unfathomable number of lives."

"It's the sort of legendary 'treasure' that's more like the stuff of nightmares." Scott scoffed. Ed nodded in agreement, and did the soldiers.

After an hour or so, Scott couldn't hear the wind roaring through the city.

"Looks like the snowstorm's cleared." Miles said as everyone looked out the window. "Get everyone ready." He ordered.

"Aye, sir." A dark haired soldier said before leaving the room.

_I'm happy the Brigg's soldiers are on our side…they are not a force to be messed with._ Scott thought as she stretched. Some joints cracked since she had been in one position for so long.

"Are we using snipers?" The bearded soldier asked Miles.

"Yes." Miles replied. "We're bringing down Kimbley and the two guys from Central, them and _only_ them. I want complete success, in complete secrecy." Miles told his men. The soldiers spoke their confirmations.

"Inform the guys we're 'borrowing' from HQ." Miles told them.

"Major Miles…" Ed interrupted. "By 'bringing down', you mean 'kill', don't you?"

"Of course I do." Miles said.

"I don't think we should kill him right away." Ed told Miles. "Why can't we restrain him so he can't use alchemy and interrogate him, like we talked about earlier?"

Scott wondered what Ed was talking about, but then again, she had sort of spaced out for the pass hour while everyone was talking.

_I really need to stop doing that…_ Scott grumbled in her mind.

"You think that…" Miles paused while trying to find a word that would fit Kimbley.

'Complete Monster' were a couple that Scott would choose.

"Thing," Miles decided on. "Would tell the truth? Letting him live poses too much risk to us."

"Then what about his men?" Ed argued. "They may only be obeying his orders because they've been turned into chimeras."

"That's possible. Unfortunately 'possible' is not good enough." Miles told Ed. "Remember the laws of Briggs. Let your guard down and you're dead." Ed looked down at the floor. "It's very 'possible' that your soft-heartedness will get you killed someday." With that, Miles turned away and walked towards the curtain-door. "As General Armstrong said, we have no need for careless fools up here. If Kimbley or his two men give us an opening, we're bringing them down."

There was a few seconds of silence. Scott frowned as she realized a problem.

"Uh Ed? We need to figure out an excuse for Al not to be here or something, because Kimbley might get a little suspicious." Scott said, causing Ed to snap out of the daze he was in.

He got the soldiers to collect some scraps of metal and was able to make a suit of armor just like Al's. Scott found it amusing when Ed was able to convince one of the soldiers to hide in the suit of armor.

By the time Ed was done, it was time for all the soldiers to move out and continue the search for Scar.

Scott followed Ed and 'Al' outside and they caught up with Miles.

"Let's roll." Miles told them.

"Aye sir." 'Al' said.

"Hey, uh 'Alphonse', that should've been an 'okay!'." Ed corrected the soldier in a whisper.

"Sorry." The soldier apologized. "It's so hard to move in this thing, Edward!" he complained.

"Yeah, well, I appreciate you dealing with it." Ed told him.

"You'd think it wouldn't be nearly that difficult to walk around in a suit of armor." Scott grumbled.

"Wait, Brotheeeer!" The soldier tried to mimic Al's high pitched voice.

"You sound like a man in a dress." Scott snickered. "Kimbley's giving us a weird look…Wait; he's actually been doing that even now and then ever since we first met him. So I guess he doesn't suspect anything, he just thinks we're strange."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Hey you." Miles called out to a soldier near them. "What are Kimbley and his guys investigating?"

"See that big tower in the center of town?" The soldier pointed a distance away. "They're gonna enter the mines from there and search the tunnels. He doesn't trust soldiers from Briggs, so he's only bringing his guys from Central." Miles clenched his teeth.

"Stall him." Miles ordered. "Have the snipers secure positions surrounding the tower."

Scott ran with Ed as they made their way to the tower.


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Do they have elevators in FMA? Because in this chapter, I think Ed invents the elevator…at least a faster way to go down a few floors with using the stairs… **

**Thanks to KarmaHope, and codegirl96. **

Scott and Ed ran until they finally reached the tower. Scott could hear Kimbley, even before she could see him.

"Search for the entrance tunnel. There should be plenty of footprints around it." Kimbley ordered his two minions. As Scott and Ed got closer, they saw him.

Scott did not like the smirk on Kimbley's face. "Now then," Kimbley said to the seemly empty area. "You are here too, aren't you? Fullmetal Alchemist…Oh and Lightning Alchemist." Kimbley added Scott's title as an afterthought.

_I have the oddest urge to electrocute him._ Scott thought idly.

"You want something?" Ed asked. Ed and Scott came to a stop only a few feet away from Kimbley, who hadn't even bothered to turn around yet.

"I was correct in assuming you'd be here." Kimbley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked

"We're here because you promised me a Philosopher's Stone if I helped you catch Scar." Ed reminded the man.

"Don't play fools with me." Kimbley said, sounding oddly amused. "You're stalling me so the snipers have time to get in position, correct?"

Ed dropped the innocent act.

"…What tipped you off?" Ed asked coldly.

"There are several people with the intent to kill surrounding this area…I can feel it." Kimbley told them. "It's quite a pleasant sensation."

"Wow, you seriously can't ever open your mouth with creeping people out, can you?" Scott scoffed. Kimbley sent a dark look at her.

"It's no accident that I survived the Ishbal War, after all." Kimbley said, as if Scott hadn't interrupted his bragging.

Suddenly, Kimbley raised his hands and then slammed them into the ground. There was an explosion. Scott tried to cover her face with her hand, but she was still momentarily blinded and coughing.

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

_I can use electricity in this smoke. It was made from the snow, which means it's made of water. Usually that would be great, but Ed and I are in this too, so if I try to zap Kimbley or his guys, then we'd get zapped as well. Oh well, I still have my staff._ Scott thought. _So if I want to find Kimbley, all I'll have to do is find the person who's feeling far too happy considering the circumstances…and kick him in the family jewels._

Scott closed her eyes and tried to tap into her empath-power. Lately it had been coming and going, so she wasn't sure if it would work. She began to worry that the power would soon disappear again, and that this time it would be permanent.

Luckily enough, however, she could sense Ed's surprise, and then oddly enough, annoyance. A little ways ahead, Kimbley was feeling a big smug, as if he just pulled a fast one on them.

Scott ran in his direction. The smoke was dissipating.

"Kimbley! Stop-!" Scott heard Ed yell from somewhere to her left. Now Scott saw Kimbley, walking into the tower's entrance. The way into the tunnels was in that tower.

Scott hesitate when she saw Ed fighting both of Kimbley's men, who (not to anyone shock) were chimeras.

Ed looked at her for a split second. He nodded so slightly that it would be almost impossible, for someone who wasn't looking for it to, see.

Reluctantly Scott turned and ran after Kimbley.

She scrambled around a corner and charged forward, staff in hand and ready to fight just in case Kimbley realized he was being followed and laid in wait.

Scott practically jumped down a flight of stairs.

Apparently Kimbley had believed that his men would have kept both alchemists busy (either that or he had forgotten about Scott, the idea of which made Scott decide her foot would like to meet Kimbley's face.) because there was no such trap. As Scott turned another corner and was about to run down some more stairs, she froze.

Scott looked down at the man at the bottom of the steps.

Kimbley frowned at her. The two of them silently and slowly moved themselves into fighting positions.

"…I forgot about you." Kimbley admitted.

There was a thunderous crash, as Ed came down from an upper floor. Both of Kimbley's men fell along with Ed. However, they landed on their back, unlike Ed who landed on his feet.

"Show off." Scott complained.

Kimbley looked like he wasn't entirely sure what to think, as he tried to wave away the awful smell that had filled the area.

"Ammonia." Ed explained, taking the nose plugs he had out of his nose. "Having a super-powered nose can backfire on you."

The chimeras were lying on the ground, groaning and twitching. "These guys are toast."

Kimbley smirked and let out a light chuckle.

"The second you think the hostage is safe, this is what happens?" Kimbley asked.

"Hostage? I dunno what you're talking about." Ed replied. He shifted into a fighting stance, and Scott did the same. "I think it's about time your spilled your guts, Kimbley."

"Oh dear, you're so excitable." Kimbley sighed. "Fighting with two young adults would probably result in a lot of extra grief and broken bones." He reached into his pocket. "And I don't have time to play with you, anyway."

Kimbley pulled out a Philosopher's Stone. "I suppose it's time to use this."

Ed dashed towards Kimbley, coming in low. As Kimbley was fending off Ed, Scott jumped down from the stairs. She swung her staff at Kimbley's head, momentarily distracting him.

Ed kicked the Philosopher's Stone out of Kimbley's hand, and it went flying over the railing and fell down to one of the even lower floors of the tower. Kimbley growled darkly and tried to bring his hands together.

"Too slow!" Ed yelled, slashing Kimbley's right palm with the blade on his automail hand.

Scott grinned, believing they were now going to win.

"'We got him!' That's what you're thinking, right?" Kimbley asked. Scott felt uneasy about the dangerous glimmer in Kimbley's eyes. "The 'courage to not kill' is a respectable policy…but actually following it on the battlefield is just handing your opponent an opening. Lucky for me, you didn't take your chance to finish me off."

Scott tried to think of any possible ace that Kimbley could have up his sleeve, but came up blank "That naivete, that soft nature…" Kimbley grinned wickedly. "Not even considering that I might have another Philosopher's Stone-"

_Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!_ Scott thought in horror. Kimbley revealed that his second Philosopher's Stone had been in his body, by holding it between his teeth but spitting out into his hand.

"-has become your downfall." Kimbley finished.

There was the crackle of alchemy in the air. Scott slammed her staff to the ground, hoping that she hit the right transmutation circle to the floor. A bubble of stone, made from the floor, closed in around Scott.

The tower rumbled and then fell apart, the stone ball Scott was in came crashing down to bottom floor. The stone call cracked and shattered upon impact, since Scott had made it with only a little amount of material.

After a still moment, Scott blinked. She shoved a chunk of stone off of her and sat up. Scott looked around and saw both the chimeras were trapped under massive pieces of metal. They were both bleeding badly, but were surprisingly still alive.

"Ed!" Scott called out, praying that he was still alive. She heard a pained groan to her right and turned.

Scott stopped breathing when she saw the long, narrow piece of metal that had went through Ed's left side.

Ed saw it to, and promptly fainted. "Ed!" Scott screamed. She tried to get up so that she could run to him, but collapsed when her ankle wouldn't hold her weight. There was a blinding flash of pain.

Scott looked at her ankle, and calmly noticed that her foot facing the wrong way. By 'calmly' I mean: 'snarled out profanities that would mortify the toughest sailors'. "Stupid *bleeping* *bleep* *bleep* foot. *Bleep* *bleeping* toaster *bleep*-*bleep* couch *bleeeeeeep* that's defiantly a bone sticking out." She took off her boot and held it in between her teeth. Scott then grabbed her foot with both hands, swore some more, and then turned her foot back into correct position, screaming and biting down on her boot.

Unfortunately, she had no clue where her staff had flown off to, so Scott hand to draw transmutation circles in the dirt and using her own blood. She wrapped up her ankle using strips of her jacket and jammed her foot back into her boot. She tightened the straps as tight as possible. "That'll have to do until I can get it properly fixed." Scott grumbled. Slowly she stood up, hissing in pain. It felt as if thousands of needles were jabbed into her ankle. The pain would shoot up her body.

Scott hobbled towards Ed and found her staff nearby. She grabbed it and leaned heavily on it as she continued on to her friend.

Scott crouched down by Ed's side. "Ed? Can you hear me?" Scott asked, frowning worriedly. When Ed didn't respond, Scott felt as if someone stuck a knife in her stomach. "Don't you dare be dead you bastard! I refuse to be in some trashy romance-tragedy like one of those books Rai reads!"

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Ed groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh sure, you wake up just in time to hear _that_." Scott muttered in annoyance. "Never mind. How are we going to get this thing out of you?"

Without answering, Ed clapped his hands together and reached behind his back. The half of the metal piece that he touched snapped off and fell to the ground. Ed clapped his hands again, huffing a bit, and touched the ground. The chunk of metal structure that was on top of the chimeras was lifted by massive hands Ed made from the ground.

Scott helped Ed to stand.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked her, panting.

"My ankle's broken, but I'll live." Scott grunted.

"Hey, Fullmetal, you alright?" The chimera that looked like a gorilla asked, honestly sounding worried. The chimeras made their way to the two alchemists. "Why'd you save us?"

"You're really hurt!" The lion chimera noticed.

"Don't get…" Ed had to gasp for breath. "The wrong…idea…" Ed swayed a little. "I just needed…someone to pull this damn thing outta my…stomach…Scott can't do it with her ankle the way it is." Ed told them.

"Y-you want us to pull that beam out?" Gorilla-man asked. "Even though we were just fighting?"

"Yeah…please…" Ed pleaded. Scott reluctantly allowed the gorilla chimera to hold Ed up.

"Weeeell, I don't recall being ordered to kill him, do you?" Gorilla-man asked his comrade.

"But if we pull this out, aren't you gonna start bleed like crazy and die of blood loss?" Lion-man asked.

"No…as soon as you remove it…I'm gonna close the wound with alchemy…hopefully before I die." Ed answered.

"You're a medical alchemist too?" Lion-man asked in surprise.

"No…" Ed admitted. "But a long time ago, I tried human transmutation…so I read about it a little…"

"But your insides must be completely messed up." Gorilla-man pointed out. "The only reason Mr. Kimbley survived being impaled by scar was because he had a Philosopher's Stone."

There was a dark, determined look on Ed's face.

"I'm gonna use my own life energy…to increase the power." Ed told them. Scott felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her. "If might shorten my life-span a little, but…"

"A-are you sure about this?" Lion-man asked.

"Ed, there has to be another way! The Philosopher's Stone that Kimbley dropped has to be around here somewhere-." Scott tried to say.

"I don't have that much time, Scott." Ed interrupted her. "I'm in this situation because I've been too soft…" Ed glanced at Scott's broken ankle. "I made a mess, and now I gotta clean it up."

"I don't really get what you're gonna do, but you're right, there's no time." Lion-man said. He reached for the metal beam. "Okay, get ready."

Ed closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and practically glared at the lion chimera.

"Do it." Ed ordered.

Lion-man grabbed the piece of metal with two hands. Scott looked away as he yanked the beam out.

Ed's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the remains of the tower. Scott tightened her grip of her staff, her knuckles turning white. Scott knew that the sound coming out of Ed would haunt her for a long time.

There was a crackle of alchemic energy. Scott felt as if her heart stopped when for a moment. She looked back and saw that Ed on the ground and not moving.

Scott made a pained choking noise.

"Is he dead?" Lion-man wondered.

"…Hell no…not yet." Ed groaned. He sat up, with the help of the gorilla chimera.

"Wow…you don't even need a doctor as long as you know alchemy, huh?" Gorilla-man said.

"I couldn't…completely fix it…" Ed told them. "This is just first aid to stop the bleeding…and protect my organs."

"So we need a doctor, after all…" Lion-man sighed.

"No time…" Ed gasped, trying to stand up. "Gotta…hurry…"

"You're looking a little wobbly there, kid…" Gorilla-man said. He looked at Lion-man. "He's gonna end up reopening that wound."

"Only one thing to do." Lion-man said. He lifted up Ed and carried the young man on his back, giving Ed a piggy-back ride. "Up we go."

"Mane…" Ed whined. "smothering…me…"

"But it looks cool, right?" Lion-man asked, grinning. "King of the jungle, baby!"

Scott wanted to correct the man, and tell him that lions don't live in the jungle, but decided that now was not the time.

"So? Where do we go?" Gorilla-man asked Ed.

"You saved our lives, so we owe you." Lion-man told Ed. "I'll be your legs."

"Follow…Kimbley…everyone's in danger…" Ed muttered. He slumped slightly, having falling unconscious.

"He's out cold." Gorilla-man said.

"Now what?" Lion-man wondered. He looked at Scott.

"Ed might want to follow Kimbley, but he's going to die if he doesn't get to a doctor." Scott said. "I'm fairly certain Winry would have my head on a pike if I just let him run after a psycho like Kimbley while being so close to death." _Not to mention I'm not going to guy I lo-whoa that's not a word I'm ready to use just yet._

"Yeah, let's find a way out of here that wouldn't get us killed by the Briggs soldiers or Kimbley." Gorilla-man agreed. He then reached out and grabbed Scott.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Scott demanded.

"You'll just slow us down if you walk on that ankle." Gorilla-man pointed out. He carried Scott the same way Lion-man was carrying Ed. Thankfully Scott didn't get a face full of animal hair.

The chimeras began walking.

"Hell, the two of us are free men now. Everyone's gotta figure we died in the collapse, including Mr. Kimbley." Lion-man realized.

"Enough with the 'Mister' crap. It's that damn nut-job's fault we got dragged into this in the first place." Gorilla-man said with a scowl. Suddenly he stopped and bent over, which was tricky with Scott on his back.

"What is it?" Lion-man asked him. Gorilla-man stood back up and showed the other two what he had picked up.

It was the Philosopher's Stone that Kimbley had dropped during the short fight with Ed and Scott.

"I'm going to hit Ed the next chance I get. 'Don't have enough time'-Bah! The Stone was right freaking there!" Scott exclaimed.

"Now's not exactly the time to get mad about it. We didn't know that at the time, and who knows how long it would have taken if we were actually looking for it." Lion-man told Scott.

Scott sighed, knowing he was right. With that, they continued to search for a way out of the ruined tower.

~Let's See What Rai's Doing~

Rai followed Major General Armstrong, walking in between the two Central soldiers who were escorting them.

When Armstrong was called to Central, she had dragged Rai along with her. Apparently Major General Armstrong had the _strangest_ notion that Rai might accidently completely destroy Briggs while Armstrong was away.

Rai had no clue where such an idea came from. Armstrong had come to that decision when Rai came running down the hall (ricocheting off of the walls as she went) and the Central soldiers who had came to Briggs had nearly become shish kabobs…but Rai doubted that had anything to do with it.

It was interesting to be back in Central, Rai decided as she watched Major General Armstrong interact with Scott's dad.

"Oh," Roy Mustang said in surprise. "If it isn't Major General Armstrong! ...Rai? You're here to?"

"Yeah I'm a Captain now-." Rai tried to tell him.

"I'm amazed a green-horn upstart like you made it to Central, Mustang." Armstrong sneered. "How many strings did you have to pull?"

Rai noticed that the air seemed to be just a bit heavier as the two people glaring at each other.

"Not a single one, I got here on ability and skill." Mustang nearly growled at Armstrong.

Major General Armstrong continued walking and Mustang tagged along, walking along side Rai. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence, General?" Mustang asked.

"His Excellency the Fuhrer summoned me. I doubt I'll be back up North anytime soon." Armstrong answered.

"Then you'll have to join me for dinner sometime." Mustang said, smiling.

"You treating?" Armstrong inquired. "If you don't mind me eating you into bankruptcy I'll be glad to join you."

"Forget it, then." Mustang said quickly.

"Short on cash and guts, are we?" Major General Armstrong taunted. Mustang stopped when he had to turn to a different hallway.

"At least let me give you some flowers, to match your beauty." Mustang said. "There are some wonderful flower shops in Central." He began walking down the other hall.

"Is that a fact?" Armstrong said as she waved goodbye to him without looking back.

"I don't know if he'll be able to find a bouquet of man-eating plants." Rai told Armstrong with a grin. Surprisingly, Armstrong let out a bark of a laugh.

They finally reached the Fuhrer's office. Rai looked at the man sitting at his desk. At first glance, he seemed like a nice older gentleman, even with the eye-patch. However, he did have an air around him, as if he _knew_ he were stronger, better in some way, than everyone in the room.

"Now, Major General Armstrong," The Fuhrer said, immediately getting down to business. "I want an explanation for General Raven's disappearance. What did you do with him?"

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other. Rai couldn't help but open her mouth.

"I think she chopped him up and put the remains in the stew the Briggs kitchen served the other day, because it tasted _really_ bad." Rai said, sounding dead serious.

Armstrong smacked her upside the head.

"Your Excellency," Armstrong started, acting as if Rai hadn't said a word. "Why would you allow such a spineless, careless idiot into your trust?" Armstrong inquired.

"Did you eliminate him?" The Fuhrer asked.

"You have no need for _things_ like him." Major General Armstrong told him. "Brainless yes-men with loose lips won't do anything to advance your cause."

"And you decided this yourself?" The Fuhrer asked.

_You'd think I would at least have been told to wait down the hall. Oh well, I'm not a threat to the Fuhrer, at least he doesn't find me to be one I guess._ Rai thought as she continued to watch the interesting conversation in front of her.

"Decided and executed by myself." Armstrong told the man. "If you'd like, I can excavate the body…it's buried deep down, along with my own blood-stained glove."

"What did he tell you?" The Fuhrer wanted to know.

"About your immortal army, the future of our country, the homunculus, and your true identity." Armstrong listed. "He revealed it all with hardly any sign of hesitation."

"And knowing all this, you still answered my summons." The Fuhrer noted, holding his chin.

"Yes," Major General Armstrong confirmed. "Let me have that foolish buffoon's seat, please."

The tense silence that followed failed to unsettle Rai. She was thinking about if she should find a way to contact Scott and tell her were Rai was…Rai was also wondering what she should eat after Armstrong and she were done here.

The Fuhrer let out a single noted hum, and then laughed loudly.

"Interesting!" The Fuhrer exclaimed. "Very interesting! I love it!" The Fuhrer got out of his chair and walked up to Armstrong. "You struggle so desperately, human!" The Fuhrer towered over Major General Armstrong. "Very well! You shall have your seat!" An intimidating air surrounded the ruler. "And in exchange, control of Briggs will be given to my subordinates, agreed?"

"As you wish." Armstrong agreed. "They're all exemplary soldiers that I've trained personally, and yours to command."

Armstrong followed the Fuhrer out of the office. Rai went to follow, but the Fuhrer shook his finger at the girl.

"You go find something to keep busy with, there no reason for you to follow us." The Fuhrer told Rai.

"I don't think that's a good idea-." Armstrong tried to warn.

"See you later, Ma'am!" Rai cheered, grinning like a devil. She was gone in a blink of an eye.

"…You'll be lucky if Central's still in one piece by the next time we see her." Armstrong told the Fuhrer, being very serious.

"I hardly think she causes _that _much trouble." The Fuhrer chuckled. "She annoying, but hardly dangerous."

Armstrong disagreed, but walked with the Fuhrer so that she could finally take her 'seat'.

~Time Skip~

Rai had been in Central for a little while now, although she wasn't sure how many days. After several fires, a bomb scare, and an incident that would be forever dubbed 'The Reason Why Live Chickens And Bouncy Balls Are Banned From All Military Buildings', the Fuhrer had decided that Major General Armstrong was right and that Rai was not allowed to go anywhere by herself.

Rai hadn't known until then that a homunculus could look like he just recently had an aneurism.

At the moment, Rai grinned as she watched the Armstrong siblings. Major General Armstrong was scowling up at her brother…while trying to crush his foot with hers.

"Um…could you please get off my foot, sister?" Alex Armstrong asked his sister.

"**As long as I'm here, you will refer to me as General!**" Major General Armstrong boomed, stepping even harder on the poor man's foot. Rai felt sorry for him.

"Aye, Ma'am!" The male Armstrong yelped.

"That vacant look on your face hasn't changed a bit!" Major General Armstrong snapped.

"Neither has the grim one on yours, dear sister." Her brother replied honestly. He got his foot stomped on again. "Sorry!" He apologized.

The siblings began walking, and Rai went with them. "I heard Briggs won a decisive victory on the Drachman Border." The mustached Armstrong whispered to his sister.

"Of course we did." She quietly scoffed.

"And the underground country-wide transmutation circle's status?" Her brother asked.

"Dunno." Major General Armstrong answered. "Brigg's job is to protect the nation from outside threats." She made a fist and held it up. "To make sure no one even thinks about going to war with us until the end of time! And if they do, to wipe them from existence! We avoid pointless fights for everyone else's sake as much as our own!"

_She's kind of scary._ Rai thought nervously.

"Oh my, so ferocious." Alex Armstrong commented. "No one will have you for a wife if you keep-."

He was interrupted by his sister kicking him viciously to the ground.

"You just don't have any fighting spirit!" The woman shouted, annoyed. She began to storm away, grabbing Rai by the upper arm and dragging the younger female with her. "Worthless!" Major General Armstrong said in exasperation. "I'm getting out of here before I catch your cowardice!"

The man dusted himself off as he stood back up.

"Sis-General, while you're in Central you should go see our father." Alex Armstrong told her.

"I will, if I feel like it!" Major General Armstrong said.

A man appeared from around the corner.

"Ah-there you are General." The man said. He had graying hair and glasses.

He glanced nervously at Rai, as if the girl might bite him or something. The man then looked at Alex Armstrong. "Your brother?" The man asked Major General Armstrong.

"I don't like to think of him as such." Major General Armstrong said. "He's a coward who ran home crying from Ishbal."

"…This way, please." The man motioned for her to follow him. "There's something you need to see." Rai tagged along, much to the man with glasses annoyance.

"I'm not allowed to be unsupervised, remember?" Rai pointed out.

"I don't believe _he_," Major General Armstrong looked back at her brother. "would be able to keep her out of trouble."

They went down a several corridors.

"Do you know the three laws which State Alchemists are forbidden to disobey?" The man asked Major General Armstrong.

"Yes." She said. "Don't make gold. Don't make humans. Don't oppose the military."

_I think the majority of alchemists I know completely ignore that last one._ Rai thought, smiling. The man opened a set of doors.

"Very good. That's really all anyone needs to know." The man said, unlocking a gate, which had a thick chain and a sizable lock.

"What are you getting at?" Armstrong asked.

"'Don't oppose the military' is self-explanatory. The 'Don't make gold' rule is to prevent someone from throwing the economy into chaos." The man said as they continued on their way. "So why do we tell them 'Don't make humans'? What is the reason behind forbidding human transmutation?"

"The moral and ethical implications." Armstrong answered. "Humans creating humans artificially is playing God. That's why alchemists have forbidden it for centuries, correct?"

"Wrong." The man said.

Rai frowned as they went down some steps.

"What is and is not ethical changes with the times, and indeed, depends on who you ask." The man told her. They stopped at a door that had a numeric password panel. "Such vague concepts have no place in our great nation." The panel opened and the man pulled down the lever inside. "The reason is simple."

The door rose.

Armstrong and Rai stared in horror.

There were…_things_…hanging upside-down, lining the walls. There were tubes and wires all over the human-like creatures.

The man, who had moved to stand in front of the two women, looked at them.

"The rule is in place to prevent individuals from creating their own personal army." The man explained.


End file.
